


Para Sempre

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Mpreg, Sexo, adulterio, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 90,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Muitos dizem que essa coisa do destino não existe! Que nós somos quem fazemos o nosso próprio caminho e criamos as expectativas para nossas vidas. Mas por vezes, o destino, esse mesmo não existente, pode ser um tanto cruel, e pregar pequenas peças, criando desventuras, criando agruras, mas no meio disso tudo, haverá sempre uma pequena luz a nos guiar. Uma chama que aquece, que inebria e nos faz desejar prosseguir a jornada quando finalmente encontramos nossa outra metade, nossa soulmate!Fic em parceria com Almaro





	1. Prefácio

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Olá! 
> 
> Sabemos que muitos já estão nesse meio lendo fanfics com a temática ABO há muito tempo. Também imaginamos que seria chover no molhado ter explicações sobre o assunto, mas a Almaro e eu, Theka, achamos por bem deixar registrado aqui o que será nosso pequeno e agitado universo. Tentaremos ficar dentro dos padrões, mas usando, e abusando um pouco de nossa criatividade e liberdade literária. 
> 
> Então sem mais, vamos ao que interessa:

_**Alfas** _  
  


Começaremos com esse gene distinto.

Pessoas nascidas com o segundo gene nessa casta tendem geneticamente a se destacarem tanto física e intelectualmente - não que isso mude o seu biotipo, e sim que não precisam ser necessariamente musculosos, mas eles têm uma força física e resistência superior às outras duas castas. A sociedade desde os primórdios cultuam e costumam encará-los como dominantes, mas com o passar dos anos, muita coisa mudou. E não vemos só alfas gerindo negócios ou à frente de projetos. Hoje, em nosso universo, temos oitenta e nove por cento de alfas ainda no poderio de altas patentes e comandos, mas o mundo em si vem buscando a igualdade para todos os três genes distintos.

Possuem um poder de persuasão muito grande que é atribuído à voz de comando, mas que na verdade tem muito a ver com o ato de se impor. Por vezes, com apenas um raro olhar, a voz grave em entonação imperiosa (seja ela alta ou em baixo tom), conseguem intimidar principalmente a ômegas que geralmente são um tanto mais inseguros.

Alfas possuem um fator biológico de reprodução apurado. Tendem a ser seletivos quando não se relacionam ou encontram seu soulmate. Sentem-se profundamente atraídos por ômegas que estão em seu heat (cio), e essa atração pode ser tão forte e instintiva que é necessário muito autocontrole para que consigam ficar próximos de um deles em seu ciclo. Com o tempo e a maturidade, muitos conseguem ficar em um mesmo local sem ter a necessidade de ter o ômega para si - ou se abalar. Geralmente alfas muito novos se descontrolam com maior facilidade.

O rut (cio) é de seis em seis meses e dura três dias, podendo ser suprido com supressores e calmantes.

_**Alfa Lupus** _

Os primeiros lupus que se tem notícia datam da antiga monarquia e aristocracia Russa na cidade de São Petersburgo, e são praticamente uma casta em decadência, visto que são raros os que ainda carregam os genes dos primeiros alfas.

Os nascidos sobre essa casta, ou se assim podemos dizer, os que se têm notícias, são mais teimosos que alfas comuns e difíceis de controlar se colocados em questões que não concordam, e são mais seletivos.

Como os outros, tem um instinto aguçado no quesito proteção e o fato de serem um tanto mais fortes não interfere em seu biotipo. Apenas dizem uns que são um pouco mais bem dotados, mas isso continua sendo mais especulação.

Quando nervosos tendem a deixar o lado lupus tomar a frente, chegando a ter a coloração natural de seus olhos num tom levemente avermelhado e até mesmo rosnam. Há quem diga que um alfa lupus descontrolado pode até mesmo levar as vias de fato de uma grande tragédia.

O rut (cio), é mais agressivo que o normal, e muitas vezes se o mesmo não tem um soulmate (parceiro destinado), prefere passar sozinho, à base de supressores, ou até mesmo sofrendo os efeitos colaterais do que o ciclo pode lhe causar. Calmantes para alfas lupus não fazem um efeito tão bom como para os alfas comuns, podendo até mesmo ter um efeito colateral contrário. O tempo de duração deste é de três a no máximo cinco dias, também sendo de seis em seis meses.

Em ambos os casos, tanto o knotting (atar/nó) como o ato de marcar (mordida) são conseguidos somente por essa casta distinta. O alfa se ata ao seu parceiro no intuito de fecundá-lo, podendo ficar unidos pelo nó enquanto este expele uma corrente continua de sêmen durante até mais ou menos trinta minutos - ato que provoca prazer intenso em ômegas que tem a próstata várias vezes acertada pelo tamanho do nó inchado.

Já a marca, esta é feita muitas vezes apenas pelo sentimento de posse, ou como muitos dizem, quando o alfa ama e encontrou seu soulmate - uma mordida de amor, como alguns com mente tacanha costumam parafrasear e gracejar. Mas, deixando os mais antiquados para lá, a marca é uma união mais forte entre um alfa e um ômega. Quando um ômega é marcado por seu alfa em seu pescoço, suas almas se interligam formando uma espécie de laço inquebrável e invisível - uma conexão para vida toda - e isso significa que um pertence ao outro para toda a eternidade. Quando essa conexão acontece, o casal em questão passa para um nível absurdo de ligação, onde, entre outras coisas, um pode saber o que o outro está pensando sem perguntar, saber onde o outro está, se está passando mal ou em perigo e até se está em período de cio. Essa união supera até mesmo a de um casamento por ser uma união mais forte. Diferentemente como pensam muitos, os dentes do alfa não crescem: são apenas mais afiados e cortantes que os de betas e ômegas.

O imprinting, como logo podemos imaginar, nada mais é que a impressão! Atração mútua que acaba por ocorrer subconsciente quando duas pessoas se conhecem e se entendem como potenciais companheiros. Isso pode acontecer assim que o alfa atinja a sua maioridade aos dezoito anos, ou em casos raros, ainda quando adolescente, pois seu segundo gênero só é definido aos quinze anos ao se fazer o exame genealógico de DNA. O que desencadeia mesmo o ato em si é quando se apaixonam, ficando quase emocionalmente dependente de estar com a outra pessoa: de estar ligado emocionalmente com seu destinado, ter sensações como arrepio da pele; como se tivesse borboletas no estômago, almejando estar sempre presente na vida da outra pessoa. Dizem ainda que o ato em si é para se encontrar o companheiro perfeito, revelando também, por vezes, um futuro melhor e mais adequado para criar melhor os filhos. Algo como dizem os mais velhos: amor a primeira vista!

_**Betas** _

São pessoas normais que não sofrem com heat/rut, não atam, não tem imprinting, muito menos conseguem marcar um parceiro como ocorre com os alfas. Geralmente relacionam-se entre si, mas quando ocorre de ter um relacionamento com alfas e ômegas não conseguem suprir a necessidade que as duas castas sentem em seus cios. Não podem engravidar de um alfa, mas há uma rara exceção, muito rara mesmo, de um beta masculino conseguir engravidar um ômega. Não é impossível, mas como dito, se torna um tanto raro de acontecer.

São mais vulneráveis e tendem a desenvolverem as chamadas antigas doenças da humanidade. Em geral, por não sofrerem com transtornos sexuais e comportamentais, são considerados como braços direitos, auxiliando muito bem a alfas, ou mesmo com a nova abertura nas leis arcaicas, conseguem seguir profissões que antes eram únicas e exclusivas para a casta dominante, chegando até serem empresários bem sucedidos.

_**Ômegas** _

Normalmente, possuem uma estrutura física mais frágil e não se espera muito deles. São em menores números - e,em sua maioria, mulheres, sendo menor ainda a porcentagem de nascerem ômegas masculinos, o que os torna raros.

Nem todo ômega segue a risca seu segundo gênero: muitos são bem inteligentes e decididos, mostrando-se mais habilidosos em campos antes apenas liderado por alfas ou betas. Têm a sensibilidade que por vezes falta nas duas outras castas.

É comum que arrangem um casamento cedo, o que não é mal visto pela sociedade em si. O casamento logo muito cedo é por vezes cobrado nas castas mais antigas, não só para perpetuar a espécie, mas para garantir a hegemonia de famílias antigas e abastadas.

Tanto homens como mulheres possuem um útero e conseguem dar à luz. Ômegas masculinos, como dito, são raros e mais difíceis de manterem e conseguirem levar uma gravidez até o final, devendo-se tomar maiores cuidados com relação a eles. Segue a risca a gravidez comum de um beta - são nove meses para o bebê nascer. Na hora do parto é mais aconselhável uma cesárea do que o parto normal. Quando um ômega está grávido, o cheiro de seus feromônios ficam levemente alterados - torna-sr um tanto mais doce, indicando fragilidade de estado - mas não tão intenso como se eles estivessem em seu heat. E o ômega tem um leve inchaço - um pequeno aumento de volume no peito para poderem amamentar seus rebentos

O ômega masculino e feminino, produzem um lubrificante natural quando estão em seu heat, o qual desprende um cheiro único que, unido ao seus feromônios, se torna mais inebriante e irresistível aos alfas.

Muitos utilizam supressores de cheiro, sabonetes e até mesmo injeções para evitar um heat em quando necessário. Mas para alguns esse subterfúgio não funciona muito bem, podendo causar efeitos colaterais terríveis, tais como: um heat muito forte e incontrolável. Assim, muitos ômegas preferem ficar trancados para não correrem o risco de serem atacados por alfas.

O heat (cio ou mesmo ciclo), dura de três a sete dias e geralmente é de três em três meses. Nesse período, muitos ômegas preferem se isolar. Também é nesse período que eles se preparam, construindo ninhos com roupas que possuam o cheiro de seu alfa, ou se no caso não o houver, com suas próprias roupas, deixando o local confortável, aquecido e protegido para que possam satisfazer todas as necessidades. Isso é um instinto deste gênero: com o cio, o corpo do ômega está fértil e preparado para conceber, por isso, muitas vezes os antigos dizem que alguns podem sofrer de efeitos aos quais estão tão vulneráveis e excitados que mal conseguem se levantar, comer ou descansar apropriadamente. Nesse período, os parceiros precisam cuidar deles e é normal um ômega sozinho ser por vezes ajudado por algum parente do mesmo gênero, evitando que este enfraqueça e tenha algumas complicações. É normal hoje em dia pais comprarem para seus filhos e filhas, vibradores e tudo que eles irão necessitar para poder passar por seus heats.

A coleira para ômegas foi uma solução encontrada já em tempos remotos para auxiliar e proteger a área a ser marcada por um alfa. Inicialmente, esta era feita de um material mais resistente, desconfortável e pesado, presa ao pescoço por cadeados. Com a inovação, hoje o material é mais confortável ao uso, podendo ter fechos eletrônicos com códigos de segurança que são destravados com senhas via controle remoto; podendo ser discretos e pequenos - ou mesmo ter o dispositivo embutido em um celular.

  
  


**oOo**

Explicações e agradecimentos:

Fizemos uma vasta pesquisa antes de começarmos a escrever essa fic, e no meio do caminho muitas coisas tivemos a ajuda de outras pessoas que escreveram artigos super interessantes a respeito do tema escolhido. Nosso agradecimento a estas pessoas e todos os direitos reservados ao conteúdo que nos serviu de inspiração: 

Fonte de pesquisa e todos os direitos reservados aos ficwriters:

AnaCCohen - https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/jornais/omegaverse--abo-9229742  
CathMS_02 - https://www.wattpad.com/story/96060907-explicando-universo-abo  
Taeminwz - http://sosfanfiction.blogspot.com/2016/04/universo-abo-o-que-e-como-funciona.html  
Gyuzzi-trash - https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/jornais/abo-explicacao-7116900  
Mayumi Satosan - http://mayumisatosan.tumblr.com/post/61550605918/o-que-%C3%A9-omegaverse-explica%C3%A7%C3%B5es-gerais-e  
Nitta Ollyver - http://nittaqueenlycan.blogspot.com/2017/07/omegaverse-marca-olhos.html 

E não podemos esquecer da nossa querida amiga LadyCygnus, que aceitou betar essa nossa loucura! 

abraços  
Almaro & Theka


	2. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic escrita em parceria com Almaro  
> Avisos no final do Prólogo! 
> 
> Beta: LadyCygnus, nosso carinho ever!

Desde os primórdios, a humanidade segue à risca a hierarquia e imposição das castas - ou classes sociais. Desde o início, se assim podemos dizer, a humanidade se divide em três classes distintas: a Alfa, Beta e Ômega.

Mas ninguém exatamente sabe dizer se realmente é desde os primórdios, de quando a terra era apenas um amontado de rochas e homens vivendo nas cavernas ou se foi durante a idade média que essa divisão começou.

Estudiosos gostam de dizer que foi a partir do final da era Cretácea e do encontro do grande meteorito com a Terra que, possivelmente, a mutação genética dos seres que conseguiram sobreviver ao genocídio se deu. Muitos pensam que os dinossauros e outros seres viventes morreram com o impacto do meteoro ao solo, mas isso não é a verdade absoluta. O impacto de tal massa de grande magnitude com a Terra teve consequências e foram estas mesmas que geraram o genocídio dos grandes animais e dos primeiros homens. Cientistas acreditam que a poeira originária do impacto, a qual cobriu todo o solo e o céu, impedindo que a luz solar chegasse até superfície, deixou o planeta frio e escuro. Mesmo com o planeta entrando em uma era obscura, algumas espécies conseguiram sobreviver e entre esse pouco uma revolução na cadeia de DNA se originou.

Mas como tudo pode e deve ser contestado, para outros estudiosos da área da antropologia unida à arqueologia, o primeiro registro - que para estes senhores é considerado como oficial - data da era feudal, época esta que as castas e hierarquias monárquicas surgiram com reis, rainhas, seus nobres e a plebe; deixando bem em evidência a supremacia alfa que geneticamente se destacam tanto fisicamente como intelectualmente, sendo mais competitivos e agressivos - os dominantes aos olhos de seus fiéis súditos, com os betas como braços direitos. Os betas nada mais são que pessoas normais, as quais raramente conseguem perceber os feromônios ou cheiros tanto de alfas como ômegas sem sofrerem reações colaterais. São pessoas comuns vistas de uma maneira neutra, por isso tem seu local de destaque ao lado dos dominantes. E, por fim, os ômegas sendo considerados a escória, servindo apenas para procriar e mais nada. Normalmente tem uma estrutura física mais frágil e a sociedade não espera muito deles - o que pode ser considerado um ledo engano para a época.

Para esses mesmos senhores estudiosos, o mundo de hoje não mudou muito daquela época. As várias novas descobertas só vêm a acrescentar para que suas teorias e teoremas sejam embasados e que ganhem mais força como a verdade absoluta como, por exemplo, a aparição do primeiro registro de um alfa lúpus na aristocracia Russa, em São Petersburgo - hoje em dia, essa casta é considerada como inexistente, rara de ser encontrada; bem como ômegas masculinos. De dez por cento dos nascidos ômegas, apenas um por cento é do gênero masculino, e uma porcentagem ainda menor dentre os nascidos masculinos é a que consegue levar uma gravidez adiante devido ao alto risco - ainda mais se este não tiver um parceiro.

Por fim, chegamos aos dias atuais e devido a pensamentos tacanhos provindos das leis e crendices dessa época, hoje os governantes de alguns países lutam para mudar essas mesmas lei, e incutir um pouco a igualdade, buscando assim a perpetuação das espécies.

Alguns poucos ainda tem impregnado dentro de si que os ômegas não merecem serem ouvidos, não têm direitos - apenas deveres, devendo serem submissos - e não se graduarem, tendo o direito de exercer uma profissão.

Há a selvageria, há a barbárie, mas também há a compreensão, o amor verdadeiro e apesar das controvérsias, a humanidade segue com suas classes distintas para um futuro incerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cantinho Rosa e Azul: 
> 
> Theka: Esperamos que estejam gostando... 
> 
> Almaro: Sim, pois nós estamos adorando escrever juntas! - risos baixinhos de ambas as ficwriters. 
> 
> Um tanto ressabiado, certo platinado adentra do recinto e observa a conversa tida pelo messenger entre a Coelha e Almaro. Arqueando a sobrancelha, percebe outras tantas abas abertas com uma fic. Arregalando os olhos lê rapidamente por cima, bufa e sai exasperado, voltando logo a seguir trazendo a reboque um japinha, que inutilmente tentava ajeitar os óculos levemente torto sobre a ponte do nariz. 
> 
> Vitya: Olha, era isso que eu queria que você entendesse. – mostrando as duas conversando e a fic meio encaminhada. – Estão escrevendo algo sobre nós, Yuu! E essas duas se empolgaram tanto com esse negócio de fanfic, que no começo, veja o disparate, as duas nem nos mencionam! Não aparecemos! – fazendo beicinho, olhos brilhantes e pedintes. 
> 
> Yuuri revira os olhos: Viktor paciência é uma virtude e outra temos confiar nelas. Não é mesmo? 
> 
> O platinado arqueia as sobrancelhas um tanto surpreso. - Como assim, Yuu? Olha para elas - apontando para as duas -, você confia? - cochichando com a palma da mão protegendo os lábios. 
> 
> Theka estreitando um tanto os olhos: Eu ouvi isso, senhor Nikiforov! Deveria agradecer muito a nós duas, e claro a minha marida LadyCygnus que nos ajudou colocando a fic no ar no dia do seu aniversário. Né não, Almaro? 
> 
> Almaro: Poxa um presente desses e você aí fazendo desaforo?! 
> 
> Viktor arqueia mais as sobrancelhas, e pensa em dizer algumas coisinhas, mas Yuuri, sendo mais rápido, tapou-lhe a boca com as mãos. 
> 
> Almaro: Aí Coelha não estou acostumada com isso. Não consigo trabalhar com pressão e outra como eles chegaram até aqui, hein?! 
> 
> Theka suspirando e apenas olhando carinhosamente pro casal: Almaro, nem eu sei muito bem como dizer de onde eles vieram! Apenas sei uma coisa, eles tem cinco minutos pra saírem e nós deixarem terminar. – fazendo carinha de má. – Sabe, isso costuma ajudar: o kit fic é nosso, e se bobearem, vamos escrever muitas calamidades! – rindo maleficamente, mas vendo Yuu puxar o platinado. – Resolvidos, minha amiga! Agora é agradecer pelos que aqui chegaram, esperamos que vocês não esqueçam da gente e nem da fic, que será atualizada sempre de quinze em quinze dias, isso a princípio. 
> 
> Qualquer dúvida quanto a como será nosso universo, vamos deixar o link aqui para que possam ler nosso jornal! 
> 
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/jornais/para-sempre--explicacoes-15266960 
> 
> Então, até nosso próximo capítulo  
> Beijocas da  
> Theka e da Almaro


	3. Mau Agouro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente o primeiro capítulo, avisos no final. 
> 
> Beta: LadyCygnus, nosso carinho ever, and ever! <3
> 
> Fic escrita em parceria com Almaro

O céu não poderia estar mais bonito do que naquela manhã, até mesmo os passarinhos pareciam arrulhar mais, recebendo aquele dia maravilhoso de céu límpido e com nuances do que prometia. Mas esse não era bem o que um jovem sentia em seu ser. Um tanto atrapalhado, parecia até mesmo perdido, e em todo o seu ser, sentia que não compactuava com aquele descortinar do raiar de mais novo dia. Mau agouro, quem sabe? Não era supersticioso, mas lá estava ele, quase às vias de fato de largar tudo e deixar o veículo em qualquer lugar.

Viktor tentava se entender com o navegador de bordo do carro enquanto praguejava alto por estar sozinho no seu interior. Era óbvio que conseguiria achar um Starbucks para comprar um chá do seu agrado, era óbvio que conseguiria ligar e dirigir o próprio carro e era mais óbvio ainda que o grande Viktor Nikiforov se perderia nas movimentadas ruas do centro de Tóquio. Amaldiçoou mais uma vez a voz metálica do aparelho e freou bruscamente ao ver o sinal mudar de cor para o vermelho sem um aviso prévio.

Deitou a cabeça no volante, se controlando para não chorar de raiva e frustração, não podia ser pior... Era um homem rico, adulto, inteligente e um alfa lúpus de linhagem pura, mas era a única pessoa na face da terra burra o suficiente para dispensar o motorista por ele ser um ômega e ter o cheiro doce demais para o seu olfato sensível de alfa puro.

\- Incrível! Formidável... Vou chegar atrasado à reunião! Na minha própria reunião de apresentação! - Começou a socar o volante até escutar uma buzina do veículo atrás. - Está com pressa??? Então voa!!! - Gritou dentro do veículo impregnado com seu cheiro amadeirado que dominava o lugar restrito.

Virou à esquerda sem olhar ou se preocupar com nada. O mundo era seu e ele estava com pressa, mas o copo tombou no painel e o líquido quente do seu chá atingiu sua perna e, tentando não se queimar ou evitar um estrago maior nas roupas, esqueceu-se da rua e das pessoas.

Gritos, barulhos de buzinas, pessoas correndo ou se jogando na calçada e, quando levantou a cabeça, sentiu o impacto. Parou de chofre. Tudo ficou mudo - até o maldito navegador. Ele então encarou as pessoas do lado de fora, que mantinham os semblantes aterrorizados e teve uma certeza... tudo poderia ficar pior, bem pior. Atropelou alguém.

Se atirou para fora do carro com o celular na mão pronto para discar para alguém que ele nem imaginava quem seria e como faria, mas parou ao ver um homem japonês miúdo no chão segurando a barriga avantajada pela gravidez e gemendo baixinho.

O russo se desesperou, havia atropelado um ômega grávido! E sem saber como ou por quê? Acabou entrando na ambulância de resgate, ficando próximo ao japonês que vez ou outra abria os olhos mirando-o, buscando por alguém. Talvez, quem sabe, por seu parceiro. Ouvira algo dos paramédicos sobre não ter rompido a bolsa, mas que aquela situação requeria muitos cuidados.

No hospital, Viktor tentava se entender e fornecer o mínimo de informações solicitadas pela atendente, mas estava complicado pois o idioma era uma barreira que o platinado tentava vencer e o fato de que atropelara uma pessoa não ajudava muito.

Os poucos dados que deu conseguiu do único documento que o médico socorrista colocou em suas mãos. Um cartão com nome, tipo sanguíneo e gênero. Torceu a boca com desgosto enquanto olhava para a merda do cartão entre seus dedos; aquilo não resolvia nada ou esclarecia alguma coisa e por isso permitiu que o descontrole voltasse a tomar seu corpo e mente. – “Posso ter matado o bebê de outro alfa!” – pensou desesperando-se um tanto mais.

\- Senhor Nikiforov? - A voz alta do homem moreno parado em frente à uma porta tirou Viktor de seu estado, fazendo com que este se levantasse. - Sou o doutor Otabek Altin e fiz o primeiro atendimento ao senhor Katsuki. - O platinado percebeu o médico levar a mão ao nariz mais de uma vez e não só ele mas outras pessoas na enorme recepção faziam o mesmo; mais uma constatação de que estava tão descontrolado que seu cheiro se desprendia aos quilos do seu corpo. - O senhor é o pai?

\- O quê? Como assim pai? - Viu o moreno apontar para a porta atrás e entendeu. – Não! Sou a pessoa que – fez uma leve pausa e prosseguiu - causou o acidente.

Otabek balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. - Entendo. Então, logo a polícia estará aqui para conversar com o senhor. - parou para fitar o russo com atenção. - Acho melhor levar o senhor para outra sala, uma na qual tenha mais privacidade.

Viktor observava as costas largas do médico enquanto caminhava pelos corredores brancos do hospital. Ele provavelmente era um beta pois não captava cheiro nenhum partindo dele e se perguntava sem parar o porquê do médico achar que poderia ser o pai da criança. Deveria estar com uma cara pior do que imaginava?! Entraram em uma ala restrita.

\- O senhor não perguntou, mas os dois estão bem... até o momento, mas vamos ter que repetir alguns exames com o feto. Foi um milagre que a bolsa não se rompeu, ele sente muitas dores pelo corpo, mas está estável. - O russo virou-se atônito para o médico. Se esquecera completamente do ômega, do bebê ou de qualquer outro fato relacionado a pessoa que o levou até ali e por um momento se envergonhou pois só pensará no pai alfa.

\- Fico feliz em... - Mas parou sua oratória ao sentir um cheiro começar a preencher o corredor, era forte, ácido e fedido para seu olfato.

\- Doutor Altin? - A enfermeira não levantava os olhos do chão. - Esse é o senhor Shimizu Akira, marido do senhor Katsuki.

Viktor e Otabek olhavam para o outro alfa que chegou, esse por sua vez ignorava o médico e encarava curioso o seu semelhante. Eles se mediam, se estudavam e travavam uma batalha silenciosa. Só pararam quando o moreno pigarreou.

\- Senhor Shimizu? Seu marido está bem e...

\- A criança? - Akira não conseguia tirar os olhos do russo.

\- Bem, talvez o senhor queira vê-lo. - O médico abriu a porta dando passagem para o marido. Só que ele não entrou e fez um movimento para que o médico passasse primeiro, no fim deixou a porta aberta para um curioso Viktor observar tudo do limiar do batente.

Yuuri estava deitado na cama de olhos fechados, os aparelhos ligados ao seu corpo monitoravam não só seus indicadores como os do bebê também e ele estava abatido, mas pareceu ao russo que o ômega ficou mais abatido ainda quando sentiu a presença do esposo dentro do quarto. O abrir dos olhos revelou um castanho avermelhado triste.

\- Akira, eu... eu...

\- Fique quieto! - O alfa marido usou sua voz de comando e fez com que o pequeno ômega se encolhesse mais no leito. - Não quero escutar sua voz! – trovejou com cara de poucos amigos.

O clima ficou tenso no quarto: o médico não esperava por isso, imaginava que o pai e marido fosse um homem de bem, amoroso no mínimo e não um completo boçal. Otabek nunca entenderia porque o mundo tinha que ser dividido por gêneros, classificado por cores e com direitos e deveres diferentes. Para ele, uma pessoa era um ser humano igual a todos. Mas não, prova disso era a situação que vivia naquele exato momento: dois alfas, um ômega e um beta. Todos juntos e ele era o único que parecia se ressentir pela forma como o grávido era tratado.

\- Senhor Shimizu, acho que o senhor não deveria... – foi atalhado antes mesmo de conseguir concluir seu pensamento.

\- O quê? Falar com meu marido assim? - O homem virou-se de frente para o moreno e o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Por conta dele perdi meu voo para a Austrália. Sabe a dor de cabeça que terei para conseguir outra passagem para hoje? Tempo é dinheiro, doutor! Muito dinheiro, doutor! – Deu ênfase a cada vez que ele usava o título aferido ao homem parado à sua frente. Voltou-se então para olhar Yuuri mais uma vez. - No meu retorno conversaremos sobre isso. – quem não o conhecia, não conseguia ler nas entrelinhas o que aquela simples frase queria dizer ao jovem pai encolhido naquele leito hospitalar.

Akira girou em seu eixo e mais uma vez encontrou com os olhos levemente avermelhados do russo; seguiu em sua direção saindo do quarto, abandonando o médico mudo e o ômega que chorava de mansinho na cama com os batimentos cardíacos até então controlados tendo uma leve oscilação .

Viktor buscava seu autocontrole perdido há muitas horas e ver o desprezo com que o homem à sua frente tratava o marido estava se tornando perigoso para todos. Piscou várias vezes, respirando fundo e viu a reverência em forma de cumprimento a sua pessoa.

\- O senhor é quem exatamente? – as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, o olhar arguto dirigido ao outro. Tinha certeza que havia visto um brilho avermelhado nas íris que agora estavam novamente azuis, um azul que se este o conhecesse há mais tempo, reconheceria como tempestuoso; o prelúdio do que poderia ser uma tempestade.

\- Sou Viktor Nikiforov – se apresentou tentando ser o mais polido possível -, e sou o responsável pelo que aconteceu com o seu marido.

Akira olhou brevemente para trás, por cima do ombro, e voltou-se para o russo com um ar de pesar.

\- Peço desculpas por qualquer inconveniente que meu ômega tenha lhe causado e quero deixar claro que irei ressarcir o senhor de todo e qualquer prejuízo financeiro causado pelo mesmo também. - A boca do platinado abriu, mas nenhum som saiu: estava assombrado demais para falar. - O senhor poderia me passar o seus dados para poder executar a transferência bancária ainda hoje? Resolveremos o mais rápido possível.

\- Dinheiro não é um problema. - Sua voz não passava de um sussurro ao responder, e pela segunda vez em menos de uma hora, envergonhou-se por pensar somente nos sentimentos do outro alfa depois do atropelamento. O ser era um mar de egoísmo. - O senhor deveria assistir melhor o seu marido!

\- Ele está bem, posso lhe garantir. – a voz fria de quem não se importa nem um pouco. O olhar estratégico, certeiro e que poderia deixar qualquer um intimidado, mas não estava surtindo o efeito desejado sobre aquele alfa em questão.

\- Não pode, não! - Otabek não se dava por vencido e resolveu enfrentar o alfa petulante. - Ele vai ficar em observação, no mínimo até amanhã e vou repetir todos os exames para saber se o feto não foi realmente atingido. Ele continua com muitas dores.

\- Faça como quiser, doutor! Pois para mim, isso não passa de firula da parte dele. – atalhou exasperado - Minha cunhada já está meio a par da situação e muito em breve já estará chegando e poderá cuidar do meu pertence. De resto, não posso fazer mais nada, pois como já lhe disse, tenho outro compromisso mais importante. - E com isso, o homem simplesmente foi embora deixando atrás de si um aroma podre para os padrões do russo e do médico.

Viktor ainda observava o corredor pelo qual o marido do japonês se foi e o médico também. Estava sozinho naquele lugar que considerava insólito e foi com certo alívio que viu o jovem loiro, seu primo, e o melhor amigo entrarem no seu campo de visão. Amigos... era tudo que precisava para o momento.

Reparou no andar do primo e o comparou ao caminhar de um felino à espreita de sua comida. O loiro estava sempre assim em estado de alerta, procurando algo nos cantos e desconfiado até da própria sombra. Não mudara nada na sua atitude desde o dia que entrou na vida do platinado, e mesmo com o novo padrão de vida, mantinha velhos hábitos.

Viktor sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia, mas não durou nem um segundo, pois a história de como eles se encontraram e se tornaram família o atingiu como um açoite amargo.

O russo loiro tinha seu sangue, mas não herdara seu gene e era um beta. Sua história de vida fora muito conturbada, e desde antes do seu nascimento, assim também o fora. Quando o avô do menino, o senhor Nikolai, um alfa de sangue puro, se apaixonou por uma ômega - de família menos abastada -, e a engravidou durante um cio, a família Nikiforov não aceitou tal relacionamento e muito menos a criança nascida do envolvimento considerado inapropriado. Usando do poderio a qual o nome da família despertava, o forçaram a um casamento arranjado com uma prima alfa afastada, desejando assim, perpetuar a linhagem e o sangue puro daquela antiga família. E o que começou errado acabou de forma desastrosa: o casal nunca foi feliz e a mulher, após consecutivos abortos espontâneos, morreu de hemorragia, deixando Nikolai desolado com o rumo que sua vida tomou. O alfa foi em busca, então, do seu grande amor da juventude e refez a sua vida ao lado da ômega que amava e da filha, mas para isso rompeu completamente com a sua família, renegando seu nome e seu sangue, bem como qualquer direito a fortuna de seus entes.

Durante muitos anos, Nikolai foi feliz ao lado de sua esposa ômega, se casaram e ele assumiu o nome da companheira, Plisetsky. Sua filha, uma moça de cabelos tão claros como os do neto, nasceu ômega e contra tudo e todos, encontrou ainda na adolescência o amor nos braços de um beta, tendo o total apoio de seus genitores, e quando assumiu que estava grávida, os pais mesmo preocupados comemoraram a boa nova. Mas os tempos de bonança acabaram e os meses de uma gestação de risco foram difíceis e cobraram seu preço. A mulher deu sua vida para trazer ao mundo seu filho, seu único filho, um menino que nasceu gritando por ar e lutando para sobreviver. Yurio desde o útero materno se mostrara um grande guerreiro e lutava muito pelo que queria.

O menino cresceu e de longe a família Nikiforov acompanhava o desenvolvimento: tudo levava a crer que a criança havia carregado no seu corpo o gene forte dos alfas e não só isso, também trazia a beleza rara de uma das famílias mais antigas da Rússia. Mas, ao completar quinze anos, seu segundo gênero apontou para beta e o moleque que já vivia os conflitos da idade, se viu jogado e chutado para fora do clã sem nunca realmente ter feito parte dele. Revoltou-se. Começou a fazer besteira, envolveu-se com as pessoas erradas, arrumou uma turma da pesada para chamar de família e passou a mentir em casa. Tomava remédios e fazia uso de sabonetes para imitar um cheiro, para ter um cheiro seu e assim se sentir alguém de verdade. Confusões, pequenos furtos, brigas constantes com o pai o afastavam cada vez mais, e foi nesse momento que o avô recorreu à sua família e implorou para que o neto fosse aceito no seio familiar mesmo não sendo um alfa, mas o único que estendeu a mão foi o primo mais jovem, herdeiro direto dos alfas lupus dos Nikiforov; Viktor.

O platinado nunca se arrependeu da decisão tomada à revelia da vontade de seus pais, Yakov e Lilia. E por isso deu abrigo, um motivo para ficar e uma razão para o jovem tigre russo lutar. E hoje, aos dezoito anos, Yurio era seu braço direito - e, se bobeasse, o esquerdo também - no mundo dos negócios.

Estava realmente aliviado de vê-lo andando ao seu encontro no corredor branco que o cercava.

Já o outro homem era Christophe Giacometti, um alfa suíço e libertino que gostava e aceitava de tudo um pouco, não ligava a mínima para as convenções sociais impostas pelas sociedades e achava tudo aquilo de alfa, beta e ômega um saco. Na sua cabeça, pessoa era uma pessoa e o que importava era o que essa pessoa tinha a acrescentar na sua vida; por isso “Chris” gostava de conversar com todos, de conhecer gente nova, de descobrir um novo amor todo dia e encarar tudo de um jeito simples. Fácil assim! E era justamente por conta dessas atitudes que Viktor o queria por perto: era sua maneira de tentar entender um mundo que não entendia, que não lhe pertencia e que não se sentia parte.

Tentou sorrir para os dois.

\- Qual é velho? - Yurio o encarou sério. - Estava tentando se matar, ou ser preso de verdade?

O sorriso de alívio sumiu do rosto do mais alto enquanto o suíço segurava o riso fácil nos lábios.

\- Sua preocupação com a minha pessoa é impressionante. – retrucou ao mais novo antes de se voltar para o loiro mais alto. - E você só sabe rir da desgraça alheia. - Deu um soco no ombro do suíço.

\- Vik, você fez merda em dispensar o seu motorista ômega. - Chris escancarou a verdade por eles estarem ali. - Causou um acidente e... - Olhou por volta ao escutar passos apressados vindos na direção deles.

Todos ficaram calados ao verem uma mulher japonesa chegar. Ela estava com o rosto banhado em lágrimas e antes de entrar no quarto onde o japonês estava, parou na porta e encostou a testa.

Para Yurio, a mulher apenas fazia uma reza baixa para algum dos milhares deuses japoneses mas para os dois alfas presentes no recinto, as palavras da mulher tinham um significado de mau agouro.

Quando Mari recebeu a ligação de Akira avisando que Yuuri estava no hospital, na hora, ela o culpou pelo que havia acontecido ao irmão, mas depois de muita gritaria e troca de ofensas entre os dois pelo celular, o marido alfa informou-a que o companheiro na verdade fora atropelado e que não tinha culpa de nada.

Como sempre, a irmã japonesa se arrumou e saiu correndo pela rua até a sua única família, o irmãozinho que ajudou a criar. Yuuri era seu tudo depois do que aconteceu, e não aceitava a sina que ele carregava por amor a família, por isso sempre pedia aos deuses em suas orações que o moreno conseguisse a liberdade para ser feliz, mesmo que tivesse que morrer para alcançar esse sonho. Mari sabia que sofreria, mas preferia isso a ter que ver o desespero nos olhos do irmão.

Chegou ao quarto indicado pela enfermeira e tentou se acalmar um pouco que fosse. Precisava ser forte e se preparar para o que estava por vir; não sabia como o irmão estava. Perdida em seus pensamentos, não percebeu e nem tomou conhecimento de que não estava sozinha quando, mais uma vez, fez seu pedido mais precioso.

\- Quero ver você feliz, livre do monstro que ele é! E peço sempre por você, para que volte a sorrir – fez uma pequena pausa, como se tomasse fôlego -, meu amado Yuuri! Nem que para isso, você precise morrer.

Entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho, deixando do lado de fora três pessoas. Mari não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Trocando olhares espantados, Christophe pareceu um tanto alarmado. Ele havia entendido muito bem o que a morena havia dito antes de adentrar ao quarto em que estava o acidentado. Viktor parecia um tanto perdido e Yurio, este por ser apenas um beta, talvez não tivesse ouvido com tanta clareza o que eles puderam ouvir.

\- O que foi? – Yurio parecia se irritar mais ainda. Compreendia que ambos, por serem alfas, tinham o olfato e audição bem mais apurados que ele e até mesmo por esse motivo detestava quando não lhe contavam logo o que se passara.

\- Ela disse algo como morto, Chris? – Viktor parecia estar saindo de sua letargia. Aquela manhã estava sendo estressante demais e ele tinha de admitir, que devido a sua segurança e sua atitude de “eu sei, faço e aconteço!”, estava naquela situação. Não dominava a língua natal daquele país tão bem quanto o necessário e, por conta disso, estava ali tendo de depender do auxílio do amigo suíço. Estava confuso, pois ele sabia que várias palavras poderiam significar muitas coisas.

\- Detesto ter de confirmar, mas sim, Vik! Você ouviu isso mesmo. – Christophe respondeu com certo pesar. – Não sabemos o motivo mas, talvez, seria melhor nos preocuparmos com você também. – fez uma pausa ao reparar no longo corredor e avistar dois homens fardados, indicando com a cabeça a direção em que estes vinham.

\- Viktor, seu velho gagá! – Yurio irrompeu, a voz mais alta, sendo advertido por uma enfermeira que passava pelo local. Sentindo as bochechas esquentarem, baixou um tanto o corpo e encarou o primo. – O que foi que você fez, seu maluco? Quem matou?

\- Yurio, por favor! – pediu o platinado. Sua fisionomia cansada, deixando em evidência que se arrependimento matasse, o morto ali, seria ele. – Fale mais baixo e tente não chamar tanta atenção assim, da? – pediu ao pinçar o nariz, como se quisesse com isso dissipar a dorzinha chata de cabeça que estava a começar. Volvendo os olhos para os policiais, estes já estavam bem próximos. – Atropelei um ômega grávido!

\- Você o que? – Yurio quase gritou mais uma vez. Uivando baixinho de dor pela cotovelada recebida do loiro mais alto, calou-se. Balançando a cabeça, achou por bem que ficar quieto de uma vez seria o mais correto, pois mesmo que o policial que recém chegara estivesse usando uma colônia pós-barba mentolada, o cheiro de suor e vinagre, algo muito cítrico, impregnou suas narinas fazendo com que começasse a respirar pela boca.

Abrindo uma caderneta de couro escuro surrada, o homem alto, fedendo a vinagre se aproximou. Mirando a todos com interesse e intensidade, antes mesmo que seu companheiro de trabalho começasse a falar, perguntou:

\- Senhor Nikiforov? – e assim que observou o platinado se adiantar um pouco, com um leve aceno de cabeça, começou a folhear o bloco, lendo algumas anotações. – Nossos homens já recolheram o seu carro ao pátio, todas as averiguações da perícia foram feitas e foi constatado que o limite de velocidade não foi excedido; na realidade o velocímetro travou em menos de vinte por hora - o russo realmente não estava correndo, a marcha era lenta -, e dentro do carro, encontramos um copo com algo que lembrou a chá, correto?

Um tanto perdido, o russo mais velho volveu seus olhos do primo para o suíço. Agora estava sentindo o problema de não ter praticado ou prestado mais atenção aos kanjis, entre outras explicações, do amigo professor que ficara na Rússia.

\- Viktor, ele quer saber sobre o chá e a velocidade do veículo! – Chris atalhou ao perceber a pequena confusão em que o amigo estava.

\- Chá? Velocidade? – Viktor arqueou uma sobrancelha, mirando com um jeito pensativo ao colocar dois dedos ao queixo. – Sim, eu estava tomando um chá e quando o semáforo abriu, sai lentamente, deixando no console o copo que tombou ao escorregar e bem... não vi mais nada, só ouvindo os gritos, e cá estou!

\- Uma imprudência sem tamanho, senhor! – a voz áspera do segundo policial se fez presente. Ele também tinha um cheiro característico, mas era um tanto menos cítrico e intoxicante como do primeiro.

\- Pelo o que algumas testemunhas falaram, o senhor estava com a cabeça baixa. Algum motivo aparente? - perguntou o primeiro policial. – Por muito pouco o senhor não causou nenhuma desgraça e, até mesmo por isso, não vejo a necessidade de ficar aí se lamentando. O senhor só precisa tomar mais cuidado ao estar em um veículo, sem se distrair e continuar prestando atenção à rua. Hoje nada demais aconteceu...

\- Como nada demais aconteceu? – Yurio arregalou os olhos, a voz levemente alterada interrompendo o policial deliberadamente. Era impossível que aqueles dois boçais queriam dizer, que um ser humano carregando outro no ventre não era nada? Ao olhar para o primo, assustou com a reação que viu estampada em seu semblante. Havia visto Viktor poucas vezes carrancudo e isso não era bom sinal.

Se até aquele momento o platinado se achava a pior das criaturas pelo que tinha feito, agora tudo mudava de figura. Era um ser humano que estava naquele quarto, independente de seu segundo gênero. Sem pestanejar, Nikiforov olhou altivamente para os policiais. Podia ter sido precipitado em seguir para um país o qual dominava muito pouco a conversação; conseguia acompanhar a situação, mas quando esta era carregada e corrida, por vezes acabava perdendo o sentido da frase. Mas ali ele havia entendido perfeitamente bem. Seu alfa rosnou no peito, nenhum outro alfa iria o acuar, mesmo este estando errado, e muito menos desfazer de uma vida.

\- Não sei o que pensam vocês aqui - começou com a voz levemente rouca e baixa -, mas eu penso que ali dentro se encontra uma pessoa que agora poderia estar bem pior do que seu real estado.

\- Viktor… - chamou Christophe tentando o alertar para que não fizesse nada sem pensar previamente nas consequências, mas calou-se com apenas um olhar do amigo.

\- Ora, senhor Nikiforov, ômegas são a escória. - o policial que segurava a prancheta soltou seu veneno gratuíto. - E ademais, não houve uma reclamação formal.

Viktor se alarmou. Parecia que estava assistindo a um filme de quinta categoria e que imitava tão bem a discriminação que também já vira em seu próprio país, e vinda de seus próprios pais.

\- E sem vítimas e reclamações, só estamos aqui para averiguar e solicitar maior prudência de sua parte. Haviam alfas naquela calçada e também não queremos manchar a reputação de seu nome, senhor Nikiforov. - o policial fedendo a vinagre sorriu debochado ao carregar no sotaque ao pronunciar o sobrenome russo. Ao vê-lo arquear a sobrancelha e dar alguns passos em sua direção, prosseguiu. - Não somos de todo leigos, seu nome o precede, senhor!

Tomando a frente do platinado ao contê-lo, segurando-lhe o braço e assumindo a situação, Christophe mirou os policiais com seu ar galhofeiro.

\- Então senhores, se já fizeram tudo o que era preciso - para não dizer que haviam feito nada -, precisamos prestar auxílio a quem de fato necessita. Se nos dão licença! - e arqueando uma sobrancelha fuzilou os homens à sua frente. Sabia que poderia ser desacato, mas o suíço estava pagando para ver. Ninguém em sã consciência teria coragem de prender ou autuar um tão renomado empresário. A lei era para todos, mas aqueles policiais haviam acabado de deixar bem claro que eles seguiam a risca as arcaicas leis de gênero e dominância.

Sim, ele havia descartado os policiais e Christophe sabia que se eles não fossem embora talvez, quem sabe, Viktor não responderia por si. Por muito pouco, ele já vira o amigo de infância quase mandar vários alfas para o hospital por terem faltado com o respeito devido a sua velha predecessora. E naquela situação, não saberia dizer se conseguiria controlar o outro.

\- Ainda não entendo a de alguns alfas! - Yurio começou ao parar ao lado do primo, chamando-lhe a atenção com isso. - Todos uns babacas! Não podem menosprezar ômegas e betas. - o loirinho sabia o que dizia e mantinha as gemas esverdeadas fincadas nas costas dos homens que os deixavam em paz. Poderia ter dezoito anos nas costas, mas o que lhe faltara nos genes lhe fora compensado em inteligência, perspicácia e agilidade de pensamentos.

\- Yurio, são anos e anos dessa hipocrisia! - murmurou o platinado antes de lançar um olhar para a porta do quarto, que ainda permanecia fechada. As feições do russo suavizam-se novamente, apenas por lembrar que naquele local o ômega se encontrava o fazendo desejar protegê-lo. Ao volver seus olhos novamente para seus acompanhantes, fechou o cenho, dando lugar para que traços de preocupação e transtorno mais uma vez marcassem o rosto bonito. Queria muito poder entrar e conversar com o ômega moreno, mas sabia que talvez ele não fosse tão bem recebido.

\- _Chèr_ (querido)... - Chris mirou o amigo nos olhos, ousava o chamar assim quando queria alguma coisa, ou mesmo apenas para suavizar toda a situação. Prosseguiu quando viu este a lhe sustentar o olhar. - Ele não tem um companheiro? - indagou ao indicar com a cabeça o quarto mais a frente.

\- Sim, Chris… - respondeu ao passar uma das mãos pelo cabelo. - O pior possível! - respondeu e deixou a conversa morrer, pois o barulho da porta se abrindo chamou-lhe a atenção.

A jovem morena, de uns minutos atrás, parecia buscar por alguém, ou alguma coisa. E ao avistar os três ali parados no corredor, fincou os olhos no russo mais velho. Em linha reta seguiu até ele e parou a poucos passos; os olhos negros fincados nos azuis feito dardos.

\- Gostaria de saber qual de vocês foi o causador desse infortúnio? - perguntou ao erguer um pouco a cabeça, e mesmo sendo uma beta, enfrentou o alfa à sua frente sem o saber do segundo gênero deste.

\- Sou eu… - Viktor começou a falar, controlando seu jeito arrogante e evitando uma cena pior. - Como ele está? Está bem? - perguntou, não sabendo ao certo como levar uma conversa tão simples adiante. Era bom em oratória, podia explanar muito bem diversos assuntos, mas nunca, nunca em toda a sua vida se vira em uma situação como a que estava vivenciando.

\- Não graças a você! - respondeu acidamente. Assim era Katsuki Mari, uma beta geniosa que, aos olhos de quem não a conhecia, poderia muito bem sair por aí achando que o seu segundo gênero era o de uma alfa tamanha era sua coragem e força de vontade. Mas ninguém poderia imaginar que tudo isso se devia a pensar em apenas uma pessoa e protegê-la: Yuuri! - Se não fosse tão negligente, irresponsável, nada disso teria acontecido. - e cutucando o peito do mais alto deu uns passos decididos. - Se eu pudesse, se eu tivesse a força que vocês seres prepotentes têm, teria feito queixa, feito você pagar por tudo!

\- Escuta mocinha, perdeu o juízo? - Yurio se aproximou, e com um movimento rápido, segurou-a pelo pulso afastando a mão do peito do primo.

\- Yurio! - rosnou Viktor autoritário. - Pare com isso! Solte a mão da senhorita. - medindo forças com o primo apenas com o olhar, este fez o mais novo murmurar algo que não puderam decifrar, o que talvez tenha sido um palavrão, afastar-se soltando a mão da japonesa. - Nos desculpe por isso! - pediu ao fazer uma breve reverência. - Podemos conversar em particular? - pediu ao mirar o amigo e numa troca rápida de olhos se entender. Com Yurio por perto, a situação talvez ficasse insustentável.

Com um aceno de cabeça, a morena indicou cadeiras próximas à entrada do quarto onde o ômega estava. Esperou ela se acomodar para logo em seguida sentar-se ao lado dela.

\- Vitya, vamos buscar café, ok? - Yurio informou antes de quase ser arrastado pelo loiro mais alto, antes mesmo de ver o primo assentir.

\- Desculpe o que Yurio fez. - pediu mais uma vez. - Ele ainda não aprendeu direito a ser mais educado e não sabe controlar seu temperamento.

\- Tudo bem... - murmurou a jovem ao voltar seus olhos para as mãos, que torciam nervosamente o pequeno lencinho bordado ricamente em tons bem claros em um fundo branco, o que não passou despercebido ao homem ao seu lado. - O que o senhor gostaria de falar comigo? Por favor, seja breve, pois preciso voltar e ficar com meu irmão, ele não está se sentindo muito bem. - mirou-o atentamente, franzindo levemente o nariz ao finalmente sentir o cheiro do outro e pode constatar que perto dos feromônios de Akira, o do russo era até suave.

\- Gostaria de saber se posso ajudar em alguma coisa… - começou fazendo uma breve pausa e arregalando um tanto os olhos ao finalmente processar que o moreno não estava bem. - Sei que não tenho esse direito, mas sinto que preciso fazer isso. E… - mirando-a calmamente, disparou - acabei conhecendo seu cunhado e bem, digamos que não gostei da forma como ele tratou seu irmão. - pronto, havia lançado ao léu todo o cuidado. Ele não a conhecia direito, mas apenas com o que havia ouvido desconfiara de toda a situação. - E também gostaria de entender algumas coisas, e creio que somente a senhorita possa me ajudar. - e mirou-a com interesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cantinho Rosa e Azul: 
> 
> *Música tocando muito baixinho, a mesa ainda posta, com pratos diversos. O Note aberto em uma chamada via Skype.*  
> Almaro & Theka: Feliz Ano Novo! 
> 
> Viktor: *bufando ao lado girando uma taça de champanhe vazia* Não sei o que tem de feliz? *parecia chateado* 
> 
> Yuuri: Vitya, não começa! Você sabia que as duas estava escrevendo tem mais de um mês, e bem, temos de confiar nelas, já lhe disse isso anteriormente. 
> 
> Theka: Parece que alguém não está gostando do início de nosso universo, Almaro! 
> 
> Almaro: É Coelha, ele definitivamente, ou devo dizer eles, não gostam de uma sofrência? *risos das duas amigas* 
> 
> Theka: Se eles soubessem não? Talvez eu deva os ameaçar com o Kit fic, isso sempre resolve com o Kardia e o Bunny! 
> 
> Almaro: *um tanto pensativa* Creio que possa ser de alguma valia! *sorriso de lado* 
> 
> Viktor: Eu acho que já nos avisaram sobre isso, não foi? 
> 
> Yuuri: Sim, eu acho que foi aquele cara de cabelos arroxeados e uma unha escarlate que estava a dizer alguma coisa! *fazendo uma pausa para ajeitar os óculos encarapitados sobre o nariz* Vitya, vamos vai, vamos deixar as duas, algo me diz... 
> 
> Almaro: Diz nada... vamos parar e sem querer dar spoiler! 
> 
> Theka: Isso mesmo! Passem fora e nos deixem aqui com nossos avisos de costume! 
> 
> Bom, amores, deixando esses dois para lá! ^^ 
> 
> Almaro e eu quisemos adiantar um capítulo da fic, visto que graças a São Yaoi estamos um pouco adiantadas, e também como forma de agradecer por estarem nos acompanhando. O próximo capítulo, já está quase pronto, mas enquanto aguardamos ser betado, vamos seguir o que estipulamos anteriormente e postar daqui quinze dias! 
> 
> Desejamos a todos um bom 2019!  
> Até o próximo capítulo, não desistam da gente e nem da fic!  
> Bjs  
> Almaro & Theka


	4. Prematuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e avisos no final.
> 
> Beta: LadyCygnus, nosso carinho ever, and ever! <3
> 
> Fic escrita em parceria com Almaro

Se estava sentindo-se um tanto bem, apesar do que lhe havia acontecido - aquilo havia mudado gradativamente desde o momento que os feromônios de Akira o precederam. O suor frio, a tremedeira sem explicação, tudo aquilo querendo ou não, era relacionado ao fato do alfa ter aparecido e o moreno sabia que isso iria acontecer. Ele apenas pensara que, talvez, quem sabe, o marido já estivesse longe dali. A sorte não estava a lhe sorrir, e o fedor que tivera de sentir, só o remetia à coisas ruins, castigos que sabia o ômega, mesmo estando grávido, não seria poupado. Ele tinha de se controlar ou algo pior poderia acontecer.

Com um suspiro alto, Yuuri fechou os olhos com força enquanto segurava a barriga ao sentir a dor que vinha de tempos em tempos. Estava preocupado e com medo pois sua menina não poderia nascer, não agora, não estava na hora. E ele ainda precisava do tempo para poder agir, para se programar e conseguir fugir do marido ou pelo menos salvar aquele ser que não tinha culpa de nada. Mas era inevitável, o marido conseguia com sua simples presença o deixar inseguro, amedrontado e como naquele momento, nervoso. Sabia que aquilo não iria lhe fazer bem e pedia calma ao pequeno ser em seu ventre, queria com isso conter o que para ele já parecia certo.

Akira não sabia o sexo do bebê. Bom, Yuuri só descobrira no dia anterior quando esteve no médico e fez o exame que revelou e confirmou o que no seu íntimo já sabia. Carregava no ventre uma menina. Nada mais distante do macho alfa que o marido queria, desejava e clamava aos quatro cantos que teria. Alguém para seguir seus passos tortos e perpetuar seu nome.

Por entre a dor, Yuuri sorriu; a pequena seria sua menina e filha, a única coisa nesse mundo que o impedia - e provavelmente impediria - de fazer uma besteira com a própria vida. O pequeno ser era puro e inocente, não merecia pagar pelos pecados certos ou errados dos pais e muito menos sofrer por nascer fora dos padrões do alfa progenitor.

Apertou os olhos mais forte e mordeu a boca para não gritar de dor, sabia que a irmã estava por perto e desconfiada da sua mentira de que estava bem, mas tudo no momento era só uma questão de tempo e ele queria e precisava que este parasse ou voltasse atrás.

Relaxou instantes depois ao sentir o cheiro de pinheiro chegar às suas narinas, era sereno e o acalmava como aconteceu dentro da ambulância, assim como os olhos azuis que o miravam com tanta preocupação. Era um completo desconhecido, mas algo no estrangeiro o confortava e o fazia se recordar da mãe. - Queria a senhora comigo aqui...

Quando foi atropelado estava fugindo, não sabia para onde ou o que faria quando chegasse a esse “novo onde”; apenas deixou que seus pés os levassem para longe de tudo que lhe machucava a alma e corpo. Tinha que ir embora ou senão nunca mais conseguiria - não até pelo menos dar à luz ao filho macho que Akira queria, ou ficar velho demais para isso. Yuuri sempre teve consciência do seu lugar na vida do alfa que chamava de marido e que exigia obediência: era apenas um brinquedo, uma conquista que exibia e desfilava na frente de uma sociedade onde era cada vez mais raro ver um ômega masculino. Conhecia o destino triste que pairava em cima de muitos meninos quando descobriam seu segundo gênero e se esse dizia que eram ômegas, muitos acabavam tornando-se presas de luxo nas mãos dos seus algozes e traficantes. Por isso, sua amada mãe sempre lhe dizia:

\- É um dom precioso ser como você, meu filho, por isso temos que te proteger.

Só que a vida se encarregou de tomar uma direção diferente e quando menos esperava, o Katsuki mais novo, que tinha apenas dezoito anos na época, tomou a decisão que mudaria sua vida e aceitou a corte que o alfa bem mais velho lhe fazia.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos fechados com força novamente e Yuuri apertou o lençol branco que cobria seu corpo. A dor estava piorando e isso começava a deixá-lo com raiva, pois por um segundo teve a chance de mudar o seu futuro e o da sua criança também, mas o destino colocou no seu caminho aquele carro e, por estar sem muita agilidade devido ao seu tamanho, não conseguiu se mover rápido o suficiente para se esquivar do veículo e acabou onde estava no hospital em trabalho de parto.

A onda de dor voltou e Yuuri ouviu os monitores biparem cada vez mais rápido, seus batimentos cardíacos subiram demais e um alarme soou.

O cheiro de uma floresta inteira de pinheiros aumentou e a porta do quarto se abriu, com a entrada tempestiva do homem dos olhos azuis, o mesmo da ambulância. E por um milésimo de segundo se conectaram pelo olhar, azuis vitrificados nos castanhos levemente avermelhados, e Yuuri sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo arrepiando seus pelos no processo, chegando a base de sua nuca e... foi quando a bolsa se rompeu.

**oOoOoOo**

Viktor não desviava os olhos da mulher que encarava-o de maneira altiva. Era fato que ela não se intimidava por ele ser um homem e muito menos por ser alfa mas, mesmo por cima de toda aquela postura, o russo conseguia ver e sentir toda tensão que vinha dela.

\- Como está o seu irmão? - quebrou o pouco do silêncio que havia se instaurado entre eles com a partida dos amigos do russo. A morena endurecera o maxilar e ajeitou melhor a postura na cadeira.

\- Não está bem, graças a você. - Ela mantinha o tom baixo e o dedo indicador da mão direita foi apontado de forma acusadora, sem a menor cerimônia. - Qual o seu problema? Não sabe dirigir? Onde estava com a cabeça? Ou melhor, com os olhos que não viu o que estava fazendo? - Ela não parava de falar e o platinado começava a trincar os dentes, pois sua dor de cabeça aumentou potencialmente nos últimos segundos. - Yuuri não merecia passar por isso, não agora.

O final foi quase sussurrado e Viktor viu a chance de questionar o que queimava em sua mente desde que ela havia chegado.

\- Por quê deseja que seu irmão morra? Isso não me parece certo e preciso entender o que está acontecendo aqui. Não gostei da forma como o marido dele o tratou e tão pouco das suas rezas.

A surpresa tomou o rosto japonês da mulher.

\- Você conheceu o Akira? - Mari perguntou assombrada. O russo apenas confirmou com um gesto de cabeça e ergueu a sobrancelha, esperando que ela respondesse sua pergunta e não ficasse enrolando. A morena desviou os olhos para as próprias mãos que torcia no colo e suspirou. - Odeio esses sentidos apurados que vocês têm! É insuportável! - E mirou mais uma vez o russo com raiva. - Amo demais meu irmão, e só desejo o bem dele, por isso não se atreva a duvidar ou dizer o contrário - fez uma pausa e o mirou diretamente nos olhos, o maxilar levemente erguido em puro desafio - você não sabe de nada.

\- Realmente não sei, e por isso estou lhe dando a chance de se explicar. - O russo arrumou a franja e respirou cansado. - Nada no dia de hoje está fazendo muito sentido e me sinto perdido com tudo que passei desde a hora que cruzei o caminho do seu irmão. - Suavizou a expressão.

Mari levantou a cabeça e olhou para frente, focou em algum ponto imaginário na parede perfeitamente branca do corredor do hospital e Viktor viu mais uma lágrima escapar descendo solitária pela bochecha da japonesa. Foi quando ela recomeçou a falar de forma lenta e baixa.

\- Minha mãe era uma ômega pequena, meiga e soulmate do meu pai alfa. Se conheceram e se casaram muito jovens ainda, foram felizes durante a vida inteira. - Ela sorriu sem encará-lo, sabia que o homem ao seu lado precisava de algumas informações para entender seu pedido de alívio para o irmão. - A família do meu pai era dona de um comércio próspero em Hasetsu e não se opuseram à união deles... - Ela soltou um riso nasalado. - Como se eles pudessem, não é mesmo? - Mari virou-se para ele. - Eu nasci beta e Yuuri veio quando minha mãe já havia perdido a juventude, o médico dizia que era uma gravidez de risco e por isso recomendou o aborto, mas ela se negou a fazer o procedimento e levou a gestação até onde conseguiu. - Outra lágrima desceu. - Eu tinha quase dez anos quando ele nasceu. Eu o vi crescer, andar, ganhar confiança e cair. Eu me tornei mais que sua irmã e quando meu irmãozinho completou quinze anos, o maldito exame disse que ele era um ômega.

A japonesa voltou a olhar para a parede e ficou muda - parecia perdida nas suas lembranças e o platinado começava a sentir o cheiro doce da sua infância vir do quarto do moreno; ou seria apenas por estar se deixando envolver? Ele não saberia dizer, mas o olor era agradável e parecia o fazer desejar sentir o verdadeiro cheiro que aquele ômega poderia desprender em seu heat.

\- Yuuri era o único ômega masculino da nossa cidade inteira, e meus pais fizeram o que puderam para mantê-lo longe de alfas como o Akira. Ele acabou seus estudos em casa, teve uma educação refinada por conta disso e meu pai espantava todos os alfas que apareciam para cortejá-lo. No fundo, eles só queriam protegê-lo da maldade, mas... - A mulher secou o rosto com força e voltou-se mais uma vez para o estrangeiro. - Minha mãe um dia não se levantou da cama, não reconhecia mais ninguém, nós corremos para o hospital e lá nos informaram que não tinham recursos para tratá-la adequadamente, então viemos para Tóquio. Aqui descobrimos que ela estava com um tumor no cérebro e que o tratamento mais recomendável não tinha a cobertura do plano, pois era experimental ainda.

Viktor ligava um ponto ao outro na sua cabeça e temia pelo final da história. E sentia em seu peito a amargura por tudo o que aquela família passara, crescer e fazer o seu lúpus uivar em protesto e raiva.

\- As dívidas se acumularam, meu pai desesperado recorreu a um amigo de longa data - nova pausa e a jovem fungou ao fazer um leve bico -, Akira, e ele emprestou o dinheiro tornando-se sócio do meu pai, mas meses depois, estávamos piores do que antes: minha mãe morria todo dia um pouco mais e as contas do hospital dobravam de valor na velocidade da luz. Foi aí que meu pai tentou vender o nosso ganha pão para o sócio amigo e o cidadão fez sua proposta. - Mari tinha os olhos cheios d’água, mas não permitia que nenhuma lágrima caísse. - Akira não tinha interesse nas termas, nunca teve, mas sim no filho ômega do amigo e disse que custearia todo o tratamento se meu irmão fosse dele. Yuuri aceitou sem pestanejar e casou-se com aquele traste.

Passos no corredor e, de longe, a japonesa via os outros homens que estavam acompanhando o seu interlocutor voltarem. Precisava ser rápida e finalizar o que tinha para falar.

\- Meu irmão se casou por amor, mas à família e não ao marido e é por isso que ele usa a coleira. Eles não são unidos pela marca. - A boca dela tremeu. - Três meses depois que meu irmãozinho saiu de casa, minha mãe faleceu, meu pai enlouqueceu com a solidão e está em uma clínica psiquiátrica. E eu? Vejo meu irmão, meu pequeno Yuuri, lutar para se ver livre da tirania do marido e não posso fazer nada, não tenho armas ou forças para ajudá-lo, então, é por isso que sempre peço o que você ouviu. - Mari olhava diretamente para os olhos azuis. - Não me julgue, entendeu? Não ouse me dizer que estou errada ou que Yuuri errou quando aceitou essa situação. - O dedo indicador dela balançava na cara do platinado.

Viktor entendia as implicações nos atos dos dois irmãos: a abnegação estava em cada gesto, em cada atitude, mas mesmo assim não estava correto. - Eu sinto muito por tudo. - Disse com sinceridade. - Não vou te julgar ou qualquer outra coisa, mas deve haver um jeito de...

O som abafado do alarme tocou e Mari deu um pulo da cadeira, o russo acompanhou o movimento mas seus instintos de alfa gritavam no seu ouvido mais que o barulho. Ele farejava medo no ar, e mesmo que fraco, esse cheiro vinha do quarto do japonês. 

Os dois avançaram para a porta e a abriram em um único movimento e lá estava o moreno pálido segurando a barriga, seus olhos estavam apertados, mas quando a dor deu uma trégua e eles se abriram, Viktor conseguiu enxergar sua vida refletida nas orbes castanhas que o encaravam. Mesmo através das lágrimas, o russo se viu como em um lago no olhar do japonês, mas o encanto se quebrou em segundos quando a histeria tomou conta do lugar.

Enfermeiras entravam e saíam, o barulho incessante dos monitores não paravam, a irmã tentava acalmar o homem na cama e o médico moreno surgiu novamente.

\- Sua bolsa se rompeu, nós vamos fazer o parto agora. - Ele falava enquanto Yuuri balançava a cabeça veementemente negando qualquer coisa dita. - Não tem mais o que esperar, você está com contrações e sofreu um acidente.

\- Não, não, não é a hora! Ela não está pronta! - Outra contração e Yuuri mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar. - Ela não pode nascer, não aqui, não agora! Ele não quer uma menina e eu preciso salvá-la! - O desespero nas palavras do japonês machucavam todos os presentes mas feriam mais ainda o russo, que sentia como se uma faca o perfurasse em golpes certeiros a cada nova palavra proferida. - Eu preciso proteger minha criança! - Mais uma cara de dor.

\- Vamos sedá-lo. - Otabek decidiu e informou uma das enfermeiras, que saiu do quarto enquanto outras tentavam segurar o gestante ao leito. Yuuri se debatia para sair correndo.

E foi no meio desse pandemônio todo que o russo se concentrou e tentou relaxar, fez o seu cheiro se espalhar ao seu redor e pelo recinto, até preenchê-lo inteiramente e atingir seu destino, o ômega.

Yuuri parou e mirou o platinado através das cortinas de lágrimas que cobriam seus olhos. Lá estava o cheiro de uma floresta de pinheiros que resistia ao frio intenso do inverno e lhe aplacava os nervos, lhe traziam a paz, e a serenidade que precisava do mesmo jeito que o vento gelado fazia as árvores balançarem.

Em meio ao corre-corre, Viktor andou até perto da cama e com delicadeza capturou uma lágrima com a ponta do dedo - não queria que o moreno chorasse, não mais.

\- Não chore, por favor. Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo. - tentou, com sua voz calma, tranquilizar um pouco mais ao ômega em trabalho de parto.

Eram dois desconhecidos até algumas horas atrás, mas sem saber o porquê - e igual ao ocorrido mais cedo quando se viu dentro da ambulância - o russo foi preparado e encaminhado para a sala de parto. As recomendações do médico moreno, que descobriu ser do Cazaquistão, eram: - Não atrapalhe a equipe e fique por perto, você parecer acalmá-lo mais que os remédios.

Viktor olhou uma última vez pela porta que se fechava e viu o semblante indefinido do primo, o rosto cheio de confiança que o amigo alfa tentava passar e a cara amarrada da irmã do japonês.

O russo revirou os olhos e resolveu seguir a enfermeira baixinha que guiava seus passos pelos corredores esterilizados do centro cirúrgico. Nunca antes tinha andado por um e, se o branco do corredor onde o japonês estava em observação era impecável, o corredor pelo qual andavam agora era indescritível, tamanha a luminosidade e brancura alva vinda das paredes.

Foi encaminhado até uma porta que se abriu com sua presença pelo sensor e ficou parado, não sabia por qual razão estava lá e não tinha um porquê para entrar, mas sentiu mãos o empurrando para dentro e uma voz firme dizer:

\- Pais de primeira viagem são sempre assim. - rosnou ao mirá-lo de soslaio. - Só espero que não desmaie, porque você é grande e vou te deixar no chão! Ouviu bem? - A médica anestesista sorriu, um sorriso jocoso e ao mesmo tempo compassivo. - Venha, sente-se aqui perto dele. - indicou um pequeno banco com um leve encosto. - Converse com ele baixinho e deixe-o sentir seu cheiro, isso vai servir para passar tranquilidade por esse momento. - Viktor estacou no lugar quando viu o japonês de olhos fechados e deitado. - A pressão subiu um pouco e ministrei uma pequena dose de sedativo, mas ele vai te escutar, confie.

Sem alternativas, o platinado se sentou e começou a observar ao seu redor os equipamentos e a equipe médica; nunca imaginou que precisassem de tanta coisa e tantas pessoas para trazer ao mundo um bebê. Mas acabou por voltar sua atenção para o rosto do moreno e passou a analisá-lo.

Yuuri tinha um rosto perfeito, lábios desenhados e olhos lindos emoldurados; mas mesmo dormindo parecia triste, então, se curvou um pouco em direção ao ouvido do nipônico.

\- Meu nome é Viktor Nikiforov e sou russo, me desculpe por ter causado tudo isso. - Parou quando escutou algo semelhante a uma pequena risada e levantou a cabeça, encontrando com o sorriso do japonês: o primeiro que via na perfeição que admirou momentos atrás.

Com a voz fraca, o moreno começou. - Katsuki Yuuri... aqui no Japão, o sobrenome vem antes. - a voz levemente grogue devido aos remédios ministrados naqueles poucos minutos que se passaram. Sorriu de novo e o russo o acompanhou.

\- Sei, mas me desculpe, e acredite, o meu dia não está sendo dos melhores. E sinto muito por ter te arrastado junto e por não estar fazendo as coisas certas. - o platinado levantou levemente a mão, retirando uma pequena mecha de fios negros que escapavam rebeldemente da toca que este também estava usando.

Yuuri abriu os olhos de forma lenta, os remédios em sua corrente sanguínea davam uma sensação falsa de leveza. - Não fique assim. - pediu a quase fechar novamente os olhos. - Você está onde deveria estar...

\- Vou começar a cesárea. - Otabek, o médico responsável pela equipe, anunciou e no instante seguinte um som foi ligado: a sala se encheu com os acordes de uma balada romântica, fazendo com que os dois se calarem por instantes e dando tempo do russo olhar curioso para os vários marcadores e para a médica que monitorava tudo. - Como está a pressão? - Perguntou o Cazaque de algum ponto invisível ao russo. Um tecido azul clarinho no alto o impedia de ver o que era feito naquele exato momento.

\- Controlada, Altin. Você já abriu? - O médico apareceu por cima do lençol e confirmou com a cabeça e voltou para seu posto. - Pai? - A médica chamou a atenção do platinado ao estalar os dedos na sua cara.

Viktor não conseguia entender por quê aquele ser minúsculo continuava o chamando de pai?!

\- É o momento mais delicado do parto - relatou rapidamente -, quando tiram a criança do ventre, então se veio para ajudar, a hora é agora.

\- O quê devo fazer? - perguntou o platinado, meio incerto.

\- O que disse para você fazer! - A anestesista não era lá muito paciente e Viktor estava na marcha lenta a manhã inteira, mas entendeu o recado e um pouco sem jeito voltou a falar de mansinho no ouvido do japonês.

\- Eu estou aqui por você, tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo...

\- Prometa… - quase engasgou ao tentar se fazer ouvir - me prometa, Nikiforov, que vai cuidar da minha filhinha - e o encarou, os olhos levemente baixos, brilhantes -, por favor. - O coração do platinado doeu e ele sentiu uma fisgada na barriga como se tivesse levado um soco na região. Se dobrou mais e encostou sua boca na orelha do outro.

\- Eu prometo com todo o meu coração! - Não se sentiu ridículo ao repetir seu juramento secreto de criança, muito pelo contrário, sentiu-se bem melhor do que queria com aquela simples promessa, mas seus lábios ficaram salgados e então percebeu que o japonês chorava. Não queria que ele morresse e nem sofresse mais, por isso liberou seu cheiro um pouco mais forte e passou a acarinhar as madeixas negras por onde a toca permitia.

Literalmente estava com seu rosto colado ao do moreno e se tornaram cúmplices e companheiros sem saber. Quem os visse, diriam que eram almas gêmeas, mas na verdade acabavam de se conhecer naquelas circunstâncias.

Viktor ficou assim e não saberia precisar quanto tempo havia se passado, mas logo o choro de criança encheu o ambiente e encobriu a música.

A filha de Yuuri nasceu perfeita e forte, parecia meio revoltada por estar fora do corpo que a gerava e abrigava, mas depois dos primeiros cuidados foi colocada no colo do russo por um outro médico que ele deduziu ser um pediatra.

\- Pai, está na hora de criar seu vínculo com sua filha. - O pediatra começou a se aproximar. Tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios e antes de passar o pequeno pacotinho para o platinado, mirou-o com interesse.

Viktor pensou em dizer algo, mas calou-se quando viu o pequeno ser nos seus braços. Os olhinhos escuros, o narizinho pequeno, uma cópia perfeita da do ômega ali tão perto. Ao voltar seus olhos para o moreno ainda preso à mesa de cirurgia, percebeu algo que estava querendo mascarar, ou que estava literalmente se fazendo de desentendido. Mas de fato, quem ele queria enganar? Tirado de seus devaneios, volveu os olhos interessados para o pediatra e prestou atenção no que ele lhe dizia.

\- Deixe ela senti-lo, libere seu cheiro. - O médico passava as instruções e ajudava a como segurar a menina nos braços. - Isso, assim mesmo! - O bebê parou de reclamar e o platinado sorria com vontade de chorar. - Agora encoste o rostinho dela no rosto do outro pai. O vínculo deles começou na barriga e já é forte; o seu começou agora, por isso fique com ela no colo. Isso!!! Certo!!! Parabéns, agora, vocês são uma família!

O barulho característico ao acionamento de uma câmera de celular foi ouvida, o que fez com que ambos olhassem para o outro lado. Sorrindo como boba, a médica baixinha havia pego o celular de Viktor que havia o esquecido na bancada ao lado e registrava aquele doce momento.

\- Ela é linda! - Viktor proferiu ao mirar o bebê e em seguida o pai ômega. Sem prestar atenção ao que estava fazendo, depositou um beijo carinhoso e casto na testa do nipônico. Ao volver novamente seus olhos para os de Yuuri, sentiu uma fisgada na clavícula que ignorou, já que preferiu perder-se naquelas gemas avermelhadas e brilhantes. O moreno tinha as bochechas rubras e o platinado não soube dizer por qual motivo isso seria.

\- Minha pequena Akiko! - murmurou Yuuri ao quase fechar os olhos. Estava cansado, mas temendo que algo acontecesse com sua pequena, proferiu. - Por favor, não se esqueça do que me prometeu! - esticou a mão fechando-a sobre o pulso do russo.

\- Podemos conversar sobre isso depois, Yuuri! - Viktor respondeu, um pouco antes de tirarem a pequena de seus braços. Como se ele fosse mesmo o pai da bebê, mirou impaciente a enfermeira que levava o pacotinho para longe de si.

\- Precisamos fazer alguns exames em sua filha, pai! - o pediatra apressou-se em dizer ao ver a desconfiança estampada nos olhos azuis translúcidos. - Em breve todos poderão visitá-la no berçário. - e, sem esperar, foi ao encausto da mulher que saíra pouco antes pelas portas de vai e vem.

Voltando para próximo do ômega, o lúpus mirou-o enternecido. Podia notar claramente o medo nas íris chocolates. Segurando com firmeza a mão que lhe fora oferecida, encostou-a sobre seu coração, que batia desenfreado no peito.

\- Não se preocupe, tudo vai terminar bem, eu te prometo!

\- Não vá… - Yuuri pediu manhoso. Não sabia de onde estava vindo aquela audácia e coragem para pedir tudo aquilo para um estranho, que o havia enviado para aquele local. Acalmou-se antes mesmo de voltar a falar, ao ser novamente envolvido pelo aroma delicioso que o remetia a um passeio pelo campo, entre os pinheiros mais altos. Não poderia estar se encantando por aquele homem, ou poderia? Era casado, mas nunca havia se sentido tão bem, como naquelas poucas horas. Não sentia asco ou vontade de colocar tudo para fora como quando Akira deixava seus feromônios fétidos o envolver.

\- Eu não vou o abandonar, não vou! - e o mirou com carinho, depositando um beijo sobre os nós dos dedos finos e longos do moreno. E sem esperar, saiu apressado da sala. Precisava colocar suas ideias em ordem, no lugar e tinha de ter uma conversar muito séria com a morena, irmã de Yuuri.

**oOoOoOo**

Quando Nikiforov finalmente encontrou seus amigos e a Katsuki, deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente ao lado da mulher. Podia sentir os olhares curiosos a si direcionados, sabia que tinha de dizer alguma coisa, mas tinha certo receio de como começar. Sabia que teria de ser do começo e até mesmo por isso, tocou gentilmente a mão da beta, e volvendo os olhos para todos os outros, por fim, começou a falar.

\- Parabéns, senhorita Katsuki, sua sobrinha Akiko nasceu forte, saudável e com um choro estridente o qual eu nunca imaginei ouvir! - gracejou sem obter muito sucesso, pois ao encarar a morena, apesar dela estar com os olhos rasos de lágrimas e ter poucas rolando pela face, podia sentir de onde estava como o mundo parecia estar caindo sobre seus ombros.

\- Akira… meu cunhado à essa hora já deve estar sabendo que o bebê nasceu. - deixou escapar, e por fim a forte Mari, que até aquele momento estivera aguentando o peso angustiante sobre seus ombros, deixou-se abater. Lágrimas sentidas corriam pela face muito pálida.

\- Senhorita Katsuki, tudo correu bem, não há motivos para… - Christophe calou-se ao encarar o amigo de infância. O suíço, com apenas um olhar de esguelha, passou a mão no bolso traseiro pescando sua carteira. - Yurio - chamou uma vez, mas ao ser ignorado, resolveu trocar seu discurso -, ei Yuri, vá buscar um pouco de café pra nós, sim? - pediu sem se importar com o olhar mortal a si direcionado.

\- Ora, porque logo eu? - grunhiu ao encarar com olhar assassino ao loiro mais velho. - A distância é a mesma, seu folgado! - revirou os olhos ao mirar o suíço que sustentava um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

\- _Yuratchka, pajálsta_ (por favor)! - Viktor mirou o primo com os olhos frios. Massageando as têmporas com ambas as mãos, fechou os olhos pedindo aos céus que sua dor de cabeça o deixasse em paz.

Resmungando muito baixo, Yurio levantou de onde estivera sentado até o momento e começou a caminhar, mas antes de sair da sala de espera voltou-se para todos com olhos ferinos, parecendo duas fendas.

\- Eu acho que vocês velhos, deveriam se lembrar que já não sou mais criança e que não precisam achar subterfúgios para que eu saia da sala e possam tratar assuntos que acham que não me dizem respeito. - e sem dar tempo para um revide, mirou bem o primo e o suíço fazendo sinal de foda-se, deixando a sala.

Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, Chris estalou a língua e mirou com interesse o platinado. Conhecia-o muito bem para saber que alguma coisa o estava deixando levemente abalado. Viktor Nikiforov não era de se envolver tanto assim nos problemas dos outros. Para o outro alfa, o lúpus nunca havia demonstrado ser tão bom samaritano assim. Ou ele seria?

\- Senhorita Katsuki, como assim seu cunhado já deve estar sabendo do nascimento da filha? - questionou Viktor ao mirá-la diretamente nos olhos.

\- Enquanto você entrou em meu lugar na sala de cirurgia, fui atrás de um café para tentar acalmar meus nervos. - Mari suspirou ao lembrar quem e o quê havia a deixado mais preocupada. - Precisei ir até o térreo para conseguir o que queria e acabei por encontrar o primo de Akira, que pode ser considerado como seu braço direito. Quando meu cunhado viaja, geralmente ele deixa Minami Kenjirou de olho em meu irmão. - a beta dobrava incontrolavelmente a barra de sua camisa em um tique nervoso.

Para Viktor, apesar de ter tido contato com os Katsuki somente aquele dia, era claro que a beta ao seu lado estava quase tendo um colapso nervoso. Segurando delicadamente a mão da mulher mais uma vez, mirou-a com cautela. Precisava saber o que de fato havia acontecido. Viu quando ela tomou fôlego, e aguardou um tanto impaciente.

\- Minami queria subir para ver como tudo estava saindo e eu não deixei. Falei que somente a parente mais próxima poderia ficar na sala de espera e o mandei embora, mas ele não parece ter se dado por satisfeito e tive de lhe contar o que estava acontecendo. - Mari baixou os olhos para as mãos descansando em seu colo, estava envergonhada por ter se deixado levar tão facilmente. - Agora nesse exato momento, ele pode ainda estar aqui no hospital, ou mesmo tentando fazer alguma coisa para obter informações sobre o parto. Se Akira descobrir que teve uma menina, não um “macho” como ele bradava aos quatro cantos que teria, meu irmão e sobrinha irão sofrer muito. - e mirando os dois alfas a quem estava despejando suas frustrações e temores, apertou a mão do platinado que ainda segurava a sua.

\- Eu prometi à você e a seu irmão na sala de cirurgia que iria ajudar. - mirou-a ternamente, em seguida volveu os olhos para o suíço e sustentou-lhe o olhar. - Chris, por favor, sem perguntas que poderão ser feitas e obtidas respostas mais tarde, preciso que me ajude, meu amigo. Precisamos decidir como tirar a todos daqui…

\- Viktor, pense direito sobre o que está propondo, - e baixou a voz para evitar que mais alguém os ouvisse - isso é considerado rapto! - bufou ao passar as mãos pelos fios aloirados. - Você terá toda a polícia japonesa em seu encausto e como seu advogado… - calou-se mais uma vez os olhos do russo levemente avermelhados.

Mari mirou os dois homens alarmada, o que aqueles dois estavam sugerindo?

\- V-Vocês não conhecem o A-Akira! - começou aos tropeços. Tomando fôlego, a morena resolveu contar mais um pouco da vida do irmão, mesmo com o loiro alto junto. - Yuuri já tentou escapar dele por várias vezes e todas as vezes foi descoberto. Minami é como um cão de caça! E todas as vezes que foi encontrado, ele sofreu por isso. - soltando a mão do russo, escondeu o rosto entre as palmas, chorando copiosamente. Não conseguia esquecer das vezes em que o encontrara machucado e a última vez fora no início de sua gravidez. A pele alva marcada pelos cortes de algo que lembrava a cinta e seu fecho de metal.

Está querendo dizer que o marido bate nele? - Christophe proferiu as palavras que dos lábios do platinado não quiseram sair. Alarmou-se ao encarar o mesmo e o ver com os olhos ficando mais avermelhados. - Viktor, controle-se, sim! - pediu.

\- Lúpus… - murmurou Mari ao encarar o russo. - Eu pensei que…

\- Mari - Viktor começou, sem usar de formalidades -, espero que não esteja pensando que sou algum tipo de descontrolado. - sorriu de lado. - E também não é o momento para pensar em meu segundo gênero. Só gostaria de que o que acabou de descobrir fique entre nós. Há um momento para tudo, mas hoje não é para deixarmos as crendices de um povo bitolado nos atrapalhar com o que realmente nos importa agora. - proferiu ao mirar o amigo.

\- Não sei quais são seus motivos para esconder o que é, e se isso te tranquiliza, não tenho o costume de sair por aí contando o que me foi dito. - cruzando os braços à frente do corpo, baixou um tanto a cabeça ficando pensativa. - Concordo que temos de nos preocupar com Yuuri e Akiko e, bem… - a beta fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir com cautela - como pretende nos ajudar? - perguntou por fim. - Afinal, não tenho certeza se Akira irá ficar o tempo o qual disse que ficaria fora.

\- Esse não será nosso maior problema - Chris murmurou ao colocar uma das mãos sobre o queixo e começar a bater levemente com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios -, não por hora. - e antes que conseguisse prosseguir com seus pensamentos, um furacão em forma de gente acabou por intrometer-se e, por seu jeito agitado, alguma coisa havia acontecido.

\- Quem é Mina-Minani… Minami? - Yurio perguntou ao olhar para a morena, que o mirou de olhos arregalados. - Um cara um tanto mais baixo que eu, olhar abobalhado, cabelos loiros com uma mecha vermelha aqui na frente - gesticulou próximo a franja de seu próprio cabelo -, e que parece ser oxigenado?!? - descreveu o outro perfeitamente.

\- É primo do marido de Yuuri… - foi a única coisa que a japonesa conseguiu proferir.

\- O quê aconteceu, Yuratchka? - perguntou Viktor ao apoiar os braços sobre as pernas e sustentar os olhos esverdeados do primo.

\- Eu não sei o que estão tentando me esconder, mas eu exijo saber de tudo antes de contar qualquer coisa!

\- Yurio, o momento não é o mais adequado para que fique fazendo chantagens conosco. - Christophe avisou ao mirá-lo de soslaio. - Advirto que diga o que sabe pois não temos tempo para brincadeiras! - sim, o suíço quando queria também assumia um ar mais austero.

Olhando para todos ali naquela pequena sala de espera, o jovem beta suspirou. Sentia na pele a tensão e pinçando a base do nariz com os dedos, suspirou. De nada adiantaria ficar enrolando em dizer o que havia visto. Se aquilo dizia respeito ao bem estar de um ser humano, ele não poderia vacilar. Não ele!

\- Para encurtar a história - começou, ao mirar o primo com cara de poucos amigos -, vocês dois poderiam tentar se acalmar? Não aguento mais sentir o cheiro de vocês! - Yuri Plisetsky é um beta, sim, mas que conseguia sentir os feromônios que os outros gêneros desprendiam e que não o afetavam - não como a um ômega - mas o incomodava e muito. O que para um ômega poderia ser agradável, para ele era um tormento.

Christophe sorriu, um sorriso sem graça.

\- Ele tem razão, Viktor! Sem perceber estamos nós dois liberando nossos feromônios. - deu de ombros. - Sei que você tem um motivo, mas eu me deixei levar pelo momento. - e lançou-lhe um olhar sacana.

Balançando a cabeça, Viktor mirou novamente o primo. Tinha plena certeza que Christophe mais tarde iria lhe cobrar explicações - até mesmo por isso estava evitando olhar para o amigo -, pois o conhecia muito bem, mas não poderia se preocupar; nenhum deles poderia se preocupar com o que ele estava sentindo pelo moreno que acabara de dar a luz. Ele mesmo estava um tanto confuso e sabia que o único que o entenderia seria Giacometti, mas tinha que resolver aquela urgência.

\- Por favor, Yuri! - pediu usando o nome verdadeiro do primo. O olhar sério, sustentando o do outro.

\- Esse tal aí, Minami… eu estava pegando café na máquina do primeiro andar e não percebi que ele estava encostado bem ao lado - fez uma pausa para relembrar a cena -, ele estava ao celular e eu somente dei a atenção devida quando ele começou a falar sobre Yuuri. A princípio achei que fosse uma feliz coincidência, mas quando ele falou o sobrenome Katsuki e que tentaria descobrir como estava o pequeno macho alfa e que iria usar de argumentos especiais, o quê eu não entendi muito bem, para poder averiguar… - parou de chofre ao ver a morena se desesperar ao ficar em pé e começar a andar de um lado para o outro. - O que foi que eu perdi?

Naquele momento, um barulho alto pode ser ouvido por todos. Uma equipe de socorristas e enfermeiros entrava às pressas com uma pessoa em uma maca, indo em direção ao centro cirúrgico que ficava no final daquele longo corredor. No alto falante, a voz esganiçada de uma mulher, pedia para que o chefe daquele setor, Dr. Altin comparecesse à sala de cirurgia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cantinho Rosa e Azul: 
> 
> Olá minha gente! 
> 
> Finalmente os quinze dias passaram, e cá estamos nós com mais um capítulo para vocês. Esperamos que gostem, e venham nos dizer, contar o que acharam desta passagem na vida dessas pessoinhas que tanto amamos. Contamos com o apoio de todas e bem, é isso! 
> 
> *silêncio na sala* 
> 
> Viktor: Definitivamente não se pode confiar em alguém com o gatilho disparado! *esbravejava o platinado ao olhar para a loira com fones, que naquele exato momento ouvia Backstreat Boys* 
> 
> Yuuri: Como é que é? Gatilho? *o japonês arqueou as sobrancelhas* Viktor... 
> 
> Almaro: Ah! Podem ir parando! A gente também tem direito de ficar doente, sabia? Ou nem isso pode acontecer? Deixem a Coelha em paz, afinal foi apenas um dia de atraso! 
> 
> Viktor: Um dia de atraso e a ansiedade... 
> 
> Theka: *tirando o fone e ouvindo o restinho da conversa* Ai meus sais! Quando não é o Kardia é você, Viktor? Ah!  
> Almaro, acho que eu vou fazer o Yuu nunca mais ficar com ele! 
> 
> Yuuri: Tá vendo, Viktor? Eu disse pra não atrapalhar *pegando o platinado e o puxando para longe* 
> 
> Viktor: Mas Yuu... 
> 
> Almaro: Sem mais... *mostrando a língua pro platinado* O kit fic é nosso, tá! 
> 
> Brincadeiras à parte, Almaro e eu agradecemos muito por todos que aqui chegaram, e até o próximo capítulo, daqui quinze dias! 
> 
> Beijos  
> Almaro & Theka


	5. Engodo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: LadyCygnus, nosso carinho ever, and ever! <3
> 
> Fic escrita em parceria com Almaro

Se existia uma coisa que Otabek Altin odiava na sua profissão, era ter que conviver com a morte.

O menino franzino que foi um dia, desde muito pequeno dizia que salvaria vidas, que queria fazer os bebês nascerem e ver a vida vencer. Não estudou para ser Deus e já na faculdade entendeu que por muitas vezes, nada do que fizesse ou soubesse, mudaria o destino selado da pessoa em sua mesa de cirurgia.

Fechou os punhos com força enquanto saía do centro cirúrgico onde minutos antes acabara de fechar a barriga de uma ômega em óbito. Se fosse outro profissional, não perderia seu tempo em dar pontos tão perfeitos e pequenos para que não ficassem marcas feias no ventre vazio e sem vida da mulher que morreu em suas mãos.

Parou e suspirou forte. Dessa vez, tinha perdido a batalha para o ser superior e mesmo fazendo tudo que sabia - e até mesmo agindo pelo impulso em alguns momentos - não conseguira fazer a jovem mulher resistir à cesárea de urgência, depois que o útero se rompeu após uma queda violenta. E para piorar tudo e mais um pouco, a bebê, uma menina prematura, sobreviveu fora do corpo da mãe por poucos minutos. Todos os procedimentos de aspiração e reanimação não deram resultados e no fim, mãe e filha morreram em decorrência da hemorragia. Nada poderia ter mudado aquela situação, nada mesmo! Somente um milagre que o médico não poderia operar ou executar.

Olhou para o lado e viu o russo platinado andando em sua direção a passos rápidos acompanhado de outro homem e tentou melhorar a cara. Como se pudesse ou quisesse.

\- Doutor Altin. - Viktor parou olhando para o rosto cansado e de mau humor que o moreno sustentava. - Está tudo bem? - perguntou mais por pura educação do que por algum outro tipo de interesse.

\- Não! - As feições travadas não relaxaram e nem se alteraram quando percebeu o mais alto de todos empertigar a postura. - O senhor está precisando de alguma coisa?

\- Não... – começou mas, mudando de ideia, prosseguiu. - Sim! Eu preciso de sua ajuda. - Viktor estancou sem saber como continuar, não havia pensado muito sobre o assunto, mas precisava tentar. E as ideias pareciam brotar sem cessar em sua mente, que parecia fervilhar. - Como posso fazer uma criança desaparecer sem ser preso por isso?

Chris olhou para o amigo incrédulo, tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais e temia que o russo estivesse agindo sob uma forte influência.

\- Vik?! Coloque essa cabeça no lugar e haja direito. Meter os pés pelas mãos não vai adiantar nada e nem ajudar Katsuki.

\- O que tem o Katuski? - Otabek via os dois homens conversando a sua frente e considerou em sair andando, voltar para a sua sala e começar tudo de novo, mas a menção ao nome do ômega que tinha parido horas atrás, chamou sua atenção. - O que está acontecendo? Yuuri já foi para o quarto?

O suíço se adiantou nas respostas, pois continuava achando o amigo incapaz para lidar com a situação.

\- O marido dele não vai ficar feliz por ter tido uma menina. – informou rapidamente.

\- O ômega ainda é jovem, pode ter outros filhos e é um rapaz extremamente saudável. Não vejo empecilhos para tentar outras gestações. - O médico não conseguia entender a conversa sem pé e nem cabeça que estava tendo, mas deu seu parecer mesmo esse não sendo pedido pelos alfas.

\- O senhor não entendeu! - o platinado quase rosnou. Em seu peito, o lúpus adormecido parecia ter despertado de muito mau humor, e começou a rosnar em protesto. - O marido do Yuuri não quer a menina! - Viktor usou um tom exasperado e teve o braço segurado pelo amigo loiro. - Eu prometi que tudo ficaria bem e que a criança não sofreria nada, mas sinto que não vou conseguir cumprir minha promessa se o senhor não me ajudar. Preciso sumir com a menina e precisa ser rápido. – a voz baixa, urgente; não queria usar sua persuasão, mas talvez, quem sabe, não iria funcionar com o médico à sua frente? Ele dava mostras de ser espirituoso e nada influenciável.

O cazaque riu debochado ao perceber a entonação da voz do outro homem e deu as costas para seguir seu caminho, mas deu de cara com um loiro que não tinha visto até aquele momento e que impedia seu progresso no caminho.

\- É um caso de vida ou morte! - Começou Yurio, seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente, lembrando um gato furioso. - Eu sei que você luta pela vida a cada segundo e nós estamos aqui pedindo sua ajuda para salvar a filha do Katsuki. Ele não pode fazer isso agora e nós não podemos simplesmente sair do hospital com o bebê que não é nosso nos braços. – deu um sorriso irônico antes de prosseguir. - Então, por favor, escute tudo que temos para falar e, se mesmo assim não concordar com nada, vamos embora e pensaremos em outra alternativa. Mas me dê uma chance de falar, de te explicar tudo. – pediu ao suavizar seu olhar e expressão.

Otabek encarou o loiro mais baixo - seus olhos lembravam duas gemas de esmeralda brilhantes -, algo nele transmitia uma confiança bem mais madura que seu jovem rosto demonstrava.

\- Você tem a minha atenção e apenas uma chance, por isso, aproveite bem. – advertiu severamente. - Por quê você diz que é um caso de vida ou morte? – perguntou mostrando interesse.

Os dois mais velhos agora eram apenas espectadores da cena que se desenrolava entre o médico e o jovem russo de gênio difícil mas que, verdade fosse dita, era um excelente orador e além disso era um negociador voraz e muito sagaz, dono de uma mente brilhante que analisava suas alternativas a uma velocidade impressionante. E ele não foi diferente durante o diálogo com o médico, expôs o que sabia, o que imaginava e o que deduziu a partir do comportamento irresponsável do primo.

\- Você entendeu? – perguntou, como se quisesse ter certeza. - Agora sabe o porquê do meu primo prometer ajudar, do porquê temos que fazer isso e do porquê precisamos da sua ajuda. – mirou-o com interesse, sustentando o olhar embasbacado do médico sem desviar um milímetro.

O moreno estava boquiaberto com o russo e com tudo que escutou, não tinha gostado do marido do ômega por conta do seu jeito, mas nunca poderia imaginar pelo que realmente Katsuki passava dentro do próprio lar e casamento. Não era da sua conta, mas não gostava de pessoas que usavam da força para subjugar os outros. Ficou mudo até que a porta às suas costas se abriu e duas enfermeiras pediram licença para passarem com uma maca coberta por um lençol branco, tomavam a direção do necrotério do hospital localizado no subsolo. Todos abaixaram os olhos em sinal de respeito, menos ele. Depois de tudo que escutou, não podia ficar parado, sabia que o japonês e a criança sofreriam nas mãos do marido alfa e por isso resolveu agir.

\- Posso perder minha licença, ser caçado pelo conselho administrativo e ser preso pelo que estão me pedindo para fazer. – a voz baixa e cortante. Olhou de Viktor para Christophe, e depois parou no rosto impassível de Yurio. - Mas sei como ajudar vocês! - Agora Otabek olhava por cima do ombro do loiro e via as duas moças se afastarem lentamente pelo corredor. - Acabei de perder duas vidas, mãe e filha, sozinhas no mundo. E, talvez, haja uma certa beleza e conforto nas mortes delas.

Yurio se sobressaltou, sua mente trabalhando rápido e chegando à conclusão que o médico estava sugerindo. Olhou preocupado para o russo mais velho e percebeu que ele também tinha entendido.

\- Vamos fazer Katsuki sofrer, é isso mesmo? – perguntou o Plisetsky incrédulo. - É muita crueldade, você vai quebrar o coração dele, Viktor, mas...

\- Mas é o único jeito! - Otabek completou. - Pediram minha ajuda e é essa que posso dar: trocar as crianças. - a voz mais alta apenas que um sussurro.

O suíço olhava para todos como se fossem um bando de loucos e irracionais, mas entendia o apelo que o amigo russo sofria; sabia que ao quebrar o coração do nipônico, partiria o próprio, mas Viktor não pararia. Faria de tudo para cumprir a palavra dada aos dois irmãos, mesmo que o estrago fosse ser maior do que pudesse sonhar.

\- E como o senhor faria isso? – perguntou Christophe. Muitas vezes o suíço servia como a consciência do russo platinado e sabia que teria de ser forte, forte pelo amigo - e por ele mesmo. Teria de dar suporte àquele homem, que desde pequeno nunca se importara consigo mesmo, mas sim com o bem estar dos outros. A vida poderia ter sido injusta, o fazendo por vezes agir como um egocêntrico, playboy arrogante, mas sabia que por baixo de tudo aquilo, o Viktor de anos atrás ainda estava lá.

\- Vou trocar as pulseiras das duas crianças. - O moreno respirou fundo. - É arriscado, mas o único jeito de encobrir o nascimento e desaparecimento da filha de Katsuki Yuuri é transferir a menina para UTI e lá fazer a troca.

\- Que assim seja! - Decretou Viktor com seu maxilar apertado, seu peito doendo e sua alma sangrando. - Faça o mais rápido possível. - E virou-se retornando para onde estava com a irmã japonesa, não esperou por ninguém.

Mari continuava sentada, não se deu ao trabalho de se levantar quando viu os homens conversando mais à frente no corredor, sabia do que tratavam e ela continuava travada em uma batalha com seu íntimo. Não queria ter que passar por nenhuma outra provação com o irmão, mas sentia dentro de si que a tempestade se aproximava.

\- Mari? – chamou o platinado, a voz baixa, quase um sussurro. Agora todo o cuidado era pouco. - Conseguimos uma alternativa para salvar a pequena Akiko. Eu... – parou a frase antes mesmo de conseguir terminar, a moça levantou a mão o impedindo de continuar.

\- Prefiro não saber, pois sei que meu irmão vai sofrer muito, mas também sei que é o único jeito, não é? – questionou apenas para ter a certeza que sentia em seu coração. Suas lágrimas desciam com vontade agora. - Só me prometa que vai cuidar dela, que ela não vai passar nenhuma necessidade e que quando meu irmãozinho se livrar daquele traste, eles vão voltar a ser apenas um. Só me dê sua palavra, por favor! – pediu entre as lágrimas teimosas.

O platinado não queria nada daquilo, não queria mais lágrimas e nem fazer mais promessas, afinal, temia que o japonês o odiasse depois de tudo e não suportaria ver nos olhos castanhos a raiva e o rancor direcionados a sua pessoa... mas havia dado sua palavra e foi de coração, por isso, a cumpriria da melhor forma possível.

\- Eu prometo que nada faltará a nossa Akiko. – a voz solene, o olhar decidido. Ele faria todo o possível e o que teria de fazer não seria fácil, mas o primeiro passo já estava sendo dado.

Mari assentiu com a cabeça e, por entre as lágrimas, tentou sorrir da melhor maneira, fez uma reverência agradecendo e partiu para o quarto vazio do irmão.

**oOoOoOo**

Otabek voltou para sua sala preso em seus pensamentos e nas loucuras que estava para cometer, porém, antes de entrar solicitou a uma enfermeira que procurasse pelo pediatra Doutor Takeshi.

Sentou-se na cadeira e aguardou, olhando fixamente para a porta fechada até que batidas o tiraram dos seus devaneios e viu a cabeça da médica anestesista e esposa do outro médico aparecer no vão; o sorriso fácil a lhe iluminar os lábios.

\- O que você quer com meu marido? - Yuko era a alegria em pessoa, estava sempre se doando pelos outros e não ligava de passar horas e horas dentro do hospital cobrindo os colegas mais folgados ou com problemas com suas escalas de plantão. Mas deixou o sorriso morrer quando viu a carranca do amigo de profissão. – Ota, não fique assim, é triste o que vou te dizer, mas ela só foi apenas mais uma de tantas pessoas. – mirou-o, compadecida. A anestesista sabia por experiência que o homem sentado à sua frente, apesar de sempre deixar transparecer ser uma fortaleza, de aguentar o que a vida lhe impõe, tinha um coração enorme e por mais que escondesse, que não quisesse, perder uma vida sempre o abalaria.

Yuko e Takeshi entraram no consultório do médico e sentaram, pois ambos se compadeciam das perdas sofridas, mas era vida que seguia e eles agora não poderiam fazer mais nada.

\- Yuko, tenho um assunto sério para tratar com seu marido e não gostaria de envolver você. – o obstetra tinha a voz baixa, o olhar sério e um tanto perdido, não querendo focar diretamente aos amigos.

\- Nossa Altin, desse jeito até parece que você vai cometer um crime. - A mulher parou de falar quando escutou um grunhido partindo do amigo. - O que está acontecendo? – Yuko perguntou, enquanto voltava até a porta e a trancava.

O moreno resumiu tudo que havia acontecido desde manhã com a chegada do russo e do japonês Katsuki, finalizando com a conversa que tivera no corredor do centro cirúrgico.

\- Você enlouqueceu? Só pode ser isso, Altin! Você pode ir preso se o marido daquele ômega desconfiar de alguma coisa por menor que seja! Não vou compactuar com isso de jeito nenhum! - O pediatra só não gritava para não chamar uma atenção desnecessária. Estava inconformado com a proposta descabida do amigo. - Você tinha que dizer não! Não e ponto!

Otabek já esperava uma reação assim do companheiro, nada há menos do que o chilique que estava tendo, por isso concluiu.

\- Vou refazer o prontuário da menina do Katsuki e assumo total responsabilidade sobre esse fato. E, se algo acontecer, não quero que minta para salvar minha pele. Vou assumir meus atos. – profetizou sem demonstrar insegurança na atitude que estava tomando.

\- Você é quem sabe! Vamos Yuko! - Mas a mulher não se mexeu na cadeira, ficou parada olhando para o médico cazaque. Amava sua profissão e nunca, desde os anos de residência feitos ao lado dos dois homens na sala, havia visto os dois discutirem. - Yuko?

\- Você vai precisar de duas assinaturas para o novo prontuário da criança. No da menina morta, quem assinou fui eu, posso assinar o outro também.

Aquela declaração caiu como uma pedra sobre eles; o marido tinha ganas de pegá-la pelo pescoço e arrastá-la para fora da sala e da insanidade para que Altin os arrastava, mas sabia que se arrependeria no momento seguinte. Por isso, se sentou de novo e encarou o cazaque de frente.

\- Pelo jeito sou voto vencido! - constatou exasperado. - É uma burrada sem tamanho ou dimensão, mas não vou deixar minha esposa e meu melhor amigo sozinhos nessa. - Bufou frustrado, mas sorriu diabólico. - Estou precisando ir viajar, só eu e a Yuko, e precisamos de uma babá para as trigêmeas.

Otabek finalmente relaxou a expressão e acompanhou o amigo no sorriso.

\- Preciso que você transfira o bebê do Katsuki para a UTI neonatal o mais rápido possível. – pediu ao ficar pensativo. Tudo teria de ser feito rapidamente ou não teriam tempo para nada. A documentação ainda estava em sua mesa e, por hora, tinham um pouco de vantagem até o momento de ter de entregar os documentos.

\- Devo fazer alguma coisa? - Yuko perguntou ao trocar olhares com o marido e o amigo. - Afinal, creio que não seja muito viável que você seja visto muitas vezes junto aos que estão acompanhando o jovem ômega. - parou, olhando para o nada e ficando pensativa.

\- Talvez seja algo sem fundamento pensar assim, meu bem. - começou Takeshi, ao fazer uma leve pausa. - Ota conheceu a todos devido ao acidente e não vejo nada errado. Essas pessoas, pelo visto, são influentes de algum modo e poderiam imaginar e criar uma história perfeita para tudo, se necessário for. - e sem delongas, levantou-se da cadeira, não sem antes trocar um olhar com o amigo de longa data. Nishigori Takeshi sabia o que tinha de fazer e assim saiu da sala sem mais nada dizer.

**oOoOoOo**

Por mais que Otabek Altin possuísse uma vasta experiência por ter trabalhado com a nata, os melhores entre os melhores médicos especialistas, ainda assim, não estava preparado para o que estava enfrentando com aquele jovem ômega.

Sabia que o mesmo, assim que acordara, pedira para que pudesse ver a filha que até aquele momento não havia sido trazida do berçário para a primeira mamada. E fora dessa forma, com pedidos insistentes, que o obstetra fora recebido. Arqueando a sobrancelha ao deparar-se com um homem não muito alto e “fedendo” a feromônios alfa, estreitou os olhos.

\- Doutor, esse é o primo de Akira, Minami Kenjirou. - apressou-se Mari em dizer.

\- Prazer, doutor! Obrigado por trazer mais um garotão alfa ao mundo! - adiantou-se Minami, estendendo a mão ao médico.

O fedor alfa deveria ser uma característica de família. Ignorando a mão que o outro lhe estendia, Otabek se aproximou do leito do ômega.

\- Senhor Katsuki… - saudou-o. Otabek nunca havia se sentido tão incapaz e com vontade de exorcizar seus demônios e os de quem mais fosse preciso, apenas por ouvir aquelas míseras palavras.

\- Doutor Altin, o senhor vai deixar que a tragam… - começou o Katsuki chamando-lhe a atenção, mas não conseguindo completar a frase, pois o Cazaque o mirara com pena antes de lhe dar a famigerada notícia.

\- Senhor Katsuki, talvez seja melhor se acalmar, de nada irá adiantar se lhe acontecer algo!

\- Então por favor, doutor! - pediu o nipônico ao lançar um olhar significativo na direção do obstetra. - Vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa desde a hora que vim para o quarto! - bradou ao olhar para a irmã.

\- Yuu, tenha calma! - pediu a morena ao segurar-lhe a mão, tentando passar a tranquilidade que a ela também estava a faltar.

\- Isso mesmo, Katsuki-kun! Ouça o que o doutor tem a dizer sobre o garotão alfa igual ao pai dele! - sem noção! Sim, sem noção alguma, sem tato e mais uns incontáveis adjetivos poderiam ser usados para se dirigir a Minami. Como todo macho alfa da família, acabara se revelando prepotente, nada a ver com o pequeno garotinho que se dava bem até mesmo com os filhos do jardineiro beta.

Controlando a língua, o médico entendeu ali que não poderia fraquejar e que sua decisão fora realmente acertada. O silêncio que se seguiu começava a incomodar.

\- Senhor Katsuki, o senhor precisará ser forte - e olhou de um irmão para o outro. A voz baixa e modulada.

\- Por que está me pedindo isso? O quê aconteceu com minha pequena, doutor Altin? O quê aconteceu com a Akiko? - a voz começando a embargar, as lágrimas começando a lhe cortar as bochechas.

\- PEQUENA??? - Minami pareceu voltar à órbita e finalmente perceber o óbvio. - Não pode ser! - deixou escapar toda sua indignação. Sem olhar para os demais balbuciou: - Akira precisa…

\- Akira não precisa saber de nada, Minami-kun! - Yuuri protestou veemente. - Vá embora! Seu cheiro está me incomodando. - ele não tinha medo de enfrentar o primo do marido, nunca tivera; talvez as ações dele e sua boca aberta muitas vezes o colocara em situações perigosas com relação ao marido, mas não, naquele momento ele queria o primo longe dali.

\- Talvez você devesse dizer que meu cheiro te excita… - Minami tinha a parca ideia em achar que Yuuri poderia nutrir algo por ele. Cobiçava o marido do primo bem debaixo de seu nariz e vivia dizendo que se um dia o primo não quisesse mais o ômega, que ele o tomaria para si.

\- Cale a boca… - Mari ordenou ao perder as estribeiras. - Doutor por favor, diga o que está acontecendo.

Otabek mirou as três pessoas ali dentro daquele quarto. Ele sabia dos riscos que correria com o primo daquele alfa ali presente, mas agora não poderia parar. Talvez aquilo, de certa forma, poderia ajudar nos planos do platinado. Limpando a garganta começou:

\- Tivemos uma intercorrência com sua bebê. - falou com cautela - A princípio, os exames não acusaram nada - percebeu quando o ômega apertou forte a mão da irmã e seus feromônios, mesmo que poucos, inebriaram todo o quarto.

\- O que aconteceu? - Mari fez a pergunta no lugar do irmão que parecia estar entrando em choque.

\- A pequena teve uma parada cardíaca e não resistiu; foi constatado que ela tinha uma má formação do coração e, se aguentasse, teria de ser submetida a um transplante com urgência...

\- Um livramento… - a voz ácida e quase infantil de Minami cortou a explicação do médico. - Akira vai dizer o mesmo, eu sei que sim! - e mirou o ômega com interesse. Quem o visse não poderia imaginar que já era um adulto. Ele realmente não pensava para agir ou falar. Tinha mesmo de ser um pau mandado do primo.

Yuuri moveu a cabeça lentamente. Sentia-se em um filme de terror de quinta categoria. Queria gritar, mas parecia que estava perdendo as forças. Ouvia tudo ao seu redor. Mari gritando com Minami, exigindo que ele fosse embora e, que se quisesse, poderia ser até para o inferno. Mari realmente não tinha papas na língua e ele amava muito a irmã por conta disso. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu quando este foi empurrado para fora do quarto.

Mãos apressadas, mas gentis lhe tocavam, baixando um pouco suas pálpebras inferiores. Estava sendo examinado.

\- Vou ministrar um calmamente… - Otabek mal havia conseguido se afastar quando foi interrompido por um grito carregado de dor.

\- N-Ã-O!!! Não é verdade, ela não! Me deixem vê-la! - o ômega tentou sair do leito, e foi contido.

Enfermeiras entraram correndo, tentando ajudar ao médico que segurava o paciente com certa dificuldade.

\- Mari-nee, me dá ela! Deixa eu segurar minha Akiko! - os gritos estridentes podiam ser ouvidos lá fora, chamando mais a atenção de quem estava pelos corredores.

\- Você não pode levantar, Yuu! - a beta, com a voz embargada, tentava inutilmente acalmar o irmão. Em seu ser, sabia que aquilo poderia ser um engodo, ainda mais depois de pedir para o platinado nada lhe dizer, mas naquele momento não deveria pensar naquele assunto - não era o melhor a se fazer; por isso mesmo deixou esquecidas as lembranças ao prestar melhor atenção no que estava acontecendo naquele quarto.

\- Não, assim você vai abrir os pontos! - Altin apressou-se em segurar mais uma vez o ômega enquanto as enfermeiras prendiam seus braços e pernas. - Katsuki, é para o seu bem!

\- Não, não é! Eu quero minha filha! Ela não morreu, eu sei disso! Eu sinto isso! - bradou a plenos pulmões.

\- Ele está entrando em choque! - e tão logo começou a falar, ministrou um calmante direto no soro. - Você vai sentir letargia e sonolência, então, por favor, não se debata mais. - pediu o médico.

\- Eu não quero, eu não quero dormir! - Yuuri murmurou antes de começar a sentir os efeitos e junto o leve cheiro daquela floresta de pinheiros. Ele não saberia dizer se antes ele já estava lá, mas agora estava ajudando a se manter mais calmo.

\- Meus mais sinceros sentimentos. - murmurou o médico antes de sair do quarto e deparar-se com uma cena inusitada. - O quê aconteceu aqui?- perguntou ao ajudar o alfa loiro a segurar o platinado.

Yurio se adiantou mostrando a pequena seringa e uma ampola. Ele sabia o que era aquilo: calmante para alfas.

**oOoOoOo**

A espera naquela pequena sala reservada próximo ao quarto do ômega estava sendo tortuosa para Viktor. Já fazia algum tempo que haviam exposto a situação do Katsuki ao doutor Altin e, mesmo com este dizendo que iria ajudá-los, o platinado ainda não conseguia acreditar nas palavras empregadas naquela promessa de ajuda.

Nikiforov sentia a necessidade crescente em seu peito de estar próximo, de sentir o seu ômega! Queria ajudá-lo no momento em que recebesse a falsa notícia, queria dar suporte, o qual sabia não poder fazer naquele exato momento. E esse pormenor parecia irritá-lo mais.

\- Aconteceu, não é _cher_ (querido)? - Christophe perguntou mais para ter a certeza do que já havia notado anteriormente.

\- Aconteceu o quê, Chris? Não estou te entendendo! - Viktor respondeu evasivo, mas já sabendo que o experiente alfa já sabia a verdade.

Yurio, que estava até o momento perdido em pensamentos, voltou sua atenção para os dois mais velhos. Havia notado que o primo estava agindo diferente. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, resolveu que estava na hora de tirar um pouco mais daquela história a limpo. O beta podia jurar que, em poucos minutos, o platinado havia tido duas variações de humor.

Quando pensava em colocar em palavras o que queria, volveu rapidamente os olhos na direção que os dois alfas estavam olhando. Reconheceu o tal primo do marido do Katsuki. Este não se importava em falar baixo ao telefone percebeu fragmentos da conversa com outra pessoa, a qual Yurio deduziu ser o malfadado projeto de marido. Mirou o primo e o amigo nos olhos, mordiscando o lábio inferior em um tique nervoso.

\- É ele! - murmurou para que somente eles ouvissem. - É o tal que escutei a conversa mais cedo.

Viktor arqueou uma sobrancelha e em seu peito, o bichinho do ciúme pareceu rosnar agoniado. Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, tentou se pôr em pé, mas uma pegada forte o conteve.

\- Vik! - Chris chamou-lhe a atenção, bem como a de Plisetsky.

As pupilas dilatadas e avermelhadas não eram um bom sinal. Trocando um rápido olhar com o mais novo, lançou para este as chaves de seu carro.

\- Yuri - usando o nome de batismo do outro, mostrava que a coisa estava se tornando séria e era por ver que o amigo da forma que se encontrava não era um bom sinal, começando a fugir de controle -, já sabe o que pegar, sim? Eu tento segurar o Don Juan aqui! - e, ao terminar de falar, apertou a pegada ao pulso do amigo.

\- Me solta, Christophe! - exigiu o alfa lúpus.

\- Você pode tentar usar sua voz de comando comigo, mon ami (meu amigo), mas eu não me submeterei a seus caprichos e vontades! - e olhando para o outro loiro, mandou. - Vá logo, Yurio! Eu não sei quanto tempo nosso amigo aqui ficará sob controle!

\- Cacete, velhote! Segura ele aí! - Yurio praguejou ao levantar de um salto. - Aguenta aí! - e saiu feito um raio, não se importando por estar correndo por aqueles corredores silenciosos.

\- Onde ele foi, Christophe? - Viktor perguntou, os lábios tremendo levemente. Por mais que ele tentasse conter seus instintos, não estava obtendo sucesso. Naquele momento, resolveu aceitar o que havia acontecido. Após tantos anos, o bem sucedido empresário havia finalmente sofrido um imprint.

\- Ele já vai voltar... Agora, Vik, quero que preste atenção em minha voz e tente conter seus feromônios, e o principal: contenha seus sentimentos. Você consegue se controlar! Vamos, lute para ficar consciente! - ordenou, mas ao escutar o rosnado baixo, passou rapidamente os braços pelo corpo do outro e se preparou para o tranco. Desejava que o beta não demorasse com a frasqueira contendo uma dose de calmante para alfas.

\- Me solta, Giacometti! - ordenou, ao começar a se irritar mais. Naquele exato momento o cheiro desagradável, possivelmente do alfa baixote no quarto de Yuuri, chegou até eles, o que fez o platinado lançar o amigo para o lado e avançar alguns míseros passos; novamente o suíço, mesmo zonzo, o segurava e liberava seu cheiro para pelo menos mascarar um pouco o do amigo. Sabia que talvez não funcionasse, mas poderia tentar. - O que você está tentando fazer, Chris? Me deixe…

\- Viktor, você irá me agradecer por isso. - respondeu ao conseguir conter o amigo, que dando novo tranco, tentou soltar-se para ir atrás do alfa que acabara por ser mandado embora.

Quanto tempo havia se passado entre ele entrar e sair? Isso o russo não saberia dizer já que estava mais preocupado em libertar-se e fazer o que mais queria - esquentar a cara de bebê daquele abusado. Sim, em meio a tudo o que acontecia entre os amigos ali, fora possível ouvir o que a beta havia dito.

\- Eu quero… deixa eu ir lá acertar aquele naniquinho! - rosnou, dando um novo tranco.

\- Tenha um pouco mais de paciência, Nikiforov! Se for para cima daquele infeliz, sabe que muitas coisas podem ser desencadeadas por não conseguir pensar direito. Me ouça somente dessa vez, por favor! - pediu Christophe, dando novo puxão para trás.

Uma trégua! Uma trégua era tudo o que o suíço mais queria. Imaginava que se o amigo tivesse um novo surto e forçasse novamente, talvez não conseguisse o conter. Ele havia parado quieto, mas como nada é como a gente quer, lá estava aquele aroma adocicado, que não passava de nada além de medo, angústia e, novamente, o platinado se moveu.

\- Viktor, por favor, paciência! Preste atenção em mim…

\- Não! Você não precisa de mim, ele sim! Sinta, Christophe! Me deixa ir lá… - pediu ao “farejar” o ar. Viktor podia sentir o medo, angústia e a dor nos feromônios do ômega, que conseguiram fazer com que ele perdesse o controle racional de uma vez. Em desvario, quase gritou de volta ao escutar a voz de Yuuri exigindo pela filha. Como ele queria que ele também o exigisse ao seu lado, rosnou revoltado.

Pulando sobre o amigo, o suíço desejou que Yurio voltasse logo. Sem sombra de dúvidas Viktor era mais forte que ele e em descontrole, o platinado já havia conseguido o arrastar para o corredor e cravado as unhas em seus braços. A dor era terrível, mas o loiro sabia que se o deixasse ir, seria pior.

Os grunhidos, rosnados irracionais saiam em golfadas de ar pelos lábios abertos do russo. E quando tudo parecia estar perdido, finalmente Yurio chegara.

\- Puta que pariu! Ele te machucou! - falou ao reparar nos braços arranhados do suíço.

\- _Ah! L’amour!_ (Ah! O amor!) - gracejou levemente, para logo em seguida empurrar o russo platinado na direção da parede, prensando-o. - Rápido, Yuri… injete! - ordenou. Christophe estava em seu limite.

Retirando a seringa do estojo, mordeu o protetor de plástico da agulha e, com um movimento rápido, aplicou a agulha diretamente na base do pescoço do primo.

Um grunhido alto escapou dos lábios de Viktor, que devido ao local estratégico o qual o calmante lhe fora ministrado, seu corpo começou a não mais lhe responder como deveria e queria. Ainda conseguia se manter em pé, mas soltar-se estava se tornando uma tarefa difícil.

\- Quantos ml você aplicou? - Chirs perguntou ao passar os braços ao redor da cintura do amigo.

\- Não sei… coloquei apenas mais um pouco no êmbolo enquanto ainda estava no elevador. - Yurio respondeu alarmado. O primo continuava em pé, mas mais lento e um tanto mais calmo. Vendo seus passos vacilantes, ajudou a segurá-lo. Ele nem bem tinha guardado a ampola com a seringa, quando ouviu o questionamento do médico e lhe mostrou os objetos antes de os guardar em seu bolso interno do casaco.

\- Eu preciso vê-lo, doutor… - murmurou o lúpus mirando o recém chegado com seriedade, mas quase fechando os olhos.

\- A dosagem do calmante foi muito baixa. - Altin comentou ao reparar nos braços arranhados do loiro mais alto.

\- Mea culpa! - Yurio falou rapidamente. - Me mande a conta depois, doutor! - gracejou acidamente.

\- Tudo bem! - fez pouco do comentário do loirinho e prosseguiu. - Do jeito que ele está, nada demais irá acontecer, mesmo com ele sofrendo com o imprint! - sim, Otabek já havia percebido e quase riu ao ver o loirinho o encarar em choque.

\- Merda, Viktor! Depois de tantos anos, agora você foi achar de se engraçar com um ômega e, ainda por cima, um ômega casado!!!

\- Meu ômega! - murmurou o platinado ao volver os olhos para a porta do quarto em que sabia seu homem estaria. - Doutor, eu preciso vê-lo!

\- Não, agora não é o momento! - Otabek respondeu e ao vê-lo torcer os lábios continuou. - Entenda, senhor Nikiforov, ele foi sedado, assim como o senhor. E em seu estado, se ele estivesse consciente, bem, ele sentiria medo do senhor. - e olhando para os dois acompanhantes do platinado prosseguiu. - É melhor ir para casa, enquanto seu primo resolve algumas coisas por aqui. - e trocou um rápido olhar com o loirinho.

\- Eu o levo, Vik! E sem mais… - Chris se prontificou e comandou antes do genioso amigo começar a perder as estribeiras mesmo estando dopado.

\- Antes de ir, venham comigo, vou lhe fazer um curativo. - e os guiou pelos corredores, colocando pelo caminho o platinado sentado em uma cadeira de rodas para poderem ir mais rápido.

Em seu consultório, enquanto fazia os curativos no suíço, rapidamente o obstetra combinou com o loirinho para que esse voltasse um pouco mais tarde com seu carro para pegar a pequena Akiko e os documentos necessários para se fazer o registro da pequena.

\- Em uma hora estarei de volta no local combinado. - Yurio repetiu mais para ter certeza e assim que viu o médico concordar, saiu atrás do primo e amigo.

Nunca havia pensado em passar por aquele tipo de situação, mas pelo primo, ah! Por ele, caminharia descalço em brasas. Guiando o carro do platinado, seguiu para a casa grande nos arredores de um bairro mais afastado. Ajudou Giacometti a levar Viktor para o segundo andar da construção e deixou-se levar por seus pensamentos. Queria a felicidade do primo e assim como este fizera consigo um dia, ele também faria para ele.

Observando Viktor ser colocado na cama, jurou que faria de tudo, qualquer coisa mesmo para que ele e seu ômega tivessem a possibilidade de serem felizes juntos. Bem, mas para isso, teria de seguir a risca o combinado. Com um leve aceno de cabeça, deixou Chris com o primo e saiu seguindo para seu quarto. Viktor havia montado um quarto para Yurio naquele grande casarão e ele queria se livrar do cheiro de hospital antes de ter de voltar para se encontrar mais uma vez com aquele homem sisudo e que mexia com seus brios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicações e curiosidades:  
> Sinônimo de Engodo: Qualquer atitude que visa enganar. 1 engano, cilada, embuste, armadilha, manobra, trapaça, emboscada, estratagema, artimanha, logro, ardil, farsa, mentira, esparrela, embrulho, intrujice, tramoia, engabelação, engabelo, mutreta, enrolação, tapeação, conversa, onda, cantilena. 
> 
> oOoOoOo 
> 
> Cantinho Rosa e Azul: 
> 
> Theka : Olá a todas, gostaríamos de pedir desculpas pela demora de uma semana, mas coisinhas e a vida aqui deste lado por vezes tende a fazer cobranças, e bem... finalmente o capítulo está no ar, não é Almaro? 
> 
> Viktor: * olhando de lado, arqueando as sobrancelhas e já abrindo a boca para falar alguma coisa * 
> 
> Almaro: Se eu fosse você, mocinho, nem tentava nada! 
> 
> Viktor: Como não? Vocês duas estão querendo nós matar de alguma forma? Nos deixar nesse suspense todo? Nessa sofrência??? Não é Yuu? 
> 
> Yuuri: * só observando quieto * 
> 
> Theka: Ah! Mas que ingrato... Almaro e eu não merecemos isso! 
> 
> Almaro: Isso mesmo, pode se jogar no chão, fazer bico * mirando o platinado com cara de poucos amigos * que não vamos cair na sua onda! 
> 
> Viktor: Bem que um certo Escorpião me avisou... 
> 
> Theka: Ah! Lá vem o Kardia... não! Almaro, o kit fic, vamos ter de falar de novo! 
> 
> Yuuri: Vik... Vitya, melhor você deixar as duas em paz, e sabe, não quero que nada dê errado na fic, sabe, elas podem mudar algumas coisas e a gente... * olhar preocupado para o platinado, que sem nada dizer sai arrastando o moreno de perto das malucas * 
> 
> *suspirando aliviadas*  
> Bem, é isso minha gente! Deixando os chiliques do chiliquento em questão, esperamos que nos perdoem, pois realmente tivemos imprevistos com esse capítulo. Também estamos curiosas com o que vão achar do mesmo, e não nos matem... Obrigado pelo apoio e os comentários carinhosos, isso nos deixa muito, mas muito felizes! 
> 
> Então, até o próximo capítulo.  
> beijos de nós duas


	6. Escolhas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e avisos no final.
> 
> Beta: LadyCygnus, nosso carinho ever, and ever! <3
> 
> Fic escrita em parceria com Almaro

O dia havia amanhecido como todos os outros. As folhas amareladas das árvores bem à frente da humilde habitação, a leve brisa deixando o clima mais ameno, recebendo o moreno de braços abertos.

Naquela manhã em especial, havia acordado mais cedo que o companheiro, deixara o café passando enquanto corria tomar um banho para se desfazer dos resquícios do sono. Quando voltou à cozinha, sentiu uma leve tontura, mas acreditou ser por ter se virado rapidamente. Já se preparava para levar um belo tombo e apenas não fora ao chão pois braços fortes o sustentaram com firmeza.

\- Obrigado, Seung! - o tailandês agradeceu, as bochechas rubras, já que não esperava que o amante tivesse levantado - ainda era muito cedo para o advogado sair de casa.

Lee nada respondeu; o semblante sério sendo substituído por um sorriso matreiro, o olhar travesso. Phichit Chulanont poderia se dizer afortunado. O homem sisudo o qual se apaixonara e sofrera um imprint sempre fora tido como o “senhor nervos de aço”: controlado, sério, um advogado frio e meticuloso, mas que longe de olhares curiosos, seus sorrisos eram mais frequentes e que o ômega sabia que eram só para si.

Acariciando as costas do mais baixo, Seung-gil Lee afundou o nariz próximo à glândula de cheiro de Phichit, aspirando o olor adocicado da flor de Lótus rosa que parecia estar mais em evidência para o advogado. Ele amava aquele perfume delicado que lembrava muito ao que o tailandês lhe contara logo quando passaram sua primeira noite juntos e de quando viajaram para o país do amante. Lee esperava um dia poder rever o maravilhoso espetáculo que ocorre quando a floração de milhares de flores de Lótus de cor rosa desabrocham no lago Nong Han Kumphawapi, localizado a nordeste da Tailândia, levando os locais a chamarem essa floração de Talay Bua Daeng - “Mar de Lótus vermelha”. A fragrância adocicada, fresca, aquele mar de flores abertas lembrando um manto rosado, avermelhado, algo que não tinha definição! E, naquele momento, essa mesma fragrância os envolvia, parecendo despertar os instintos mais aguçados do alfa.

\- Lee... – Phichit ronronou ao tentar desvencilhar-se dos braços que cingiam sua cintura e o puxava para que seus corpos se aproximassem um pouco mais. – Eu vou me atrasar e não seria de bom tom fazer o senhor Nikiforov me aguardar logo em meu primeiro dia como seu motorista! – o ômega havia sido escolhido dentre muitos outros por suas qualificações e também por ser o mais calmo entre todos os funcionários de mesma posição - o que de fato fora uma imposição do russo, que seu motorista fosse uma pessoa idônea e de caráter impecável.

\- Sei disso, Phic! - ronronou o sul coreano ao dedilhar lentamente a marca deixada ao redor do mesmo local que, até então, estivera cheirando. O tailandês e ele, mesmo não sendo casados, compartilhavam muito mais do que muitos imaginavam. E apesar do que pensavam muitos, eles não viam necessidade de estarem ostentando um anel dourado no dedo ou mesmo um título pois já se completam plenamente. E não que o sisudo Lee não quisesse que ambos estivessem usando uma aliança dourada no dedo anelar da mão direita, pois houve uma época que quisera mas, aos poucos, fora deixando de lado - não viviam de aparências! Phichit nunca se curvaria a estereótipos que a sociedade impunha hoje em dia e gostava muito disso em seu companheiro.

Com um sorriso de canto, o motorista mirou seu homem sustentando-lhe o olhar, e oferecendo os lábios para este, cerrou os olhos à medida que sua boca foi tomada por um beijo calmo, que foi se tornando mais exigente conforme os corpos se enroscavam mais. Empurrando com calma o alfa para longe de si, Phichit buscou por ar. Os lábios entreabertos, as bochechas escarlates.

\- Preciso terminar de me arrumar… - começou antes de ser atalhado por novo beijo e mais uma vez se desvencilhar dos lábios e do corpo que se encaixava perfeitamente de encontro ao seu. - Seung-gil! Por favor! - pediu ao encarar com os olhos brilhantes, nos lábios um leve beicinho. O jeito travesso.

\- Ah! Está bem - o advogado soltou-o resignado -, mas à noite, senhor Chulanont, o senhor não me escapa! - Seung respondeu com a voz baixa e um leve falsete de seriedade, o que o outro moreno entendeu como sendo a mais pura tentativa de esconder as verdadeiras intenções do sul coreano. Dando um tapinha nas nádegas levemente arredondadas, sorriu matreiro ao reparar no jeito desconcertado do ômega. - Te espero para tomarmos café juntos!

Com apenas um aceno de cabeça, Phichit se afastou. Precisava se arrumar e tinha pouco menos de quarenta minutos, graças ao amante, para se trocar, comer alguma coisa e sair para buscar o presidente da empresa do ramo de artigos esportivos.

Enquanto se arrumava, o tailandês imaginou o que poderia encontrar. Antes de ser indicado para o cargo, havia sido motorista de Christopher Giacometti por várias vezes, mas não ficara com o mesmo por muito tempo: fora solicitado que ele fosse além de motorista, o guia para o outro advogado, este sisudo e ensimesmado. Quando se viram pela primeira vez, fora como se um raio lhe acertasse em cheio. E entre as idas e vindas de Lee, entre Rússia e Japão; Japão e Rússia, até que os trâmites legais para que a empresa se instalasse em terras nipônicas, eles finalmente deixaram as coisas acontecerem visto que nada adiantava adiarem o imprint sofrido. E daí para morarem juntos fora uma pequena resolução em comum.

Dedilhando a marca em sua nuca, sorriu de lado, terminando de colocar o blazer escuro para em seguida mirar-se no espelho. Estava como sempre: impecável! Precisava sair, mas não poderia deixar de lembrar que dali alguns dias fariam quase dois anos juntos e queria dar um belo presente para o sul coreano, mas Phichit não fazia ideia do que comprar. Deixando as coisas como estavam - não era o melhor momento para se preocupar -, saiu apressado do quarto, encontrando o alfa o esperando. Sentiu um leve desconforto ao sentir o cheiro do café que havia preparado minutos antes. Torcendo o nariz, mordiscou o lábio inferior e apenas serviu-se de um pouco de suco de laranja e uma torrada pura - algo que não passou despercebido para o amante.

\- Estou te sentindo um tanto desconfortável, Phic! Está sentindo alguma coisa? - Seung sentia-o um tanto agitado, parecendo levemente instável.

\- Não é nada, Seung! - respondeu ao ficar de pé, parar ao lado dele, o abraçando pelo pescoço e enterrando o nariz próximo à glândula do alfa. Inalou o frescor de hortelã e com um sorriso sentiu seu corpo relaxar um pouco, seus pensamentos revigorarem. - Me deseje sorte? - pediu ao lhe dar um beijo estalado nos lábios.

\- Boa sorte! - murmurou próximo ao ouvido do ômega, aproveitando para mordiscá-lo. - Lembre-se, meu senhor, à noite você não me escapa! - prometeu e riu ao ver a língua ser deitada em sua direção. Sabia que o simples fato de se abrir para o companheiro e dar-lhe seus sorrisos raros, passaria mais segurança. E para ele, sorrir para Phichit parecia ser tão fácil.

Não demorou muito para o tailandês chegar à empresa, pegar o carro que fora designado para o presidente e seguir até o casarão afastado do centro caótico e movimentado da metrópole. Checando as horas em seu relógio de pulso, percebeu que ainda tinha alguns minutos. Como era bom no que fazia, antes mesmo do presidente sair da casa, vasculhou todo o carro para ver se nada estava fora do lugar. Sabia, por Seung-gil, que Viktor Nikiforov era um homem meticuloso e senhor de si. Já havia trabalhado anteriormente, alguns anos atrás, para outro alfa com o mesmo estilo de descrição e a experiência não fora muito boa. Esperava que com o russo a coisa fosse diferente.

Atento, observando a porta lateral da construção, viu quando um homem alto e bem apessoado saiu a passos rápidos. Checando novamente as horas no relógio, notou que este poderia ser um dos muitos que gostava de pontualidade. Uma coisa que poderia ser muito boa, mas por outro lado, também não. Dando a volta pela traseira do carro, abriu a porta como manda a etiqueta e sustentou o olhar do alfa que se aproximava.

\- Bom dia, senhor Nikiforov! - saudou-o ao estender a mão e receber um forte aperto do recém chegado, um aperto de mão digno de alguém que gosta de mostrar quem é que manda, sem nada dizer, apenas um aceno de cabeça. - Serei seu motorista a partir de agora, Phichit Chulanont. - apresentou-se, recebendo como resposta o arquear de uma das sobrancelhas do mais alto. Resignado, Chulanont esperou que o platinado entrasse e se acomodasse no banco traseiro para, por fim, fechar a porta e tomar seu lugar atrás do volante.

O ômega não estranhou o modo calado do homem acomodado no banco traseiro do carro, pois já estava acostumado com diversos tipos de pessoas. Um tanto curioso, mirou o platinado pelo espelho retrovisor. Este parecia estar imerso em seus pensamentos. Voltando sua atenção para a frente, Phichit guiou o carro até os portões da casa, que se abriram tão logo ele acionou o controle remoto.

O silêncio era sepulcral e se fosse em outros tempos, talvez o ômega até ficasse incomodado, mas não agora, não mais! Era um motorista experiente, sem nenhuma mácula em sua ficha. Com um pequeno sorriso, parou o veículo a entrada da vicinal que os conduziria à via principal, voltou novamente seu olhar pelo retrovisor. Pigarreando, chamou a atenção do alfa que o mirou também pelo espelho.

\- Senhor Nikiforov, direto para a empresa? - perguntou Chulanont. A voz melodiosa, baixa e transmitindo uma calmaria que o outro parecia não aparentar estar tendo, já que se agitara um tanto ao ser interpelado.

Levantando o queixo um pouco, Viktor cheirou o ar, farejando literalmente o cheiro que começava a lhe chegar às narinas. Ele sabia por Christophe que o motorista escolhido era muito bom, tinha ótimos precedentes, mas ele nunca poderia imaginar que logo um ômega estaria ali. Não por ser um ômega, mas pelo simples fato de exalar um odor adocicado demais para seu olfato apurado de Lúpus! Antes de responder, abriu um pouco a janela de seu lado e respirou fortemente algumas vezes para logo após voltar a encarar o motorista.

\- Por favor, gostaria de um bom chá antes de irmos para a empresa! - comentou pensativo dando ênfase a palavra bom. - Tem alguma casa de chá que seja boa pelo caminho, senhor Chulanont? - e ao ver o moreno arregalar os olhos, assumindo ares de pensativo em seguida, suspirou inconformado. Não poderia demorar muito, mas pelo visto, até mesmo para pensar o motorista escolhido para si era… Parou o pensamento abruptamente. Viktor não gostava da forma de pensar de seus pais e lá estava ele agindo praticamente como eles. Havia jurado a Chris que não iria perder a calma tão facilmente. Sendo assim, mentalmente começou a controlar seu humor e seu gênio forte.

\- Tem uma casa de chá em nosso caminho. - Phichit respondeu ainda com a expressão pensativa. - É simples, mas têm uma variedade de sabores entre outras coisas, além de ser um local bem calmo. - e o mirou pelo retrovisor mais uma vez. - Posso seguir para lá? - perguntou incerto.

Com apenas um gesto de mão, o empresário fez sinal para que o motorista prosseguisse com o que lhe fora ofertado. Na realidade, Viktor queria um bom chá verde - ou quem sabe um Earl Grey, bem ao estilo britânico, como ele havia adquirido o costume de apreciar.

Voltando a cabeça na direção da janela levemente aberta, o lúpus suspirou resignado ao pinçar a base de seu nariz com os dedos polegar e indicador, reclinando-se um pouco para o lado; queria mais ar fresco. Os lábios estavam levemente retorcidos.

\- O senhor não está se sentindo bem? - perguntou Phichit, antes mesmo de conseguir se conter. Ao mirar os olhos faiscantes pelo retrovisor, percebera tardiamente que seria melhor ter ficado quieto.

\- Você não costuma tomar supressores? - Viktor respondeu com outra pergunta quase rosnada.

\- Sim, claro que eu… - Chulanont parou de falar ao lembrar-se que naqueles dias, devido à correria imposta pela chegada do russo platinado, havia se esquecido dos remédios e ele sabia que somente o sabonete especial que usava não surtiria o efeito desejado quando seu heat estava tão próximo.

\- Pois não parece! - atalhou Viktor antes que o moreno começasse a lhe despejar desculpas insignificantes. - Apenas deixe todas as janelas abertas! - ordenou sem titubear. - E se puder ir um tanto mais depressa… - voltando a atenção para seu celular, tentou concentrar-se na leitura das manchetes do jornal local e controlar seu ser, ouvindo apenas um “sim senhor” gaguejado como resposta.

Aquele cheiro adocicado e forte era enjoativo demais. O platinado não conseguia entender como alguns alfas poderiam suportar e gostar daquele odor! E até mesmo sem perceber, seu feromônio começou a ser liberado, talvez tentando aplacar o cheiro do motorista. Revirou os olhos ao escutar um barulho estranho e perceber que o moreno procurava estacionar próximo ao meio fio. Ele parecia estar enjoado, ou algo do tipo, pois tão logo parou o carro, desceu correndo, colocando para fora o que parecia ser tudo o que tinha no estômago.

Controlando o asco sentido, Nikiforov revirou os olhos mais uma vez, precisava se conter mais um pouco. Desceu do carro e se aproximando, colocou uma mão levemente nas costas do tailandês.

\- D-Descul-pe, se-senhor Ni-Niki-forov! - pediu um tanto sem graça, gaguejando de nervoso.

\- Não se desculpe, você parece não estar bem. Vou chamar ajuda…

\- Nã-não! - alarmou-se o moreno. - Eu tenho de levá-lo… - não conseguiu terminar de falar, fora acometido por uma nova onda de náuseas, colocando agora só água para fora.

\- Sem chances, você precisa ser medicado, vou ligar para alguém vir buscá-lo e esperar…

\- O senhor não pode! - Phichit mirou-o com um lenço, o qual ele havia puxado do bolso interno, a frente dos lábios.

\- Não seja teimoso, homem! Estamos no meio do nada! - Viktor praguejou ao correr os olhos para todos os lados.

\- E-eu me g-garanto! - murmurou o moreno, que mesmo sem condições, não gostaria de dar o braço a torcer e demonstrar sua fraqueza, não justamente para aquele homem. Não queria ser taxado como um inútil.

\- Teimosia deve ser uma qualidade em comum em todos os ômegas, não? - Viktor estava chegando no limite de sua paciência. - Senhor Chulanont, se diz assim, enquanto sigo para meu destino chamarei alguém para vir lhe socorrer. - mirou-o com o altivez e em passos rápidos voltou para o carro, dispensando assim o motorista que Christophe havia escolhido e dito que ele seria o melhor.

\- Senhor Nikiforov…

\- Amanhã conversamos! - o platinado se pronunciou antes de arrancar com o carro.

Observando seu superior se afastar, Phichit aproximou-se de um banco de madeira e deixou seu corpo cair sobre o assento. Baixando a cabeça, tentou controlar o mal estar e ligou para a única pessoa que poderia e que, naquele momento, queria ter por perto. As lágrimas que até então estavam represadas nos brilhantes olhos escuros, deslizavam livremente pelas bochechas do ômega. Seu estômago estava embrulhado, um gosto ruim na boca, sem contar que a cada vez que levantava a cabeça, sentia tudo girar.

Já no hospital, o tailandês parecia rever tudo o que lhe acontecera desde que fora deixado sozinho naquele local ermo. Sentira-se só e como profissional estava com um sentimento de ter estragado sua carreira que tanto lutara para ter. Só conseguira se acalmar quando finalmente viu os olhos negros de seu alfa e fora recebido por seus braços, sendo rodeado pelo frescor de hortelã. Havia ficado um bom tempo com o nariz enterrado próximo à glândula produtora daquele cheiro, que o acalmava rapidamente. Balançando levemente a cabeça, recostou-se novamente no corpo a seu lado, sentindo as mãos acarinharem seus cabelos.

\- Obrigado! - murmurou baixinho. Phichit sabia que não havia necessidade para aquilo, mas ele precisava agradecer. Ele tinha conhecimento que o advogado deveria estar presente na empresa e participar da reunião que o russo presidiria, mas lá estava ele, ao seu lado, fazendo-o sentir-se bem e querido.

\- Phic… - Seung começou ao beijar-lhe os cabelos tão negros como a noite mais bela. - Você não tem o que agradecer, eu deveria ter imaginado que Viktor poderia fazer… - parou de falar ao sentir os dedos finos tocarem seus lábios.

\- Lee, eu já disse, não foi culpa dele… - começou pensativo, mas ao escutar o rosnado baixo do outro, mirou-o com interesse. Era um tanto divertido ver o seu alfa sentindo ciúmes e preocupação. - Ok! Pode até ser que ele tenha desencadeado minha crise de nervos, mas não podemos culpá-lo por tudo. Devo estar com alguma virose, pois não tem explicação. O último exame periódico de meses atrás não acusou nada. Vamos esperar e, ademais, ele não me pareceu ser tudo o que você achou que ele seria.

\- Pode até ser, mas mesmo com você dizendo para ele ir, ele deveria ter ficado, ou te deixado… - Lee novamente foi calado pelo tailandês. O olhar pedinte, preto levemente acinzentado, parecia quebrar toda a vontade que o alfa tinha de protegê-lo. - Ora, está bem, não vou mais teimar com você, mas não prometo nada de não tirar a situação a limpo com Viktor! - prometeu o sul coreano. Conhecia o empresário há alguns anos e sabia perfeitamente como tratar com o mesmo.

Phichit estava pronto para ralhar com o companheiro quando o médico que iniciaria os cuidados com ele finalmente os chamou novamente para o interior de sua sala. Haviam sido feitos alguns exames e o principal fora o de sangue para que as suspeitas de algum problema mais sério fossem descartados.

Acomodados à frente da mesa do homem baixinho e atarracado, aguardaram por alguns minutos até que antes deste começar a falar, o apressado tailandês disparou a perguntar:

\- É alguma virose? - perguntou Phichit, os olhos bem arregalados. - Ou algo mais sério? Grave? - falara tudo de um só fôlego.

Antes que o motorista conseguisse perguntar mais coisas, Seung-gil gentilmente apertou-lhe a coxa roliça, fazendo o encarar ainda com os olhos arregalados.

\- Calma, Phic! - pediu o advogado. - Deixa o doutor falar. - e, como para completar o que dizia, volveu os olhos na direção do médico.

\- Senhores - começou com um leve sorriso nos lábios -, não há nada para se preocuparem. - ajeitando melhor os óculos sobre o nariz, continuou. - Senhor Chulanont, o senhor tem uma saúde de fazer inveja! - mirou o jovem casal à sua frente com certa alegria. Em sua profissão, o obstetra mentor do novo e atual chefe responsável por aquele setor hospitalar, havia aprendido muito, mas principalmente a como tratar com as pessoas. Amava o que fazia e já deveria estar aposentado, mas continuava ali clinicando, atendendo ômegas, betas e alfas ajudando-os a trazerem novas vidas a esse mundo e adorava poder ser ele a revelar que toda a preocupação do momento seria revertida em surpresa e felicidade.

\- Então, o que meu marido tem? - Seung-gil perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. - Agora eu estou preocupado!

\- Jovens, as preocupações irão sim começar, mas não por motivo de doença - fez uma pausa apenas para deixá-los curiosos -, mas sim por que um serzinho crescendo no ventre de seu companheiro! - abriu mais o sorriso. - Parabéns, senhores, vocês estão grávidos!

Mirando o companheiro, Seung sustentou-lhe o olhar. Seus pensamentos juntando alguns fatos esparços, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seus lábios. Era muita felicidade para deixar passar devido à sua personalidade mais taciturna. Abrindo os braços, acolheu Phichit em um abraço calmo e amoroso.

\- Eu não imaginava… - Phichit murmurou entre as lágrimas de felicidade. - Sempre soubemos que não seria fácil…

\- Mas não impossível, Phic! - Seung completou ao acariciar os fios finos de cor ébano.

\- Isso mesmo, jovens, nada é impossível! Agora teremos de tomar algumas precauções e o principal: se estava fazendo uso de supressores de cheiro, pare! - ordenou o médico. - De nada irá adiantar usá-los, seu cheiro ficará mais forte e marcante, além do uso poder afetar o bebê. Vou lhe passar tudo o que é necessário, desde vitaminas a cuidados durante a gestação.

\- Doutor, de quanto tempo estou? - Phichit perguntou, curioso.

\- Treze semanas, três meses! - respondeu e voltou a escrever no prontuário, depois em um receituário médico.

\- Três meses… - Phichit deixou que mais lágrimas de felicidade escorressem por seu rosto.

O médico tornou a encarar o casal e lhes perguntou:

\- Prontos para ouvirem o coraçãozinho do filhote de vocês? - e, ao receber a confirmação de ambos, deixou que uma enfermeira ajudasse o ômega.

Quando já estavam em casa, deitados lado a lado na espaçosa cama de casal, o sul coreano puxou o seu ômega mais para junto de si, braços cingindo possessivamente a cintura ainda esguia.

\- Você não tem noção de como me deixou feliz… - murmurou Lee bem próximo ao ouvido do marido. Phichit havia adormecido logo após ter se alimentado bem. - Agora, querendo você ou não, vou protegê-lo de todo o mal! E Viktor irá ouvir algumas coisinhas! - rosnou baixinho acariciando levemente o ventre liso do companheiro. - “Nosso rebento!” - pensou ao recordar dos batimentos cardíacos fortes do pequeno coraçãozinho. E naquele momento, Seung-gil Lee fizera sua escolha: primeiro, a própria família. Iria conversar com Christophe e Viktor e afastar Phichit dos dois! Ciúmes? Preocupação? Talvez, mas Lee iria mostrar como se deve tratar um ômega!  


**oOoOoOo**

Yurio olhava pelo vidro da janela do carro a rua movimentada da cidade onde morava a menos de um mês. Não gostava e nem desgostava, mas veio arrastado para o Japão e relutou muito em deixar o avô na Rússia. Tinha um pai vivo, mas a relação dos dois em muitos pontos sempre foi carregada de culpas e cobranças, o que acabou por afastá-los com os anos e depois veio a sua fase mais rebelde, que serviu para azedar tudo de uma vez. E justamente por isso não sentiu quando teve que o deixar. Mas pai é pai e mesmo com todas as atribulações, sentia um resquício de saudades. Era um tanto contraditório, mas assim era a vida, com seus altos e baixos.

Conferiu mais uma vez o relógio no painel do carro e bufou sabendo que logo mais sentiria uma descarga de adrenalina no organismo, igual quando andava com a gangue de alfas de São Petersburgo e cometia pequenos crimes e atos de vandalismo. Onde estava com a cabeça? Havia deixado aquela vida bandida para trás, mas estava há poucos instantes de sequestrar um bebê. Sabia estar fazendo aquilo tudo por escolha própria para ajudar o primo e sabia que Viktor não pensara duas vezes. Os dados estavam sendo lançados e as escolhas… Ah! Essas tinham de ser tomadas com rapidez e perspicácia.

\- O que vai ser do pai dessa criança? - Sussurrou as palavras no interior do veículo onde estava sozinho, não conseguia ter um real entendimento do vínculo que era ter um progenitor na sua vida, mas acreditava que seria perto do que tinha com o seu amado avô. - Merda, o velho pirou e o que estou fazendo? Pirando junto com ele! – socou o volante tentando descontar um pouco de sua frustração. Estava perdido nos acontecimentos do longo dia passado dentro do hospital e no que o havia levado de volta até aquele prédio, que não viu o moreno parado do lado de fora.

Otabek socou a janela sem paciência e viu o loiro pular no assento do motorista assustado. Se controlou para não rir da cara do mais jovem, mas não escondeu o sorriso sacana que brincava nos seus lábios enquanto o observava descer de carro. Queria conhecê-lo melhor; deveria tê-lo conhecido em outro momento de sua vida. O sorriso morreu - na realidade, não deveria estar tendo aqueles tipos de pensamentos.

\- Você precisa me acompanhar. – informou quase no automático. A voz ouvida, nem parecendo ser a dele.

Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra, simplesmente começaram a andar contornando a entrada do prédio principal do hospital e dirigiram-se para outra entrada tomando o elevador para o subsolo. O lugar era silencioso demais, frio e sua atmosfera continha algo fúnebre; Yurio quase não viu pessoas trabalhando naqueles corredores.

\- Estamos indo para o necrotério. - Informou o cazaque, o que fez o loiro estancar no lugar, olhando ressabiado as costas do moreno que continuou andando.

O médico não usava mais suas roupas do centro cirúrgico; trajava uma jaqueta preta e calças jeans desbotadas - algo que na opinião do russo não combinava com a figura poderosa do cirurgião, mas o deixava mais bonito assim.

\- Está tudo bem? – Otabek parecia preocupado com o loiro e de fato estava, não é todo dia que alguém se dispõe a participar de um plano ousado como esse.

\- É uma loucura o que estamos fazendo! - Yurio o encarou sem aviso nenhum, só levantou os olhos do chão e focou no rosto de linhas definidas e acentuadas. - Por que estamos indo para o necrotério? A bebê está lá? – o beta precisava entender a razão de tudo aquilo. Parecia que nada se encaixava e que estava tentando montar um grande e dificultoso quebra cabeças. Tentava entender o primo, mas talvez nunca conseguiria, pois os genes de sua tão honrada família haviam lhe deixado na mão.

\- Nunca viu uma pessoa morta? – perguntou um tanto ressabiado. Era claro como cristal para o obstetra que o russo que o acompanhava não teria passado por algo parecido, mas não conseguiu conter sua veia sarcástica, voltando a carga ao mirá-lo nos olhos e saber que havia cometido um equívoco ali. O pouco que havia passado próximo do mais baixo, já notara que este não levava nenhum tipo de desaforo para casa. - Não se preocupe, você não vai ver nada, eu garanto! - O moreno virou a cabeça em outra direção e quando voltou, apenas completou. - Temos que ser rápidos! - Estendeu a mão na direção do russo, que a aceitou e voltaram a caminhar juntos, mas mais rápido dessa vez.

Os dedos do loiro suavam na mão fria do moreno e o faziam pensar em como ele poderia estar tão calmo com a situação em que se encontravam. Pararam em frente à uma porta dupla e Yurio sentiu a mão se fechar mais em torno dos seus dedos, até que recebeu um apertão no mesmo segundo que as portas deslizavam lateralmente.

Yurio foi recebido por uma lufada de ar mais gélida ainda com cheiro de produtos químicos e seus olhos varreram todo o ambiente metálico antes de entrar. Sobre as mesas vazias, só conseguiu ver um capacete, duas mochilas e uma bolsa e do canto mais escuro vinha uma voz melodiosa que cantava alguma canção de forma baixa.

O russo tentava se controlar, assimilar que ainda segurava na mão do moreno e não tinha a mínima vontade de soltar, mas o cheiro peculiarmente ácido de um alfa o pegou desprevenido, o fazendo virar com tudo dando de cara com o médico pediatra sisudo.

\- Você veio sozinho? - Não houve apresentações de nenhuma das partes, apenas o questionamento do alfa saído da penumbra. Olhos nos olhos, como se estivesse o desafiando a responder o contrário.

\- Sim. - Yurio arrumou a postura, estava acostumado a lidar com alfas todos os dias e levando em conta a sua família de sangue, o médico pediatra era fichinha em comparação a eles. - Não precisamos envolver mais ninguém nessa história, não é mesmo? – um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

\- Realmente, nesse quesito concordo com você, mas me esclareça como você vai transportar a recém-nascida? – questionou com ares de sabe tudo ao empertigar-se. - Veio de carro ou de transporte público? Porque se veio de carro, tem que ter um bebê conforto, é o mínimo que se pede para fazer o transporte seguro de uma criança. - Takeshi falava sem tomar fôlego. - Agora se veio de ônibus, não vou permitir que volte com ela. É uma recém-nascida!!! Ainda está indefesa e seu corpinho é frágil, sem contar que pode ter contato com algum vírus. – parou de falar ao reparar em Yurio; este havia levantado a mão chamando-lhe a atenção. - Sim, alguma dúvida? – mirou-o com uma altivez que não haveria necessidade.

\- Todas que possa imaginar, mas a mais importante é: você quer ficar com a menina? Porque, por mim, ok! - O russo gritava dentro da sala e deixou surpresos todos os presentes.

\- Hei!! Fale baixo, garotão! Aqui não é sua casa e não podemos chamar atenção. – Otabek massageava as têmporas. O amigo pediatra estava começando a passar dos limites e ambos precisavam se controlar.

Plisetsky revirou os olhos e continuou no mesmo tom.

\- Não sou pai, escutou? Sou só o caralho do primo do alfa idiota que caiu de quatro pelo pai ômega dessa criança e me meti nessa história até o pescoço só para salvar a pequena e nada mais! Pelo jeito não sou bom o bastante, então fique com a criança. Entendeu? - Respirou fundo, sem perceber que no meio de seu discurso acalorado havia baixado o tom de voz, mas não perdendo a acidez e ouviu a risada do cazaque e da mulher ao lado dele, revirou os olhos sentindo leve fervor em suas bochechas.

\- Vocês vão acordá-la desse jeito! - Se aproximou do alfa. - Acalme-se, marido. - E voltou-se para o loiro. - E você também, sim? - Sorriu para a bebê. - Meu nome é Yuko e vou te ajudar a levar a Akiko. – mirando os três homens um de cada vez, proferiu sem dó, a voz doce escondendo a acidez que na realidade estava impregnada em cada palavra dita. - E ela tem um nome, seus cabeçudos e foi o pai que escolheu, então gostaria que vocês a chamassem pelo belo nome que ele deu a filha!

O alfa resmungou qualquer coisa e passou por eles indo até uma das mochilas, tirando um prontuário médico e conferindo todos os dados. Depois, pegou o receituário e começou a escrever sem parar.

\- Como você não é pai e não deve entender nada do assunto, vou tentar explicar da melhor forma possível. - A mulher o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida e ele completou de mau gosto. - Sem me alterar de novo! – mas não era bem aquilo que o seu olhar passava. Takeshi, por vezes, era muito transparente.

A partir daí, Yurio foi bombardeado com uma carga de informações sobre leite, amamentação, fraldas, posições para dormir, para dar banho e para arrotar, horários das mamadas, consultas que deveria fazer, vacinas a aplicar e recomendações de manter perto da pequena roupas com o cheiro do pai ômega. No fim, estava mais aflito de que quando soube que estava se dirigindo ao necrotério do hospital. Era muita coisa para se fazer, eles não tinham se preparado e a casa não estava pronta para receber um bebê. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos claros e amaldiçoou o primo pela centésima vez!

 _“Como uma pessoa podia ser igual ao Viktor?”_ – pensou ao remoer o sentimento de indignação. Já a pergunta, não saía de sua cabeça de jeito nenhum e por mais incrível que fosse, o platinado nunca poderia ser de outro jeito, pois se assim fosse, não seria ele.

Plisetsky pegou o celular no bolso interno do paletó e conferiu a hora, não tinha se passado mais de vinte minutos desde que entrou naquela sala, mas então por que sentia que tinha envelhecido uma eternidade? Mirou o pediatra à sua frente e olhou para o lado, precisava ser prático e, sem pestanejar, fuzilou as palavras na direção do médico moreno.

\- Vou precisar de ajuda! – ditou, mal esperando que o outro lhe respondesse se poderia ajudar, ou não. - Preciso providenciar tudo que a Akiko necessita para agora e como o distinto cavalheiro aqui na frente já fez questão de explanar e expor tão bem – mirou Takashi, sustentando-lhe o olhar altivo -, não consigo fazer isso sozinho com a bebê. Por isso, preciso de um voluntário.

Yuko se adiantou evitando olhar na direção do marido.

\- Eu fico com a bebê e você sai para comprar tudo que precisa, o que acha?

\- Tá bom! - Parou, olhando as paredes de ambos os lados com gavetas, todas fechadas. - Mas vou deixá-la em casa! – e, ao reparar nos olhos dilatados do marido alfa, completou. - Na minha casa é mais seguro e melhor do que aqui.

\- Eu proíbo você, Yuko! - O alfa rosnou as palavras para a esposa que as ignorou completamente. Eles se amavam, não havia como negar, do mesmo modo que a mulher daria a sua própria vida pelo marido e suas filhas, mas a voz de comando do alfa casado não funcionava na esposa beta e guerreira que tinha. - Yuko?! - Dessa vez estava mais implorando do que ordenando.

\- Vai pra casa cuidar das nossas vidas, eu vou com eles e depois Otabek me leva. - Yuko disse firme, mas porém de forma gentil. E os homens na sala viram a mulher se esticar toda e beijar os lábios do marido com carinho e se afastar, pegando a bolsa. Antes de sair, pontuou. - Traga seu carro para a porta do carro funerário, o Altin te mostra onde é e eu espero vocês lá. Pode ser? – sorriu miudinho. A japonesa saiu da sala sem fazer barulhos, não queria incomodar os mortos e nem a pequena em seus braços. Foi andando pelas sombras e desapareceu das vistas dos homens.

Yurio voltou-se para o pediatra e esse tentava controlar a respiração e o cheiro de canela, mas era fato que perdia de lavada para o seu lado mais instintivo.

\- Você é casado? - Takeshi perguntou à queima roupa e viu o russo negar com a cabeça. - Sorte sua!!! - Foi a deixa para pegar a mochila e sair da sala também, mas fez o caminho contrário da esposa.

Agora sozinhos no recinto, Yurio encarava Otabek. Por mais estranho que fosse, não sentia mais a necessidade de sair correndo dali, estava tranquilo e não tinha nada a ver com cheiros ou algo do tipo.

\- O que vai ser feito da mãe da bebê que foi trocada? – perguntou curioso.

O médico olhou para o lado e pensou em qual das gavetas a moça estaria antes de responder ao questionamento. Coçou o queixo antes de se pôr a falar.

\- Ela não tinha ninguém neste mundo e duvido muito que alguém venha procurar por ela. – fez uma pausa ao lembrar o que os companheiros que ficavam na externa haviam lhe dito. - Os médicos socorristas disseram que ela era ou é uma prostituta, mas não sei se é verdade, o fato é que, muito provavelmente, será enterrada na área de indigentes que o hospital mantém. – proferiu com uma calma que o loiro não conseguiria ter com um assunto tão delicado.

Yurio seguiu os olhos dele e escutou suas palavras amargas. Não era certo uma pessoa morrer assim, sem ninguém.

\- Vou providenciar o funeral dela, trato disso amanhã, sim? Hoje vou tratar de quem está vivo. - Ditou e se virou para a porta, mas o cazaque o segurou pelo ombro.

\- Me espera, vou pegar minhas coisas. - Por um momento os dedos do moreno resvalaram nos fios longos e dourados; eram sedosos. Que cheiro teriam? Otabek estava se perdendo, mas encontrou com o verde esmeralda do mais jovem e por um mísero segundo pensou em afundar os dígitos naquela maciez e comprovar o que imaginava. - É rápido e tenho algo para lhe entregar. 

Estava enlouquecendo ou todo o cansaço do dia estava pregando uma peça em si? Não podia ter sido desejo o que viu refletido em sua direção. Ou podia? Yurio balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e aguardou enquanto o outro pegava seus pertences e trazia um embrulho pequeno; não confiava na própria voz para responder o que fosse e mesmo quando o médico estendeu em sua direção o pacote, ficou parado.

Otabek coçou a cabeça e parecia constrangido quando assumiu o seu ato.

\- Roubei do Katsuki! É a blusa que ele usava quando deu entrada no hospital pela manhã, é para a bebê... para a Akiko. - Yurio focou em suas mãos e abriu o pacote captando em seguida um cheiro suave e adocicado do ômega japonês. Sorriu pequeno e agradeceu com sinceridade.

As portas se abriram e o loiro virou-se mais uma vez, mas antes de sair, falou por cima do ombro.

\- O senhor é um menino mau! - O médico ficou com cara de bobo e o russo abriu mais o sorriso quando percebeu que conseguia desconcerta-lo também. - Mas não precisa ficar desse jeito e nem com essa cara, pois os meninos bons vão para o céu, mas os maus vão para onde quiserem! - Piscou um olho e finalmente se pôs a andar, refazendo todo o caminho de volta até o próprio carro sendo acompanhado pelo médico, em silêncio. Não estranhou aquela falta de diálogo, não o incomodava apenas caminhar lado a lado, pelo contrário, o fazia apreciar a companhia da pessoa sem uma busca infinita de perguntas e respostas muitas vezes vazias e sem conexão. Simplesmente gostava da presença marcante do moreno e, aparentemente, do silêncio que vinha dele também.

Deu a volta com o carro e menos de cinco minutos depois, Yuko estava dentro do veículo com a menina nos braços.

A médica anestesista era danada e inteligente e conseguiu se manter fora do alcance das câmeras de segurança e longe de olhos curiosos de algum funcionário intrometido. Mas assim que sentou-se no banco traseiro do enorme sedan, Akiko se colocou à chorar a plenos pulmões.

\- Ela está com fome, Yurio! - O russo ligou o som e cogitou em colocar no último volume, mas ao invés de fazer isso, apenas segurou com mais força o volante e acelerou o potente motor. Era seguido de perto por uma moto pilotada pelo cazaque.

Sorriu ao olhar pelo espelho retrovisor - outro ponto que não combinava com o médico, mas que o deixava mais interessante a cada segundo. No fundo, estava adorando descobrir a outra faceta daquele homem que mexia tanto com o seu íntimo.

Em questão de pouco mais de vinte minutos, estacionou o carro na garagem do edifício o qual tinha um apartamento. Plisetsky não gostava e nem queria passar muito tempo com o primo - não por não gostar do mesmo, ou algo do gênero, mas apenas para poder ter sua privacidade e a de Nikiforov preservadas quando assim desejassem. Esperou pela companhia dos dois médicos antes de apertar o botão do décimo quinto andar de um total de dezoito andares.

Abrindo a porta do apartamento, deixou que seus acompanhantes entrassem primeiro e em seguida passou pelo portal, fechando a porta. Ao longe escutou o miado de Potya, sorrindo levemente o que causou leve espanto no obstetra que o mirava com interesse.

\- Doutora Yuko, espero que não haja problemas de esperar aqui com a pequena até voltarmos?!? - mirou-a com interesse. - Potya a deixara em paz… - e dando de ombros, completou - minha gata é um tanto anti-social quando quer!

\- Talvez isso seja por ser sua cópia! - gracejou Otabek.

\- Engraçadinho! - ralhou o fuzilando com olhos. Ouvindo o bebê fungar e voltar a chorar, Yurio abriu o refrigerador. - Doutora, eu só tenho leite comum.

\- Tudo bem, darei meu jeito! - Yuko respondeu. - Apenas vão logo às compras e tentem não demorar muito. Akiko e eu ficaremos bem! - e ao terminar de falar, colocou entre as mãos do loiro uma nova listinha. - Sei que meu marido passou muitas coisas, mas creio que somente uma mãe pode saber um pouco mais de coisas. - e deu uma piscadela enquanto tentava fazer o cisquinho de gente parar de chorar.

Um tempo depois, o médico e o loiro russo, voltaram para buscar Akiko e Yuko, encontrando as duas cochilando sobre a cama de hóspedes. Aproveitando do momento, Yuri sacou rapidamente o celular e tirou uma foto das duas adormecidas. Ele não saberia dizer porque e nem os motivos que o fizeram fazer aquilo. Apenas achou que deveria, e fez.

O carro estava todo tomado por sacolas; o loiro esperou até que a anestesista se ajeitasse no banco traseiro para finalmente rumar para o casarão do primo. Durante o trajeto todo foi ouvindo os conselhos da mulher que parecia ter o sol no olhar. Seus olhos brilhavam ao falar das trigêmeas e de como tudo fora um louco e divertido aprendizado.

Desconfiava que o primo ainda estivesse sobre os efeitos do calmante e até mesmo por isso entrara com a bebê, tão logo despedindo-se de Yuko e Otabek. Solicitou a um dos empregados da casa que fosse buscar e levar as sacolas para o quarto ao lado do platinado e com um suspiro pesaroso, mirou Akiko, que agora dormitava encolhidinha de encontro a seu peitoral. Retirando do bolso o cartão que o médico havia lhe enfiado na mão, sorriu de lado ao imaginar se deveria enviar uma mensagem para o mesmo. Balançando a cabeça, suspirou. Não era a hora e no outro dia poderia muito bem usar a desculpa do sepultamento da jovem mulher, e quem sabe, vê-lo. Bem, mas não adiantava ficar sonhando acordado. Akiko pelo visto ficaria consigo! Seria uma longa noite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cantinho Rosa e Azul: 
> 
> Theka: Como sempre temos costume, fizemos uma pesquisa sobre algumas coisas, tais como: aromas, flores, plantas, chás e etc. 
> 
> Almaro: Descobrimos coisas interessantes: que a Hortelã tem muitos benefícios, dos quais nós tomamos a liberdade de usar em nossa fanfic. Além de ser um ótimo relaxante, sendo ministrado como chá ou até mesmo como banhos aromáticos. Por isso pensamos em deixar Lee com esse cheiro característico. Achamos que combinaria muito com o mesmo. E esse site nós foi muito esclarecedor: https://www.mundoboaforma.com.br/14-beneficios-da-hortela-para-que-serve-e-propriedades/ 
> 
> Theka: Sobre o chá Earl Grey, isso tudo é minha culpa. Acho algo refinado vermos em Kuroshitsuji o quão preocupado em nos descrever o que cada chá pode proporcionar e como é preparado, daí foi um pulo para deixar Viktor um apreciador desse chá. Earl Grey é o nome dado a qualquer tipo de chá aromatizado com óleo essencial de bergamota. O tipo mais frequente de Earl Grey é à base de chá preto, mas a designação também se aplica a infusões aromatizadas de chá verde e chá branco, aqui nosso platinado terá um gosto mais acentuado para o chá verde e também o preto. Fonte: https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earl_Grey 
> 
> Viktor: E lá vou eu gostar de chá, e essa loira aguada ir pesquisar no Wikipédia! 
> 
> Yuuri: Viktor! Deixa elas explicarem as coisas. *revirando os olhos. 
> 
> Theka: Almaro, ouviu alguma coisa? * e sem esperar continuou * E por fim, sobre a flor de Lótus! O que descrevemos no texto em si, acontece sim na região citada na Tailândia. A imagem do lago tomada é tão lindo, que não tem como não se apaixonar, e imaginar várias situações. E apesar de a flor ser rosa, o nome é mesmo Mar de Lótus Vermelho. 
> 
> Almaro: E se alguém quiser ler e até mesmo ver sobre esse lindo fenômeno, aqui tem o link de onde buscamos a inspiração para que Phichit tivesse seus feromônios com o cheiro dessas lindas flores. http://tudoparanatureza.blogspot.com/2016/08/mar-de-lotus-vermelha-da-tailandia.html 
> 
> Viktor: E elas continuam nos ignorando! 
> 
> Yuuri: Não, Vitya, elas ignoram você! Deixa de ser birrento, pois essas duas juntas, ganham de seu temperamento! E antes que você piore as coisas, que tal se fossemos logo ali e… * puxando o platinado* 
> 
> Theka: Almaro, eu já te disse hoje que eu amo o Yuu e seu jeitinho de contornar a situação? 
> 
> Almaro: *rindo divertida* Não, não disse, mas é bom repetir, e creio que devemos dizer que nós duas o amamos! *risos 
> 
> Bem, aqui encerramos nossas explicações, esperamos que nos perdoem pela nova demora, mas com essa loucura do tempo com tempestades torrenciais, alagamentos e falta de energia, fez com as coisas não saíssem como todas nós queríamos. Agradecemos ao suporte, e apoio de todos que aqui chegaram, e esperamos pelos comentários… nos digam o que acharam desse capítulo. 
> 
> Até o próximo   
> Beijocas da Almaro e Theka


	7. Dores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e avisos no final.
> 
> Beta: LadyCygnus, nosso carinho ever, and ever! <3
> 
> Fic escrita em parceria com Almaro

Yurio abriu os olhos devagar e piscou várias vezes até conseguir focar a visão devido à claridade provinda das grandes janelas, dando-lhe finalmente a noção de onde se encontrava. A sala de estar da casa do primo estava irreconhecível e na hora se arrependeu por não ter ido para o seu próprio apartamento, abandonando o louco morador daquela bela casa à própria sorte, mas ao invés disso, estava lá em meio às embalagens plásticas espalhadas, fraldas descartáveis jogadas pelo chão e nos móveis, o tapete em tons de off white com uma mancha enorme que parecia com chocolate derretido e tinha o barulho incessante de uma sirene de ambulância que não parava e muito menos calava a boca fazendo-o gemer mais alto. O russo tapou os ouvidos - não queria gritar, mas por tudo que lhe era mais sagrado não estava aguentando, por isso colocou a almofada no rosto e começou a sessão de gritos e xingamentos. Deu livre acesso à sua frustração e completa constatação de ser um inútil. Levantou a cabeça e procurou aquele serzinho minúsculo que lhe consumiu a noite inteira de sono.

\- Como pode chorar tanto?! - Saiu do sofá onde havia desabado e andou até a poltrona que estava com o bebê conforto. Parou encarando a menina que esperneava. - Duvido que serei pai um dia e isso é culpa sua, sabia, sua pestinha? - Mas o jeito durão não durou e segundos depois pegava a criança no colo. - Por que com a Yuko, você é boazinha? - Começou a andar pela sala chacoalhando Akiko nos braços. - Só fica quieta, por favor... - Mas ao se virar viu a governanta da casa, Minako, olhando a praça de guerra que era o cômodo.

\- Senhor Plisetsky? O que... o que aconteceu aqui? - E apontando para ele. - E o que é isso? O loiro era famoso pelo seu humor difícil e pelas palavras rudes que dirigia a todos da casa, mas a mulher estava surpresa demais e ficou mais ainda quando o jovem caminhou até ela e simplesmente passou a criança para seus braços.

\- É um bebê e eu vou dormir! - Ditou e virou-se em direção à escadaria.

A japonesa ficou parada olhando para a criança de maneira estupefata, afinal, quando fora deitar na noite anterior não existia um bebê naquela casa e não existia uma mãe pelo que sabia, mas o fato era que agora existia um pai! Mas quem?

\- O que você espera que eu faça? - perguntou ressabiada a oriental, que começava a embalar o pequeno pacotinho que lhe fora atirado nos braços.

\- Faça o que você quiser, não estou nem aí. Só preciso dormir um pouco e não pensar em nada, porque se paro para pensar... - Ele estacionou no meio dos degraus e voltou-se mais uma vez. - Eu mato aquele imbecil do meu primo. - Sorriu diabólico. - E com requintes de crueldade!

- _Mon chèr_ (meu amor), não fale assim! - O suíço fazia o caminho contrário ao loiro e parou no alto da escada. Seus olhos, capturando todos os detalhes no outro, passeou pelos cabelos desgrenhados, pelo rosto cansado e chegou nas roupas amarrotadas e sujas. Sem falar do cheiro de azedo que suas narinas de alfa absorviam. - Noite difícil?

Yurio apenas rosnou uma resposta afirmativa sem olhar para os olhos do estrangeiro, seu olhar preso nas ataduras levemente manchadas de sangue nos dois braços do suíço.

\- A sua também foi ruim. Como ele está?

\- Pior do que imaginei, mas se levarmos em consideração o que aconteceu, ele está melhor do que podíamos esperar. - O suíço encarou os próprios braços. - Uma tragédia poderia ter acontecido e acho que ainda pode acontecer, mas vamos fazer o nosso melhor, Yurio. - Os olhos do loiro foram parar na criança nos braços da governanta da mansão. - Sei que você teve uma noite complicada, escutei os barulhos, mas o Viktor vai precisar de você na empresa e já chamei o Lee.

\- Eu vou dormir, me entendeu?! – fuzilou o loiro alto com os olhos brilhantes. Pareciam arder em pura raiva. - Eu... ou melhor, nós viramos criminosos por conta dessa merda toda e sinceramente se eu não dormir duas horas seguidas, com toda a certeza uma tragédia vai acontecer e garanto que o idiota do meu primo será o menor dos seus problemas! – ameaçou. O gênio forte imperando e Yurio não se importava que sua noite de sono frustrada fazia com que ele agisse mais encolerizado.

O loiro falava bufando, seu cansaço cada vez mais visível, mas o que lhe consumia a alma era saber que nada e nem ninguém poderia resolver aquela situação. Na verdade, o que previa com sua mente rápida e habilidosa, eram só desgraças. Todos estavam agindo por instinto, os mais primitivos possíveis - não só o alfa lúpus - e sentia que essa confusão só estava no início.

A campainha tocou e o russo não conseguiu se conter, pois a criança que parecia ter se acalmado e dormido, voltara a chorar com força.

\- Mas que inferno! - Desceu as escadas e escancarou a porta da residência.

Na soleira estava o outro advogado da empresa, o sul coreano Seung-Gil Lee, detentor de uma áurea que metia medo em vários negociadores vorazes e concorrentes. Ele não era de muitas palavras e poucos sabiam o que se passava na sua cabeça, mas quando tomava uma resolução, o mundo poderia explodir ao seu redor que nada o removia, nada era uma barreira intransponível e tudo tinha um jeito.

Mas o dia havia amanhecido torto para todos eles e para Seung também, seus olhos se estreitaram e em um gesto simples, cobriu as narinas com a mão.

\- Que cheiro de leite azedo é esse? É você? – perguntou ao arquear as sobrancelhas e franzir o nariz.

O loiro espumou de raiva e revirou os olhos sem a mínima paciência. Sabia que estava fedendo, Akiko despejara uma boa quantidade de leite talhado em cima de sua blusa durante a madrugada, sem mencionar as outras secreções saídas de outras partes da pequena, mas Yurio não queria mais pensar nisso ou as imagens não sairiam mais de sua cabeça.

\- Bom dia pra você também. Vai entrar ou não? – grunhiu, ainda sustentando o olhar do recém chegado.

O moreno entrou e passivamente começou a analisar o cômodo da sala, um arrepio passou por sua coluna e foi até a base de seus cabelos curtos na nuca. Algo havia acontecido além do chefe ter largado seu marido passando mal no meio do nada. Mas o quê?

\- Onde está o Viktor? – perguntou ao tentar unir aquele quebra-cabeças.

Christophe desceu a escada e parou a frente do outro alfa, tentava encontrar as palavras certas para dizer o que tinha para falar, mas... quando estava pronto para dizer a verdade nua e crua, pois de nada adiantaria fazer rodeios com o perspicaz advogado, fora atalhado.

\- Ele está dopado. - A voz do russo loiro se fez presente.

Seung olhou do amigo advogado para o primo loiro do dono da empresa para que trabalhava, tudo estava misturado, haviam peças que não se encaixavam; algo grande tinha acontecido.

\- Por quê ele está dopado? - Perguntou de forma pausada, mas não obteve uma resposta.

O cheiro de pinheiro tomou o lugar e no alto da escada, Viktor parou. Seus olhos avermelhados não focavam em nada específico e ele parecia farejar o ar. Desceu os degraus de dois em dois e quando atingiu o pavimento, girou no próprio eixo olhando em todas as direções. Todos podiam escutar os ruídos da sua respiração forte e descompassada, então parou e se dirigiu para o sofá onde o primo minutos antes estava desmaiado de cansaço. Com as pontas dos dedos, pescou entre as almofadas bagunçadas e desorganizadas uma blusa azul escuro. Era a blusa do ômega, a blusa que Yuuri usava quando deu entrada no hospital, a mesma que o médico Otabek havia roubado e a peça que o loiro jogou longe no auge de sua frustração durante a noite mal dormida.

Viktor segurou o tecido com ambas as mãos, sentiu sua textura e depois levou ao nariz, respirou fundo e puxou com força o cheiro adocicado da peça. Não se importou com ninguém que estava ali, nada era mais importante que sentir o cheiro do seu destino, mas o choro da bebê o atingiu como uma espada.

\- Akiko... – murmurou voltando os olhos na direção em que a bebezinha se encontrava nos braços da governanta que Viktor havia contratado pois lhe fora muito bem recomendada.

Dando leves tapas no rosto com ambas as mãos, o platinado recobrou a consciência, levantou a cabeça tentando se controlar e a passos rápidos, chegou perto da governanta e tirou do seu colo o pacotinho que esperneava com todo o cuidado possível, enrolou a blusa azul no corpinho frágil da criança e a aconchegou no seu peito. A pequena então serenou.

Seung encarava abismado toda a cena que acabara de se desenrolar na sua frente. Começou a ligar os pontos um por um, mas uma peça não fazia sentido: a criança estava fora do contexto.

\- Você sofreu um imprint? - A pergunta à queima roupa fez o platinado torcer a boca e não dizer nada.

\- Sim, Lee. - O suíço passou as mãos pelo cabelo e encarou o coreano. - Foi um momento difícil e tive que intervir, mas todos sobrevivemos.

Lee parou os olhos no russo e pensou durante alguns segundos; a informação explicava os olhos vermelhos, o calmante e até os braços machucados do outro alfa, mas continuava não explicando a criança e o estado da sala da mansão. Resolveu que iria por partes.

\- Eu vim aqui pronto para te dar uma lição de moral, dizer poucas e boas sobre educação e respeito ao próximo e dependendo da nossa conversa, colocar meu cargo à disposição. - A boca do suíço se abriu, Yurio bateu a mão na testa e Viktor o encarou mais confuso do que antes, aquilo era tudo que menos precisava. - Você deixou o seu motorista no meio do nada e ainda por cima passando mal. Não lhe ocorreu em colocá-lo dentro do carro e levá-lo para algum hospital ou para a empresa ou de volta para a sua casa? – fez uma leve pausa e continuou em um fôlego só. - Jura que você achou melhor deixá-lo no meio da rua para não chegar atrasado? E no fim não chegou onde deveria, não é mesmo?

O platinado empertigou a postura ainda com a menina nos braços, era um lúpus, chefe do sul coreano e não iria receber um puxão de orelha, não dele!

\- Eu estava com pressa, o senhor Phichit Chu... – parou um instante, pois não conseguia lembrar-se de todo o nome do ômega - Ele estava com problemas que no momento, eu não conseguiria sanar, mas disse que enviaria ajuda assim que pudesse.

\- Sim, mas não enviou e ele me chamou. Eu o encontrei em um estado deplorável, pessoas estranhas estavam tentando ajudá-lo enquanto você o deixou lá. E para piorar tudo... - Seung parou, balançou a cabeça e suspirou. – E-eu descobrir que vou ser pai! Descobri que o ômega estava passando mal por conta da gestação e que não havíamos desconfiado. - Seung respirou aliviado. - E chego aqui e encontro você assim, Viktor. Não era exatamente isso que esperava, mas acho que foi melhor desse jeito. - Sua expressão suavizou e ele tocou os finos fios de cabelos da criança. - Agora, me conta o que está acontecendo aqui, sim? – pediu ao suavizar um pouco a fisionomia.

O russo absorveu devagar tudo que foi falado, não podia imaginar que o motorista estava grávido, não previu que atropelaria o seu destinado e que se envolveria em um sequestro, mas o pior de tudo era como contar tudo para o sul coreano e saber que ele acabaria envolvido nisso até o pescoço como todos que estavam lá.

\- Lee, não quero que você se envolva, não agora que vai se tornar pai. - Viktor falou baixo e sorrindo.

\- Acho que já estou envolvido e o melhor seria você ou vocês me colocarem a par de tudo. - O sul coreano pontuou sério enquanto observava as feições do russo mudarem para uma carranca.

E a partir desse ponto, Viktor despejou tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, desde a hora que largou o motorista no meio do caminho, até a parte antes de ser dopado. Falou do japonês, seu soulmate, com doçura mas sua voz continha uma nota de amargura, pois muito embora tivesse cumprido a promessa que fizera de coração, tinha causado uma grande e talvez irreparável tristeza ao seu par. Terminou seu monólogo com lágrimas presas aos olhos azuis.

\- Me deixa ver se entendi direito: você sofreu um imprint por um ômega casado que, por um acaso, atropelou e sequestrou a filha dele depois, tudo porque prometeu que salvaria a criança da tirania do pai alfa. - Lee se sentou no sofá. - E vocês dois concordaram com isso? - Apontou para os loiros que se encontravam no outro sofá e que confirmaram com acenos de cabeça. - Viktor, tudo que eu falar agora, vai ser como chover no molhado e na minha opinião, você agiu por puro impulso ou instinto em decorrência do encontro com a sua alma gêmea, então, se quiser voltar atrás com os seus atos, tem um motivo plausível para alegar e a lei permite isso para um alfa. - Fez uma pausa e olhou firmemente para o único alfa lúpus da sala. - Mas lhe conheço bem o suficiente para saber que isso não vai acontecer, não é mesmo? – perguntou mais para confirmar o que já sabia.

\- Não vou voltar nada! Não vou recuar um centímetro da minha decisão. Não depois de tudo que passei ao lado dele. Eu quero ele, eu preciso dele e vou lutar por isso também.

O sul coreano se levantou em um pulo, deu alguns passos e quando retornou para onde estava, parou. O dedo indicador da mão direita batendo nos lábios sem parar, estava pensando e procurando as palavras certas para se expressar.

\- Viktor, como seu advogado, posso alegar que você agiu por forte influência do imprint e justificar todas as suas ações, compreende isso? - O russo confirmou com a cabeça e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o moreno não permitiu. - Mas como seu amigo, posso dizer que fez uma grande besteira e que provavelmente perdeu todo o pouco juízo que tinha. - Parou mais uma vez ao perceber o russo se levantar do seu lugar. - Só que sei o que você está passando, o certo ou o errado neste caso é apenas um ponto de vista e vou ajudar você, seu ômega e essa criança a ficarem juntos.

Yurio, que estava quieto e calado havia um bom tempo, começou a gargalhar de forma irônica.

\- Quer ajudar? Fique com a menina, pois eu não sou babá. - A cara de bravo do primo não fazia cócegas no loiro, que continuou. - Vocês alfas se protegem, as leis os beneficiam em qualquer lugar desse mundo, mas não se esqueçam do pai ômega e de mim, um reles mortal beta. - Bufou. - Vocês são três cabeçudos e é óbvio que essa criança não pode ficar aqui! Por favor, vamos pensar, sim?!

\- É claro que a Akiko vai ficar aqui, sou o pai dela agora! - Viktor estava em pé na frente do primo e o fazia levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Vik? Ele tem razão. Infelizmente, existe uma verdade implícita no que Yurio acabou de falar. Você não é o pai legal dessa criança e seria extremamente complicado explicar a origem da sua filha. - Chris permanecia calmo, mas mesmo assim se pôs entre os dois primos. - Yurio, vá tomar um banho porque esse cheiro de leite azedo está me deixando enjoado. – e para reforçar o que estava dizendo, franziu o nariz em desagrado.

O loiro ainda encarou o primo por vários segundos e depois mostrou a língua para o suíço, saiu reclamando alto o suficiente para que todos o escutassem e quando foi repreendido pelo mais velho, só mostrou o dedo médio com ambas as mãos e sumiu no andar de cima quando atingiu o topo da escada.

Viktor abaixou a cabeça e sorriu feito um idiota quando viu que Akiko dormia tranquilamente nos seus braços - nem com a conversa um pouco mais alterada a fizera soltar um piu.

\- O que vocês podem fazer para resolver essa situação? Quero dizer, sei que o imprint anula qualquer tipo de situação, inclusive o matrimônio. – Nikiforov queria respostas.

\- Não é tão fácil assim. - Lee começou.

\- Vik, tem que se comprovar tal ligação. - Christophe emendou. - E isso pode ser prejudicial ainda mais que, no seu caso, envolveria um adultério por parte do ômega se houvesse um relacionamento entre vocês sem essa ligação comprovada.

O russo fez um bico enorme e seus olhos mostravam toda a revolta que o começava a dominar.

\- Yuuri é meu e vai ser de qualquer modo. Achem um jeito dentro da lei para que isso ocorra, pago os dois para isso. Senão, acho eu uma forma de deixá-lo viúvo. – ameaçou sem pestanejar.

Respirações suspensas, os advogados sabiam que era o lúpus que falava e não o amigo platinado, mas não duvidavam que se o instinto de posse e proteção o dominasse era capaz dele cometer um ato hediondo e com as próprias mãos.

\- Vou estudar as opções que temos. - Chris falou por fim. - Agora temos que pensar o que fazer com a Akiko, não vamos conseguir dar conta dela e de você surtando ao mesmo tempo.

\- Fico com a criança. - O moreno pontuou. - Ninguém falaria nada, até porque Phic está grávido e afastado de sua função durante uns dias e posso inventar uma história para o surgimento dela na nossa casa. - As palavras foram proferidas de forma baixa, pois não queria despertar a fúria que existia dentro do russo. - Só preciso me organizar e...

\- Ela é minha! - Viktor falava se esquivando do sul coreano.

\- E sempre será, meu amigo, mas vai ser mais fácil resolver a questão do imprint sem pairar sobre você a suspeita de um crime. - Seung foi direto. - Viktor, eu sei que existe uma necessidade física e psicológica de estar perto do ômega e pai dessa criança, mas não é mantendo-a aqui que isso vai se resolver. Você tem uma empresa que precisa de comando e a criança precisa de uma estrutura que acredito que nenhum de nós tenha para dispor nesse momento. Pense!

O russo olhou o cômodo onde se encontravam, estava destruído, olhou para o amigo suíço e seus braços machucados, lembrou-se da cara de cansado do primo e no fim para a criança nos seus braços. Queria ficar com ela, mais que tudo no mundo queria ficar com ela pois era uma parte do seu ômega, mas que a verdade fosse dita: não tinha o que ela precisava. Não agora.

\- Você tem razão, Lee. - Suspirou triste. - Chris chame a Minako de volta, preciso me arrumar e ela vai cuidar da bebê até o Seung arrumar tudo para receber a Akiko. - Virou-se para o sul coreano. - Me desculpe pelo que fiz com o seu companheiro, não foi por querer e traga-o aqui da próxima vez, quero me desculpar pessoalmente com ele e agradecer o que vocês vão fazer por mim e pelo Yuuri ao cuidar dela. - E sem esperar muito tempo, viu a governanta voltar, passou as ordens e seguiu sem nem se despedir dos dois advogados. Estava transtornado!

No banheiro da sua suíte, Viktor deu vazão para todas as lágrimas que segurou - não estava certo, não era justo e muito menos fazia sentido. Não queria que a criança fosse afastada de si, não queria ter que vê-la saindo pela porta da sua casa nos braços de outro ômega que não fosse o seu Yuuri.

Tentou sorrir para o espelho, mas não conseguiu e em um ataque de nervos, quebrou o objeto com um soco. Seus olhos vermelhos denunciavam que precisava urgentemente tomar mais uma dose de calmantes antes que fizesse uma burrada maior ainda. A dor que sentia em seu peito parecia o asfixiar e ele tinha plena consciência que com Yuuri aquela mesma dor poderia o enlouquecer! Preocupado como estava, Nikiforov deixou-se escorregar encostado na bancada da pia de mármore. Com as mãos trêmulas, buscou pela caixa de comprimidos. Sabia que apenas aquele subterfúgio, se ficasse descontrolado, de nada iria adiantar. Teria de mais uma vez se dopar e não era aquilo que ele queria. Ele queria estar com Yuuri, livrá-lo de todas as dores mas, no momento, sentia-se um inútil, um bobo. Desferindo novo soco, agora em direção a porta de madeira do armário, rosnou ensandecido. Começava a perder a razão e seu alfa lúpus iria cobrar por todas aquelas dores. Antes de perder a razão, ajoelhou e abrindo a gaveta, buscou por nova dose do calmante, se auto medicando.

O remédio em contato com sua corrente sanguínea começou a agir quase que imediatamente, o que fez o lúpus novamente escorregar para o chão e, muito lentamente, fechar os olhos e com um leve sorriso débil a lhe iluminar a face. Em sua mente enevoada pela dosagem de calmantes, Viktor parecia ter seu predestinado ali, estar com ele próximo ao toque. Aquelas brilhantes íris levemente avermelhadas, o sorriso que já havia visto antes quando este havia visto Akiko pela primeira vez. Sim, Katsuki lhe sorria ao deslizar a mão de dedos finos e pálidos sobre o ventre distendido, preenchido pelo filho que eles tanto esperavam.

Piscando os olhos com força, a imagem se desfez tão rápido como havia se formado, e novamente o russo estava sozinho. O chão frio tentando combater juntamente com o calmante a quentura de seu corpo. Estendendo a mão direita, tentou puxar o moreno - ou o que achou que este seria - para junto de si, mas não encontrando nada em que se agarrar, gemeu frustrado deixando o braço tocar novamente o mármore e com a mão machucada socar o chão, manchando a brancura impecável com seu sangue; a dor servindo para aplacar um pouco seus devaneios.

\- Yuu-ri… - murmurou, antes de finalmente ceder a dosagem utilizada e apagar mais uma vez.

**oOoOoOo**

Tudo parecia muito surreal! Era estranho, difícil de tentar e conseguir achar um porquê ou mesmo um porém. Os sentimentos estavam impactados, obscuros, era tão difícil dizer e até mesmo tentar colocar para fora a tristeza, angústia e a incerteza de como seria seu caminho dali para frente. Quantos dias já haviam passado? Quantas horas estava ali parado, olhando para a mesma paisagem fria e impessoal? Mesmo com sua alta e saída do hospital, Katsuki Yuuri, não queria sair de seu quarto. Os dias haviam passado como se por vezes estivessem se arrastando; outras tantas vezes parecia que ele mal havia fechado os olhos e conseguido dormir e um novo dia se anunciava no horizonte, e ele praticamente sempre estava ali, sentado naquela poltrona confortável, estrategicamente posta próxima à porta balcão.

Com um pouco de dificuldade e muito lentamente, Yuuri abriu a cortina – que até então havia ficado fechada – e olhou para o dia cinzento que parecia lembrar-lhe que muito em breve poderia chover. Ele se sentia assim daquele jeito, cinza, vazio em todos os sentidos e sem esperanças. Passou uma mão pelo ventre liso, não tinha mais uma bolota ali e também não tinha mais um bebê, nem na barriga e nem nos seus braços. Se abraçou para diminuir a sensação ruim que se apossava do seu corpo. Não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar e nem forças para correr atrás de um sonho.

Quando ele já havia imaginado que não teria mais lágrimas para derramar, lá estavam elas, teimosas a lhe banhar o rosto; as mãos trêmulas sobre o colo murcho. A falta que sentia da pequena que carregara no ventre por nove meses, não poderia ser descrita. Alguém definitivamente no cosmo, no céu, ou mesmo no inferno deveria não gostar de sua pessoa. Sua única alegria, seu motivo para continuar lutando e tentar ver-se livre de seu cárcere - sim, poderia dizer que seu casamento nada mais era do que um cárcere privado, onde o egoísmo e a soberba do marido imperavam -, não mais se encontrava consigo. Queria gritar, esbravejar como já havia feito no hospital, dizer que ele sentia que Akiko não havia partido, tentar ir até o cemitério e a arrancar da sepultura e ouvir seu chorinho forte, seus olhos pequeninos brilhando para si… mas não tinha forças e não gostaria de ser taxado de louco e preso novamente em uma cama hospitalar, sendo dopado mais uma vez. Bem, de certa forma não havia necessidade para tanto, Yuuri mesmo estava se sabotando e sabia que a realidade era aquela, não a que seus pensamentos e o seu querer pareciam lhe ditar. Um suspiro baixo, a cabeça sendo tombada para trás, os olhos fechados, desejando, almejando deixar tudo para trás. E se não bastasse tudo isso, ainda sentia a quentura da pele, a vontade de ter por perto e poder anestesiar-se com o olor de pinheiros, o frescor que tinha o poder de o acalmar. Com um suspiro sentido, baixou os olhos para as mãos focando a aliança dourada em seu dedo anelar. Se ele pudesse saber como tudo iria terminar… Talvez sua vida tivesse tido um outro rumo... Talvez...

Bem, ele sabia que não poderia ficar vivendo em um perfeito looping, lembrando o que passou e o que deixou de passar, pois em seu ser sabia que os dias haviam voado – bastava forçar um pouco os sentidos para deduzir isso -, e que de fato se passara um mês desde o parto e do imprint que teve pelo estrangeiro, Viktor Nikiforov. Além dessa informação, o que mais sabia do homem que era seu destino? Nada ou quase nada, pois a verdade era: tinha encravado em sua memória, algo como um registro dentro de si, do cheiro de seu alfa. Poderia reconhecê-lo mesmo de longe e em um lugar apinhado de pessoas, o olor de pinheiros sempre iria se ressaltar e fazê-lo olhar na direção certa. Por que então sentia tanto medo em pensar nele? Não saberia dizer, ou até mesmo soubesse e não quisesse colocar para fora, para si mesmo.

Volvendo os olhos, que até então focavam apenas suas mãos, para a porta balcão, reparou no céu. Este havia ficado mais escuro e fez o moreno lembrar-se, mais uma vez, de sua pequena Akiko com seus fartos cabelos negros. A dor ainda era latente demais e sabia que nunca mais passaria um dia sequer sem pensar na filha e no tempo que não tiveram juntos, nos detalhes que nunca veria na criança, nem conheceria o som de sua risada ou a veria desabrochar... Era difícil concentrar-se em outra coisa, não queria ser repetitivo mas era impossível, como se para ele fosse vital pensar na pequena e fantasiar em seu íntimo que a menina estaria bem e feliz mesmo crescendo longe de seus olhos. Pensar ou imaginar esses pequenos detalhes era sua forma de encarar o que havia acontecido, acalentava seu coração e esquentava seu peito. Sua pequena estava bem e a salvo de Akira!

Balançando a cabeça, o japonês tentou não pensar nas atitudes do passado. E Yuuri tinha apenas a certeza de uma coisa: os dias que para ele pareciam frios e sem graça, poderiam sim piorar, ficando mais cruéis e obscuros pois algum tempo após chegar à sua casa, o alfa que bradava pelos quatro cantos ser seu dono e senhor, dera o ar de sua graça. E se o ômega almejava encontrar sua paz nesse mundo cruel e ingrato, estava sem sombra de dúvida enganado. Talvez ele nunca mais fosse conseguir voltar a sentir a felicidade junto a si.

Também tinha o fato de que dizer que Akira sentira a perda do bebê seria uma mentira deslavada e lá estava ele, dando graças aos céus por ter se visto livre da obrigação de cuidar e de criar uma menininha que poderia muito bem puxar seu pai ômega! Torceu a boca com desgosto ao recordar-se do marido.

Quem poderia esquecer a fatídica ida até o hospital para uma consulta de rotina em que o japonês mais velho acompanhou sua propriedade? Ninguém, nem mesmo o pobre ômega. Não era novidade que este desejava um filho homem, macho e alfa; ele sempre deixou claro sua ideia sobre a paternidade e sua inconformidade só apareceu quando foi informado que o ômega deveria passar todo o resguardado que envolvia um pós parto para poder pensar em uma nova gestação ou tentativa. Nesse momento, Yuuri achou que fosse apanhar, de novo, dentro do consultório do doutor Altin, tamanho o impacto da notícia que o ômega não era um simples reprodutor e sim um ser humano que merecia atenção. O japonês fechou os olhos com força, revivendo as palavras duras trocadas entre o médico e o alfa que se entendia prejudicado pelo ocorrido na gravidez, não pela morte da criança, mas pelo infortúnio de ter gerado uma menina.

_“Foi melhor assim, Akiko!”_ – pensou Katsuki ao limpar as lágrimas que lhe desciam copiosamente pela face marcada pela tristeza. Deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo; não entendia porque o marido simplesmente não o deixava em paz, por quê não corria de uma vez por todas para a casa e cama da amante e realizava o sonho de ser pai de um menino alfa por lá? Akira nunca o amou e nunca o amaria e em alguns momentos chegava a pensar que na verdade o alfa o odiava com toda a força do seu ser. Sorriu com amargura, se o odiava, por que não o largava? Por que precisava manter um relacionamento com quem não queria?

Apertando os punhos com força, sentiu uma vontade enorme de gritar, gritar ao mundo suas desventuras, suas mágoas e tristezas. Mas ao mesmo tempo que sentia vontade de fazer tudo isso, sua mente o traía mais uma vez e os fatos voltavam como fantasmas para lhe assolar, para que não conseguisse se manter no presente.

Ainda estava em Tóquio, o vazio era seu único companheiro e Katsuki preferia isso a ter de aguentar a conversa mole e os protestos do marido. Quando este enfezava, o que era uma constante, seus gritos poderiam ser ouvidos ao longe na grande construção intitulada de lar. E para o senhor macho alfa tudo posso, o pequeno japonês nunca mais iria esquecer – pois ele não deixaria essa fato acontecer – que ele havia estragado tudo e como um leão revoltado, bradara que no próximo heat que sua posse tivesse, tudo seria resolvido e Yuuri teria de parir o macho alfa para continuar a linhagem da família.

De nada adiantara Katsuki se encher de coragem e protestar, dizer que não poderia, lembrá-lo do dia no consultório e que teria de esperar pelo resguardo, pois Akira não queria ouvir. Não concordava com o que o médicozinho de quinta categoria havia dito, pois quem sabia dos seus era ele e se ele estava dizendo que Yuuri iria engravidar dali três ou quatro meses, ah! Ele iria!

Apenas a lembrança de tudo o que havia passado fazia com que o estômago do ômega se revirasse - mas era difícil esquecer, não era como se pudesse apagar de sua mente tudo o que fora obrigado a ouvir semanas atrás - mas ele estava tentando, porém naquele dia em questão, todas as emoções contidas, a falta sentida, pareciam o jogar nos braços das lembranças daqueles dias infernais em que fora obrigado a aturar a presença do marido e seu fétido cheiro provindo de seus feromônios.

Baixando um pouco a cabeça, tentou conter a vontade que lhe subia pela garganta, uma vontade absurda de colocar o pouco que conseguira comer para fora. Era igual quando ainda estava na presença do marido e, em seu último dia próximo dele, novamente Yuuri se vira mais uma vez no meio de uma grande confusão.

Minami, aquele projeto mal acabado de alfa, havia ido visitar os parentes e insinuara ao primo que se este não quisesse mais seu precioso ômega, que ele não ficaria chateado de o tomar, mesmo este já sendo usado e rodado. Uma grande confusão havia se instaurado. Akira se irritara tanto com o que havia acabado de ouvir que não pensara duas vezes em usar sua extrema delicadeza, e colocar o primo para correr, o convidando tão sutilmente para que ficasse por uns bons seis meses longe de suas vistas e o principal: longe do que era dele por direito!

Mari, que fora visitar o irmão, acabara por chegar naquela mesma hora. Sem compreender o que estava acontecendo, tentou fazer com que o Katsuki mais novo lhe contasse o que se passava antes que Akira voltasse, mas não foi possível pois o alfa não só entrara rapidamente, como já se achava quase acima dos dois irmãos, os acuando contra o sofá. Aterrorizada, devido ao clima e como o alfa parecia encolerizado e ainda bradando altas ordens de que Minami fosse impedido de adentrar na casa, esta acabou por abraçar Yuuri e tentar protegê-lo com seu próprio corpo se necessário fosse.

A irmã mais velha dos Katsuki já havia presenciado os rompantes de cólera do cunhado, mas nunca este havia expulsado Minami para fora de sua casa sob uma chuva de ameaças. E ao ver o brilho decidido nos olhos do alfa, segurou o irmão atrás de si, ouvindo os disparates vindos do homem descontrolado.

Mari realmente não medira esforços para conter a fúria de Akira e tão logo entendera que Yuuri estava sendo acusado de dar atenção para Minami, acabou por interferir.

Realmente, o Katsuki mais jovem tinha muito a agradecer a irmã. Valente como nunca a tinha visto, a japonesa se pôs mais entre eles, ordenando para que batesse nela se este tivesse coragem. Akira parara o movimento de ir para cima do ômega, a mão espalmada pronta para ser desferida - havia sido pego de surpresa! Nunca em toda sua vida alguém o desafiara tanto. Aquilo deveria ser mal de família, algo no sangue. Yuuri também era daquele jeito antes dele ter conseguido quebrar-lhe a crista.

Bufando exasperado e fechando os olhos, Yuuri parecia reviver cada momento passado e ter as vozes de ambos reverberando em seus ouvidos como se ainda fosse aquele dia.

**oOo**

\- Está aqui, preto no branco, Akira! - Mari gesticulava ao quase esfregar o receituário do ômega na cara daquele ser prepotente.

\- Não é um pedaço de papel que irá me proibir de fazer o que eu quiser com o que me pertence! - rosnou o alfa tentando se impor a cunhada.

\- Entenda de uma vez, seu chovinista! Se tentar algo com Yuuri antes dele ser liberado, poderá não só ter de sepultar um filho, como também seu estimado - vomitou as palavras com certa acidez - ômega! - ao terminar de falar, a beta se preparou para o pior mas algo pareceu mudar dentro do alfa taciturno. Aproveitando-se disso e usando de sutileza, Mari prosseguiu. - Yuuri está muito debilitado e como você vai tornar a viajar, gostaria de o levar para as termas junto comigo, onde ele poderá se restabelecer longe de pessoas como Minami. - ao perceber o alfa pensativo, deu-lhe o tiro de misericórdia, usando o ciúme que havia presenciado a seu favor. - Com Yuuri nas termas, longe de pessoas indesejáveis, tenho certeza que logo ele estará bem e evitaremos que seu primo fique assediando meu irmão debaixo de seu nariz como ele vem fazendo há anos!

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Akira estreitou os olhos ao mirar os dois irmãos.

Mari havia conseguido o que queria e dois dias após todo o ocorrido, eles haviam embarcado para as termas sem uma data certa para retorno. Talvez apenas em dias que Yuuri precisasse passar pelos consultas e acompanhamentos. Mas ali estava ele, longe daquele prisão, longe do marido…

**oOo**

Remexendo-se na poltrona, volveu os olhos para a paisagem lá fora. Estava em um dos quartos maiores e a porta balcão se encontrava aberta. O vento do outono acariciando sua face, o cheiro de chuva servindo como um leve calmante. Mas nada ali parecia o animar. Era difícil entender o sentimento de perda e aquele vazio, quentura e a falta de alguém que havia visto apenas por algumas horas, mas que ele queria ali ao seu lado, para poder agradar… sentir-se querido. Como daria tudo para poder encontrar-se com o dono daqueles olhos lindos e poder ouvir sua voz levemente rouca, sentir que era almejado de verdade, ser protegido como naquele fatídico dia. Mas ao mesmo tempo que sentia toda essa gama de sentimentos e emoções, Yuuri também sentia-se inseguro e talvez nunca mais acreditasse em um alfa ou em como um alfa deveria ser e agir. Sentimentos confusos e conflitantes!

Sua amada mãe dizia que um alfa quando enamorado do ômega se completavam e o mais forte fazia de tudo para proteger e mimar seu par ômega; qualquer desejo era apenas mais um agrado e não havia nada que fosse negado, o alfa faria o possível e impossível para ver o ômega feliz e assim seria compensado também. Só que entre Akira e Yuuri nunca houve nada semelhante e essa má experiência o fazia desconfiar e temer por seu predestinado. Seria o seu alfa estrangeiro diferente? Ou seria apenas mais um parceiro odioso como seu atual?

Uma batida suave e o barulho da porta se abrindo o trouxeram novamente para a realidade, fazendo o moreno virar a cabeça e ver a irmã encostada no batente. Limpando o rosto com a manga de seu pijama, tentou ficar mais apresentável para a morena, mas não conseguiu o seu intento. Mari não era boba e tinha dias que percebia a olhos vistos que Yuuri não estava se alimentando como deveria, estava se deixando abater bem mais do que quando estivera hospitalizado. Os irmãos se olharam calados. Ambos sabiam que aquela calmaria não significava muito, mas era bom não ter o marido alfa que pareceu não se importar muito pelo ômega ir passar um tempo em sua antiga moradia. Bem, Yuuri tinha em seu ser que para ele fora um alívio pois não teria de lidar com os olhares de pesar quando os dois passavam juntos andando entre pessoas mais próximas.

\- Um passo sempre atrás. Um passo, não mais que isso e nem menos. – Yuuri deixou escapar pelos lábios levemente secos. A confusão no rosto da mais velha se fez presente e não se importando muito o mais novo prosseguiu. - Akira nunca permitiu que eu andasse ao seu lado, era sempre atrás, lugar de todo e qualquer ômega. Um passo atrás...

Mari condoeu-se por ouvir a frágil mas sentida revelação do irmão. Ela sabia que Akira sempre fora muito rígido - e ainda o era - mas ele não tinha o direito de fazer e exigir certas coisas, mesmo que se achasse no direito. Mas ela sabia que não poderia fazer muita coisa, visto que as leis para betas e ômegas ainda eram muito cruéis e inflexíveis. Balançando a cabeça, aproximou-se do irmão.

\- Né Yuu-chan, que tal se fossemos andar um pouco? – convidou ao gentilmente lhe tocar o ombro. – Você não pode ficar pensando e lembrando de coisas que te fazem muito mal. – mirou-o, sustentando-lhe os olhos. – Akira não está aqui e a sua vontade imperiosa não se faz presente!

Olhos tristes e com as pupilas levemente dilatadas sustentaram os dela. Se até aquele momento a japonesa estava a fazer vistas grossas para não invadir a privacidade do irmão, ela sentia em seu ser que estava na hora de tentar entender, ou melhor, apenas confirmar o que já sabia.

Mari esperou pacientemente até que Yuuri lhe desse uma resposta, mas parecia que o ômega se fechava ainda mais! Tocando gentilmente a face bonita, que se encontrava um tanto mais magra, alarmou-se em sentir a quentura. Realmente, era como o Dr. Altin havia a alertado quando ficaram por um tempo sozinhos enquanto o ômega fora fazer alguns exames.

\- Nee-san… - murmurou tentando que ele não desviasse o olhar. - Há quanto tempo está se sentindo febril? - perguntou ao ajoelhar-se entre as pernas dele. As mãos calejadas tocaram as dele, buscando confortá-lo.

\- É só uma febre passageira. - Yuuri murmurou em resposta, sem vontade alguma de lhe contar o que realmente estava lhe acontecendo.

Respirando pesadamente, Mari mirou o irmão com grande interesse. Ela realmente não entendia por que ele não se abria com ela como antigamente. Mari compreendia que Yuuri havia passado por um trauma muito grande e sem contar também o que os sintomas do imprint poderiam causar com a abstinência do alfa o qual é seu destinado. O doutor Altin a alertara e até mesmo dera um encaminhamento para que o ômega passasse por um especialista conhecido dele, que atendia na pequena Hasetsu - já que seria incômodo toda semana voltar para Tóquio -, mas o irmão não queria nem ouvir falar de marcar uma consulta. Tomando uma decisão drástica, a beta endureceu um tanto o maxilar e com um bufar exasperado, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Yuuri, eu não tenho como me colocar no seu lugar e até mesmo por isso, não posso dizer que sei como está se sentindo e muito menos dizer que eu o entendo, pois eu não consigo! - começou Mari, a voz baixa e cortante. Ela havia usado todas as táticas possíveis e imagináveis com o irmão, mas agora chegara a hora de agir como quando ele ainda era apenas um adolescente e ela tinha de ser mais enérgica. - Eu também sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, mas você tem de prosseguir, Yuuri! Você está se deixando abater pela depressão que só vem se agravando por que você não está próximo de seu alfa.

\- Eu não quero ficar perto de Akira! - resmungou o japonês rapidamente, ao se encolher um tanto pelo simples fato de proferir o nome de seu marido.

Arregalando os olhos, Mari não pode deixar passar aquele gesto mesmo que involuntário do irmão.

\- Eu não disse que era ele, disse? - a beta mirou o irmão seriamente sustentando-lhe o olhar. - Yuu-chan, não me tome como boba ou uma pessoa desligada. Posso ser tudo nessa vida, posso também não saber de tudo, mas pelo menos posso dizer que conheço você muito bem! - bufou ao vê-lo arregalar os olhos e inflar levemente as bochechas avermelhadas. - Você sabe de quem estou falando… - e o viu desviar o olhar, fixando-o em outro canto do quarto. - Yuuri… o que dirá Nikiforov quando ele o ver assim, sem se alimentar direito? Se entregando a depressão e não querendo ouvir seu obstetra, o doutor Altin, e se afundando mais e mais? - Mari estava perdendo a paciência. Sabia que deveria ter calma, mas havia horas em que seu irmão a colocava a prova.

\- Viktor não é… - começou o ômega, mas parou no exato momento que sentiu mais a necessidade de bem estar e isso só aconteceria, ele sabia, ao lado do outro. A falta que sentia de poder inalar aquele frescor no cheiro de pinheiros quase o enlouquecia e se isso não havia ainda acontecido, talvez fosse por conta de sua própria sensatez e medos.

\- Ele é sim seu destinado! - bradou a morena com convicção antes que o ômega terminasse de falar. - Você sempre ouviu a mamãe dizer que almas destinadas são raras e quando a ligação acontece, há várias maneiras de afetar ao casal até que finalmente eles estejam unidos; ninguém é igual, cada qual sente e é influenciado de um jeito peculiar.

Yuuri baixou um tanto a cabeça, havia acreditado que Mari nunca se importaria tanto pelos relatos da mãe por ser uma beta, mas estava muito enganado - ela não só prestava atenção a tudo, como havia assimilado e estava ali à sua frente o lembrando de tudo. Volveu os olhos na direção da irmã quando sentiu esta apertar suas mãos, chamando-lhe a atenção.

\- Você está febril, suas pupilas estão dilatadas, seus feromônios estão um tanto mais doce e fortes, como de quando estava grávido, ou até mais... - assim que Mari deu-se conta do que havia falado e o que poderia aquela simples constatação causar, se apressou em dizer. - Yuuri, sei que você ainda sofre por Akiko, eu também sinto e sofro, mas se você não a deixar descansar e seguir sua vida, não consigo enxergar um futuro entre seu soulmate e você!

\- Akira nunca deixará que o abandone! - murmurou o moreno não controlando mais suas emoções. De nada adiantaria tentar agir como estava fazendo. Ele não estava machucando apenas a si mesmo e tinha consciência disso agora. Podia ver a angústia e a dor nas íris escuras à sua frente.

\- Yuu, vamos deixar ele para lá! - pediu ao massagear lentamente desde os dedos finos até os pulsos dele. - Escuta, vamos cuidar de você! De nada adianta você viver assim e sempre a sombra daquele monstro! Akira não está aqui e eu estou lhe pedindo pela última vez - fez uma pausa e sustentou as íris chocolates -, me deixa marcar uma hora com o psicólogo. Vamos viver meu irmão e eu tenho certeza que assim como o destino lhe sorriu de uma forma desastrosa para proporcionar o encontro com seu alfa, ele o trará de novo até você. Vocês irão se encontrar e nada de pessimismo! - exigiu, ao ver o outro ficar amuado. - Yuu-chan, o que foi? Você tem de acreditar, ter fé nas pessoas. - falou ao vê-lo balançar a cabeça negativamente várias vezes.

\- Mari-nee… eu não conheço o Viktor, quem pode garantir que ele não será igual ao Akira? - perguntou com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas que teimavam em rolar por seu rosto. - E se ele for outro que acha que ômegas só servem para parir e… eu tenho medo do que virá! - por fim colocou para fora o que lhe estava corroendo a alma e o atormentando. - E se ele sentir nojo de mim por já não ser mais um ômega puro? Por saber por tudo o que passei com o Akira… e se… - parou ao sentir a irmã o puxar fazendo com que ficasse em pé bem à frente do espelho de corpo inteiro.

\- Me diga o que você vê! - pediu, ao ficar atrás dele o segurando pela cintura em um abraço carinhoso e aconchegante.

\- Eu vejo um homem sem esperança alguma… um ômega que teve sua felicidade e vida roubados… - murmurou ao baixar os olhos querendo evitar com isso ver seu próprio reflexo refletido no espelho. O espelho que não o deixava que ele se enganasse. Sua aparência estava horrível: olheiras, o maxilar mais em evidência, o pequeno volume ainda no baixo ventre, os cabelos sem o brilho esfuziante. - “O que Akira conseguiu fazer comigo em tão pouco tempo?” - pensou horrorizado, o corpo todo tremendo.

\- Hei, Yuuri Katsuki! - chamou-o Mari, ao lhe dar um leve apertão. - Não, não diga isso… - cortou enraivecida. Se ela pudesse, mataria o cunhado com requintes de crueldade. Akira havia estilhaçado a auto estima do irmão, bagunçado com seu emocional, mas se dependesse dela, ah! Tudo iria mudar, nem que para isso ela trouxesse o lúpus para junto deles, afinal, ele havia feito uma promessa! - Yuuri, sabe o que eu vejo no espelho? - perguntou apenas para chamar-lhe a atenção. Quando seus olhos se cruzaram no espelho, ela prosseguiu. - Eu vejo um ômega lindo! Um homem perfeito, com seus medos, suas incertezas, mas que sempre foi alguém vivaz, que sabia sorrir, que apesar da insegurança adorava conhecer o novo. Inteligente e se nossa sociedade não fosse tão tacanha, talvez fosse um ótimo pesquisador, ou mesmo um arqueólogo ou até mesmo um ótimo cientista! - sorriu ao ver ele ficar um tanto encabulado e balbuciar palavras sem sentido. - Sim, meu bem, eu vejo todas essas possibilidades que podem ser alcançadas! Basta apenas você lutar para ver-se livre da opressão e alçar um lindo voo! E eu tenho certeza que seu soulmate vai querer ver você bem! Vai querer que você conquiste tudo o que sempre quis!

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza e depositar tanto assim nas costas de um gaijin o qual nunca vimos antes? - Yuuri perguntou ao começar a conter as lágrimas quase sem perceber.

Com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, a mais velha dos Katsuki apenas afundou o rosto no ombro do irmão. A pontinha de esperança, o cisquinho necessário para o início de tudo fora plantado com êxito. E ela tinha certeza que muito em breve, a fagulha da esperança iria brilhar ardente nos olhos e coração de Yuuri com mais força que nem mesmo Akira iria conseguir fazê-lo regredir ao que hoje era.

\- Eu faço isso porque eu vi a preocupação dele para contigo. Quando vocês estavam ali juntos, mesmo em meio ao desespero, parecia ser o certo. - mirou-o pelo espelho os olhos brilhantes. - Era como se não existisse mais nada e que uma luz própria os envolvesse. E ele prometeu coisas não da boca para fora, mas prometeu nos ajudar sem pedir nada em troca. Ninguém é igual, Yuu, cada pessoa é única! Se dê a chance de encontrar a felicidade; o caminho não irá ser fácil, sabemos que a vida de um casal é construída com muito respeito, amor, compreensão e a união nos piores momentos. Não posso garantir que tudo será um mar de rosas, você se lembra de papai e mamãe - sorriu ao lembrar dos pais quando estes discutiam por alguma coisinha corriqueira -, então… os tenha como seu modelo e dê a chance que aquele alfa platinado merece. - pediu ao deslizar uma das mãos para a altura do coração do ômega e o sentir descompassado no peito. Ao voltar os olhos para o espelho, quase caiu sentada. O mais belo sorriso, o mais doce dos sorrisos que poderia imaginar querer ver novamente nos lábios do irmão, voltara a iluminar a face marcada pela adversidade.

\- Né, Mari-nee - fez uma pausa ao acariciar a mão sobre seu coração -, pode marcar a consulta com o psicólogo, por favor! - pediu ao perder-se no sorriso da irmã e suspirar aliviado. Não poderia deixar sua vida daquele jeito e ignorar quem realmente lhe queria bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cantinho Rosa e Azul: 
> 
> Theka: Bem, cá estamos nós! Primeiro de tudo gostaria de pedir desculpas em nome da dupla, pois o mês que passou, não foi fácil, e atrasamos a postagem dos capítulos. 
> 
> Almaro: Sim, mas cá estamos, e esperamos que gostem do que vão ler! 
> 
> Viktor: Como não vão gostar? 
> 
> Yuuri: *revirando os olhos * Vitya, por favor... 
> 
> Theka: *arqueando as sobrancelhas * Ah! Mas que mocinho audacioso! 
> 
> Almaro: Melhor nem dar muita trela, ou não vamos sair daqui! 
> 
> Theka: Sim! E eu não estou nada bem... humph *ignorando os dois* Parabéns se chegou até aqui, obrigado por seu apoio, e nos aguardem até o próximo capítulo! 
> 
> Almaro: Isso, vocês não vão se arrepender! 
> 
> Até mais no próximo capítulo   
> Beijos da Almaro e Theka


	8. Paradeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e avisos no final.
> 
> Beta: LadyCygnus, nosso carinho ever, and ever! <3
> 
> Fic escrita em parceria com Almaro

Massageou a têmpora dolorida enquanto perdia completamente o interesse no documento em suas mãos; estava cansado com o rumo que tudo ao seu redor tomou sem o seu consentimento. Apertou as duas laterais da sua testa e fechou os olhos com força e por isso não viu o relâmpago que cortou o céu escuro no meio da manhã.

O mau tempo era apenas um reflexo do seu interior, das noites passadas em claro ao lado do primo, das horas de angústia ao perceber que as decisões mais importantes e difíceis estavam caindo nas suas costas e o medo de não corresponder ou de não estar à altura dos que acreditavam no seu potencial e na sua pessoa, o rondavam a cada momento, mesmo isso não sendo algo comum em sua vida.

Viktor estava pagando um preço alto pelo imprint e não saber o destino do seu ômega o consumia dia após dia. – _“Incrível como alguém pode apenas desaparecer tão rapidamente como surgiu!”_ – pensou o jovem russo. E por mais que este quisesse sanar de alguma forma o que estava acontecendo ao platinado, Yurio via o chefe e primo lutar com seu instinto, sofrer como se passasse por um processo doloroso de abstinência onde, por muitas vezes, o único recurso era recorrer aos remédios tamanha a dor que o platinado sentia - dor essa que o fazia chorar e por vezes urrar como um animal abatido sem chances de sobrevivência. Tamborilou os dedos sobre o tampo de madeira maciço. Sim, estava impaciente, e por mais que tentasse se concentrar, levava uma surra tremenda de sua inquietação.

Outro raio cortou o céu e o loiro tomou a decisão de se aventurar pela rua. Estava decidido, não ficaria mais nenhum minuto dentro daquela sala e iria almoçar mais cedo e sozinho de preferência, pois não estava com ânimo para nenhum dos companheiros de trabalho. Abandonou sua sala sem dar explicações para ninguém, muito menos para a secretária do outro russo que quando o viu na frente do elevador, correu em sua direção, mas Yurio a ignorou deliberadamente e simplesmente entrou na engenhoca socando os botões para que as portas deslizantes se fechassem o mais rápido possível.

Quando passou pela porta giratória, percebeu que havia começado a chover. Um mar de pessoas apressadas com seus guarda-chuvas sem graça tentando se proteger dos pingos de água o receberam. Piscando forte algumas vezes, suspirou estarrecido. A manhã havia passado só no aviso de chuva, as horas se arrastaram e aquele aguaceiro poderia ter desmoronado mais cedo, mas não, não havia escolha. Com um suspiro resignado, mirou as nuvens carregadas e poderia arrepender-se por não ter abandonado o barco mais cedo... – _“Certo, certo... se não há remédio, remediado está!”_ – Yurio pensou amargurado. Pois bem, ele caminharia na chuva. Fechou o terno e puxou a gola para cima, amarrou os fios loiros e finalmente saiu para a rua.

Naquele dia, também choveu. Fazia o que? Um mês? Não, já havia se passado mais do que isso, seu tormento já beirava mais que dois meses que voltara ao hospital e cumprira a promessa que tinha feito ao médico. Providenciou um sepultamento digno à mãe da criança que fora trocada. Fez o melhor que pode, não poupou dinheiro nos arranjos de flores, nos preparativos e nos rituais requeridos, mas mesmo com tudo isso, só o doutor Altin e ele compareceram no enterro.

 _“Deve ser muito triste não ter ninguém que te ame, um alguém para poder contar, não ter ninguém para estar até o fim com você.”_ \- O loiro deixou-se levar por seus pensamentos que povoam sua mente e a única coisa que o deixava com a sensação de dever cumprido era saber que conseguira colocar mãe e filha bem próximas uma da outra.

Seus pés se desviavam das poças de água que se acumulavam no chão aqui e ali; seus olhos se perdiam nos desenhos que os pingos da chuva faziam na água parada. Não via para onde ia, ou quem caminhava na sua frente. Foi assim até que bateu em alguém e precisou se segurar para não cair.

Tentou controlar a irritação e entre dentes começou a pedir desculpas, mas sentiu dedos gentis lhe tocar nos cabelos molhados. Um tanto surpreso, levantou a cabeça com tudo dando de cara com o médico moreno que virava e mexia aparecia em seus sonhos os deixando cada vez mais quentes e interessantes. Talvez nem tudo estava estranho, fora do contexto.

\- Por que está andando na chuva? – perguntou o mais alto. Na voz, uma pitada de preocupação. - Por acaso seu guarda-chuva quebrou?

Yurio revirou os olhos verdes em um gesto infantil e tentou controlar a língua, mas...

\- Gosto de andar na chuva, adoro ficar molhado! - Sua resposta ácida, fez o médico sorrir. - Sabe, acredito que se existe a chuva é porque precisamos senti-la, igual ao sol e o vento, mas a verdade é que queria andar, esfriar a cabeça e colocar em ordem algumas ideias. - O russo fechou a boca, desde quando falava o queria para um quase completo estranho?

Otabek fitou o loiro que continuava segurando pela cintura, mantendo-o debaixo do seu aparato para conter a água que vinha das nuvens, depois olhou para cima e observou a lona preta do seu enorme guarda-chuva e mais uma vez desviou os olhos para as pessoas que passavam pelos dois. Nenhuma delas queria se molhar ou sentir a chuva na sua essência, queriam apenas chegar aos seus destinos o mais rápido que podiam. Num impulso fechou o próprio guarda-chuva e encarou o menor.

\- Ok, vamos caminhar pela chuva então! – deixou que um sorriso jocoso iluminasse os lábios cheios.

Yuri pensou em dizer qualquer merda, falar que o moreno não tinha o direito de interferir na sua vontade, mas no fundo queria a companhia do outro.

\- Estou indo almoçar, quer ir comigo? - Informou sem graça, já que os dois continuavam parados no meio da calçada e de uma hora pra outra, o russo se viu torcendo para que o médico topasse.

Otabek voltou abrir o guarda-chuva e cobriu os dois.

\- Não dá para ir almoçar encharcado! - um novo sorriso, pequeno, se desenhou nos seus lábios. - Onde você quer ir?

O loiro deu de ombros. Para ele não fazia a mínima diferença o local, só queria curtir mais um pouco o moreno.

\- Tem um restaurante pequeno aqui perto, é bem simples mas a comida é divina e depois, se quiser, podemos... - Otabek abaixou um pouco a voz. - Andar pelo parque do outro lado da rua. – Talvez o imponente e sério obstetra finalmente havia achado alguém interessante para ter ao seu lado, mas ainda era muito cedo para se poder afirmar. O jeito era deixar as coisas rolarem e esperar pela resposta do outro.

Era uma proposta fascinante, comer e passear, mas também libertadora, afinal poderia se esquecer de toda aquela chateação do escritório, da responsabilidade de definir um percentual ou avaliar um contrato. Por algumas horas, poderia fingir que era uma pessoa normal, com uma família normal, com um emprego normal e não ter que pensar em nada, apenas gastar o seu tempo com alguém que queria estar ao seu lado pelo que era e não pelo que tinha que fazer ou resolver.

\- Para mim está ótimo! - Falou enquanto se sentia relaxar. - Para qual lado vamos? – perguntou mostrando uma leve curiosidade.

O cazaque indicou com a cabeça a direção que deveriam tomar e eles passaram a caminhar lado a lado com passos lentos apreciando o silêncio que reinava debaixo do guarda-chuva.

Assim que entraram no restaurante, Yurio mandou uma mensagem para a secretária do primo, Mila, avisando que não tinha hora para voltar e nem se voltaria para o escritório. Na sequência desligou o aparelho e sorriu perverso.

\- Ninguém vai morrer! – ruminou com um leve tom de acidez na voz.

\- Está tudo bem? - Otabek perguntou enquanto dividia a atenção entre o cardápio e o loiro à sua frente.

\- Sim! - Yurio se perdeu em algum ponto entre os olhos e a boca do moreno, por isso piscou várias vezes. - O que você vai comer? Não sei o que pedir. - Concluiu dessa forma, porque não queria que o outro percebesse a verdade implícita.

\- Posso pedir para você? – ofertou o médico e, ao ver Yurio confirmar com a cabeça, chamou o garçom, murmurando algo a este e ostentando um belo sorriso, o que não passou despercebido ao loiro. - Espero que você goste! - Abriu mais o sorriso só que dessa vez nervoso e Otabek se questionou porque a aprovação do outro lhe era tão importante.

Plisetsky não disse nada, apenas sustentou o olhar até que sua atenção se desviou para a porta por onde um casal entrou com um bebê nos braços. Na hora se lembrou da pequena Akiko e de toda a causação dela na mansão do platinado, mas lembrou-se também da tristeza que se abateu sobre a casa depois que a mesma foi embora.

\- Como ela está? - A pergunta o tirou do seu devaneio e virou-se para encarar o moreno mais uma vez.

\- Ela está bem. - Abaixou a cabeça se questionando se falava ou não, mas precisava saber se o moreno tinha notícias. - E o pai ômega dela? Yuuri, não é? – perguntou ao mirar o outro um tanto de soslaio, observando melhor, como quem quer descobrir algo muito importante.

O questionamento fez o médico fechar o semblante pela primeira vez depois que encontrou com o loiro. Recordou-se com desgosto do marido e da consulta em que ele compareceu com o par, dos gritos na sua sala, mas o que mais o incomodou na ocasião era ver como o japonês ômega era tratado e taxado. Um mero reprodutor... só isso. Nem a suposta perda fazia o coração do marido alfa sentir um mísero sentimento de compaixão com o ser que chacoalhou como um boneco de pano. E pensar que, durante um tempo considerável, o médico quase entregou tudo o que tinha feito junto com os estrangeiros pois via a fragilidade do japonês e se condoía pelo seu estado. Escutou um pigarro e viu que o loiro o analisava, provavelmente, procurando por uma resposta que ele não deu.

\- Katsuki está bem na medida do possível e posso afirmar que a decisão de afastar a menina foi a mais acertada. – ponderou ao mirar o outro beta e sustentar-lhe o olhar.

Aquela afirmação calou dentro do loiro; então era verdade que o alfa era um boçal da pior qualidade, mas que preço custou esse acerto? O ômega, pelo jeito, ia de mal a pior e seu primo encontrava-se da mesma maneira.

\- Você tem contato com ele? – Plisetsky perguntou à queima roupa. Se dependesse dele unicamente para descobrir o paradeiro do ômega em questão, moveria céus e terras para o achar.

Altin ponderou sobre o que dizer, já havia quebrado vários juramentos por conta desse caso em especial. Mas, sem se dar conta, respondeu e passou todas as informações que tinha em seu poder.

\- Ele está nas termas da família em Hasetsu com a irmã. – brincou com o guardanapo de tecido devidamente ajeitado ao lado dos utensílios dispostos. - Desenvolveu depressão pós parto, que foi agravado pelo luto e... – nova pausa e desviou um pouco o olhar antes de terminar o que devia, deixando o objeto quieto ao voltar a encará-lo - pelo imprint.

Yurio arregalou os olhos. Até então, achava que o japonês não tinha sentindo nada, absolutamente nada por seu primo - mas estava enganado. Isso o levava a acreditar que os dois eram sim almas gêmeas.

\- Como você sabe disso? Ele falou alguma coisa? – a curiosidade e a vontade de ajudar ao parente próximo, o impulsionando a tomar atitudes quase drásticas. Se o moreno à sua frente não lhe dissesse nada, não saberia de imediato como agir e não queria estragar tudo com seu temperamento nada agradável.

O médico balançou a cabeça sorrindo com descrença.

\- Não! Ele não confia em ninguém e duvido muito que falaria disso para qualquer um. – observou quando o outro torceu um pouco os lábios, mas prosseguiu como se não houvesse visto nada. - O marido fez um excelente trabalho nisso e mantém o coitado na rédea curta. – Otabek sabia estar revelando mais do que necessário, mas sabia também que de nada adiantaria esconder algo daquele porte. Arqueou um tanto as sobrancelhas antes de continuar, ao notar que o primo de Nikiforov parecia estar tão ou mais aborrecido que ele próprio. - Mas, na última vez que esteve em consulta comigo, ele estava bem sensível, sua pele quente, seu cheiro acentuado e as pupilas dilatadas. São todos sinais de que o corpo está buscando pelo parceiro predestinado, acentuando e rebelando por estar em um local público onde já se viram, faz o seu instinto reagir e gritar como se dissesse: “estou aqui”.

\- Entendi, ele tem um letreiro na testa dizendo que está à procura do seu alfa, no caso, o idiota do Viktor, é isso?! – questionou apenas para ter a certeza do que havia deduzido.

O médico gargalhou com o jeito tosco que o loiro descreveu o episódio, mas basicamente, era aquilo mesmo.

\- É isso, bem isso! – respondeu, para logo em seguida mirá-lo com maior intensidade. - E seu primo? – Otabek quis saber. Se para Katsuki não estava nada fácil, quem diria para o alfa?

\- Lutando uma luta que já perdeu no primeiro segundo. - Yurio era assim, direto. Suspirou. - Queria poder fazer alguma coisa que, realmente, fizesse a diferença na vida daquele cabeçudo.

\- Vou te passar o endereço da estância termal Yu-topia e você faz o que achar que tem que fazer. - Otabek pegou um pedaço de papel em branco do bolso do casaco e escreveu um endereço com o auxílio do celular e em outro colocou um número de telefone, passando tudo para o russo. - Esse é o endereço onde Yuuri está e esse é meu telefone. - Se sentiu ridículo e bobo na hora que viu o menor segurar o papel. - Como você nunca mais me ligou, achei que pode ter perdido ou...

\- Não é isso! - Apressou-se em dizer e na sequência, Yurio sentiu o rosto esquentar; sabia que estava com as bochechas vermelhas. - Eu não estava doente e nem grávido ou querendo roubar mais um bebê, então... – fez uma leve pausa apenas por fazer, desviou o olhar e só após continuou - fiquei procurando um motivo plausível para te ligar e ainda tinha o Viktor e... - Tapou a boca com ambas as mãos e viu o cazaque sorrir do seu jeito. - Seu idiota, não ria. - Mas só serviu para fazer Otabek gargalhar de novo.

**oOoOoOo**

Seus dias se resumiam a ter paciência e ser prudente, mas não tinha mais paz e nem paixão, quanto mais poder de resolver o que mais queria na vida. E justamente por isso, sentia-se apagar todo dia um pouco mais e não via melhoras; na verdade, não via nenhuma luz no final daquele túnel escuro e tudo piorou quando a pequena Akiko foi embora.

Viktor se pegava olhando as fotos que tinha no celular, da filha de coração, sem parar. Sua pequena, seu raio de luz, sua razão para voltar ao lar mais cedo do trabalho... Sua estrelinha! Admirava os momentos vividos com ela, experiências únicas, instantes imortalizados na tela do celular pelas mãos habilidosas do primo e na maioria das vezes sem o conhecimento ou consentimento do platinado.

Sorriu, ao se ver todo molhado quando deu o primeiro banho na japonesinha. Estava tão atrapalhado! Tinha medo de deixá-la escorregar. Quantas foram as vezes que acabara dormindo com a bebê no colo? As agruras e medos ao lhe dar mamadeira? A primeira troca de fraldas em que havia usado muito talco e Akiko e ele se perderam em meio a nuvem esbranquiçada! Realmente, um marinheiro de primeira viagem. Um pai fresco, como Chris costumava brincar com ele.

\- Nossos momentos, minha pequena... - Deslizou o dedo pela imagem que mudou e viu outra com o ômega companheiro de Seung, Phichit. Ver o outro ômega levá-la para longe foi sem sombra de dúvida a pior sensação que experimentou e a angústia de escutar o choro daquele serzinho indefeso indo embora ainda ressoava em seus ouvidos, mas sabia que tudo era por um bem maior - embora muitas vezes não enxergasse esse bem. Lembrou de ter corrido atrás dos dois, apenas para entregar a Phichit o coelhinho branco e uma linda estrela de pelúcia com olhos expressivos e um sorriso encantador, fazendo o ômega prometer que sempre os manteria perto de Akiko. Baixou os olhos úmidos antes de voltar sua atenção para o eletrônico e seguir com as fotos e o que cada uma o fazia sentir.

Phichit cumpria a sua promessa à risca e enviava fotos e vídeos para o russo todo santo dia, não havia falhado nenhuma vez sequer, mas nem com isso a saudade que lhe queimava o peito diminuía, pelo contrário, só fazia crescer e crescer a cada minuto passado.

Chegou na foto feita na maternidade. Torceu seu belo rosto em uma careta com a dor do seu lúpus estraçalhando o seu interior por causa do predestinado perdido, sentia vontade de chorar todas as vezes que seus olhos ardendo paravam na única foto que tinha com o japonês. Necessitava gritar com alguém para poder esquecer e preencher sua mente, precisava fazer algo ou senão enlouqueceria com a dor de não saber o que tinha sido feito do seu ômega.

Yuuri evaporou-se nos dias seguintes ao sequestro e suposta morte da filha dele, mas desconfiava do seu paradeiro e existia uma certeza que se fosse em busca dele, o acharia. Só que nesse ponto, as palavras prudência e paciência se repetiam nas vozes inalteradas dos seus dois amigos alfas e advogados. Pediam para ter controle, dominar seus instintos e esperar que a justiça fizesse sua parte, mas Viktor nunca entendeu o porquê do símbolo da tal justiça ser uma moça cega.

Rosnou com a constatação que se formara em sua cabeça nesse período, a beldade que carregava uma balança não era somente cega, como deveria ser surda e muda também, pois a petição inicial do seu pedido continuava parada e travada no mesmo lugar há no mínimo três semanas, tudo por causa do destino desconhecido do malfadado marido alfa de Yuuri. A criatura estava fora do país e longe de suas mãos.

Mirou o horizonte através das vidraças, o céu escuro denunciando que muito provavelmente uma chuva forte caísse para combinar mais ainda com seu humor - talvez uma trovoada já que assim estava o seu temperamento. Fixando seu olhar em um ponto qualquer, sem muito prestar atenção, piscou várias vezes assim que grossos pingos riscaram a janela de sua sala. Finalmente o que os relâmpagos e trovões anunciaram a manhã inteira, acontecia.

Recostado em sua cadeira e tentando manter sua atenção no que deveria realmente, volveu mais uma vez os olhos na direção das janelas. A chuva torrencial agora se estendia tarde a dentro. Estava intragável, intolerante e sentia que não só os outros o estavam evitando, mas ele também sentia vontade, se pudesse, de evitar a si mesmo.

Até quando teria paciência e seria prudente? Até quando esperaria o cretino aparecer e tomar conhecimento do seu pedido ou melhor, ordem? Até quando teria que ficar afastado do seu ômega?

Batidas na porta o fizeram voltar para sua realidade; estava no escritório e provavelmente, algum desavisado sobre seu estado de espírito atual tinha a ousadia de interromper seus devaneios mais amargos.

\- Sim? – rosnou muito a contra gosto.

Christophe abriu a porta e estudou o semblante cada vez mais pálido do amigo querido sentado à imponente mesa. A sala do presidente da empresa de materiais esportivos era uma preciosidade e em um ambiente amplo e luxuoso, Viktor ostentava todo o peso que seu nome tinha e se o russo por si só já era possuidor de uma personalidade marcante, dentro do seu reduto era imbatível.

\- Vik, o contrato com o fornecedor canadense está parado. Precisamos decidir de uma vez, senão teremos que parar a produção. - O suíço media suas palavras, mas não tinha muito o que se fazer.

\- Fale com o Yurio, ele está com esse contrato o dia inteiro. - Deu sua resposta seca e voltou-se mais uma vez para a tela do celular.

\- Temos um problema. - O ponto crucial de toda a questão envolvida, Yurio. – Viktor... – fez uma pausa antes de continuar - o seu primo, pelo jeito deu uma surtada e saiu para almoçar.

O russo conferiu o horário no relógio de pulso e franziu a testa.

\- São quatro horas da tarde. Quantas horas ele precisa para comer?

\- _Mon cher_ (meu querido), a pressão em cima dele está grande e ele está dando o seu melhor. – fez uma pausa apenas para analisar o semblante carregado do platinado. - Yurio está fazendo e analisando todos os contratos, decidindo e negociando tudo! E você não pode esquecer que ele é jovem e...

A voz do platinado o cortou mais fria que metal.

\- Ele é muito bem pago para isso e precisa crescer, deixar de ser um pirralho malcriado. - Viktor estourou e não viu o loiro parado no limiar da porta.

\- É isso que sou? Um pirralho?! É isso, seu velho de bosta? Fala? – exigiu. As feições bonitas alteradas devido a careta que o mesmo fazia.

Chris partiu para cima do loiro mais baixo, precisava contê-lo e evitar um estrago maior e, no fundo temia, pelas consequências desse encontro mas Yurio era obstinado e com um drible de corpo, enganou o suíço e avançou sala a dentro, resoluto.

\- Quer saber, esse pirralho aqui se demite! - Gargalhou como insano. - Foda-se você e foda-se a sua empresa, ela vai para o buraco junto com você mesmo. - O dedo acusatório apontando sem a mínima cerimônia na cara do chefe completava o quadro incoerente.

Viktor permitiu que seu lado mais instintivo e animal assumisse o controle e desferiu um soco sobre o tampo da mesa, afundando o local. Seus olhos vermelhos demonstravam o perigo da situação, mas Yurio ignorava tudo e do dedo apontado para o tapa na face platinada foi apenas um segundo, pegando todos de surpresa. O russo se levantou em um pulo e avançou em cima do primo.

O suíço tentava segurar o mais alto e liberava seu cheiro aos montes, fazia uma força absurda para Viktor abrir suas mãos e soltar o colarinho do menor, mas nada fazia efeito e para comprovar isso, foi arrastado junto com o loiro até os dois se chocarem contra a parede.

\- Viktor para! Viktor!!! - a voz de Chris chegava até o platinado esganiçada, desesperada.

\- Até quando vai ficar sentido pena de si mesmo? Vai ficar parado lambendo suas feridas até não ter mais nada para lamber, é isso que quer? - Yurio puxava o lúpus pela lapela do terno. - Você é Viktor Nikiforov e é um maldito alfa lúpus!!! Então haja como tal!!!

As palavras do loiro acertaram o alvo mais que todos os pedidos e promessas de sossego dos dias ruins que vinha vivendo. Viktor abriu as mãos e deu um passo pra trás.

\- Yurio... Chris…

Só que o loiro estava cansado desses episódios, de toda histeria “de não fale o que não deve”, de saco cheio dos cuidados e palavras pela metade. Conflitos existiam e precisavam ser resolvidos.

\- Nunca abandonaria você, mas não consigo mais vê-lo agindo assim, enfurnado nessa sala, enxotando todos ao seu redor, maltratando tudo e todos, mas principalmente você. - Procurou no bolso interno do paletó negro e puxou dois papéis cuidadosamente dobrados. - Não sei como está o seu processo do imprint e sinceramente não quero nem saber, mas… - fez um leve mistério - hoje encontrei com uma pessoa e essa pessoa falou de outra e acho que está na hora de começar a fazer a coisa certa. - Passou um dos papéis para as mãos do platinado. - Yuuri está nesse endereço e precisando de você. - mirou-o com intensidade e depois, Chris.

**oOoOoOo**

Pela manhã, enquanto o tempo permanecia nublado, Seung-Gil havia ficado trabalhando em alguns processos os quais ele resolvera não deixar acumulados para Chris. Meticuloso, o sisudo alfa dissera e tranquilizara a todos que era experiente o bastante para conseguir dar continuidade às suas obrigações e a tudo que a ele fora delegado, mesmo dando suporte a seu ômega que já ostentava uma pequena protuberância levemente arredondada no ventre. Ver a barriga lisinha e chapada de seu companheiro ir se avantajando, não tinha valor no mundo que pudesse pagar e aquilo o enchia de orgulho.

Voltando os olhos para a janela de seu escritório, observou atentamente o pequeno jardim agora não tão belo como ele se lembrava de ter visto nas fotos a que lhes foram apresentadas no dia da compra daquela casa. O tempo havia sido generoso com sua família e até mesmo o mal estar matinal de Phic parecia haver lhes dado uma trégua. Bem, trégua essa que naquela manhã nublada havia sido quebrada, pois o motorista acordara enjoado e fora aos tropeços para o banheiro, regurgitando o pouco que havia conseguido comer na noite passada. Mesmo com o tailandês não gostando que ele o visse daquele jeito, Seung ajoelhara atrás do pequeno ômega o abraçando por trás, buscando dar-lhe o conforto que achava necessário. E até agora, o alfa não conseguia entender como essas coisas funcionavam, apenas sabia que estar próximo e deixar seus feromônios agirem já era o suficiente para que Phichit se sentisse mil vezes melhor. Um barulho alto ao longe chamou-lhe a atenção e seus olhos focaram o céu que ganhava nuances mais escuras, esquecendo um tanto seus pensamentos.

 _“Uma tempestade!”_ \- pensou o sul coreano ao elevar o óculos de leitura - o qual usava muito raramente - ajeitando o mesmo sobre a cabeça. Mordiscando o lábio, desejou ardentemente que não fosse uma chuva, como na noite em que eles finalmente deixaram Tóquio para trás e avançaram para o novo destino, a casa com uma linda cerejeira nos fundos localizada na prefeitura de Miyagi - Sendai.

Era estranho terem decidido por escolher aquela casa e o que ajudara muito fora saber que a empresa em si estava apostando em alguns desportistas da região ao patrociná-los; seria uma ótima forma de explicar por que ele e sua família estariam partindo da matriz. Gerenciar a parte burocrática entre outras coisas e, claro, teriam a oportunidade de ficar o mais longe possível do tal Akira Shimizu e poder criar a pequena Akiko em segurança. Sim, ele não poderia e nem conseguiria esquecer da pequena, agora Akiko Chulanont-Lee, que a cada dia que se passava ganhava mais peso e despertava seu interesse para todo tipo de objeto brilhante. Uma estrelinha, como o russo vivia a chamando.

Novo ribombar e o moreno voltou seus olhos para trás. A porta entreaberta de seu escritório lhe dava uma boa vista da sala e logo após, a modesta cozinha. Com um leve sorriso, mesmo com toda a preocupação, avistou seu par e a pequena que agora era o centro do mundo de ambos. Podia ouvir os estalidos e balbucios que ela tentava imitar, seus gritinhos e até mesmo o começo do chorinho que muito provavelmente era devido ao forte estalido que parecia ter abalado a construção. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Seung-Gil pensou em ir em auxílio, mas parou no mesmo lugar com a cena que se seguiu. Dificilmente alguém deixaria de se apaixonar por tal bênção e ele não compreendia como ainda poderiam existir pessoas com a mente tão tacanha. Akiko era um anjinho, um anjinho que Nikiforov havia posto na vida do casal e que apenas viera para somar. Novo trovão, seguido de um raio, e o choro pareceu começar a ganhar proporções fazendo seu coração se afligir. Mas para seu alívio, parecia que mesmo com toda sua preocupação Phichit estava tirando de letra ao acalmar a pequena perante a tempestade que se aproximava ferozmente. E novamente ali estavam suas lembranças a lhe assolarem.

**oOo**

Não fora difícil explicar tudo o que estava acontecendo para o marido. Seung-Gil sempre soube que Phichit, o homem que escolhera para ter ao seu lado pelo resto da vida, possuía um coração enorme e de ouro. Quando ele resumiu toda a história e o que havia acontecido com o alfa que o largara sozinho em lugar ermo, teve de aguentar o rompante do tailandês, teimando ainda em lhe fazer entender que Viktor Nikiforov, apesar do que muitos diziam e até mesmo ele, tinha sim um bom coração e a prova era tudo o que estava tentando fazer pela pessoa a que lhe era destinada.

Bem, de nada iria adiantar ir contra seu marido, ainda mais esse sendo um tanto teimoso e perspicaz. E apesar de terem tentado, várias foram as vezes que tiveram de adiar a ida até a casa do platinado para poderem tratar de tudo o que seria necessário para que Akiko finalmente ficasse com eles. Talvez tivesse sido tempo demais, pois na tarde que eles realmente puderam se encontrar pela segunda vez, a tarde que a pequena finalmente iria para longe do platinado, o tempo havia fechado: o céu ganhara nuances enegrecidas e os trovões e relâmpagos cortavam os céus quando Nikiforov saíra correndo para lhes entregar os mimos da pequena.

Não havia sido fácil. E eles sabiam que não seria; até mesmo por conta disso, Christophe e Yurio estavam presentes para se necessário fosse, pararem o alfa lúpus.

\- Espera, Seung-Gil! – a voz levemente alterada, os cabelos revoltos ao sabor do vento forte, os olhos nublados mesclando azul com nuances levemente avermelhadas, lembrando em muito o princípio de uma tempestade. – Nunca a separe desses brinquedos, por favor! – pediu Nikiforov ao encarar o advogado e em seguida seu marido. – Por favor... – pediu ao encarar Phichit com intensidade.

\- Prometo, senh... – sorrindo, Phic engoliu o pronome, pois sabia que não importava mais aquela frescura – Viktor! – e estendeu a mão, pegando os brinquedos esquecidos, os acomodando no banco traseiro e deixando a estrelinha próxima da pequena que parecia entender o que estava se passando. – Ela será bem cuidada, como se fosse minha filha verdadeira. – e com isso apertou a mão do alfa, para logo em seguida soltar e deixar que o carro seguisse para longe.

Os pingos grossos ribombavam ao tocarem a lataria do carro e mesmo sabendo que o choro sentido da pequena não fosse apenas de medo, o advogado, preferiu imaginar que assim o fosse. Ela podia não entender o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia e havia ficado tempo demais na presença do alfa que de coração e alma já era seu pai verdadeiro.

\- Phic, quer que eu pare? – perguntou ao ver pelo retrovisor que até mesmo seu marido derramava lágrimas silenciosas. Ao vê-lo negar com um maneio de cabeça, instigou. – Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta, Seung! – murmurou Phichit em resposta. – Ela está assustada! Tudo isso é muito estressante e nós sabíamos que ela iria sentir ao se ver longe de seu pai. – falou o final da frase com a voz embargada.

\- Phic, agora não podemos mais dizer... – Seung não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois seu marido voluntarioso o cortara.

\- Eu sei, meu amor! Mas isso é tão cruel. – Phichit estava mais sensível, os hormônios da maternidade mexiam consigo e ele não era imune ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

Eles sabiam que não seria uma tarefa fácil e que dali por diante Akiko seria o centro do mundo do casal, mas não estavam reclamando, essa não era a questão. E várias foram as vezes que o ômega havia se colocado no lugar do pai daquela criança e, em nenhuma delas, ele saberia dizer o que era ficar sem aquela estrelinha de luz. E todas as vezes que isso acontecia, Seung-Gil estava presente para acalmar seu soulmate.

**oOo**

Mais um trovão seguido de um relâmpago cortava os céus e a atenção do sul coreano foi novamente exigida. Bem, na realidade a preocupação lhe calou fundo e mesmo sabendo que seu marido estaria bem e conseguiria deixar Akiko tranquila, o alfa levantou lentamente de sua cadeira. Seguindo a passos moderados até aproximar-se do tailandês que segurava a pequena no colo, caminhava de um lado para o outro entoando a canção que no final, havia se tornado o que poderiam dizer ser a preferida de Akiko.

Parando a poucos passos dele, deixou seu cheiro tomar conta do ambiente e com um leve sorriso, viu quando Phichit voltou-se para o encarar. Sua mão direita repousava na cabecinha de Akiko, que ainda fungava chorosa. A voz melodiosa fazendo um leve dueto, com o que agora Seung-Gil pode identificar como a voz do platinado cantarolando a mesma canção. Sem pensar muito, se aproximou do marido e da filha, passando os braços pela cintura e acariciando a barriga do ômega. Depositando um beijo nos cabelos finos da japonesinha, deslizou uma das mãos para as costas dela, juntando a sua com a mão do mais baixo.

Ajeitou-se melhor ao deixar o corpo mais baixo encostar no seu. Apoiando seu queixo no ombro livre, o advogado sorveu a fragrância floral, fechando os olhos, ouvindo a voz melodiosa de seu marido terminar e recomeçar a melodia, agora sem a voz do platinado, pois o vídeo terminara.

Embalado pela melodia da voz baixinha e aconchegante, o alfa não percebeu quando começou a mover os passos em um lento bailado, acompanhando o gingado dos quadris do motorista, puxando-o mais para perto, como a letra da música dizia:

\- _Vou proteger-te de todo o mal, não há razão pra chorar_ … - cantarolou Seung-Gil, unindo sua voz a de Phic, que surpreso parou de cantar e sentiu um beijo próximo a sua glândula de cheiro. - Não pare… - pediu ao continuar a mover os pés. - Akiko está quase adormecendo. - murmurou ao observar o rostinho marcado pelas lágrimas que agora já não mais deslizavam por suas bochechas, começar a fechar os olhinhos.

\- Vou levá-la para o bercinho. - Phichit respondeu ao dar um passo para frente.

\- Não a leve… - pediu o moreno mais alto ao tocar mais uma vez a bebê. - Os trovões…

\- Akiko… - murmurou o ômega com um leve sorriso nos lábios. - Papai está preocupado, vamos tranquilizá-lo, não é? - e voltou os olhos para a pequena que já se encontrava com os olhinhos fechados. - Adormeceu… - e acomodou-a melhor nos braços, tomando o devido cuidado para que a mesma não acordasse. - Eu ficarei um pouco com ela. - e ao lembrar de algo, mordiscou o lábio inferior.

\- O que foi? - Lee perguntou. Conhecia muito bem seu marido e sabia que ele havia se lembrado de algo muito importante. - O que nós esquecemos desta vez? - perguntou já imaginando que seria algo inevitável.

\- Precisamos de algumas coisas do mercado… - Phichit apontou para a mesa, onde uma pequena lista com algumas coisas rascunhadas se encontrava. - Eu queria poder ir junto, levar Akiko, mas com esse tempo, creio que nós dois teremos de ficar, então, será que você poderia ir às compras sozinho? - pediu ao fazer um leve beicinho. Queria com isso fazer com que o alfa não protestasse, pois o mesmo nunca escondera que ir ao mercado não era uma de suas coisas preferidas em fazer. Ao vê-lo franzir a testa, se aproximou tocando em seu rosto, acariciando lentamente. - Por favor, já está tudo na lista, não é difícil e sem minha presença tenho certeza que não irá demorar, já que não terá ninguém para observar tudo o que é novidade. - gracejou, e sapecou um beijo nos lábios finos, saindo em seguida.

\- Está bem… só vou esperar um pouco a chuva passar… - parou de falar ao perceber que ao lado da lista havia uma receita de um bolo e se esticando um pouco, pegou a chave do carro onde ficava pendurada. - Acho melhor ir agora, não? Creio que você pretende fazer esse bolo para mais tarde, certo? - perguntou e suspirou ao ver o moreno concordar. - Trarei algo para almoçarmos também, ok? Assim você, Akiko e nosso neném podem ficar descansando.

\- Está bem! - Phichit concordou. Parado no pequeno corredor que levaria ao quarto do casal, esperou por seu homem. Sapecou-lhe um beijinho, mas ao sentir-se seguro onde estava, deixou-se beijar, sentindo a língua invadir sua boca em um beijo exigente. - Tenha cuidado! - pediu ao vê-lo se afastar.

\- Vou trancar a porta, e bem… - mirou-o com seriedade - você sabe que não deve abri-la, não é? - pediu e só saiu quando o viu concordar. Mesmo sabendo que ninguém, além de poucas pessoas, sabiam que a pequena Akiko não estava morta, Seung-Gil não gostava de brincar quando se tratava da segurança de sua família.

**oOoOoOo**

Fazia pouco tempo que estava perambulando pelos corredores, fugindo de aglomerados e evitando entrar em locais os quais estivessem apinhados de gente, que aos olhos do advogado, não sabiam ser objetivos. E era exatamente por isso que ele, Seung-Gil, não gostava nem um pouco de ter de enfrentar uma ida ao mercado.

De posse da lista de compras, ia colocando tudo no carrinho e ali estava um item que, ao lado, seu precioso marido havia colocado não um, mas vários pontos de interrogação. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo, o experiente advogado não saberia dizer. Parado a frente da geladeira de gelatos, buscou com olhos atentos o nome de determinado produto. Tão compenetrado estava, quase deu um pulo ao escutar o toque característico dedicado ao tailandês e seu celular vibrar no bolso. Puxando o eletrônico o atendeu, mas antes de conseguir falar, foi atalhado pelo ômega.

\- Lee… - a voz baixa e melodiosa de Phichit quebrou o momento tão logo o moreno atendeu seu aparelho - você ainda está no mercado? - perguntou, sendo direto.

\- Sim, estou! Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Seung perguntou um tanto preocupado. Era sempre assim, era só ficar longe que parecia que seu instinto protetor iria o sufocar.

\- Por favor, Lee! - Phichit revirou os olhos ao imaginar o alfa saindo correndo do mercado e largando tudo para trás por nada, por isso mesmo apressou-se em lhe dizer. - Está tudo bem - tranquilizou-o -, só queria saber em que parte das compras você está? - perguntou.

\- Como assim, em qual parte estou? - respondeu Seung-Gil Lee ao arquear as sobrancelhas. - Estou terminando…

\- Ah! Isso é bom! Então, não se esqueça do meu sorvete… - e fez uma leve pausa.

\- Não, eu não irei esquecer, você quer um Calpis Ice Bar tradicional, não é? - Seung questionou, apenas para ter certeza absoluta. Os gostos de seu marido estavam mais peculiares desde que se descobrira grávido a esse tipo de iguaria adocicada.

\- Bem… - Phichit fez uma pausa, a qual seu marido sabia que ele estava pensativo, ou mesmo em dúvida.

\- Quer o de pêssego?

\- Não, o de pêssego me fez passar mal a última vez. - e só de pensar naquilo, o moreno elevou uma das mãos aos lábios.

\- Então, talvez seja melhor parar de tomar esse tipo de sorvete! - repreendeu o sul coreano. - Te levo um doce bem gostoso, e…

\- De jeito nenhum, senhor Lee! - o ômega cortou seu marido antes que este conseguisse terminar de falar. - Eu quero sorvete! Se o seu filho nascer com cara de sorvete, iremos conversar! - grunhiu, começando a se irritar. Chulanont detestava quando o marido começava a querer decidir as coisas por ele.

\- Ok! Te levo o Calpis…

\- Não… eu não quero mais, mudei de ideia! - Phic sorriu divertido ao escutar o rosnado do alfa. - Não rosne, quem sente os desejos sou eu e não o senhor! - gracejou, para logo continuar. - Quero Yukimi Daifuku! E não se atreva a não trazer; quero a caixa com nove, de vários sabores! - exigente, o motorista ouviu seu homem rosnar mais uma vez. - Seung-Gil Lee, eu quero! Olha lá, se nosso bebê nascer manchadinho ou com cara de sorvete nunca vou te perdoar!

Rosnando mais alto, Lee fungou despedindo-se dele. Inacreditável, teria de vasculhar as geladeiras, pois o sorvete que o seu homem queria, ele não havia visto nas geladeiras especializadas.

 _“Céus! E há quem reclame de pedidos piores que esse! Talvez eu deva agradecer, não?”_ \- pensou o alfa, ao voltar pelo mesmo corredor a procura da delícia gelada. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes, pesquisas e explicações: 
> 
> Com sempre, fizemos uma pesquisa para sabermos quais sabores de sorvetes, e tipos são mais populares no Japão, sei que podemos ter esquecido muitos e algumas marcas, mas como essa parte ficou meio que ao meu critério, eu acabei escolhendo dois que me chamaram mais a atenção, e como boa apreciadora de gelatos, gostaria muito de experimentar. Por fim, conseguimos achar nesse site: Japão em Foco https://www.japaoemfoco.com/15-sorvetes-de-konbini-para-experimentar/ e também no Wikipédia para o Yukimi Daifuku - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yukimi_Daifuku 
> 
> Abaixo segue a descrição dos dois sorvetes que citamos na fic: 
> 
> Calpis Ice Bar, é um sorvete como o nome sugere, feito da bebida da mesma marca Calpis produzido pela marca Lotte. Se você gosta da bebida, poderá também gostar muito desse sorvete. Embora o calpis esteja presente em todos, existe algumas variedades de sabores tais como uva, laranja e melão. 
> 
> Yukimi Daifuku, é um sorvete de baunilha envolto em uma fina camada de mochi. Ele vem em três tamanhos: uma caixa contendo dois pedaços de sorvete, com uma colher de plástico para comer; uma caixa "mini yukimi daifuku" com nove sorvetes menores que contêm 9 colheres; e "yukimi daifuku petit três caixa de cor" ( 色 だ い ふ く プ チ 3 色 Yukimi Daifuku Puchi San-iro ) contendo três tipos, um sorvete de chá verde , um sorvete de chocolate e um sorvete de baunilha. Muitas pessoas preferem a baunilha, conhecida por seu sabor doce. 
> 
> Cantinho Rosa e Azul: 
> 
> Theka: Olá para todos! Em nome da dupla gostaria muito de mais uma vez me desculpar! Sim, pois desta vez, fui eu quem ficou mal (novamente) e não conseguia postar e muito menos produzir nada durante o mês que se passou. 
> 
> Almaro: Mas isso pode acontecer com qualquer pessoa, e visto que não somos mais tão jovenzinhas, e temos as agruras da vida a nos cobrar, isso é humanamente passível de acontecer! 
> 
> Viktor: Essa Coelha é muito enrolada e... 
> 
> Yuuri: Vitya, então quer dizer que eu também sou enrolado apenas por sofrer e ter crises horrendas de ansiedade? 
> 
> Viktor: Yuu... com você é difer... 
> 
> Theka: Como assim é diferente? Olha ai, Almaro! Vou colocar esse lúpus metido a besta na geladeira, deixar ele com os gelatos do Phic pra ver se ele vai gostar, e deixar o Yuu pra outro alfa... 
> 
> Almaro: Se eu fosse vocês, ou melhor, você senhor Nikiforov, deixava a Coelha em paz, e *olhando para o moreno japinha* talvez fosse melhor repensar no que diz sem pensar, pois creio que hoje, tu vai dormir no sofá! 
> 
> *duas ficwriters maléficas rindo da desgraça alheia* kkkkkk 
> 
> Agora sério, mina! Muito obrigado por tudo, realmente eu, Theka tive um começo novamente de crise, e eu não costumo dizer a ninguém, ou melhor, apenas pessoas mais próximas a mim sabem o que se passa, mas eu sinto que devia esse pedido de desculpas a todos que aguardaram esse novo capítulo. De coração, Almaro e eu esperamos que continuem conosco, nos dando suporte para continuarmos com esse nosso projeto! Até o próximo capítulo! 
> 
> Beijos 
> 
> Almaro & Theka


	9. Vida Vazia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e avisos no final.
> 
> Beta: LadyCygnus, nosso carinho ever, and ever! <3
> 
> Fic escrita em parceria com Almaro

Akira olhava o sol se pôr pela pequena janela do avião sem muito interesse, do mesmo jeito que ignorava completamente o falatório da mulher ao seu lado enquanto a mesma devaneava a respeito de confecções de grifes famosas que via em um site de roupas falsificadas.

O céu escurecia e o fazia lembrar dos cabelos negros do seu ômega; não o via há um tempo, tempo este em que fora privado a força do convívio com o mesmo. Bem, era aquilo ou poderia, como a cunhada o havia ameaçado, mais uma vez perder seu objeto de prazer pelo simples fato de se impor ao mesmo. Bufando exasperado, fechou os olhos ao massagear as têmporas ao mesmo tempo. Ao reabrir os olhos, desejou ardentemente poder livrar-se daquele falatório e novamente foi inevitável não pensar no moreno, nos cabelos sedosos e mesmo assim, poderia afirmar que em nada se pareciam com as madeixas coloridas da amante que se sentava ao seu lado e cismava em se enroscar no seu braço a todo instante.

Kimiko era uma ômega fútil, possuidora de uma beleza vulgar e de gostos duvidosos, mas era na cama que se revelava a vadia que homens como Akira gostavam de ter. Tudo era permitido, tudo era válido e tudo ficava melhor com um pouco de sacanagem. Ela fazia jus ao dinheiro que investira e em hipótese alguma, poderia querer - ou mesmo sonhar - em fazer qualquer tipo de comparação com o que tinha em sua casa. Um leve apertão no seu antebraço o fez volver a cabeça a tempo de avistar a tela voltada para si e o silêncio ser quebrado mais uma vez pela voz fina e irritante.

\- Posso comprar, benzinho? – o pedido, os olhos brilhantes em expectativa. - Vou comprar – por fim decidiu-se não aguentando esperar -, você disse que me daria um mimo, lembra? Sabe que não resisto quando vejo uma pechincha dessas!!! – insistiu, não dando tempo para o homem ao seu lado lhe dirigir a palavra. Ansiosa, gananciosa poderiam ser muito bem o prenome e sobrenome daquela ômega e não o que ganhara assim que viera ao mundo.

Akira só sacudiu a cabeça confirmando que a ômega poderia adquirir mais um casaco de animal print – seria melhor assim, talvez ela parasse de matraquear -, mais um de tantos que tinha no enorme closet que o alfa mantinha no imóvel que cedeu para ela. Ponderou que daria para montar uma verdadeira manada de zebras, girafas, onças e alguns outros bichos com todos aqueles panos estampados em exagero. Não gostava de nenhum, mas para não ficar escutando a mesma lhe aporrinhar a paciência, era mais fácil dizer que poderia comprar tudo.

Kimiko e Yuuri eram como a água e o vinho: um era requintado e fino enquanto o outro era achado em qualquer esquina. E se ele pensava que a ômega iria se calar, estava redondamente enganado. Com um novo bufar enraivecido – se a mulher fosse mais precavida, se atentaria mais aos sinais do homem que lhe custeava – Akira voltou a olhar pela janelinha e na sua cabeça uma frase se repetia: _“uma vez prostituta, sempre prostituta!”_. Nada tiraria isso dela, ou mesmo ninguém a faria mudar; sua vida era única e perdida, talvez já a fosse, onde tudo começou, onde se conheceram… 

Fechou os olhos uma outra vez e deixou se levar pelas lembranças de um passado que ainda vivia nele. Akira frequentava “os leilões” realizados pelo submundo da máfia japonesa, gostava de frequentar as melhores casas de banhos e, por onde passava, sempre encontrava o que procurava, mas quando a oportunidade, apareceu agarrou-a com as duas mãos e nunca mais a soltou. Pagou a “joia” que se pedia e teve acesso ao mundo que não conhecia, porém almejava com força ver com os próprios olhos e não somente ficar sabendo por declarações veladas e por meias verdades. Eram pouquíssimos que tinham acesso às salas escuras onde pessoas possuíam sim um preço e o dinheiro comprava mais que corpos, sexo e diversão.

A rotina sempre era a mesma: primeiro, as fotos em álbuns de couro preto passavam de mãos em mãos e os associados alfas eram informados dos lances mínimos de cada peça ali presente. As peças, no caso, eram ômegas femininos ou masculinos que muitas vezes tinham seus cios induzidos para que quando o leilão realmente começasse e eles fossem colocados nús em cima do palco central, dessem um show. Apetrechos sexuais eram abandonados em locais estratégicos e em várias ocasiões, Akira se masturbara ou acabara fazendo sexo ali mesmo no meio e junto dos outros alfas enquanto o leilão rendia um lucro inestimável para a casa. Nunca sentiu pena de nenhum dos ômegas que passou por essa experiência e Kimiko não foi a exceção.

Mas existia, também, o álbum de capa vermelha: neste, as peças tinham os lances mínimos na casa do milhão e todos eram virgens. Exames médicos comprovavam a autenticidade do artigo e garantiam a qualidade, mas Akira era macaco velho e nunca deu muitos créditos a esses laudos - sem contar que teve a chance de desvirginar um ômega macho e ainda o mantinha sobre seu cárcere, afinal, gostava de se vangloriar e satisfazer o seu ego, pois até o momento Yuuri era considerado um artigo de luxo por muitos associados do seu clubinho secreto, recebendo inclusive boas e indecentes propostas partindo de outros alfas interessados em seu pertence por apenas uma noite ou por um cio completo. Aquilo era como uma massagem em seu ego e os pobres não tinham noção de que nunca, nunca mesmo um deles sequer conseguiria ter o que era dele por direito. Akira nunca o venderia!

Por muito pouco, escorraçara o primo Minami do seio de sua casa e de perto de seu ômega. Não, ele não era um ignorante; sabia muito bem que tinha um brinquedo raro em mãos e este não era para qualquer um, que não ele. Balançando a cabeça, volveu os olhos para os lados mas preferiu novamente afundar em suas memórias. Não estava com vontade de trocar palavras com Kimiko. E pensar que ela era a escolhida de um dos homens mais importantes abaixo do chefe do clã líder. E, somente ao ter essa lembrança reavivada, lembrou-se de que, não raramente, os associados partilhavam suas peças entre si e algumas depois de um tempo se tornavam prostitutas de alguma casa qualquer. Eram tão usadas e usufruídas que seus compradores não queriam mais e assim para não ficarem passando fome, se tornavam aquilo que já eram: putas sem valor nenhum – assim mesmo que a pobre ômega fora designada por seu antigo senhor, um triste fim de certa forma -, mas não Yuuri, ele era seu e somente seu. Nunca em sã consciência Akira, o impetuoso e impiedoso empresário deixaria, ou chegaria ao ponto de fazer isso com seu mais valioso tesouro.

Ganancioso, sem escrúpulos - um déspota como muitos o taxavam -, mas houve uma época de sua vida em que ele nem imaginava que se tornaria e se transformaria em seu pior tormento: alguém como seu pai!

Akira foi um alfa que passou por sua juventude acreditando que um dia teria o seu par como muitos dos seus amigos. Se tornou um adulto completo e ainda aguardava a sonhada sensação de não conseguir viver sem uma determinada pessoa, mas o tempo passou e o imprint não veio, nunca aconteceu! E pior era ver e escutar os companheiros falando, enaltecendo e se entregando a vida a dois e o abandonando a uma vida reclusa e sem ninguém. Nada acontecia, nada mudava. Então, Akira acabou se amargurando e passou a olhar e acreditar que predestinados não existiam; na verdade, existia uma paixão real e avassaladora que justificaria toda a insanidade que muitos chamavam de amor.

O alfa olhou para as estrelas e lembrou-se como desejou que Yuuri tivesse se apaixonado por si, como quis ver o ômega lambendo o chão ao seu redor só para agradá-lo! Como pediu para ser o mundo dele, receber um mísero sorriso, mas ao invés disso, o jovem filho do seu amigo se mostrou muito difícil, se revelou um menino ômega que não aceitava ser rebaixado e muito menos dominado, sabendo do seu valor e da sua criação.

Até hoje, Akira ainda via o fogo nos olhos castanhos avermelhados flamejar quando lhe dava uma ordem. Sorriu pequeno, gostava de domá-lo, de subjugá-lo pela força e impor suas vontades, mesmo sabendo que o machucava, mas era mais forte e precisava disso. Gostava de quando o ômega lutava e se debatia em seus braços, abaixo do seu corpo, tornava o prazer de tomar o que queria maior e melhor, igual da primeira vez. Por tudo isso e mais um pouco, Yuuri era seu.

Outro puxão no seu braço. Rosnando baixinho tentou acalmar-se. Aquele não era um local para perder a pouca paciência que tinha, mas Kimiko parecia decidida a lhe pôr a prova.

\- Benzinho... benzinho... olha esse... – insistiu a mulher ao bater os cílios de um modo coquete. Os lábios finos, pintados com o batom vermelho sangue, levemente abertos.

Como um raio, mãos fortes tomaram conta do maxilar da amante. Travando-lhe a boca com a palma da mão, quase a sufocou e a encarando com o rosto escarlate de raiva, continuou trancando-lhe os lábios de forma rude. Por vezes, Kimiko esquecia como o alfa podia ser implacável e impiedoso. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas com uma força fora do comum, conteve as mesmas.

\- Cala essa boca, vadia! Não vou mais gastar meu dinheiro com essa merda, entendeu? - O alfa rosnava baixo de jeito que só o ouvido dela escutasse suas palavras. - Fique quieta se sabe o que é melhor para você! Me escutou, entendeu? Acho bom ter captado o que estou ordenando ou senão desço a mão em você! – ameaçou. A voz mais alta apenas que um sussurro, um lufar gélido como o vento vindo das encostas praianas no inverno.

Kimiko arregalou os olhos, mas quando a mão a soltou, destilou todo o seu veneno.

\- Você me deve isso!!! – começou sem imaginar o que poderia vir. - Você me deu sua palavra que não faria um filho naquele bastardo do seu marido, e o que você fez? - A voz dela se elevava perigosamente e Akira tentou tampar sua boca com uma mão mais uma vez. – Claro, você não irá me responder, pois não admite seus erros, não é? Mas eu posso responder... Você foi lá e meteu nele até fecundar... – fez uma pausa dramática e continuou a seguir, pois ainda não queria dar-lhe tempo para revide - então, benzinho, você me deve isso sim!!! – cuspiu as palavras esquecendo que estava brincando com fogo.

A mão pesada finalmente lhe cobriu os lábios e uma parte de suas narinas.

\- Ele é meu, e muito melhor do que você! E é óbvio que eu faria um filho nele e não em você! – sibilou, destilando veneno em cada palavra dita. Se Kimiko fosse esperta, ficaria calada. – Consegue entender a sutil diferença? - Sorriu perverso e tampou o nariz e a boca da ômega ao mesmo tempo. Sufocamento... ah! Isso dava um gostinho tão estranho, ele sentia uma adrenalina fora do comum e se não fosse tão estranho, quem sabe até se excitaria com tudo isso.

A mulher tentou empurrá-lo para longe, de um jeito que o afastasse para conseguir respirar, mas Akira se divertia com a situação e sabia que seu ato em lutar só lhe atiçava mais os brios. Parou de repente e como esperado, o homem se afastou mais uma vez, suspirando fundo e tentando se acalmar. Ela apenas ficou em silêncio, já o tinha perturbado demais e cobrar a promessa feita enquanto era fodida meses atrás não foi uma das melhores ideias que teve.

\- Não fale dele, não se atreva a falar dele, escutou mulher? - Os olhos do alfa não a encaravam mais, ele estava perdido em algum ponto na poltrona da frente. - Quando percebo que se, por um acaso, aquela criança tivesse sobrevivido e que ela poderia se tornar algo parecido com você... - Akira a olhou com nojo. - Tenho certeza que foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu – fez uma pausa buscando pelo lenço branco no bolso interno de seu casaco para limpar a palma da mão marcada com o batom e prosseguiu com seu raciocínio -, sim a melhor coisa... foi a menina ter morrido. – sem emoção, mirou-a diretamente nos olhos. Ele não possuía sentimentos; não importava quantas vezes fodesse e se de todas resultassem em crias fêmeas, ele as mataria antes mesmo de acabar descobrindo seu segundo gênero.

Kimiko sustentou seu olhar e o devolveu na mesma moeda, se submetia ao alfa pelo simples fato dele ser rico e por bancar a vida que ela queria, só por isso aguentava-o. Mas uma coisa a ômega odiava mais que tudo nessa vida, era não ter conseguido fazer o casamento sem amor do seu alfa acabar - Akira não abandonava o ômega macho por mais que ela fizesse.

\- Benzinho... – murmurou, para logo prosseguir ao perceber que ele não lhe fazia nenhuma objeção - sou mais jovem que seu ômega e posso lhe dar herdeiros. Já pensou nisso? - Os olhos negros se suavizaram, mas não tanto como ela queria. - Posso ter todos os meninos que você quiser! – ofereceu, sem nenhum pingo de amor próprio.

O japonês a olhou pasmo. Ela nunca entenderia que eles não formariam uma família, que ele não tinha interesse em ter um filho com ela ou qualquer coisa parecida. Era só sexo, nada mais. Não com uma desqualificada!

\- O que você queria comprar? – perguntou à queima roupa, evitando entrar no campo em que ela queria o guiar. Para ele, aquele assunto já era encerrado e se para conseguir isso tivesse de lhe comprar mais uma dúzia daqueles casacos e roupas espalhafatosas, ele os compraria. Nunca, em sã consciência, trocaria seu ômega de estirpe refinada por aquilo! Akira podia levar sua vida vazia sem o amor que almejara um dia, apenas por só querer o melhor ao seu lado e já não fazia questão por Yuuri não o idolatrar - ou desejar -; tudo que ele queria sua força conseguia, afinal já não era um jovenzinho e o espelho todas as manhãs o lembrava disso! Seu cabelo já estava repleto de fios brancos que o faziam a cada momento querer logo seu herdeiro alfa, e sim, Yuuri iria dar isso a ele.

**oOoOoOo**

No dia seguinte à confusão ocorrida no escritório do primo alfa, Yurio resolveu fazer home office. Mandou mensagem para a secretária e pediu que todos os documentos fossem enviados para sua casa, não fazia ideia de quando sua solicitação seria atendida, mas já estava feito. Ainda estava magoado com as palavras de Viktor, só não admitiria isso em voz alta e por isso, ficar recluso em casa era seu jeito de se preservar e evitar novo confronto.

Olhou pela janela enquanto aspirava o cheiro gostoso do café forte que acabara de fazer - pequenas coisas podem mudar o dia, mesmo com o tempo nublado e fechado, queria mudar alguma coisa e esquecer que era um “pirralho malcriado”. Sem saber, o primo colocara um dedo na ferida aberta em seu peito, o fazendo relembrar do relacionamento conturbado com o pai e as muitas acusações de ambas as partes.

Yurio e seu progenitor nunca se deram bem; as memórias que o loiro tinha eram sempre de ver as costas de seu pai saindo por alguma porta. Ele nunca tinha tempo para as pequenas conquistas do filho e nunca estava presente para nada e, quando decidia dar o ar de sua graça, ambos quase se pegavam - só não chegavam às vias de fato em respeito a seu avô. Ah! O avô! Era o velho amado que cuidava do seu bem estar. Pensar no idoso lhe acalmava os ânimos e o loirinho fez uma nota mental: ligar para casa mais tarde. Era duro admitir, mas estava carente e com saudades da única pessoa a qual poderia dizer sem pestanejar que o amava tal e qual a como ele era.

A campainha soou alta, tirando-o de seus devaneios e Yurio abandonou a janela para atender à porta. Para sua total surpresa, deu de cara com a secretária do primo, a ruiva Mila. A mulher deve ter caído da cama ou o primo era um carrasco da pior qualidade, afinal, passava-se apenas alguns minutos das oito horas da manhã.

\- Que horas você entra no trabalho? - Cuspiu a pergunta que teimava em sua mente e a viu medi-lo dos pés à cabeça, na hora tentou ajeitar melhor a blusa do seu pijama. - Mas que inferno, Mila!!!

\- Bom dia pra você também! - A moça o encarou e sorriu travessa. - Está com algum problema?

O loiro devolveu o questionamento com uma sobrancelha erguida e puxou das mãos dela a pasta com os documentos.

\- Isso é tudo? - Passou os olhos pelos papéis dentro da pasta e bocejou impaciente e, sem esperar uma reação da mesma, prosseguiu. - Ótimo! Mais tarde mando minhas considerações, ok? - Ele estava pronto para fechar a porta na cara da moça, mas foi quando ela começou a falar, ele congelou.

\- O seu primo está lá embaixo, ele foi me buscar em casa e foi o Christophe quem separou esses documentos! Ele pediu para avisar que o contrato com o fornecedor do Canadá é o mais importante e o Seung vai enviar umas anotações para você do marketing também, mas por e-mail. - Ela parou e mordeu o lábio inferior. - E o senhor Nikiforov pediu para lembrá-lo que o senhor é essencial na empresa.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, o loiro começou a compreender o que estava acontecendo. Pelo tempo que havia enviado a mensagem à ruiva, as coisas só chegariam as suas mãos um pouco mais tarde e se já estavam ali, o primo deveria estar preocupado mesmo. Yurio encarou a mulher, não sabia o que responder para o “dono” da empresa em que trabalhava, mas uma ideia passou por sua cabeça.

\- Diga ao mala do senhor Nikiforov que eu sei o meu valor e... - Levantou a mão e mostrou o dedo do meio, sorrindo de forma angelical e concluiu. - Você entendeu?! - Não esperou por confirmação, apenas bateu a porta com força.

Parou no meio da sala, ainda sorrindo perverso com o que tinha feito com a secretária, mas mudou a postura tão rápido que ficou com a sensação que nada havia acontecido de verdade. Atitudes assim não fariam dele um exemplo de adulto e não fariam as pessoas o considerarem um e, no fim, ficaria sozinho como estava no momento, apesar de apreciar a solidão que o cercava no seu apartamento por escolha própria. Não gostava desse tipo de solidão por não ser uma boa conselheira, no seu caso, mas era o que tinha.

\- Quanta maturidade!!! - debochou o beta. Olhando ao redor tomou mais uma decisão: não daria o braço a torcer e resolveu que faria o primo sentir sua falta do mesmo modo que ele sentia do outro.

Jogou a pasta no sofá e foi tomar um banho, tinha uma porção de documentos chatos para ler, mas antes de entrar no chuveiro, pegou o celular e escreveu uma mensagem simples para o médico moreno, algo como “bom dia/ como está?”, ficando em dúvida em como finalizar e optando por uma carinha feliz. Era óbvio que se arrependeu no instante seguinte, mas se controlou para não apagar nada, por isso correu para o chuveiro sentindo um friozinho gostoso.

Quando saiu, conferiu o aparelho que tinha várias notificações no visor, a grande maioria do advogado suíço com informações adicionais sobre os formulários, mas nenhuma que realmente interessava vinda do médico. Suspirou cansado; Otabek deveria estar de plantão atendendo algum ser que precisava de seus cuidados mais que o próprio Yurio, só que se sentia carente de atenção. Com isso em mente resolveu começar o seu serviço finalmente - talvez encher a cabeça lhe fizesse bem.

Passou o dia debruçado sobre os papéis e notebook; sua gata aparecia somente para lembrá-lo que precisava comer e o celular só tocava para fazê-lo ficar mais irritado, pois nunca era a pessoa que ele queria que fosse.

Foi assim até que no meio da tarde as coisas começaram a mudar. Primeiro, Chris ligou perguntando se ele estava se alimentando, se precisava de alguma coisa ou se queria conversar e o russo revirava os olhos para cada novo questionamento e os respondia de forma banal só para chatear mais o seu interlocutor. E quando achou que tudo estava perdido, depois de desligar mais uma vez o telefone na cara do advogado, o celular tocou na sequência, imediatamente, e teve vontade de jogar longe o aparelho mas, de péssimo humor, atendeu.

\- Mas que porra Chris, me dá um tempo, sim?

\- Liguei numa hora ruim? - A voz de Otabek do outro lado soou insegura e o tapa que se deu na testa foi bem audível para o loiro que procurava por sua voz e palavras para consertar o seu erro. Já o moreno, que levou horas tentando digitar algumas palavras que prestassem e que quando tomou a coragem de ligar, descobriu que ligou na pior hora possível. - Eu ligo mais tarde!

\- Não! Não é com você! – apressou-se em dizer. - Na verdade, esperei o dia inteiro por você... - e o loiro emudeceu mais uma vez de repente; estava falando demais como sempre e escutou a risada nasalada do outro lado da linha, acompanhou-o no riso. - Desculpe, achei que fosse o chato do Christophe. - Suspirou tentando se acalmar. - Tudo bem, doutor Altin? - Depois disso, não viu as horas passarem, conversou com o médico sobre tudo, desde o ocorrido na empresa com o Viktor até os partos que o moreno operou no hospital durante aquele dia. E algum tempo depois, ao perceber Otabek bocejar no meio das frases, propôs que eles se falassem no dia seguinte. Despediram-se.

Yurio ficou mais tranquilo, o longo papo com homem que se tornava cada vez mais seu objeto de desejo, teve o dom de aplacar seu ânimo. Foi deitar um pouco mais feliz, pois havia conseguido mudar seu dia.

Nos dias seguintes, Yurio voltou a trabalhar no seu escritório na empresa do alfa, mas evitava ter contato com o primo a todo custo, por isso a comunicação com ele era sempre através da secretaria Mila ou do advogado Chris - essa distância foi imposta pelo loirinho e Viktor, sem alternativa, aceitou da melhor maneira possível, mas não deixava de se preocupar com o bem estar do primo.

Batidas na porta - era uma quinta-feira e Yurio soube pelo advogado alfa que Viktor estava se preparando para ir através do japonês ômega. Sinceramente, não era contra, mas com a ausência do presidente da empresa, tudo estava sendo passado para as mãos do mais jovem e o loiro tingido praticamente havia montado acampamento na sua sala para ajudá-lo e por isso mesmo a criatura enxerida descobriu que estava mantendo contato com o moreno bonitão.

\- Me diga gatinho, em que pé está a relação de vocês?! – perguntou Chris mal contendo sua curiosidade.

Yurio deixou o papel cair das suas mãos e encarou o outro que mexia no seu celular que estava esquecido em algum lugar da mesa.

\- Hein? Isso é meu e minha vida não é da sua conta!!! - Arrancou o aparelho da mão do advogado, que só sorriu.

\- Ele parece ser uma boa pessoa e vocês se aproximaram depois daquele encontro, não é mesmo? - Chris apoiou os dois cotovelos na mesa, abrindo um sorriso cúmplice.

Tal sorriso foi respondido com uma língua pra fora pelo mais novo, que ficou sério no segundo seguinte.

\- Venho me sentindo muito sozinho e até pensei em voltar para casa, mas sei que não posso abandonar o barco... - fez uma pausa apenas para dar ênfase no que estava querendo dizer - pelo menos, não agora. - Yurio se levantou e olhou pela janela. - O Viktor precisa de suporte e acho que de mim, de um certo modo. E Otabek, bem... ele tem me ajudado a passar por esses dias.

Christophe olhou as costas do mais jovem e se antes se assustava com a infantilidade em algumas atitudes, agora se assustara com a maturidade das palavras. Por um momento pensou em abraçá-lo e dizer que ele estar ali fazia toda a diferença na vida do alfa lúpus, que ele havia crescido muito e amadurecido, mas conhecia o loiro e seu mau gênio de gato arisco, por isso, disse calmamente.

\- Você não imagina o real significado que é estar aqui nesta sala e sei que, se por um acaso resolvesse ir embora mesmo, o Viktor sofreria muito, mas entenderia sua decisão e abriria mão do homem que você se tornou. - Capturou o olhar esmeralda que virou-se rápido. - Mas sei também que hoje você tem um motivo a mais para ficar. - Abriu um sorriso encantador. - Sabe que sou liberal e o médico em questão é um pedaço de mal caminho, o que faz dele um excelente motivo!

\- Por que você tem que ser assim, me diz? Por um momento, estava gostando da nossa conversa mas agora te odeio com toda a minha força. - Yurio falava um pouco mais alto e o suíço ria da cara dele descaradamente.

\- Convide-o para sair, vá a algum restaurante da moda ou parque, uma feira ou sei lá o que. Mas me prometa que vai chamá-lo para passear e que vai se divertir também. - Empurrou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se. - Viva um pouco!!! Vai te fazer bem, acredite. Não deixe que as amarras imaginárias da incerteza o prendam no lugar! - e deu-lhe uma piscadela.

O russo ficou calado, escutando todos os conselhos que o outro deu e o viu sair da sua sala ajeitando o paletó. Voltou a se sentar e olhou para os documentos que analisava há poucos minutos, girou a cadeira para ver a janela aberta mais uma vez e reconheceu que em todas as infinitas conversas que tivera com o médico nos últimos dias, o convite para fazer algo a mais e diferente, sempre morreria em sua garganta. Christophe tinha razão - precisava sair, ampliar seus horizontes e dar uma chance para o que lhe aquecia o peito ultimamente.

Naquela noite, Yurio convidou Otabek para jantar em um restaurante indicado pelo advogado alfa.

**oOoOoOo**

Ficar sozinho naquele casarão nunca fora um problema para seu dono. Talvez nunca havia sido, pois até então, Viktor Nikiforov, o exímio empresário do ramo dos artigos esportivos, nunca havia passado por tormentas tão grandes as quais o estavam desestruturando e deixando seus dias vazios, com a casa parecendo grande demais!

E naquela tarde, em seu escritório no último andar do prédio que abrigava sua empresa, constatara que da forma que estava levando sua vida, não teria escapatória e a ruína estava a bater em sua porta.

Se ele puxasse por suas lembranças, nunca em toda sua vida sentira-se tão sozinho e confuso. Era um homem decidido mas que sob os efeitos do imprint não conseguia mais ser senhor de si mesmo - nem mesmo quando enfrentara o pai para levar a frente seu sonho de desmembrar sua parte na empresa e sair dos olhos constantes do patriarca o cobrando, fora tão sofrido. E apesar do jeito mandão de Yakov, Viktor conseguira o que almejara, indo muito além do que imaginara a priori! E se não tivesse tomado a atitude de enfrentar os pais, nunca iria encontrar o seu predestinado. De que valeria tudo o que tinha, se estava sozinho, magoado e ruminando o que aconteceu.

Bufando exasperado ao fechar os olhos, Viktor parecia conseguir ver o desapontamento nos olhos verdes e frios do primo. Havia perdido o tato e a ética profissional havia passado bem longe de sua pessoa. Yuri Plisetsky sempre fora um jovem explosivo e de temperamento forte, não deixando nada a desejar à família ao qual pertencia. Aprendera com a vida e se ocupava um local de destaque nas empresas, fora por méritos próprios que o alcançara, não apenas por ser seu primo. E nunca, nem nos sonhos mais loucos, alguém havia o superestimado. O próprio Nikiforov ditava as regras – regras essas tão rígidas e nada maleáveis – de que não haveria nenhum tipo de distinção e ataques verbais, também não seriam tolerados fosse com quem fosse, desde o mais baixo empregado, até ele próprio, mas fora logo ele a quebrar a conduta e ofender sem dó ou mesmo piedade o primo.

Passando a mão pelo rosto, sentiu-se exaurido emocionalmente como fisicamente. Ao caminhar até a janela e mais uma vez voltar seus olhos cansados na direção do céu escuro, praguejou mais uma vez mentalmente. A noite nunca fora uma companheira tão indesejada.

Grunhiu enraivecido, a dor novamente o consumindo e nublando seus pensamentos. Precisava fazer uso do “presente” que o primo havia lhe dado, mas também era fato que ainda não poderia seguir atrás de seu Yuuri devido aos seus compromissos. Aquilo o torturava cada vez mais mas tinha que tentar fazer como Chris o aconselhara. Bufando, voltou seus olhos para sua mesa e os vários papéis que o aguardavam. Tinha de conseguir se concentrar, precisava de paz de espírito para continuar e terminar as coisas o mais rápido possível.

As horas iam adiantadas no relógio e ele sabia que estava sozinho na empresa. Há muito todos já haviam seguido para seus lares, mas ele não via motivos para voltar para seu lar. Balançando a cabeça, forçou-se a seguir até o banheiro anexo. Mirando seu reflexo no espelho, não gostou do que viu e não pode deixar de lembrar das palavras ácidas de Plisetsky. Ele não conseguia se reconhecer, estava mergulhado até o pescoço em suas dores e não poderia se deixar desanimar. Abrindo a torneira, lavou o rosto com água em abundância; tentava desesperadamente acalmar seu ser. Respirando ruidosamente, piscou forte algumas vezes e, em seguida, voltou para trás de sua mesa, tomando novamente os papéis em suas mãos. Queria terminar tudo aquilo de uma vez, pois tinha muito o que fazer em tão pouco tempo e desconfiava que não daria conta do recado. Se ao menos não tivesse sido tão calhorda com o primo...

Bem, tornar a lembrar de Yurio fazia com que ele quisesse voltar no tempo. O loirinho já havia o deixado na geladeira tempos atrás mas agora parecia estar sendo pior, muito pior. Das outras vezes, em poucas horas estavam trocando farpas, mas se acertando. Agora mesmo com Viktor sabendo que ele havia se preocupado em lhe ajudar, Yuri não queria nem olhar-lhe nos olhos. Até mesmo no elevador o beta evitava estar com ele. Era terrível a sensação que estava sentindo, nem mesmo bom dia ele se dignava a lhe desejar - os olhos baixos e por vezes crispados do loiro o feriam mais que palavras.

Nikiforov nem tivera a oportunidade de agradecer pelo endereço que o primo havia lhe entregado. Na realidade, nem tivera tempo de descobrir como e onde ele havia conseguido aquilo. Ele pressupunha que talvez o loiro estivesse se encontrando com o doutor Altin, mas na atual altura em que estava sua situação, não poderia se dar ao luxo de descobrir alguma coisa. Era verdade que, no auge do fervor da raiva do beta, o mesmo dissera, antes de rumar para longe do platinado, que este não lhe devia nada. Ok! Lá estava o orgulho falando mais alto, delatando que ele realmente era daquela família, mas mesmo assim, na concepção de Viktor, ele devia muito ao primo e iria tentar agradecer adequadamente, mesmo que para isso ele tivesse de invadir o apartamento do mesmo.

Acomodando-se atrás de sua mesa, voltou os olhos para os papéis os quais ele já tinha lido e relido, e apreciado o relatório que Seung-Gil havia lhe enviado sobre o mesmo. O atleta escolhido tinha um grande potencial e após dias de negociações, ambas as partes haviam entrado em um acordo. Bastava Nikiforov assinar a documentação e em menos de um dia o patinador suíço radicado em Sendai, Lars Masumi Gautier, seria a nova imagem da marca “Fast Speedy”, artigos para patinação artística. Para ele, tudo parecia perfeito; não havia sido fácil conseguir fechar o contrato com um dos melhores patinadores - se não o melhor patinador - da atualidade e Viktor sabia que o primo, seus advogados e toda a equipe envolvida havia feito um bom trabalho. Sem pensar mais no assunto, assinou todas as vias, as quais estavam assinaladas e quando ia fechar a pasta para dar como encerrado aquele caso, voltou seus olhos para a porta de pinho sendo aberta.

\- _Cher_ , sabia que o encontraria aqui! - Chris se aproximou a passos rápidos, deixando o corpo cair pesadamente sobre a poltrona confortável à frente da mesa do chefe.

\- Pensei que você já tivesse ido embora. - Viktor voltou seus olhos para os papéis, terminando de assinar os últimos memorandos.

\- Eu estava terminando de revisar algumas coisas e, Georgi entrou em contato comigo, disse que não estava conseguindo falar com você. - Chris respondeu ao focar sua atenção no celular do outro, este se encontrava virado com o visor para o tampo, e ele poderia dizer que no modo silencioso.

\- Ah! Eu deixei o celular no modo silencioso, não queria ser importunado. - fez uma pausa para sustentar o olhar do loiro a sua frente. - O que ele queria? - perguntou ao parar o que fazia para dar atenção ao amigo.

\- Que tudo está certo e pela manhã bem cedo estará pousando com o jatinho da Nikiforov Co. no aeroporto de Tóquio. - Chris anunciou. Ainda era difícil de acreditar que Yakov não havia feito ou dito nada sobre o uso da aeronave, mas o astuto advogado tinha quase certeza que naquela situação toda havia o dedo de Lilia, mãe do lúpus.

\- Isso é muito bom! - Viktor não conseguia ser eloquente, não como antes. O peso em seus ombros parecia o fazer afundar mais e mais. Era estranho, mas mesmo com a chegada de seu fiel escudeiro, não conseguia se animar.

\- Vik, você precisa se animar, sei que não está sendo fácil, mas você não pode partir assim atrás de Yuuri! - Christophe já havia passado o limite de sua preocupação. Agora ele entendia o que Yurio estava passando. - Makkachin vem chegando naquele voo! Espero que não o negligencie como está fazendo consigo mesmo. Torno a dizer: como irá se encontrar com seu ômega assim?

\- Chris, minha vida se tornou vazia, desde que meu Yuuri sumiu! Minha estrelinha também foi para longe, não irei negligenciar a ninguém, não mais, mas vocês precisam entender o buraco que se abriu em meu coração! A dor da ausência, de não o ter por perto é maior que tudo! - fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir. - E tudo o que eu mais queria era já estar com minha vida nos trilhos novamente com Yuuri e Akiko ao meu lado. - observando o advogado, baixou os olhos para as mãos que começavam a tremer novamente.

Sem dizer nada, o suíço levantou da poltrona e seguindo até um pequeno nicho, abriu a porta, revelando o frigobar. Achando o que queria, voltou-se para junto do amigo, estendendo-lhe a garrafa de água e dois comprimidos.

\- Viktor… - chamou Chris ao colocar o remédio na palma da mão do russo. E ao vê-lo ruminar palavras sem sentido, estreitou os olhos. - Devo lembrá-lo que não sou seu primo e se começar com graça, esqueço que nós nos conhecemos desde o uso das fraldas e parto para a ignorância enfiando esses comprimidos por sua goela abaixo! - ameaçou com um leve sorriso cínico nos lábios. - E digo mais, não vou me chatear nem um pouquinho se precisar chegar às vias de fato! - e deu um sorriso irônico.

Ok, aquilo era um aviso para Viktor. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, resolveu acatar o que o amigo quase o ordenara. Ele conhecia muito bem a Giacometti e mesmo que ele tentasse reagir por ser mais forte que o suíço, estando daquele jeito, com aquela dor irritante, não conseguiria nem que quisesse entrar em um atrito… na realidade, não tinha vontade. Com um muxoxo, levou os comprimidos aos lábios os engolindo com um grande gole d’água.

Christophe poderia espicaçar o amigo perguntando quem estava alí, pois nunca o alfa lúpus se deixaria levar e acatar uma ordem de outrem, mas o loiro sabia e tinha noção do grau em que a vida do amigo se encontrava. Mas se fosse Yurio ali… melhor nem pensar no que poderia acontecer.

\- Vai querer ver embaixo da minha língua para saber se os engoli? - Viktor perguntou ao reparar no olhar astuto e zombeteiro do loiro.

\- Vik, cher… não sou sua mãe, mas talvez devesse agir como ela, não? - e riu divertido.

\- Cretino! - Viktor finalmente se soltou, mesmo que fosse um pequeno sorriso.

\- _Ah! Mon amour_ (meu amor), sabe que faço das tripas o coração por você! - Suspirando aliviado, Chris recostou na mesa e observou a tela do notebook. Um mapa da pequena cidade praiana de Hasetsu estava aberto. - Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com você? Posso te fazer companhia e... - perguntou.

\- Não! - rosnou Viktor quase sem perceber. O simples fato de imaginar Christopher próximo de seu predestinado já fazia seu lúpus interior rosnar e uivar enciumado. Seus olhos buscaram pelos esverdeados, sustentando-os em uma disputa que não existia.

\- É sobre isso que eu venho lhe falando desde quando decidiu seguir atrás do Katsuki! - Chris bufou contrariado. - Você vai conseguir se controlar quando estiver perto dele e sozinho? Você tem tomado doses cavalares de calmante para alfas e eles não tem feito o efeito desejado, ainda assim quer ir sozinho? - questionou e antes que o mesmo vociferasse algo que pudesse se arrepender, prosseguiu. - Eu não tenho nenhum interesse no seu ômega! Confesso que ele é de uma beleza exótica, lindo, mas não faz meu tipo... já esse… - Chris fez uma pausa e pegou da pasta ainda aberta uma foto do patinador, novo contratado da empresa. - Ah! Vik… esse sim faz meu tipo! - e sorriu, deslizando a língua pelos lábios.

\- Depois eu posso me descontrolar perante meu homem, não? - Viktor mirou o amigo com interesse. Este sustentou-lhe o olhar sem desviar um milímetro que fosse. - Apenas lhe peço, Chris não espante nosso contratado! Não se envolva!

\- Isso é um aviso, ou uma ordem? - questionou ao arquear as sobrancelhas.

\- Tome como quiser, apenas ouça a voz da razão. Ele já deve ter seu predestinado! - Viktor puxou de volta a foto e a colocou novamente junto com o restante dos documentos.

\- Falando assim, até parece que eu é que estou sob o efeito de um imprint! - bufou o advogado. - Mas você sim, não vá agarrar seu ômega quando o ver! Não quero ter de ir tirá-lo do xilindró. - gracejou e, ao receber um sopapo na nádega direita, riu abertamente. - Agora sério, _mon cher_ … - fez uma pausa para chamar atenção.

\- Diga… - Viktor sustentou os olhos do amigo.

\- Antes de ir embora, tente conversar com seu primo. - Chris sabia que aquele assunto era um caminho um tanto tortuoso e perigoso. Quando ele tocava neste com o loiro mais novo, esse rosnava feito um alfa e ruminava palavras nada agradáveis e podia ver que com o empresário a coisa parecia ser mais leve, mas apenas só parecia. - Eu sei que vocês dois são cabeçudos e teimosos, também sei que você evita o procurar para não piorar mais as coisas, mas creio que já está na hora dos dois quebrarem esse silêncio entre vocês e nada melhor que seja você! Se dê essa chance, vocês são família… - Christophe foi obrigado a parar de falar, pois o alfa levantara a mão chamando-lhe a atenção.

\- Não prometo nada, Chris, mas antes de partir para Hasetsu daqui dois dias, tentarei novamente. Nem que eu precise ir até o apartamento dele, vou tentar!

\- Isso! É assim que eu gosto, Vik! - Chris falou para logo em seguida perguntar. - Parte quando? Pela manhã, noite?

\- Vou aproveitar o jatinho da empresa de meu pai e parto daqui dois dias, e melhor que seja pela manhã! - revelou. - Tenho de esperar que Makkachin passe pela quarentena imposta por lei. Pelo que vi, como nossa região está livre da hidrofobia e o Makka tem o microchip e o atestado de permanência de região livre da raiva há bem mais de cento e oitenta dias, esse tempo passa a ser de doze horas apenas. - respondeu. - Algo muito burocrático!

\- Sim, eu me lembro da burocracia e de tudo que tivemos de ouvir de reclamações de seu primo. Ainda bem que Potya foi logo liberada! - Chris sorriu. Lembrar do quase escândalo do beta, servia como um bálsamo para os nervos abalados de ambos - Viktor, pela primeira vez desde que chegara, deu seu primeiro sorriso genuíno. Aproveitando-se do clima ameno que se instaurara entre eles, o sutil alfa resolver tocar no assunto que mais o preocupava novamente. - Vik, eu sei que vou estar soando como uma matraca, mas eu tenho de lhe lembrar, tome cuidado como irá abordar Katsuki! – fez uma pausa apenas para sustentar o olhar ressabiado que o amigo platinado lhe dirigia. – Sabemos apenas o que a irmã de Yuuri nos contou e podemos apenas supor o que ele tem passado nas mãos do marido... – parou ao escutar um rosnado tão alto que era impossível ignorar, mas mesmo assim continuou – e não sabemos como ele irá te receber. Tente não amedrontá-lo impondo sua presença, deixe que ele...

\- Christophe! – Viktor atalhou com novo rosnado. – Acaso acha que eu faria algo para o meu Yuuri? – perguntou ao se levantar e se dirigir até a grande janela.

O silêncio que se seguiu calou fundo entre os dois, com o platinado sentindo-se acuado pela desconfiança que parecia vir enraizada na preocupação do loiro.

\- Vik, não entenda errado o que ouviu! – Chris pediu. O suíço conhecia muito bem o outro e tinha certeza que naquela situação, Viktor iria sempre lembrar que tinha um gênio forte e intolerante por vezes, além de seu descontrole quando o lúpus resolvia aparecer.

\- Não tente melhor a situação, meu amigo! – pediu sem se voltar, ele não queria mostrar a tempestade que seus olhos deveriam conter. – Desde que Yuuri sumiu, venho me perguntando se não farei nada que o assustará, que o levará para mais longe de mim... Será que ele me aceitará como sou? – ao volver os olhos para o advogado, percebeu que este quereria tomar a palavra, mas com apenas um olhar trocado este não apenas se calou, ficando em aguardo do que o platinado deveria dizer, se iria continuar. – Eu sei que todos temem os lúpus devido a toda crendice que paira sobre quem são, então tenho bastante com o que me preocupar. – bufou ao começar a caminhar sem parar pela sala, parecendo um animal enjaulado. – Eu só posso prometer a você que farei o meu melhor! Tentarei de todas as formas e do fundo de meu coração ser paciente com ele, dando seu devido tempo para que se acostume e confie em mim.

Christophe deu-se por satisfeito e nada mais disse. Lá fora, a chuva finalmente deu o ar de sua graça, grossos pingos começaram a molhar a janela do escritório do alfa lúpus.

**oOoOoOo**

Na noite seguinte, o barulho das patas e os latidos eufóricos do grande poodle marrom quebravam o silêncio da mansão, indo de um lado para o outro atrás de seu dono. Makkachin finalmente havia se livrado de seus “algozes” do Serviço de Controle Sanitário Animal, do Ministério da Agricultura, Silvicultura e Pesca Japonês no final da tarde e, agora, não se cabia em si de felicidade por estar com seu dono mais uma vez. E como prometido, o eterno companheiro do lúpus não estava sendo deixado de lado.

Até mesmo quando já estavam na cama prontos para dormir, Viktor fez questão de contar ao cão sobre Yuuri e Akiko. E que, em menos de um dia, ambos estariam de partida para Hasetsu, onde Makka conheceria seu novo papai. O cão parecia entender ao mover a cabeça de um lado para o outro e arfar alegre.

\- Sim, Makka! Você terá outro papai e irá nos ajudar, não é mesmo? – perguntou Nikiforov ao fazer-lhe carinhos nas bochechas fofas. – Não, é? Hmmm... – tornou a perguntar, sorrindo divertido ao escutar os latidos eufóricos do animal de estimação.

Batendo ao lado da cama, esperou que o mesmo se ajeitasse confortavelmente ao seu lado e finalmente apagou a luz do quarto. No outro dia, teria um dia agitado e à noite iria atrás do primo.

Viktor esperava que seu dia fosse ser estressante, mas tudo parecia estar seguindo como um reloginho. Controlando seu temperamento e a vontade que tinha de invadir a sala do primo, deixou as horas passarem e quando finalmente viu-se livre de seus afazeres, sentiu-se como um colegial ao término de suas aulas. Uma felicidade sem fim e rumando para casa, encontrou o grande cão marrom o aguardando no hall de entrada.

Deixando-se abraçar e abraçando Makkachin, que sobre as patas traseiras tentava lamber-lhe o rosto, Viktor sorriu ao imaginar o dia em que não somente o seu cão o estivesse a esperar. Balançando a cabeça, correu para o quarto, precisava trocar-se para ir ter com o primo.

Chamando seu mascote alguns minutos depois, saiu em disparada com seu carro já tendo um destino certo: o bonito prédio em que Yurio morava.

Ludibriar o porteiro para que o mesmo não avisasse seu parente que ele estaria subindo foi uma verdadeira batalha e o mesmo só deixou o platinado subir porque já estava acostumado com os dois e os poucos conhecidos do loiro.

Quando a porta finalmente foi aberta, após várias vezes que o platinado tocou a campainha, íris esmeraldas recaíram sobre os oceanos revoltos; a surpresa era quase que palpável e por alguns poucos minutos – que pareceram horas – um silêncio constrangedor se abateu entre os primos.

Por fim, parecendo entender o impasse dos humanos, Makkachin pulou sobre Yuri resolvendo quebrar todo o silêncio, lambendo animadamente ao loiro.

\- Não, Makka! – Yuri pediu ao tentar se afastar do cão que só o deixou quieto quando escutou o miado quase chiado de Potya vindo do corredor. – Viktor, se o seu vira-latas machucar minha gata, vou chutar você e ele para longe daqui! – ameaçou Plisetsky ao voltar-se para dentro e correr em auxílio da felina que continuava miando, mas encarapitada em cima da geladeira, onde o cão não a alcançaria.

\- Yuri... – Viktor chamou tão logo fechou a porta do apartamento e seguiu atrás do mesmo. – Makka não vai fazer nada, ele está com saudades de vocês! – uma verdade um tanto distorcida, mas mesmo assim ainda continuava sendo uma verdade já que o cão amava a gata, mas já não se podia dizer o mesmo da pequena Gata do Himalaia.

\- Você tem um jeito de pensar um tanto distorcido, velho! – reclamou Yuri ao pegar a gata no colo e a levar (tendo Makkachin pulando à sua frente) para seu quarto, a trancando lá.

Makkachin voltou-se para seu dono, sentando ao seu lado e recostando o corpo em suas pernas, parecendo um tanto chateado.

\- Vamos, meu rapaz, pelo menos você a viu! – gracejou Viktor ao coçar atrás da orelha do mascote.

\- O que você quer, Viktor? – Yuri finalmente parou à frente do primo. Os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, o rosto bonito retorcido em uma carranca fria.

Suspirando, o lúpus passou as mãos pelos cabelos buscando por uma calma que ele sabia estar a quilômetros de distância dali. Com seu primo, nada era fácil e já não eram adolescentes para ele usar uma brincadeira qualquer para quebrar o gelo - também não sentia vontade alguma, só queria acertar as coisas entre eles para poder viajar com sua consciência tranquila.

\- Visto tudo que vem acontecendo e a forma como eu venho agindo... – foi atalhado pelo parente.

\- Que, diga-se de passagem, é de um total amalucado, careca! – a voz ácida, o olhar de deboche.

Rosnando, Nikiforov o mirou como aviso; seus olhos levemente avermelhados.

\- Não força, Yuratchka! – grunhiu e, antes que o primo continuasse, buscou por sua linha de raciocínio. – Vim aqui fazer as pazes contigo, meu primo. Basta dessa coisa toda, eu fui um calhorda, escroto, deveria ter contido minha ira, mas nada tem saído da forma ou do jeito que quero. – fez nova pausa.

\- Você se tornou um porre com esse negócio de imprint! E eu gostaria de ter meu primo cabeçudo de volta, sim? – Yuri mirou-o com intensidade. – Tem sido muito difícil para Lee, Chris e eu o aturarmos! Só queremos o seu bem, só que você não tem dado desconto! – bufou ao se aproximar mais do mais alto.

\- Eu sei disso tudo e o máximo que posso fazer agora por você, é lhe pedir desculpas, minhas mais sinceras desculpas! Não garanto voltar a ser o que eu era antes disso tudo acontecer, mas eu vou tentar e terei todos vocês ao meu lado para me lembrar disso. – Viktor mirou o loiro com interesse e somente agora notando suas roupas elegantes, a priori não iria dizer nada a esse respeito, queria resolver primeiro aquela situação. – Desculpe, Yuri! Por tudo que te disse sem você merecer e...

\- Hei, velhote! Tudo bem! Não é fácil, nada é fácil em nossa família e como eu já te disse, nunca deixarei você! – ao terminar de dizer isso o russo mais baixo abraçou-se ao parente, deixando que seu lado desconfiado e ranheta ficassem esquecidos por um tempo. – Então, vai mesmo atrás de seu ômega? – perguntou ao se soltar dele.

\- Sim! Eu vou partir em poucas horas, e Chris já me rezou um rosário. – o platinado revirou os olhos ao terminar de falar.

\- Bem a cara dele! – Yuri completou. – Mas não pense que eu também não vá fazer o mesmo contigo, por que eu vou sim, senhor Nikiforov!

\- Não, Yuratchka! Já fui advertido e lembrado por uma vida toda! – gracejou e olhando zombeteiro para o primo, emendou rapidamente. – Pelo visto não cheguei em boa hora, não é? Vai sair? Está esperando alguém? – encheu o diretor executivo e CEO de sua empresa de perguntas.

\- Não, eu vou assim até a padaria! Eu gosto, sabe? – Yuri respondeu em tom malcriado e ácido. – Claro que vou... – parou de falar ao escutar o interfone. Arregalando os olhos, seguiu rapidamente até a sala, tendo o primo logo atrás, para abrir a porta e dar de cara com o moreno médico e um lindo buquê de flores do campo. – Otabek...

\- Boa noite... cheguei muito cedo? – perguntou, percebendo o clima estranho no ar ao avistar o platinado.

\- Não, doutor! Boa noite! – Viktor sorriu ao se aproximar, tendo o cão em seus calcanhares. – Aproveitem a noite! – e voltando-se para Yuri, murmurou. – Quando estiver em Hasetsu, te dou notícias, agora, viva a vida! – e sem dar tempo para um questionamento, Nikiforov deixou os jovens sozinhos.

**oOoOoOo**

Era madrugada quando o platinado apareceu no hangar respectivo ao qual Georgi, no dia anterior havia, lhe passado. Este já o esperava à frente da entrada da aeronave. Com um forte aperto de mãos, Nikiforov e seu cão adentraram no pequeno jato, nas cores branco e azul escuro, da empresa do pai. Sentado confortavelmente, o platinado escutou com atenção ao que o experiente piloto tinha a lhe dizer e, com um suspiro, volveu seus olhos para fora. Prendendo o cinto de segurança, bateu a mão enluvada no colo e tão logo Makka se ajeitou sobre si, aguardou até que o jatinho fosse taxiado e ganhasse os céus.

Quando finalmente fez com que o poodle saísse de seu colo, bateu a mão no cinto liberando seu corpo um pouco e novamente seus olhos voltaram para a janela. Tóquio ficava para trás e ele mal podia esperar por finalmente poder se encontrar com o seu querido e verdadeiro amor.

\- Yuuri, mais um pouco e estou chegando! – murmurou ao mordiscar os lábios e voltar a se fechar em seus pensamentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e Explicações: 
> 
> Olá para todos que aqui chegaram, como sempre, Almaro e eu tentamos nos focar com tudo ao redor, pesquisando, idealizando e buscando por pequenas coisas que tornassem esse capítulo mais verossímil. E foi com muita curiosidade que chegamos até esse site (www.sp.br.emb-japan.go.jp/pt/visitando/pet.htm), que nós explicou direitinho como é a entrada de animais domésticos ou mesmo de grande porte no Japão. Foi de grande valia! 
> 
> Sobre o tempo, tentamos ao máximo deixar tudo em uma sequência de fatos. E esperamos que tenhamos conseguido passar o tempo de cada um cos russos em seu núcleo. 
> 
> Também mais uma vez pedimos desculpas pelo atraso em esse novo capítulo ir ao ar. A vida por deveras pode se tornar atribulada, e assim tanto para a Almaro, LadyCignus e eu, esse mês acabou se tornando complicado. Só podemos agradecer a quem chegou aqui, e que teve paciência conosco. Já temos muitas coisas adiantadas, mas que precisam ser lapidadas, e esperamos muito em breve trazer a continuação desse nosso projeto. 
> 
> Cantinho Rosa e Azul: 
> 
> Viktor: - Você viu, Yuu? - murmurou ao chamar a atenção do moreno para si. - Parece que muito em breve teremos mais capítulos no ar! E quem sabe em um desses a gente… Isso é, se elas não resolverem bancar deusas... 
> 
> Yuuri: - Vitya, por favor! *revirando os olhos* Elas são as donas da coisa toda, e sabe, creio que você tem de aprender que o kit fic é delas e não seu! 
> 
> Theka: Almaro, você ouviu isso? *parando de escrever e olhando para o casal mais ao lado* 
> 
> Almaro: É amiga Coelha! Por essa eu não esperava, mas sabe *olhar matreiro* Talvez fosse bom a gente mostrar quem manda na coisa toda! *levantando o tom da voz* Eu estava pensando em deixar certo platinado de molho por um tempo, o que acha? 
> 
> Theka: É… seria interessante, e quem sabe voltemos com a programação que estávamos pensando e… 
> 
> Viktor: Eu não falei… olha lá! Yuuu… 
> 
> Yuuri: E depois eu que sou o ansioso? *puxando o platinado para longe das duas ficwriters* Vamos, Vitya, antes que elas ajam mesmo com as deusas que são! *sorriso de lado* 
> 
> Ah! Que bom que vocês chegaram, é parece que até mesmo certo platinado está querendo que as coisas mudem não? Mas sabemos que para tudo tem seu tempo, então… Almaro e eu, agradecemos pelo apoio e carinho de todos. Nossos mais sinceros saudares e até o próximo capítulo! 
> 
> beijocas


	10. Viver a Vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic escrita em parceria com Almaro  
> Avisos no final do Prólogo!
> 
> Beta: LadyCygnus, nosso carinho ever!

Yurio havia demorado muito para tomar uma iniciativa; sabia que não poderia esperar se quisesse demonstrar que estava interessado, pois mesmo prestando bastante atenção nas atitudes e como o obstetra se portava para consigo, ele ainda sentia aquela pequenina dúvida se de fato ele também estava nutrindo algum tipo de sentimento. Também sabia e tinha consciência de que a vida seguia e por muitas vezes a felicidade almejada poderia ser perdida. Mas o que fazer com aquela pequenina chama de insegurança? Claro, houve uma época da vida do jovem CEO em que ele não pensava muito e agia no impulso. Talvez agora fosse um momento para também fazer algo como sempre fizera, mas com o amadurecimento - e a maior convivência com o primo - Yurio passou a pensar um pouco mais no que fazia e sabia perfeitamente que seus atos sempre teriam uma consequência. Não era um covarde, mas o fato era que deixara a coisa fluir ao seu tempo e num rompante de adrenalina fizera o tão idealizado convite - o qual não dissera nada do que havia planejado, mas que de fato havia funcionado.

Enquanto se arrumava para o encontro e mesmo após ter se desvencilhado do primo - graças a chegada do moreno -, ainda estava um tanto calado e pensativo, não conseguindo evitar esse tipo de situação. Estava um tanto nervoso (e talvez seria motivo de gracinhas vindas de Viktor por conta disso), mas era melhor concentrar-se no momento e desfrutar da companhia de uma pessoa que para ele era agradável e que o fazia sentir-se bem de todas as formas possíveis. Alguém que parecia conhecer há tempos, mas justo naquela noite estava sendo difícil para o russo achar um assunto.

Então até mesmo por isso ali estava ele mais uma vez revendo o que já havia feito. Tinha feito a reserva no restaurante indicado pelo alfa advogado e tudo parecia estar indo bem a priori, mas em nenhum momento parou para ver ou ler algo sobre o falado estabelecimento. Yuri havia confiado cegamente no outro e justamente por isso ficou surpreso quando o carro do médico parou na porta de um lugar que não condizia com o que havia imaginado. O loiro constatou abismado que o lugar estava mais para um templo de orações do que para um badalado restaurante e isso o pegara totalmente desprevenido. Em seus mais loucos pensamentos, Plisetsky jurou que mataria o loiro tingido quando pudesse - e teria de ser com requintes de extrema crueldade afinal não queria se confessar! – _“Se Christophe tiver me feito passar um carão, nos enviando para ter com um monge ou padre, aquele cretino não perde por esperar! Ele está totalmente enganado se pensa que quero confessar meus pecados!”_ – pensou o loiro energicamente. Sem perceber seu rosto havia ficado um tanto rubro já que, na realidade, queria sim cometer uns pecadinhos bem gostosos e não falar sobre eles.

\- Chegamos! - Otabek anunciou com um sorriso satisfeito e feliz. O moreno estava alheio à estranheza que fazia seu acompanhante continuar olhando para a edificação de um jeito indecifrável. Tudo bem que não conversaram muito durante o trajeto, mas aquele jeito novo - se assim pudesse dizer - não condizia com a pessoa ali ao seu lado.

Ainda sem conseguir pronunciar-se, Plisetsky tinha em sua cabeça a nítida sensação que a qualquer instante estaria em uma cena de filme de ação, onde vários corpos ficariam espalhados pelo chão quando a tão famosa máfia japonesa aparecesse, ou que seria convertido em monge mesmo sem ter muita vocação para tal. Ninguém nunca poderia dizer que ele não tinha uma mente fértil e voraz, mas aquele não era o momento exato para divagar e sonhar com acontecimentos um tanto quanto absurdos. Soltou um sorriso soprado, só podia ser brincadeira da pior espécie.

\- Chegamos onde exatamente? – Yurio finalmente conseguiu perguntar ao volver os olhos para seu acompanhante. - Não me diz que é aqui que a gente vai comer! – rosnou ao voltar a olhar para a construção, parecendo mais indignado. Finalmente parecia que estava voltando de um torpor que o havia deixado paralisado.

A fachada do local realmente lembrava muito a um templo, que talvez em outro momento realmente servira para aquela finalidade, mas que no presente instante não era relevante saber. A arquitetura rica em detalhes, o beiral do telhado todo trabalhado, eram coisas que não havia como deixar de reparar. Apesar da entrada ser um tanto primitiva (para uns como o russo), para os nativos do país era o orgulho passado de geração em geração.

O médico olhou confuso para o loiro sentado no banco do carona - afinal a escolha do lugar fora dele, o convite partira dele, ele fez a reserva e coube ao moreno unicamente dirigir. – _“Então, como assim ‘é aqui que a gente vai comer?”_ – pensou, um tanto exacerbado ao finalmente correr os olhos do loiro para a construção imponente.

\- Yurio, esse é o restaurante que você me passou o nome e endereço pelo celular. – comentou o obstetra, volvendo os olhos mais uma vez para a construção. - Não estou entendendo, o não é aqui? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas começando a se preocupar de ter tomado o caminho errado, mas havia pesquisado as possíveis rotas antes de sair de seu apartamento e tinha certeza que ali era o local.

O loiro o encarou por dois segundos mais e depois voltou a olhar para a construção milenar. A priori, lembrava muito a um pequeno palácio, ou o que este foi em algum momento - quem sabe até mesmo fora uma construção de menor importância, algo passado aos descendentes -, mas a verdade era que tinha fantasiado que eles iriam jantar em um restaurante luxuoso e requintado, não em um que estava mais para um museu, com até mesmo na entrada o shoji - a divisão corrediça do saguão em washi, um tipo de papel translúcido.

\- Eu não estou vendo o nome do lugar, mas se você diz que é aqui... – arqueou as sobrancelhas antes de completar a frase – Então, é aqui!!! - Abriu a porta e desceu, dirigindo-se à escadaria que o levaria até um pavimento superior, não esperando pelo médico e nem pelo manobrista - que não compreendia a demora em descerem do automóvel.

O russo só parou quando atingiu uma saleta que tinha ares de ser a recepção do lugar. Encarou o senhor - que devidamente trajava um kimono em cores escuras com leves arabescos em dourado - que estava parado atrás de um pequeno balcão. Devido ao estado em que se encontrava e sem usar as boas maneiras, Yuri informou para este o seu nome completo, mas o homem austero, só o olhava intensamente o fazendo se sentir mais estranho a cada minuto. Quando pensava em usar sua fina educação, acabou por relaxar um pouco, pois o médico chegou enlaçando sua cintura delgada com um braço e levemente o puxando de encontro a lateral de seu corpo, enquanto sustentava o olhar a si direcionado.

Yurio não entendeu, ou não percebeu o que havia acontecido, mas agradeceu mentalmente que o senhor tivesse mudado sua atitude e depois de uma leve reverência aos dois, deslizou suavemente a divisória revelando o interior e os guiando até uma mesa. Odiava ser analisado por um amigo ou por alguém da família, e piorava muito quando era por um desconhecido que não sabia nada da sua vida; o simples fato daquele senhor tê-lo medido dos pés à cabeça não cooperava muito com toda a situação e com o que o russo estava sentindo.

Andaram em silêncio até uma mesa afastada - pensando bem, todas eram afastadas umas das outras e isso passava uma sensação de privacidade, pois não se ouvia as conversas paralelas, não tinha aquele barulho ensurdecedor de talheres que muitos estabelecimentos grandes possuem, nem passos e pessoas falando alto. Tudo era muito silencioso e até certo ponto era como se aquele silêncio fosse um calmante para uma mente que não parava. Sentaram-se e a quentura dos dedos do moreno em torno da cintura do russo logo esfriaram, fazendo Yurio encará-lo enquanto mordia os lábios; sentia-se perdido.

Otabek, por sua vez, mantinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios e parecia se divertir com tudo, o que era uma grande diferença do jeito sisudo e compenetrado com que ele se apresentava no hospital. Uma faceta que, para o loiro, era sempre muito bem vinda, ainda mais se ele apenas sorrisse daquele jeito para si.

\- Por que você está sorrindo? – Plisetsky perguntou, sem saber que estava dando a munição que o médico precisava para levá-lo a uma pequena e inocente cilada.

\- Porque você está com essa cara de que vai sair correndo daqui a qualquer momento! - O moreno abriu mais o sorriso e, com um olhar de esguelha, resolveu confessar. - Nunca vim aqui, sabia? – mirou o local com interesse, parando de falar, apenas para admirar onde estavam. Não havia pisado naquele lugar anteriormente, mas puxando um pouco pela memória, recordou-se de comentários de alguns médicos, a típica conversa corriqueira na sala de descanso. - É um restaurante exclusivo e mantém algumas tradições que eu acredito que você não conheça, outras já devem ser habituais para você. - O médico baixou mais o tom de voz, mas não deixou de sorrir. - Por exemplo, aqui só se atende casais e, na maioria das vezes, envolve um alfa! - O sorriso do moreno dobrou de tamanho conforme os olhos verdes o fuzilavam. – Não me pergunte como sei, ou como me lembrei! – solicitou ao vê-lo com os olhos estreitos parecendo mesmo um gato pronto para o ataque.

\- Vou matar aquele babaca do Chris e, de quebra, aquele senhorzinho da entrada também! – rosnou Plisetsky entredentes.

Otabek começou a rir e cobriu a boca com as mãos.

\- Calma, está tudo bem! - disse entre uma puxada e outra de ar. - Se acalme e vamos apreciar o lugar. - Tocou na mão que se fechará em punho e estava em cima da mesa, desarmando o loiro com apenas um toque.

Yurio se calou e olhou para a mão que cobriu a sua com facilidade, gostava do que sentia quando o moreno o tocava e apesar de tudo, a ideia de ter um encontro de casal não estava longe do que queria realmente. Focou nos olhos escuros diretamente e de frente, sem medo de se ver e ser visto.

\- Vamos apreciar a companhia um do outro, o restaurante e suas tradições tacanhas são apenas um detalhe. – Yurio volveu os olhos para o pequeno cardápio à frente de ambos. O jeito era relaxar e aproveitar tudo o que lhe era oferecido e não deixar passar nada.

As horas voaram, e se pudessem, o desejo de ambos seria terem mais tempo um ao lado do outro mas eles precisavam deixar a mesa, a qual já estavam há mais de duas horas e meia. Haviam desfrutado da companhia um do outro, regada a um bom saquê e as delícias escolhidas da culinária local e, mesmo assim, pareciam querer adiar ainda mais o retorno. Sem muito que ter como protelar mais tempo juntos, finalmente deixaram a casa tradicional, despedindo-se na porta como se não houvesse acontecido nada.

Na volta para casa, Yurio admirava as luzes da enorme cidade em que vivia agora. Tóquio era moderna, civilizada e à frente do seu tempo, todavia convivia bem com a sua história, com seu passado e guardava segredos em suas construções milenares. Sorriu feito um idiota ao se lembrar da sua primeira impressão quando viu o restaurante e de todos os pensamentos que passaram por sua mente.

\- Do que você está rindo? Espero que não seja de mim! - A voz do médico lhe pareceu mais descontraída e deveria estar mesmo, afinal os dois tomaram mais saquê do que deveriam.

\- Acho que nós bebemos demais e que você deveria prestar mais atenção na rua. - Yurio disse apontando o dedo para frente sempre sorrindo. - E sobre o porquê de eu estar rindo é particular, mas não é de você. - Concluiu com um quê de superioridade, pois sabia de algo que o moreno não tinha nem ideia do que seria.

Otabek confirmou com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para a via, mas resolveu puxar assunto, pois como o loiro muito bem havia dito, eles tinham bebido e embora não tivessem extrapolado - não era prudente dirigir assim e até mesmo por isso precisava manter-se com o cérebro em alerta.

\- O que seu primo foi fazer na sua casa hoje mais cedo? – fez a pergunta que gostaria de ter feito já há algum tempo. Com o canto dos olhos viu quando o acompanhante se remexeu no banco do carona. - Está tudo bem entre vocês? - o assunto do platinado, de um jeito ou de outro, era do seu interesse também.

\- Arrumar as coisas - começou um tanto pensativo -, fazer as pazes, dizer que sou da família, que me ama por quem eu sou, que não sou um pirralho. - suspirou. - Viktor é um cabeçudo, um alfa burro pra caralho, mas a melhor pessoa que conheço. - outro suspiro. - Só ele e meu avô são capazes de lidar comigo; as outras pessoas me suportam e só. - A confissão fugia dos seus lábios sem fazer força e quando parou, sentiu a mão morena apertar sua coxa.

\- Eu sei como lidar com você também! - Otabek sorriu no final da frase, mirando-o de soslaio.

Yurio virou a cabeça devagar na direção do médico; o tempo parecia ter parado, o ar parecia estar ficando rarefeito. Piscando algumas vezes, após constatar que realmente o moreno tinha razão, finalmente volveu os olhos pelo para-brisa do veículo. Não havia sentido o carro parar e nem mesmo tinha reparado que estavam na porta do seu prédio - o que mais não tinha reparado? Seus olhos desceram para a mão que continuava na sua perna e não se movia, voltou fazendo o percurso lentamente até a face máscula tentando absorver tudo no processo e não percebeu que seu peito ia de encontro ao do outro, olhos presos às reações e nos lábios do moreno. Viu Otabek fechar os olhos momentos antes das bocas se tocarem e se experimentarem com insegurança, com medo de passarem do limite, mas principalmente, de não agradar.

Nenhum dos dois era mais virgem, mas ainda assim faltava experiência para ambos no quesito relacionamento. Para Yurio, sempre foi difícil criar laços e dar intimidade as pessoas a sua volta e, no fim, acabava espantando todos com seu jeito. Já para Otabek, sexo nunca foi um problema mas não passava disso - era apenas sexo e nada mais, nunca houve um sentimento envolvido, somente uma necessidade. Por isso, o medo de fazer algo que levasse o momento atual à total ruína partia dos dois.

A mão que estava na perna do russo subiu e foi parar na cintura, puxando-o para mais perto, mas o cinto de segurança não permitiu a proximidade que queriam. Tentou soltar, mas seus dedos não se achavam e o beijo, a língua dentro da sua boca, o sabor do loiro, a vontade de apertá-lo loucamente, levava o médico a agir como um atrapalhado, ou em um ser inexperiente que não sabia como proceder.

Levando em consideração que se não fizesse nada, nada aconteceria de verdade, Yurio se afastou bruscamente do moreno e soltou o próprio cinto de segurança, e quando voltou para o beijo foi agarrado, puxado e acabou sentando-se sobre as coxas grossas e de frente para o médico. Sua boca buscou a outra com desejo e os dois se esqueceram onde estavam: no meio da rua, estacionados em frente ao prédio onde Plisetsky vivia. Otabek em puro deleite, puxou o russo mais de encontro ao seu peito, fazendo os corpos se buscarem e praticamente não haver nenhuma distância os separando. As mãos deslizavam afoitas pelas costas, apalpando e apertando lugares com certa precisão. Um beijo, dois e a cada novo contato, ou mesmo recomeço sem dar chances para qualquer outra coisa, o moreno escorregou as mãos para as nádegas arredondadas, apertando-as e deliciando-se ao escutar o gemido estrangulado entre os beijos.

Foi quando uma batida no vidro e uma luz de lanterna apontada para o interior do carro, os interrompeu. O porteiro do prédio não sabia o que fazer ao ver na janela que se abriu o mínimo possível, o ilustre morador estrangeiro que estava acompanhado. Estar atrapalhado, ou mesmo acabrunhado era pouco a se dizer do pobre homem que começava a pensar que realmente o novo morador possuía hábitos um tanto quanto nada convencionais. Mas quem era ela para julgar, não? E aquilo não vinha ao caso, o pobre tinha apenas que realizar o seu trabalho, e bem, aquele era um deles.

\- Pois não? - a sobrancelha erguida e a mão tapando a boca do moreno dava um toque mais quente a cena.

\- Senhor Pli... me... me desculpe, mas é que aqui não pode estacionar – gaguejava o homem perante ao olhar aniquilador e mortal do loiro -, e o senhor não acha... melhor...

\- Abre a merda da garagem, por favor?! - a voz irritada em contraste com o rosto angelical, não combinavam em nada, mas fez o homem sair correndo enquanto apertava o controle do portão sem parar. - Coloca o carro na minha vaga e vamos subir, pois do contrário aqui não teremos paz. - Estava no comando e o moreno apenas obedeceu.

Em outros tempos, talvez Altin não estivesse tão propenso a atender o que o russo estava a lhe pedir. Mas estava interessado naquele homem que o mirava como se fosse uma presa, com olhos fortes, e se o mesmo não tivesse dito que era um beta não acreditaria, pois em tudo ele lembrava um alfa. Talvez, viver em uma família tradicional, como a dele aparentava ser, tinha lá tudo a ver com o modo que seu temperamento fora moldado. Mas no jogo do prazer, ah! No jogo do prazer, Altin também se garantia e bem; naquela hora ele deixaria passar um pouco, pois também gostaria de ditar as regras daquele momento luxurioso. Mas por hora, seria melhor deixar esses pormenores para lá.

Antes mesmo que o loiro saísse de seu colo, o moreno gentilmente com o auxílio de uma das mãos, fez com que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro para que assim pudesse sair com o carro, sem o desalojar de seu colo. Com cuidado, manobrou o veículo o embicando para a descida da garagem assim que localizou a vaga ao lado do carro do loiro, desligando o auto e desejando não precisar desalojar o homem que tinha tão relaxado em seu colo. O coração batendo descompassado no peito; o cheiro gostoso com notas cítricas do perfume usado, talvez almiscarado, enchendo o peito do moreno a cada nova aspiração, o instigando e aumentando seu desejo. 

Com um suspiro pesaroso e muito a contragosto, Plisetsky se remexeu ao sentir o leve toque e sua orelha sendo mordiscada quando o cazaquistanês aproximou os lábios de local tão erógeno, murmurando que já haviam chegado. Sem conseguir conter seu desagrado pela pequena mas torturante separação momentânea, o russo desceu do colo do moreno saindo pelo lado deste mesmo. Sustentando-lhe o olhar, seguiu em direção ao elevador em total silêncio. De certa forma, por mais que eles não haviam dito nada, parecia que a pequena interrupção havia feito algo mudar - ou talvez fosse apenas impressão do loiro. E em silêncio, apesar das mãos se roçando, seguiram até o elevador, apertando o andar desejado o russo tentou não encarar muito seu acompanhante. Deixando-se levar pelo momento, sorriu de lado ao sentir sua mão ser envolvida pela do homem ao seu lado. Quando o som característico informou que estavam no andar desejado saíram rapidamente, parando na frente da porta de mogno entalhada. 

Soltando rapidamente a mão do médico, Yuri pescou sua chave que se encontrava no bolso de sua calça e tão logo abriu a porta, acabou dando passagem para que o mais alto seguisse porta adentro. Acendendo a luz, o russo mirou com interesse cobiçoso o moreno, que sustentou-lhe o olhar. 

Sem repararem na distribuição harmoniosa dos móveis na sala de estar, se aproximaram mais uma vez e Otabek não resistiu em levantar a mão direita, aproveitando para acariciar o rosto de Yurio, e tirar a mecha de fios claros e finos da frente dos olhos verdes que o encaravam à longos minutos no mais completo silêncio. Ainda sustentando as íris esmeraldas, o cazaque sorriu de lado e, sem muito pensar, deixou que a mesma mão fizesse o caminho inverso, roçando levemente as unhas, os dedos ligeiros e a palma das mãos pela pele aveludada do russo. E, ao finalmente chegar ao local desejado, travou a nuca do mais baixo puxando-o para si e o beijando em um beijo exigente e voluptuoso. 

Os corpos pareciam se atrair, as respirações ofegantes. Os prazeres da carne sendo compartilhados sem vergonha ou pudor. Tudo o que fora pensado, toda a insegurança tanto de um como de outro parecia ter ido por terra. Até mesmo a indecisão, que fora sentida na troca de olhares poucos segundos antes do que os envolvia, parecia estar dissolvendo como uma nuvem de fumaça. Não fora fácil superar a insegurança e o tesão de se ver à frente do que mais desejou na vida nos últimos anos, mas bastou apenas o roçar da pele na pele, dos lábios e de mais um beijo fervoroso ser trocado para tudo ser esquecido. Queria fazer amor, não queria ir pra cama e transar até se cansar, queria compartilhar de um momento de intimidade e queria que fosse especial para os dois, mas o que fazer com o medo que sentia martelar na sua cabeça? Tudo isso conspirava para que o moreno começasse a travar, com uma insegurança que não possuía, um medo de não satisfazer o homem ao seu lado, algo que ambos mereciam. E se assim tivesse de ser, assim seria!

Se separaram apenas quando o ar se fez necessário. Os lábios se buscaram mais uma vez, como se fossem imãs se atraindo e um novo beijo carregado de primeiras e segunda intenções fora trocado. Quando finalmente tornaram a se encarar, Otabek reparou que o loiro mordiscava levemente a boca e espremia um pouco os olhos fazendo o verde escurecer. Não conseguia imaginar o que passava na cabeça de Yurio, e era quase palpável que este também parecia estar pensativo, talvez, assim como o obstetra, procurando por algum indício do que mudou durante o pequeno trajeto da rua até onde já se encontravam. Não haveria como saber e, até mesmo por isso, o moreno levantou a mão esquerda e pousou no rosto angelical segurando-o com ambas as mãos.

\- Não pense que estou em dúvida, só tenho medo que você não goste ou que depois não queira mais nada comigo. - Altin estava paralisado e suas palavras eram apenas um reflexo do que lhe ia pelo seu íntimo.

\- Deixa rolar! – pediu Plisetsky. - E depois a gente conversa sobre isso ou... se não quiser, não... - Yurio não conseguiu terminar, pois o médico o puxou mais uma vez pela nuca e juntou os lábios ao dele, calando-o.

O beijo era gentil, carinhoso e diferente do que aconteceu minutos antes, Otabek não tinha pressa em saborear a boca do russo. Por ele, o beijaria o resto da noite e, se bobeasse a vida inteira, pois como comprovara Yurio, era o “seu tamanho” perfeito. Ele tinha de ser! E mesmo se não o fosse, iria lutar para tê-lo sempre ali em seus braços.

Ninguém soube dizer quando novamente a coisa começou a esquentar. Mãos afoitas trilharam caminhos mais ousados e, ao sentir as mãos hábeis no manejo de instrumentos cirúrgicos deslizarem por sua pele por baixo da camisa que fora em algum momento puxada do cós da calça, Plisetsky sorriu entre o beijo, mordendo o lábio inferior de Altin com gosto, mantendo-o seguro por um tempo. A voz baixa e levemente rouca quebrando o silêncio da sala.

\- Meu quarto fica no corredor a esquerda! - instruiu e, com o olhar matreiro, rodou entre os braços do moreno caminhando lentamente para que os corpos não se separassem. Gemeu alto ao sentir a mordida entre a base do pescoço e o ombro, parando um pouco o caminhar para roçar o traseiro em um gingado cadenciado de encontro à ereção já em evidência do obstetra.

Otabek sentia-se extasiado. Os gemidos do russo eram como um bálsamo, lavando todas as incertezas para longe e despertando em si um desejo de que já estivessem sobre os lençóis acolhedores da cama do outro. Assim sendo, logo venceram a distância até o quarto. Volveu os olhos rapidamente pelo cômodo, deixando um sorriso satisfeito iluminar-lhe a face. Com um meneio rápido das mãos, ajudou o russo a ficar de frente para si. E antes que o mesmo pudesse dizer ou mesmo fazer alguma coisa, selou-lhe os lábios em um beijo faminto e exigente. 

Arfares, mãos deslizando e explorando o corpo alheio, tudo era muito novo e o prazer do idílio amoroso parecia os consumir. Em determinado momento, ambos entraram na mesma sintonia e devagar foram se despindo, revelavam seus segredos e descobriam tantos outros. Pequenas marcas deixadas pelo caminho, beijos espalhados, molhados e observados. A cama macia e confortável os recebeu.

\- Você é lindo! - ronronou extasiado o médico enquanto se acomodava por cima do loiro. Mordiscando o lábio inferior do outro, Altin, ao escutar o gemido um tanto mais alto, aprisionou mais uma vez os lábios levemente rosados do russo, iniciando novo ósculo. Movendo lentamente os quadris, deixou que os membros roçassem em uma doce e tortuosa provocação. 

Mordiscando o queixo afilado do russo, espalhou beijos, mordidas e lambidas até a base do pescoço, onde cravou mais uma vez os dentes, sugando a pele clara e deixando uma leve marca, a qual tinha certeza ficaria destacada. Como um ferro em brasa, deslizou os lábios deixando beijos esvoaçantes até próximo ao tórax, onde deu uma maior atenção aos rosados mamilos, mordiscando, sugando enquanto apertava o outro entre o indicador e o polegar. Sorriu internamente ao escutar seu nome sair em meio a um gemido mais alto e elevando um pouco os olhos, mirou com certa admiração o rosto afogueado lançado um tanto para trás nos travesseiros fofos e afundando levemente.

Yuri já havia tido outros em sua cama, mas não conseguia lembrar-se de ter tido uma experiência tão prazerosa como estava tendo naquela noite com o obstetra. Sua cabeça, seus pensamentos, tudo estava apagado, como se fosse um borrão, sem qualquer importância. Sentia-se flutuar e queria muito, muito mais. Sua voz saia entrecortada a cada novo toque, mordida ou mesmo pegada mais forte. Ao sentir os lábios do moreno tão próximos de seu baixo ventre, arqueou o corpo em total deleite. A voz morrendo em sua garganta e o corpo serpenteando sobre os lençóis.

Otabek queria fazer o russo chegar ao seu limite. Queria descobrir o quanto teria de provocá-lo com seus toques, beijos, chupões e mordidas; estava adorando ouvir os gemidos agora não mais contidos. Volvendo os olhos em busca dos do loiro, não se fez de rogado e deitando a língua para fora, deslizou-a pelos próprios lábios antes de pincelar o períneo até a base do escroto, alternando seus movimentos entre sugadas e lambidas. Sorria ao escutar os gemidos e arfares quase estrangulados pelos momentos em que a voz não conseguia vencer ao prazer sentido.

Com toques ousados, o cazaque acabou por abocanhar o falo entumecido, oferecendo os dígitos para que Yuri os deixasse molhados, o que o russo começou a fazer de bom grado ao segurar com força a mão do homem que o fodia com a boca. Sugando-o com maestria, Otabek puxou a mão que havia sido liberada e pedia passagem com dígitos experientes que lhe invadiam a cavidade levemente apertada; movendo lentamente, buscando e tentando achar o local que levaria o russo à sua total entrega. Usando o movimento de tesoura enquanto a boca sugava, chupava e engolia como podia o membro latejante; a atenção redobrada nos gestos, no lençol puxado, na contração que o corpo fazia e no fim, sem um aviso sequer, o gosto do loiro explodia no fundo de sua garganta. E o médico não se fez de rogado, engolindo todo o sêmen com gosto. 

Cobrindo os olhos com os braços cruzados, Yurio tentava controlar a respiração descompassada. Mordendo o lábio, volveu os olhos ao sentir o moreno o puxar um pouco mais para baixo e novamente unir seus lábios em um beijo voluptuoso, erótico. Deslizando as mãos para as costas do mais alto, deixou as unhas roçarem na pele marcando das omoplatas até a cintura do amante.

Ao quebrar o beijo, Otabek abriu um sorriso sedutor. Sentia em seu peito como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse a percorrer juntamente com o seu sangue. O coração batendo descompassado e um desejo insano de agradar, de fazê-lo seu e de mais ninguém; de possuir e ser possuído com a mesma intensidade, de se entregar e se viciar no corpo do russo, nos movimentos que fazia e nas curvas, de escutar os gemidos sem parar até fazê-lo gritar de prazer, e no auge do êxtase ouvi-lo chamar seu nome diversas e diversas vezes. Era tudo que ele mais queria. Se acomodou sentado na cama e antes de puxar o mais baixo, viu o mesmo se esticar, abrindo a gaveta e de lá tirando um invólucro com camisinha. Ao procurar pelas íris esmeraldas, aproveitou para trazer o corpo do loiro para cima de suas pernas, o segurando pela cintura.

\- Posso? - perguntou Plisetsky ao recuperar sua voz. Sem esperar muito, assim que Altin deu seu aval, o russo rasgou o invólucro e com um sorriso de lado, colocou a camisinha entre os lábios. Se ajeitando melhor, baixou o corpo deslizando o látex lentamente enquanto abocanhava o membro pulsante e grosso, deslizando a língua e começando a sugá-lo com força. Parou abruptamente, ao sentir os cabelos sendo puxados e deparar-se com os olhos levemente fechados do médico. Ele não parecia estar bravo, mas era nítido que não queria aquilo. Bem, pelo menos não naquele momento. 

– Vem, senta! - ordenou antes de capturar os lábios em um beijo guloso, mas gemeu de frenesi quando sentiu seu membro ser engolido pelo corpo do outro. 

Foi apertado; as unhas cravaram-se nas suas costas deixando marcas profundas, os olhos esmeraldas por um momento se nublaram e lacrimejaram, mas foi rápido. No segundo seguinte, apoiava o loiro nos seus braços lhe dando o impulso que este precisava para cavalgar. As bocas se encontraram e se desencontravam, o suor grudava os cabelos loiros e revoltos na testa, nas laterais do rosto e na nuca, o mais jovem impunha-se e comandava o ritmo, fazendo o moreno chegar à beira do orgasmo e depois parava para que não gozasse. Foram incontáveis minutos de prazer prolongado; ao fim, o peito e pescoço do russo estavam todos marcados e Otabek urrou quando seu gozo finalmente inundou o protetor de látex, ainda dentro do corpo do seu Yurio. Sim, seu! 

O alívio tomou seu ser e abraçou a criatura loira que ofegava mais forte ainda com a boca entreaberta. Plisetsky também havia chegado ao orgamo mais uma vez, apenas com o roçar de seu membro entre os corpos. Não sorriram, não trocaram nenhuma palavra, apenas se olharam cúmplices, tentavam regularizar as suas respirações. Então, Yurio deitou a cabeça contra o ombro do médico e por ali ficou. Não havia necessidade de trocarem palavras, tudo era dito em seus olhos. Era um entendimento mútuo que parecia que já se conheciam há muito tempo!

**oOoOoOo**

Na manhã seguinte, Yurio acordou com a vibração insistente e irritante do seu celular que deveria estar perdido em algum lugar no criado-mudo. Tateou o móvel e puxou o aparelho encarando o nome do advogado alfa. Revirou os olhos.

\- Fala... – bocejou, a voz não mais que um rosnado rouco.

\- Onde você está? Você esqueceu a sessão de fotos? Já te liguei várias vezes e você não me atendeu, está tudo bem? Você deveria... - o silêncio calando fundo - Yurio, está me escutando? - Chris perguntou, pois não ouvia nada, nem mesmo uma respiração do outro lado da linha.

\- Estou! - O loiro respondeu sem tirar o olhar do peito desnudo de Otabek na sua cama, prestava atenção ao movimento que fazia, subia e descia de forma lenta e ritmada. Então, sorriu de lado. - Resolvi seguir seu conselho idiota - fez uma pausa apenas para passar a língua pelos próprios lábios - e estou vivendo a minha vida!!! - desligou o celular e atirou ao chão para que repousasse no tapete felpudo. Voltou-se a deitar na cama e aconchegou-se ao corpo do moreno fechando os olhos. Sentiu Otabek o abraçar e deixar um beijo nos seus cabelos loiros.

\- Que hora é? – a voz grossa quebrando o silêncio.

\- Ainda é cedo! – informou Yuri ao se aconchegar mais de encontro ao obstetra. – Desculpa se te acordei. – sentiu o mesmo negar com um leve movimento de cabeça. – Não diga que já tem de ir? – perguntou ao finalmente se preocupar. Não queria ficar sozinho, não agora.

\- Não se preocupe... – murmurou ao beijar-lhe os fios loiros bagunçados. – Estou de folga! – Se Otabek soubesse que uma simples resposta o faria ganhar um belo sorriso, como avistara ao ser encarado pelo homem em seus braços, o faria mais vezes.

**oOoOoOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e explicações: 
> 
> Shoji: Na arquitetura tradicional japonesa os shōji (障子?) são painéis ou portas de correr estruturados em madeira e preenchidos com papel translúcido. Originários da China[carece de fontes], os shōji são empregues na transição entre o interior e o exterior da casa.[1] O papel translúcido utilizado, designado de washi (和紙), pelas suas características permite a entrada de luz natural para o interior da casa. Segundo Yagi, a luz difusa que atravessa o papel cria uma atmosfera "macia" que se altera conforme a luz do dia. A estrutura que constitui os postigos em treliça podem ser de bambu ou madeira. Fonte Wikipédia https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sh%C5%8Dji 
> 
> E quem pensou que havíamos morrido, cá estamos. Gostaríamos de pedir desculpas pela grande demora, mas Julho foi um mês louco. Férias, acontecimentos, mas vencemos e novo capítulo cá está! 
> 
> Cantinho Rosa e Azul: 
> 
> E mais uma vez queremos agradecer a paciência de quem chegou até aqui! Obrigado pelo carinho, por não desistir da gente, e sempre nos prestigiar com seu apoio e carinho… 
> 
> Viktor: Estão atrasadas! 
> 
> Theka: Hmm… sério isso, Almaro? *arregalando os olhos* 
> 
> Almaro: Pelo visto é muito sério mesmo! Ultimamente essas pessoas tem perdido a noção do perigo. *olhar de esguelha* 
> 
> Yuuri: Vitya, eu avisei para deixar as duas em paz! 
> 
> Viktor: Mas, Yuu… 
> 
> Theka: Sem mais Yuu… se eu fosse você platinado azedo, ficaria quietinho, pois não viu Almaro e eu perdendo a paciência. 
> 
> Almaro: Talvez devamos dizer, você, Coelha, perdendo a paciência! *vendo a loira arquear as sobrancelhas* Olha, dois *mirando o casal*, talvez fosse saudável vocês desaparecerem, a Coelha já arqueou a sobrancelha, e o kit fic sabem… 
> 
> Yuuri: Ah! Conheço essa deixa… *segurando o platinado pelos braços o puxando para longe das ficwriters* Vitya, vamos antes que a Theka fique bravinha e pare a produção de tudo que é fic nossa! 
> 
> Theka: *vendo os dois irem embora* Isso mesmo, sem reclamar! Vão, vão! 
> 
> Realmente, muito obrigado de coração pelos carinho e pela gentileza de esperar nosso retorno. 
> 
> Beijocas e até o próximo capítulo 
> 
> Almaro e Theka


	11. A Primeira Vista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e explicações no final do capítulo
> 
> Beta: LadyCygnus, nosso carinho, amizade ever and ever! Dear, obrigado por mais uma vez nos ajudar!

Os testes de iluminação, bem como cada item a ser usado naquela que poderia ser considerada uma mega produção, já haviam sido checados várias vezes naquele curto período de tempo.

Emil Nekola, o experiente e exclusivo fotógrafo da empresa, poderia ter em seu nome - ou mesmo como prenome - perfeccionista! Apesar de jovem, no alto de seus vinte e cinco anos, o tcheco já possuía uma infinita bagagem e alguns prêmios por várias de suas fotos, muitas delas de desfiles, ensaios, natureza e desportos radicais, sendo esse último ele adepto da prática, gostando de esquiar, fazer alpinismo e rapel. Isso constantemente leva seu empregador (o qual não gostaria de o perder para certas banalidades) e para seu descobridor e maior incentivador, Michele Crispino - seu marido já há longos quatro anos - à loucura! Além disso, havia o fato que Crispino ainda vivia encrencando não apenas pelos gostos peculiares do fotógrafo, mas também por ele não querer assinar seus trabalhos com o nome que hoje ele ostentava com muito orgulho: Emil Nekola-Crispino.

Bem, aquilo era um caso à parte e, por vezes, o italiano até mesmo entendia o que seu relutante e por vezes amalucado marido preferia continuar com a alcunha que o projetara para o mundo. E, de certo modo, o casal Nekola-Crispino tinha muita coisa em comum. Orgulhosos e competitivos entre si (mesmo que em áreas diferentes), poderiam ser qualificados como meticulosos, exigentes e terem visão de tudo - uma visão de águia, como brincava o tigre russo com seu peculiar jeito azedo de ser. Mas o importante era que ambos não se abatiam facilmente e, mesmo com as divergências - sim estas eram constante nos dias em que ambos idealizavam projetos juntos -, faziam acontecer. E sucessos explodiam, ajudando assim a NKS (Nikiforov Sportswear) a crescer e a galgar novos ares. Marcas novas foram criadas, sucessos aconteceram e aconteciam. E não era novidade que a nova marca, Fast Speedy, idealizada por Nikiforov e a qual Michele comprara a ideia projetando toda uma campanha de marketing e com as fotos feitas pelo marido, iria alavancar mais as vendas no mercado.

Com toda essa pressão sobre os ombros, pois Emil sabia que de nada adiantaria se ele não conseguisse captar a essência do novo contratado, ele temia que a magia falhasse. Não era fadado a se estressar, mas aquele projeto era diferente de todos os que já haviam feito. E ao terminar de revisar tudo o que teria de fazer, suspirou resignado. Sabia que Nikiforov iria querer que tudo corresse bem! O conhecia há muito tempo para saber que o presidente da empresa queria nada além do melhor!

Sendo assim, ao terminar de revisar tudo o que teria de fazer, o castanho do alto de seus um metro e oitenta e três de altura, volveu os olhos azuis expressivos para o relógio de pulso. Controlando sua vontade de praguejar, Emil revirou os olhos e coçou a barbicha muito bem aparada. O jovem patinador artístico estava levemente atrasado e, para o fotógrafo, tempo era dinheiro. E que Michele não soubesse daquele atraso, ou iria praguejar devido à demora e possíveis atrasos, principalmente com relação ao aluguel do rinque de patinação que havia sido feito para o uso exclusivo de quatro horas, logo após o horário de almoço. Sem contar, é claro, que o beta o faria engolir todo o seu orgulho alfa - sim, Nekola fora fisgado por um par de olhos lilases maravilhosos e a essência carismática e nervosinha de um beta - de ser o melhor no que fazia, por ter falhado, quando já havia enfrentado várias estrelas de diversos segmentos. Suspirando resignado, desejou que o tal patinador não fosse uma das estrelas metidas que já passaram pelo foco de suas poderosas lentes.

Tentando relaxar e não chamar atenção de seu “workaholic” intitulado marido, Emil se aproximou do som e o ligou, deixando que sua playlist tomasse conta do lugar que até então estivera mergulhado no mais profundo silêncio.

Deslizando uma das mãos pelas roupas escolhidas para aquele momento da sessão fotográfica, as quais estavam alinhadas em uma arara bem ao lado do aparelho de som, o tcheco desejou que o novo contratado, não agisse como muitas outras estrelas do esporte que ele teve o desprazer em fotografar.

Quando finalmente Nekola começava mentalmente a recriminar o novo garoto propaganda pela falta de responsabilidade e pontualidade, este foi surpreendido por um mini tufão que irrompeu porta adentro seguido por outro um tanto esbaforido rapaz. Seus olhos se encontraram e por alguns poucos minutos, ambos ficaram se estudando. Realmente, que a verdade fosse dita: o jovem patinador era um belo espécime! Cabelos castanhos claros levemente despojados em um corte nada convencional, expressivos olhos verdes e parecia marcar presença sem necessitar fazer muito para conseguir. Já seu acompanhante, parecia uma cópia xérox só que um pouco mais velho e carrancudo. Bem, se ali estava o seu agente e protetor, o fotógrafo não precisaria se preocupar muito, não?

**oOoOoOo**

A sessão fotográfica estava marcada para iniciar as nove horas da manhã no estúdio. E não haveria necessidade de acordar tão cedo. Bem, fora assim que imaginara o jovem e promissor patinador na noite anterior. Haviam chegado a Tóquio com antecedência, como Gunnar sempre gostava e quem sabe por um capricho do mais novo dos irmãos, algumas benfeitorias vindas da empresa com a qual havia assinado contrato, não foram aceitas. Outro equívoco que após acordar naquela manhã, o Gautier patinador percebeu ter feito. Mas de nada adiantava chorar pelo que já havia acontecido. Na realidade, não estavam tão atrasados. Teriam um tempo razoável para chegar ao bonito edifício que ficava a sede da NKS. Claro, se não fosse o mal estar que o acometera.

Lars havia sido prevenido por seu médico. Sabia que se não deixasse o próximo heat acontecer naquele mês, poderia ter sua saúde prejudicada, não a curto, mas a longo prazo e não era isso que ele queria para si. Muitos atletas colocavam as carreiras à frente de seu bem estar e saúde e ele teria ido por esse mesmo caminho se não tivesse ouvido a voz da razão e ao seu técnico, que fora muito compreensivo. Na realidade, o ômega suíço sabia que não poderia colocar não só sua vida em jogo, mas sua carreira também. E havia planejado todos os detalhes para que nada desse errado, mas quando tudo parecia perfeito, algo poderia mudar toda a situação e a data da sessão de fotos teve de ser trocada. Não seria no epicentro dos acontecimentos de seu heat, mas poderia ser uns míseros dias antes. Fato esse que havia deixado não só Gunnar preocupado, mas também a todas as pessoas diretamente ligadas a Lars como profissional. Todavia, o ciclo poderia demorar a acontecer, o que já era um pouco reconfortante - ou talvez não?

Um tanto incomodado, o patinador levantou antes mesmo de seu despertador tocar. Despiu-se lentamente e ao entrar na ducha, deixou que a água tépida lavasse para longe aquela sensação estranha que parecia o sufocar lentamente. Perdeu a noção das horas pois sabia que o irmão ainda estaria adormecido no quarto ao lado e até mesmo por isso não se preocupou muito ao se dirigir para o banheiro. A porta de comunicação entre um quarto e outro estava apenas encostada, e a qualquer momento Gunnar iria irromper por ela para poder despertá-lo, pois como todos bem o sabiam, Masumi - como os familiares preferiam o chamar - não era adepto de acordar cedo.

Não lembrava quanto tempo estava ali e a agora uma pequena dor de cabeça parecia o atormentar. Ele não lembrava de ter dores de cabeça, apenas da quentura do corpo, seus feromônios mais acentuados e a vontade de estar com um alfa que lhe atasse - não era algo incontrolável, mas sempre passara seus heats sozinhos e só de lembrar do último, sua pele se arrepiou. Fora terrível, e se pudesse evitar… Balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, assustou-se ao escutar a voz do irmão o chamando. De olhos arregalados, usando um roupão felpudo e com os cabelos enrolados em um toalha, finalmente voltou para o quarto e encontrou já o desjejum o esperando.

Sentou em silêncio a frente de Gunnar a pequena mesa a um canto da grande suíte. Torceu o nariz para quase todas as gostosuras que ali estavam e se contentou com um pouco de chá e alguns biscoitos. O manager, percebendo o que de fato estava acontecendo, até tentou cancelar o compromisso, mas para o mais novo, aquilo era algo muito desrespeitoso e antiético. Era só um mal estar e logo estaria melhor. Já até havia tomado algo para a dor de cabeça. 

Sorriu de lado ao escutar o irmão chamá-lo de teimoso! Desde que se conhecia por gente, gostava de fazer tudo por si só. Era curioso, com um sorriso fácil e marcante, mas também um tanto reservado. Quando descobriu-se ômega, começou a luta para conseguir deixar isso fora dos holofotes, pois já era uma promessa na patinação artística. Obstinado, a teimosia em pessoa, gostava de se mostrar suficiente e naquela manhã, tudo isso estava à flor da pele. Decidira por si só, em uma atitude até mesmo um tanto egoísta, que ele iria dirigir e não o irmão, que ainda não havia se recuperado de um forte resfriado.

Usando do GPS, não teria como chegar atrasado. Bem, isso era o esperado, mas não fora bem aquilo que acontecera e após rodarem feito pião em jogo de criança, finalmente após quase uma hora de atraso encontraram seu destino. E, esbaforido, havia finalmente irrompido porta a dentro na sala que a ele fora indicada.

**oOoOoOo**

\- Olá, bom dia! - saudou o recém chegado. Ele tinha o rosto levemente afogueado, como se tivesse galgado todos os degraus da escadaria, apenas para chegar mais rápido. Ou quem sabe, fosse até um pouco de timidez, afinal estava entrando em um local desconhecido e ainda por cima muito atrasado. - Desculpe meu atraso - curvou um pouco a cabeça e o tronco em respeito ao fotógrafo -, mas não foi algo de propósito! - tentou explicar-se. - Meu GPS me mandou para a autoestrada e quase estava voltando para casa em uma longa viagem! - sorriu, um tanto desconcertado, olhando para o outro homem que o acompanhava.

\- Nos perdoe, mas eu estava um tanto indisposto para guiar e meu irmão, como bem percebeu, pode se tornar uma pessoa mais teimosa que uma mula empacada quando quer. – sorriu ao ver o jeito que era olhado pelo mais novo.

Aquilo talvez não tivesse acontecido se o mesmo tivesse aceitado que um carro da empresa fosse buscá-los. Mas Emil não era ninguém melhor que ele, pois sendo também senhor de seus desejos e nariz, gostava de fazer tudo sem sentir-se dependente. Havia cometido muitos erros até chegarem os acertos.

\- Tudo bem, são coisas que acontecem quando menos esperamos. - comentou ao acaso, o semblante se abrindo em um riso fácil. - Prazer, sou Emil Nekola! - e apertou a mão que lhe era oferecida.

\- Lars… - o suíço respondeu ao deixar sua mochila no chão próximo da arara de roupas. – Esse é meu irmão e empresário, Gunnar Gautier... – fez uma leve pausa enquanto eles se cumprimentavam, para logo em seguida prosseguir. - E mais uma vez, me desculpe. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se eu apenas tivesse aceitado que o carro fosse nos buscar. - coçando a nuca, mirou com interesse para o outro e depois para todo o local.

\- Sem problemas, o importante é que está aqui! E poderemos então começar - fez uma leve pausa ao sentir um cheiro fraco, mas que não esperava. Mirou o patinador com interesse e uma leve preocupação. Talvez fosse algo de sua cabeça e a priori, deixou passar - Sente-se um pouco. Seria interessante conversarmos sobre o que é esperado e aí sim poderemos apenas focar em nosso ensaio. - pediu com cautela. E com um leve movimento da mão direita, indicou a um canto a área designada para descanso, para assim poderem conversar sobre o que iria começar.

Emil estranhou um pouco o jeito do castanho, ele parecia estar um pouco tenso, mas talvez fosse pelo fato de ter se perdido e causado o transtorno com o atraso; de qualquer forma, com palavras pausadas e jeito compreensivo, o fotógrafo passou a calmaria que necessitaria por hora. Com perguntas básicas e até mesmo descontraídas, conseguiu definir o que lhe faltava. Como um homem experiente em sua área, percebeu que talvez deveria tomar um maior cuidado com Masumi. Se pondo em pé, indicou a arara, mostrando algumas roupas. 

\- Vamos começar? - e sorriu . - Que tal começarmos com um desses? - Emil mirou-o nos olhos com curiosidade, queria muito saber o que o patinador diria sobre as escolhas da produção. Ao ver Gautier concordar e se munir das peças necessárias, indicou-lhe onde poderia ser maquiado e depois vestir o figurino. Volvendo os olhos na direção do irmão do patinador, proferiu. – Sinta-se à vontade! – e com um leve sorriso, voltou sua atenção para o que acontecia ali próximo.

Observou as jovens que faziam parte da equipe de maquiagem se colocarem a postos, iniciando a parte delas. Experientes, não tardou para que a ‘estrela’ do dia saísse já usando o primeiro traje e Nekola muniu-se de sua máquina fotográfica, começando a fazer os ajustes para a iluminação. Volvendo os olhos por todo o local, finalmente sentiu a falta de alguém. E até achou um tanto engraçado o primo do presidente não estar presente. No dia anterior, pela manhã, Viktor o havia chamado para terem uma conversa séria e o mesmo havia lhe dito que Yuri estaria presente para recepcionar o patinador em seu lugar. O tcheco já estava acostumado com toda a parte administrativa, sabia que ambos - tanto Nikiforov quanto seu CEO Plisetsky - não compactuavam com atrasos. Nesse quesito, pareciam britânicos! - “Só pode ter acontecido alguma coisa! Onde raios aquele tigre enraivecido poderia estar?” - pensou Emil ao notar pelo canto dos olhos que Lars já se encontrava ao seu lado.

Talvez devesse dar um toque que Yuri não comparecera, mas do que adiantaria a Nekola colocar Nikiforov - ou quem quer que fosse - preocupado apenas por algo que poderia ser revertido, não? Assim, respirando com a tranquilidade profissional que adquirira com os anos, abriu seu sorriso mais cativante ao ver que seu modelo já estava ao seu lado e pronto para assumir seu posto.

\- Creio que você já esteja acostumado com tudo isso, não? - perguntou ao acompanhar com os olhos o patinador medalhista de ouro parar onde havia sido instruído. E ao vê-lo concordar com um aceno de cabeça, sorriu. - Então, aja naturalmente... a alma de tudo isso, Lars, é deixar fluir… então, mais uma vez, relaxe e divirta-se. Qualquer coisa, se não estiver se sentindo bem, só me avisar. - frizou bem a frase, pois nada lhe tirava da cabeça que o mesmo não se encontrava em um dia bom. Talvez fosse seu instinto, ou quem sabe apenas uma preocupação boba, mas não poderia deixar o outro sentir-se desconfortável.

Um tanto envergonhado, Lars Masumi Gautier, parecia não conseguir relaxar. Estava um tanto nervoso, talvez tivesse sido pelo fato de ter tentado se virar sozinho, mostrando sua independência, afinal, não queria que seu segundo gênero - até então tão bem preservado - fosse exposto; mas ali estava ele, falhando em algo tão simples. E de nada adiantaria seu irmão mais velho dizer que aquilo fora algo corriqueiro, uma fatalidade do destino. Ele não iria se perdoar por algo tão negligente de sua parte. E até mesmo por isso, tentava relaxar sintonizando seus pensamentos e atos na batida empolgante da música que tocava ao fundo mas, baixando os olhos, conteve um tanto a respiração. Quando voltou a levantar um pouco a cabeça, buscou pelo apoio de seu irmão que o mirava com um misto de preocupação e carinho. Ele era o caçula e sabia que Gunnar faria tudo para lhe acalmar.

\- Relaxe… - pediu Emil ao notar o maxilar contraído do suíço. - Você não me parece bem! Quer um minuto? - perguntou ao notar que era observado com certo alívio. Baixando a câmera indicou ao outro o canto onde se encontravam as cadeiras e Gunnar. - Se quiser… - ofereceu. Ele mesmo precisava de algo para molhar a garganta. Se estivesse sozinho, preferiria uma bebida bem gelada, mas em trabalho, chá gelado servia - temos chá gelado! 

Com um leve meneio de cabeça, o patinador se aproximou do irmão, que muito baixo, começou a conversar em francês com seu parente. Percebendo que deveria dar um espaço para ambos, o experiente fotógrafo os deixou um pouco, se aproximando da janela grande do fundo do estúdio. Olhava para fora, a paisagem o fazendo viajar. Precisava relaxar também ou não conseguiria passar a calma necessária para seu modelo que, aos seus olhos, parecia estar a lhe esconder algo. Talvez em algum momento aparente, conseguiria descobrir para poder quem sabe ajudar.

**oOoOoOo**

O rosto frustrado de Emil denotava o clima tenso que a sessão fotográfica havia tomado. A preocupação era palpável e ele sabia que seu modelo, por mais que estivesse tentando dar o seu melhor, parecia ter algo o travando. Já havia tentado descobrir o que poderia ser, mas tanto o irmão mais velho quanto Lars estavam sendo um tanto evasivos. E assim, o trabalho que tinha tudo para ser fácil e uma obra prima, estava se mostrando bem difícil e se transformando em uma tarefa árdua. 

Nada parecia sair conforme havia pensado e até mesmo idealizado nas horas passadas, concentrando-se e preparando-se. Tudo acontecia à sua revelia, quando não eram as roupas que não tinham o caimento perfeito, eram as luzes ou a falta dela, e claro que não poderia esquecer-se do patinador que estava incomodado; era visível o desconforto do cidadão... E Emil já não sabia mais o que fazer ou que música da sua playlist tocar para melhorar a situação. E, no auge do seu desgaste bem como do outro, solicitou mais uma pausa - deveria ser a milésima pausa que faziam.

Esfregou as duas mãos sobre a face e conferiu na tela do computador as últimas imagens carregadas. Não estavam ruins, mas estavam longe de serem o seu melhor serviço. Simplesmente não conseguia capturar o melhor ângulo do patinador, não conseguia absorver sua essência e muito menos a aura leve e delicado que o outro ostentava. Olhou mais uma vez atentamente a tela e se questionou onde estava errando: o moço era perfeito para o serviço, estava em um rinque de patinação considerado excelente, tinha todo o aparato necessário, mas mesmo assim não entendia porque tudo estava tão errado. Havia como salvar algum material da parte da manhã feita no estúdio, mas como era um perfeccionista de marca maior, gostaria muito de poder refazer as fotos - e se fosse possível, com outras roupas que não fossem as escolhidas pela alta cúpula da empresa. Talvez o problema nem fossem as roupas em si, mas as cores e tudo mais. Quem sabe, se conversasse com Yuri… Suspirou pesaroso, pois sabia que não teria acompanhamento de quem deveria estar ali e nem se dignara a avisar do não comparecimento. E ainda tinha o fato do patinador não estar se sentindo bem. Sim, aos olhos de Emil, ele parecia estar desconfortável com alguma coisa e quando pensara em ir ter mais uma vez com o moço, além de sentir um leve cheiro floral, outro olor tomou conta do lugar.

Revirando os olhos, escutou passos se aproximando e sua frustração ganhou novos ares. Como o primo russo de Viktor não dera o ar da sua graça, Emil se viu obrigado a avisar a secretária ruiva e essa se comunicou com o advogado de confiança do seu chefe e lá estava ele, em pleno sábado, com a testa franzida e observando tudo ao seu redor. 

\- Vamos lá... - Suspirou o fotógrafo. - Que bom que você chegou Christophe, preciso da sua preciosa opinião.

O loiro encarou o fotógrafo cismado; Emil não era de pedir opiniões quanto mais de aceitar sugestões sobre seu trabalho, por isso desconfiou que algo ia de mal a pior e ao sentir o clima de funeral entre os presentes que trabalhavam, só veio a confirmar que o caldo havia desandado realmente. 

\- Boa tarde cher, eu acho... - Parou a frase no meio ao sentir um aroma único e mesmo discreto atingir suas narinas. Virou a cabeça para o lado e focou no patinador que saía do camarim com uma roupa preta modelando todo o corpo perfeito. Admirou a silhueta, as curvas e então lembrou-se da foto que viu na mesa do platinado - era o contratado para ser o garoto propaganda, o rosto da mega campanha publicitária das roupas esportivas e dos patins da empresa.

Masumi, por sua vez, parou de supetão e levou uma mão em direção do coração, apalpando e esfregando o peito naquela região por vários segundos enquanto sentia-se estranho por dentro e foi nesse momento que o irmão, seu empresário e protetor, se aproximou preocupado. 

\- Você está bem, Lars? Está branco demais, está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer que chame alguém? - Foi somente nesse instante que viu Christophe parado o olhando de uma distância considerável.

Os dois se observaram mudos e ignoraram as pessoas ao redor, o patinador não fazia a mínima ideia de quem seria o desconhecido recém chegado, mas para estar falando com o fotógrafo deveria ser alguém da equipe ou até mesmo da empresa. E à primeira vista, seu olhar parecia querer o escrutinar como se fosse analisar algo ou mesmo tentar descobrir do que era feito. Mas mesmo com toda essa atenção voltada para si - a qual já estava acostumado -, sentiu-se um tanto quente e havia algo em seu estômago, como se o farfalhar de asas de borboletas se agitassem apenas por aquele olhar tão verde quanto os dele próprio. 

\- Lars… - chamou sem sucesso. - Masumi! - Gunnar tentou mais uma vez. - Você está bem? - a voz preocupado do irmão o trouxe de volta à realidade de onde estava e do que precisava ser feito.

\- Estou... - sua resposta fora apenas um sussurro. Seus olhos não conseguiam desgrudar do recém chegado.

\- Masumi, você não me parece bem... - Insistiu mais uma vez e com ênfase dessa vez ao chamar o irmão pelo sobrenome materno. - Vou falar com a equipe, explicar que você não está bem e pedir desculpas pelo inconveniente, reagendaremos para outra oportunidade. - era evidente a preocupação no rosto austero de Gunnar. Ele sabia que não deveria ter ouvido o irmão e aceitado a idéia louca de deixar um heat acontecer antes das competições principais e a agenda ter de sofrer alterações de última hora, calhando desse pormenor iniciar quase junto as datas do cronograma da empresa, nova patrocinadora do jovem promissor.

\- Não… nem pense em fazer isso! - Lars mirou o irmão atônito. Seus olhos tinham as pupilas levemente dilatadas e seu cheiro floral parecia ter se intensificado. Deixou que o irmão lhe tocasse a testa, mas o afastou tão logo escutou que estava um pouco mais quente que o normal. - Não estou com febre, Gunnar! - retrucou exasperado.

Emil e Chris ouviram as palavras trocadas entre os parentes; o fotógrafo só conseguia pensar no desastre que isso acarretaria. Já para o suíço, este só conseguia pensar se o patinador precisava ser amparado por seus braços ou quem sabe, poderia ajudá-lo a se acomodar em alguma poltrona. Pensando bem, Chris não se importaria em carregá-lo para algum lugar mais confortável. Sorriu, não um sorriso debochado ou mesmo audaz, mas sim um sorriso satisfeito, pois em sua mente conseguia fervilhar as ideias de como tudo aquilo poderia terminar.

\- Vamos fazer uma pausa até você se sentir melhor. - O advogado falou ampliando o sorriso. - Precisa de algo específico? Comida, bebida, remédio? - O loiro queria mostrar-se solícito, mas ouviu claramente quando o fotógrafo o retrucou.

\- Mas nós estamos no meio de um intervalo e você quer fazer mais um?! - Emil encontrava-se derrotado e Chris sentiu-se um idiota por não ter percebido que eles estavam de “pausa”.

\- Aaah! Sendo assim... - Andou até os dois homens parados. - Sou Christophe Giacometti, advogado da empresa e você deve ser o famoso patinador Lars Masumi Gautier. - Estendeu a mão na direção do outro. - É um enorme prazer te conhecer pessoalmente.

O ômega encarou a mão estendida em sua direção e não se moveu, pois se já sentia-se mal segundos antes, agora o seu mundo girava ao seu redor. E o cheiro, algo que ainda não tinha conseguido definir a que era, no ar só o fazia desejar coisas, que no momento não deveriam nem ter lhe ocorrido.

\- Lars?! - Gunnar chamou buscando conseguir um contato visual com o mais novo, mas o máximo que conseguiu, foi fazê-lo estremecer levemente. O irmão mantinha uma expressão indefinida no rosto, mas as sobrancelhas erguidas e a testa franzida pontuava sua preocupação cada vez mais. Por fim, viu Lars cumprimentar o alfa suíço e conseguir até esboçar um pequeno sorriso quando seus olhos encontraram com os dele.

\- Você está tremendo! - A constatação de que o patinador não passava bem se abateu sobre todos, mas principalmente sobre o advogado que em um impulso, pegou-o no colo. - Chamem um médico, sim? - Disse enquanto tomava o caminho do camarim com o ômega nos braços.

Masumi foi surpreendido - raras eram as vezes em que isso acontecia, pois desde muito jovem aprendeu que destino quem faz é a própria pessoa e em sua vida não havia espaço para o acaso ou coincidências. Mas Christophe Giacometti era uma dessas raras exceções.

Sentiu as mãos fortes - porém delicadas - o apararem com cuidado, o cheiro gostoso, algo como castanheira, vindo do alfa o envolveu e permitiu-se fechar os olhos. Sentia-se agraciado por seu destino encontrar-se com “o acaso” na forma de um encontro não programado e mais que isso, deixou-se levar porque sentiu que era o certo a se fazer num dia em que tudo estava dando errado. Recostou a cabeça no ombro do advogado e ficou apenas respirando o mesmo ar que o outro, o aroma de castanheira misturando com o floral das pequenas e belas edelweiss.

Chris não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo, mas a quentura no seu peito e o formigamento no baixo ventre davam uma vaga ideia do que estava por vir; eram sintomas que ditavam um caminho diferente do que havia pedido na sua oração matinal, mas fez um novo pedido na sua cabeça e para o momento - só queria agir com calma para não parecer um animal selvagem. Sentou o ômega com carinho em uma poltrona e o olhou com atenção. O patinador manteve os olhos fechados, mas ao menos a cor voltara a sua face. 

\- Como está? - o advogado perguntou. Estava preocupado, havia percebido os olhares tanto do acompanhante do patinador como os de Emil sobre si. Ele conseguia distinguir que ali só poderiam ser todos alfas, pois a preocupação que via no rosto do fotógrafo, era a inversa que via na do irmão de Lars.

\- Acho que melhor. - Masumi abriu os olhos devagar e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. - Me desculpe por toda essa cena, eu vou terminar o trabalho de qualquer jeito e por favor, faço questão de ressarcir a empresa por todos os prejuízos causados com os meus atrasos. - Um pigarro se fez presente e os dois voltaram-se para o empresário parado na entrada; o mesmo sorriu e tentou passar tranquilidade para o patinador e confirmou com a cabeça que compartilhava da mesma opinião.

\- Não será necessário, a verba destinada para essa campanha é bem razoável, mas preciso que você esteja bem para seduzir... quero dizer... para brilhar!!! Brilhar como o sol que me ilumina... que nos ilumina!!! - Uma coloração pintou o rosto do ômega enquanto o alfa se atropelava com suas palavras.

Por fim, Christophe foi salvo quando o médico da pequena enfermaria do rinque de patinação chegou afoito. O senhor entrou e começou a questionar o patinador sobre seu mal estar repentino, mas nada de muito relevante achou durante o exame feito e no final da consulta, abriu sua pasta tirando um pirulito de dentro e estendeu na direção do mais jovem. 

\- Me prometa, rapazinho, que assim que puder irá fazer um checkup completo. - Lars confirmou com a cabeça e o médico sorrindo lhe entregou o doce. - Agora pode voltar para os seus afazeres e continuar trilhando sua carreira de sucesso, foi apenas um mal estar. - e trocando um olhar com o homem alto, cópia do patinador, indicou discretamente que este o acompanhasse.

Em silêncio Gunnar seguiu o senhor até a porta, onde começaram a conversar em voz baixa, para que nenhum dos dois dentro do camarim improvisado, os ouvisse.

O advogado viu o ômega abrir o pirulito e enfiá-lo na boca - parecia tão normal, sem maldade nenhuma, inocente demais - mas o suíço engoliu em seco e saiu do recinto depressa, pois de uma hora pra outra ficou sufocante lá dentro. 

\- Giacometti?! - O fotógrafo amigo o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Por favor, não fale nada, Nekola. - Aquilo era mais que uma confissão, era uma certeza que sua vida iria mudar e muito. Nunca imaginara que seria alvo de sentimentos tão fortes e logo à primeira vista. 

Voltando para o lado do irmão, o empresário volveu os olhos preocupados procurando pelo advogado. Havia sentido o cheiro diferente que não lhe agradara, mas não esperava que justo um outra alfa e sem se preocupar com o uso de supressores, fosse aparecer naquela sessão de fotos. Iria reclamar, exigir que fosse tomado maiores cuidados uma próxima vez, mas deixou a sua vontade de extravasar cair por terra ao perceber que o irmão parecia renovado. Algo como um novo Lars Masumi! 

\- Lars, tome cuidado… - pediu com a voz grossa de barítono, quebrando o silêncio e chamando a atenção para si. - Sei que fazem uns bons anos que não deixa nada acontecer - fez uma pausa, pois sabia que o irmão iria entender o que queria dizer -, mas esse não é o momento.

\- Não é o momento? - perguntou Lars ao encarar o irmão. - Nunca é o momento para mim, Gunnar, mas você sabe o que meu médico me disse. - e mirou o irmão. - Não quero causar problemas, apenas me deixe fazer esse trabalho e depois voltaremos para casa e passarei pelo meu heat sozinho! - murmurou ao procurar não demonstrar seu interesse pelo homem alto e loiro que saíra como um furacão de perto dele.

\- Está bem… - concordou um tanto a contragosto. - Mas tenha cuidado, você está exalando mais feromônios e sua pele já começa a ficar com a temperatura elevada. - murmurou ao abraçar carinhosamente o irmão.

\- Não irá acontecer nada, meu irmão! Confia em mim? - perguntou ao sustentar os olhos azuis esverdeados do mais velho, que concordou muito contra a sua vontade. 

Gunnar era a preocupação em pessoa. Havia prometido aos pais que nunca nada iria acontecer com o caçula da família. E ele sabia que a profissão escolhida por este não ajudava muito, pois o circuito da patinação artística era praticamente dominado pelos alfas. Haviam passado por poucas e boas até o nome Lars Masumi estar entre as estrelas, até ele alcançar seu tricampeonato. E ele entendia os problemas que o patinador teria de enfrentar se não deixasse acontecer: se não deixasse o heat o dominar, estaria fadado a colocar sua saúde em risco e entendia perfeitamente que seu irmão era muito obstinado para aceitar passar esse tempo com um contratado, coisa que nunca conseguiu fazer, pois era um sonhador que havia idealizado para si que só se entregaria quando encontrasse o seu predestinado. Suspirando, o mais velho mirou-o de soslaio; seriam longos dias, mas conhecia a “prata da casa” e de nada adiantaria teimar com ele. Desalinhando os cabelos castanhos, abraçou-o apertado mais uma vez, sem nada dizer, e com um meneio de cabeça abriu a porta deixando por fim que o irmão voltasse para o rinque. Ele poderia proteger o irmão fosse do que fosse, mas de um destino que talvez estivesse sendo traçado, bem, isso não teria como ele fazer objeções. Mas iria observar de longe, como um bom irmão mais velho pode fazer.

Em contrapartida, Lars parecia ter voltado para a sessão de fotos refeito e diferente do que antes, estava à vontade consigo mesmo e ganhou confiança logo nos primeiros cliques. Começou a brincar e a sorrir abertamente, pediu que Nekola colocasse uma música para tocar e quando tornou a pisar no gelo, deslizou como um cisne que pousa em lago com graça. Mas verdade fosse dita, a cada nova pose, a cada exclamação positiva de Emil, a cada acerto, Masumi sorria ao vibrar internamente e procurar com os olhos o advogado suíço que em todas as vezes não o decepcionou e sempre o retribuía com ardor.

Com olhos argutos e observadores, somente Gunnar percebera o que de fato estava se descortinando naquele dia. O coraçãozinho fechado de seu querido irmão, havia eleito o seu alfa. Somente quem conhecia Lars poderia dizer o que estava realmente acontecendo ali. Teria de alertar o irmão, mas sabia que contra o destino e um imprint, não se tinha como lutar!

**oOoOoOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cantinho Rosa e Azul:
> 
> Olá para todos cá estamos nós…
> 
> Viktor: *remediando as duas ao fazer caretas como se estivesse ele a falar*
> 
> Almaro: Você notou algo diferente, Coelha?
> 
> Theka: Olha *voltando os olhos para os lados, e observando o platinado e o moreno que tinha carinha de paisagem*, tem  
> um senhor careca ali, que creio perdeu todinha a noção do perigo.
> 
> Almaro: Sim… nós já o ameaçamos, prometemos altos rolos e interferências, e ele continua querendo testar a nossa pouca paciência…
> 
> Viktor: Elas têm essa palavra no dicionário delas?
> 
> Yuuri: Vitya, não provoca… *mirando o noivo com olhos pidonhos*
> 
> Theka: Isso, ouça o que o Yuu divo tem a lhe dizer, ou escute bem o que estou dizendo: poço enfezar, mas do que a TPM tem me deixado, e finito pra ti, senhor alfa lúpus eu sou o máximo!
> 
> Almaro: Ela ainda está boazinha… se eu fosse você, iria ficar lá longe com o japinha lindo! *vendo o moreno guinchar o platinado antes desse falar algo para apenas provocar*
> 
> *suspiro*
> 
> Ai que benção…
> 
> Então, bem, agradecemos a todos as pessoas amigas que aqui chegaram. Agrademos também por não desistirem de nós, e muito menos de nossa fic! Esperamos que tenham gostado do que leram, e contamos sempre com o suporte de vocês.
> 
> Beijocas e até nosso próximo encontro  
> Almaro & Theka


	12. Capítulo 10 - Recordações

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e explicações no final do capítulo
> 
> Capítulo ainda sem verificação de nossa Beta. Assim que possível, faremos a substituição pelo betado.
> 
> Qualquer erro, será corrigido depois!

O barulho provindo das turbinas do jatinho cortando os céus, até aquele momento, haviam embalado o leve sono a que o platinado fora acometido. Aos seus pés, o grande poodle marrom também parecia embalado em sono profundo, acompanhando assim, seu dono que repousava uma das mãos sobre o peito. 

Fazia algum tempo que o ilustre lúpus, não conseguia relaxar daquela forma. As preocupações do dia a dia com sua empresa e as de sua vida pessoal acabaram por se fundirem, e eram raros os momentos em que ele, Viktor conseguia se desligar. E quem dirá agora, que ele por fim encontrou o ser especial o qual achara que nunca apareceria em sua vida? Se tudo que era tão fácil havia se tornado um tanto complicado, agora… 

Talvez fosse questão das preocupações, de tudo o que ele teria de tentar balancear, ou quem sabe, não haveria como dizer ou como explicar por que todo seu ser parecia conspirar contra ele. A única coisa que poderia ser dito com precisão, é que mesmo Nikiforov sendo uma pessoa confiante, havia momentos em sua vida, que tudo parecia sem sentido, e alguns fantasmas de seu passado o assombravam, como parecia estar acontecendo naquele momento. Lembrando em muito, o pequeno garotinho que a tudo tinha de fazer, pois assim cairia nas graças de seus pais exigentes. Um pequeno que ainda não parecia que despontaria como um alfa e muito menos lúpus.

**oOo**

Após tantos dias nebulosos, em que a neve caía constantemente deixando toda a paisagem esbranquiçada, finalmente o sol - mesmo que fraco - vencia os tons acinzentados, fazendo a neve ganhar um brilho constante. O céu levemente salpicado por nuvens, que o pequeno encarapitado em seu esconderijo observava atentamente, o fazendo imaginar serem feitas de puro algodão doce… fofinho, e de várias formas.

Ele não deveria estar ali! Deveria estar em mais uma enfadonha aula de piano com madame Clayderman, mas quem conseguiria segurar o platinado quando este colocava algo em sua cabeça? A resposta sempre seria ninguém! Viktor havia conseguido ludibriar o motorista da família, que tinha a incumbência de o levar para a aula naquele dia. Sem a mãe para ditar regras e o pajear, vira ali a oportunidade de fazer o que há muito queria. Do alto de seus oito anos de idade, mesmo temeroso, tivera a audácia e coragem para desviar seu caminho, e fugir aproveitando-se de um momento de distração do pobre homem.

Fora tudo tão rápido! Tão convidativo, e de fato, a vida fora de seu mundinho, lhe parecia muito, mas muito mais atrativa. Ganhar as ruas se aproveitando da parada devido um congestionamento, e sobre os gritos desesperado do velho serviçal, fora emocionante, e ao mesmo tempo que sentia medo de ser apanhado, sentia uma vontade louca de brincar como as crianças daquele parquinho no caminho para o escritório de seu pai. Queria ter o que não tinha: com quem brincar e espantar o que achava ser uma vida de imposições e tristezas, ainda mais para ele.

Errado quem pensava que Viktor era avoado, e que se perderia se ficasse sozinho. Ele poderia ter a ingenuidade de uma criança, mas era muito esperto e inteligente o suficiente para não se deixar levar por qualquer coisa, e já sabia se locomover muito bem, mesmo que atrapalhando-se vez ou outra, com as placas de indicação nas ruas e as direções que deveria tomar. O próprio, tinha dentro de si, que se saísse um milímetro a mais fora da rota que conhecia, estaria perdido, e até mesmo por isso, manteve-se fiel aos seus instintos de direção, e fora muito fácil chegar onde queria. 

Sorrateiro, deixara mister Stokell para trás, e não conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria com o velho motorista, pois na ânsia de alcançar o seu intento não pensara em mais nada, e ao finalmente escutar a algazarra vinda do outro lado da rua, seu coraçãozinho bateu acelerado no peito, fazendo se esquecer de todo o resto.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, parou a um canto apenas observando enquanto os pequenos como ele se divertiam nos brinquedos que ainda eram possíveis, ou mesmo lançando bolas de neves uns nos outros.

Atravessando a rua, parou admirando todas as crianças, seus sorrisos, os gritinhos eufóricos quando um ou outro era acertado pelas bolas de neve. Um tanto ressabiado, talvez devamos dizer, até mesmo envergonhado, Viktor caminhou tentando manter-se afastado do que poderia ser intitulado de “bagunça organizada”!

Sempre conseguira fazer amizades facilmente, mas o novo, ao mesmo tempo que o deixava muito feliz, este também estava tendo um efeito contrário, como se algo o estivesse fazendo se retrair.

Sentando em um banco de pedra, volveu os olhinhos curiosos em todas as direções, até se perder a observar as nuvens, que o faziam imaginar várias coisas. Uma bola de neve perdida o acertou em cheio no peito o fazendo voltar para a realidade. Arregalando os olhos, volveu-os rapidamente na direção em que achava que a bola tinha partido, e deparou-se com um garotinho de riso fácil, e brilhantes olhos verdes com uma expressão traquina a iluminar-lhe a face. Seus cabelos em um castanho escuro levemente esvoaçantes quando este corria de um lado para o outro.

Sem nada dizer, entenderam-se apenas com uma troca de olhares. E foi assim que em um piscar de olhos, o pobre menino rico acabou por achar o que ele mais almejava até aquele momento em sua vida. Sem nem saber os nomes, ou mesmo a classe social a qual cada um ali pertencia, passaram horas em uma esfuziante guerra de bolas de neve, fazendo anjinhos na neve fofa, e escorregando em meio a neve que tomava conta quase que totalmente do escorrega. 

O pequeno Nikiforov nunca iria se importar com as coisas que adultos, tais como seus pais, pareciam dar tanto valor.

Correndo de um lado para o outro, caindo e rindo muito mais do que poderia imaginar, Vitenka não percebeu as horas passarem, e nem se lembrava que aquela hora, sua família deveria estar em polvorosa atrás dele. Em meio a brincadeira de “Pique Esconde”, as vozinhas esganiçadas gritavam alegres posições falsas para enganar o escolhido para procurar os outros. E lá estava Christophe, o garotinho de olhos verdes, respondendo aos gracejos e pistas falsas, a olhar para todos os lados. 

\- Onde estão vocês? - Christophe com uma carinha arteira, e um sorriso traquina, gritou para se fazer ouvir por todo o local. - Eu vou achar vocês, podem tentar se esconder, mas eu posso encontrar todo mundo! - rindo correu para outro lado, ao escutar risos.

Escondido atrás de uma frondosa sebe carregada de neve, Viktor sorriu matreiro. Em sua vã inocência, achava que encarapitado ali e em total silêncio, quem sabe, teria a sorte de ganhar o jogo. Volvendo os olhos para o alto, observou melhor as nuvens, e se esquecendo por alguns minutos de tudo ao seu redor, desejou sempre poder divertir-se como estava acontecendo naquele dia. Voltando seu olhar para os dois lados, riu um pouquinho mais alto, chamando assim a atenção do outro garotinho que estava bem ali perto.

\- Quem está aí? - perguntou o pegador. Ele parecia estar bem próximo do platinado. O silêncio foi a resposta para o castanho com um leve sotaque na pronúncia do russo. - Vamos, eu sei que tem alguém por aqui! - tentou inutilmente convencer ao jogador escondido a se apresentar.

Distraído, só conseguiu entender que dois amiguinhos haviam conseguido chegar até o local de partida, ao gritarem o combinado e se salvarem. Bufando contrariado, voltou seus olhos na direção oposta, acabando por flagrar cabelos prateados correndo para longe de si, também tentando chegar ao grande pinheiro, onde os outros se encontravam.

\- Eu vou conseguir! - Viktor alardeava feliz enquanto ainda corria na direção desejada. Ele sabia que se não tropeçasse, que tinha uma leve vantagem sobre o novo coleguinha. E pela primeira, de muitas vezes, o russo conseguia ficar livre de ser o próximo pegador!

\- Isso é injusto! - Chris deixou escapar, ao novamente ser ele a ter de voltar a ser quem iria atrás dos amigos. Ele tinha as bochechas rubras devido ao pique dado ao tentar ganhar de um dos outros meninos. Seus olhos verdes, brilhavam mais que gemas de pedrinhas preciosas.

\- Chris, você sabe que Misha, de todos nós, é o mais ligeiro. - uma das meninas comentou ao acaso.

\- Isso, Christophe! Não seja um mau perdedor! - cutucou o moreno, o tal de Misha, que aparentava ser um ou dois anos mais velho. - É sua vez… - fez uma pausa, apenas para cutucar o outro - de novo!

\- Conte até cem! - Viktor instigou, ao já se preparar para encontrar novo esconderijo.

Bufando desanimado, e sem muita opção, Christophe se aproximou do tronco largo do pinheiro, e cobrindo o rosto que se encontrava encostado na árvore, começou a contar feito um raio, engolindo as palavras, e por muitas vezes, pulando alguns números.

\- Prontos, ou não, aqui vou eu! - anunciou tão logo terminou a contagem. E mais uma vez, risos e coordenadas sem sentido e falsas eram gritadas pelos participantes. - Onde estão vocês? - cantarolou Chris.

\- Venha me pegar! - foi a resposta, que pela primeira vez, Nikiforov gritava. Não que ele não quisesse interagir, mas sim por ter medo de ser localizado. Para quem nunca havia brincado daquele jeito, ele estava se saindo muito bem! O que o menino realmente não sabia que tinha feito, era sem querer, ter entregado sua posição.

Christophe conhecia muito bem aquele local, e o único lugar que era possível apenas falar e ser emitido um eco, era dentro da redoma que era cheia de entradas, mas com o topo fechado - o que servia como uma edificação protetora. Até mesmo por isso, e ter reparado no eco proveniente da resposta, este seguiu para o brinquedo. Parando ao lado de uma saída, pode perceber que a neve havia tapado três das entradas. Torcendo para usar a abertura correta, enfiou a cabeça apenas pela abertura, e sem modular a voz, gritou:

\- Te encontrei! - e saindo em uma louca desembalada, tentava cruzar o pátio do parquinho, sabendo que o platinado vinha logo atrás de si. - Um, dois, três, Viktor! - o pegador finalmente conseguiu pegar assim ao outro.

Um tanto chateado o pequeno sentou-se ao sopé da árvore e com um leve sorriso divertido nos lábios, suspirou resignado.

\- Então, o pegador, agora serei eu! - mesmo havendo perdido, Viktor não conseguia sentir-se desanimado. Aquela tarde, nunca mais seria esquecida por ele. - Vamos de novo? - perguntou. Os olhos brilhantes olhando para todos que ali estavam, foi quando finalmente ele se deu conta do adiantado das horas.

Já era quase o final da tarde, algumas crianças correram para suas casas, restando muito poucas presentes, as quais o garotinho de expressivos olhos verdes fez questão de lhes apresentar devidamente. A maioria, para não dizer todos, o pequeno platinado nunca mais os veria, ou até chegaria os ver em outras ocasiões, e escapadas, mas aquela tarde, ficaria para sempre na memória daquela criança aprisionada pela hipocrisia de seus próprios pais.

\- Já está ficando um pouco tarde, Viktor. - Chris respondeu ao voltar seus olhos algumas vezes para a entrada do parque. Muito em breve um de seus pais iriam buscá-lo. - Meus pais me deixaram ficar aqui, pois foram se encontrar com alguns conhecidos, mas creio que já devam estar voltando. - e apontado para um homem mais afastado, murmurou: - Aquele ali, é o Jarvis, trabalha para meus pais, e geralmente fica me pajeando ao longe…

\- Você também? - Viktor arregalou os olhos, pois isso era o que o pobre motorista de sua família fazia muitas vezes. Ao reparar que era observado com surpresa, suspirou. - Sempre tenho alguém comigo, mas hoje… Ah! Hoje eu fugi! - confessou. - Não queria ir para minha aula de piano. Meus pais, não me deixam brincar como eu consegui hoje!

\- Então, eles devem estar preocupados com você, não? - Christophe levantou-se de um salto e em seguida, puxou o mais novo amiguinho pelas mãos.

\- Bem…

\- Vem, eu posso pedir para meus pais te levarem para casa e… - Giacometti não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois o outro soltou a mão com um puxão. Arregalando os olhos, ele encarou o platinado que parecia muito ressabiado.

\- Não… - Viktor começou ao negar enfaticamente com movimentos da cabeça. - Eu não quero ir para minha casa! - bradou aborrecido. - Não quero mais voltar!

\- Mas você não pode ficar sozinho… - Chris tornou a segurar-lhe uma das mãos. - Vai ficar mais frio a noite, Viktor! - preocupado, segurou com força a mão do outro que parecia titubear. - Vamos, venha comigo, tenho certeza que meus pais… - mas novamente não pode terminar de falar, pois na entrada do parque, um carro negro havia parado.

Sentindo novo tranco, Giacometti voltou seus olhos na direção do amigo, e o encontrou com os olhos arregalados, as pupilas dilatadas, e antes que pudesse ter alguma reação, uma voz cortante, mas ao mesmo tempo imponente, se fez ouvir.

\- Viktor Nikiforov! - a passos largos, rápidos e decididos, um homem de cabelos castanhos escuros, marchou até onde os dois garotinhos estavam.

\- Quem é… - a pergunta morrendo na garganta do castanho.

\- Pai… - murmurou Viktor, começando a tremer. Temia mais ao seu progenitor do que sua genitora. Segurando forte na mão que tinha entre a sua, fechou os olhos tão logo o homem segurou-o pelos ombros e começou a dar-lhe chacoalhadas.

\- O que está pensando, Viktor? - perguntou Yakov, a voz grossa levemente rouca, os olhos um tanto avermelhados. - Acaso está querendo agir como seu tio-avô? - claro que ele não iria deixar de fazer aquela comparação, com o irmão mais velho de seu pai, que havia abdicado de seu nome para viver seu verdadeiro amor. Ao ver o filho negar, deu novo chacoalhão no mesmo. - Sua mãe está desesperada, eu tive de sair no meio de uma reunião importante para te procurar, Viktor! E onde você estava? - ao ver o filho baixar-lhe os olhos, chacoalhou-o uma vez mais.

\- Ele estava comigo, senhor! - Christophe respondeu antes que o outro pudesse, ou pensasse em abrir a boca. - Nós estávamos brincando… - parou de falar abruptamente ao receber um olhar furioso de esguelha do homem recém chegado.

\- Brincando? - rosnou baixo. - Brincando, Viktor? Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça de deixar que você fosse ter aulas de piano fora de casa. Acaso pensa que dinheiro cresce em árvores? - ao ver o filho negar, continuou. - Não pago uma fortuna, para que jogue tudo o que lhe proporcionamos pelo ralo! E sua mãe não vai gostar nada em saber que esteve esse tempo todo brincando no meio de garotos que não são de sua estirpe. 

\- São meus amigos! - Viktor tentou explicar, mas os olhos de seu pai diziam mais do que as palavras que ele havia proferido até aquele momento, e o pequeno sabia que seria melhor ficar quieto, mas sua teimosia infantil parecia o dominar. - Eu queria estar com eles , brincar com eles…

\- Um Nikiforov não tem tempo a perder brincando! - rosnou Yakov assustando não só o filho, mas também ao outro pequeno que ainda se encontrava de mãos dadas com seu único filho. - Vamos, teremos muito o que conversar, e quero acalmar sua mãe! - puxando o filho, viu quando este segurou mais forte na mão do outro garoto. - Solte-o Viktor! Eu estou ordenando! Não me faça tomar atitudes drásticas, moleque! - ameaçou.

Arregalando os olhos, o platinado começou a soltar-se do amigo, que preocupado e até mesmo assustado, tentou continuar com o contato, mas foi impedido, parando onde estava ao ver seus pais entrando no parque.

\- Nós nos veremos novamente, Viktor, é uma promessa! - Christophe prometeu ao empertigar-se estufando o peito. Seu amiguinho, olhou uma única vez para trás. Correndo de encontro aos pais, ouviu quando seu pai conversou calmamente com o de Viktor, e sem entender nada, mirou seu papai buscando por uma explicação, a qual não fora dita, não imediatamente. Com apenas um movimento de cabeça, o homem alto, loiro e de quem o Giacometti mais novo havia herdado a cor esverdeada das íris, o impediu de perguntar algo que não fosse devido. Conhecia o filho, e sabia muito bem que ele havia herdado não apenas a coloração de seus olhos.

Viktor permaneceu encolhido ao lado de seu pai, que pareceu um tanto aliviado em saber que o outro jovem que estivera com Viktor, era filho de um de seus investidores - realmente o mundo era muito pequeno -, mas aquilo não suavizava em nada a situação para seu herdeiro.

Despedindo-se deles, já na limusine negra, Yakov não lhe dirigiu uma única palavra sequer. Ruminava o que o filho havia feito, e ficar quieto, em sua concepção era uma das piores formas de castigar o platinado, que era sempre muito falante. Sim, o ignorando!

\- Papai… desculpe! - pediu Viktor, a voz baixa e muito solene. Ele detestava ser ignorado, e não queria chatear aos pais. Havia feito uma malcriadeza ao fugir, sim, e apesar da pouca idade, sabia estar errado, mas era difícil para ele entender porquê de não poder ser como as outras crianças. Com os olhos marejados, sustentou o olhar severo do lúpus mais velho.

\- Fique quieto, Viktor! Pense no que fez! Pense que seus pais quase infartaram com seu sumiço egoísta! - ralhou Yakov, os lábios trêmulos. Ao ver as lágrimas grossas rolando pelas bochechas do menor, trincou os dentes. - Eu disse a sua mãe que deveríamos tê-lo colocado no colégio interno, onde todos de nossa família estudaram! Eu disse a ela que você tinha de ter aulas de línguas e não piano! - estreitou os olhos ao ver o filho o mirar de olhos arregalados. Os soluços sentidos, o alfa lúpus deu-lhe o tiro de misericórdia. - Pare de chorar! Engula o choro, um lúpus não chora! Se não parar, te darei um bom motivo para aí sim chorar! - ameaçou com isso encerrando a conversa, e deixando novamente o silêncio dominar a ambos.

**oOo**

\- Fale mais baixo! - exigiu a alfa lúpus. Sua voz cortante, fria e por deveras enraivecida. - Ele pode nos escutar! - informou Lilia, sabendo que o filho deles, deveria estar no corredor ainda, mesmo tendo recebido um castigo e o comando de que deveria ir para seu quarto e lá ficar até ser liberado novamente.

\- Ora! Veja só você quem é que me pede isso? - Yakov dirigiu-se a esposa com um tom irônico e o olhar fincado ao sustentar as íris esverdeadas dela. - Talvez fosse bom que nosso único filho, conheça a mãe amorosa que ele tem! A mulher que preferia ter tido uma carreira brilhante como pianista e não ter filhos! - deixando o corpo cair sobre a poltrona macia, não reparou que sim, Viktor os observava pelo que ficara aberto da porta quando havia passado.

\- Você sabia de tudo a esse respeito! - rebateu Lilia, prima em primeiro grau do marido. - Sabia que meus pais não iriam deixar o grande e imponente nome de nossa família cair ao léu por eu não querer seguir os passos de todos os nossos antepassados. - grunhiu ao caminhar até a janela e ficar de costas para o marido. - Nós nunca havíamos trocado olhares… - fez uma pausa ao recordar-se de sua meninez - sabíamos apenas que já estávamos prometidos em casamento, apenas para perpetuarmos nosso linhagem. 

\- Lilia, ninguém colocou uma arma em sua cabeça para se casar comigo! - sim, Yakov sabia ser um calhorda quando necessário.

\- Claro, meu querido, não tinha uma arma, mas algo muito pior pairava sobre toda a nossa querida casa, não? - comentou ao acaso e como quem não quer nada, ao finalmente voltar-se para o marido. Seus olhos brilhavam incontidamente. Ambos se mereciam! - Afinal, ninguém queria que o nome da família fosse mais uma vez enlameado, como seu tio já fez, não é? - sim, nunca ninguém esqueceria o que Nikolai havia feito.

Fincando os pés no chão, Yakov levantou-se rapidamente e marchou em direção da esposa, a qual não se moveu nem por um milímetro. Sentia ganas de lhe enfiar a mão na cara, mas não fora educado para ser um animal. A família tinha seus princípios, e um deles era nunca levantar a mão para um seu igual. Parando a poucos milímetros dela, as respirações se misturando.

\- Já lhe disse para não ousar falar sobre ele aqui! - grunhiu encolerizado. - Ele não está mais entre nós, não no seio de nossa família, ele ainda prefere ficar com aqueles ômegas. - cuspiu a última frase ao passar as mãos sobre os cabelos, deu uns passos para trás e se aproximou novamente de sua escrivaninha. Pegando um papel com um brasão timbrado, estendeu-o a mulher, que com os olhos arregalados pareceu estremecer. - Reconhece, não? - e ao vê-la concordar, continuou. - Conversei com Paschall, e ele disse que mesmo já estando no meio do semestre, que as notas de Viktor são muito boas, e que não haverá problemas em adaptação no Institut Le Rosey*!

Sim, não era novidade que todos os filhos da família principal haviam ido para essa instituição. E para Yakov, ter Viktor estudando lá, seria a continuação de uma longa linhagem de lúpus em tão renomado colégio. Mas como da primeira vez, talvez, seus planos novamente fossem frustrados.

\- Viktor não tem idade para ir! - murmurou Lilia. Seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Poderiam acusá-la de muitas coisas, mas nunca de ser uma mãe não presente. Todavia, apesar de todo o sofrimento até ter o filho, que no início não queria, ela o amava e não o imaginava longe de si. Se necessário fosse, iria novamente lutar com unhas e dentes por ele.

\- Ele tem sim! Meu pai foi para a mesma instituição com apenas oito anos, e é a mesma idade que nosso filho tem. - toda vez que ele se referia ao pai, era de peito estufado. - Eu já acertei tudo com Paschall, esse final de semana Viktor seguirá para Rolle - Suíça, e iniciará seus estudos. Voltará de lá um alfa lúpus melhor. Aprenderá com a nata e… - não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois não contava com o descontrole da mulher, que se orgulhava de dizer que nunca tinha tido um destempero emocional na vida. Talvez por que ninguém tinha mexido com sua cria mais de uma vez.

\- Ele não vai! - começou Lilia, que com passos rápidos ao agarrar o marido pela lapela da camisa a qual usava o chacoalhou várias vezes. - Você e aquele diretorzinho de merda, não irão...

Antes que a mulher tivesse a chance de terminar de falar, ouviram um barulho alto no corredor, e a porta do escritório abrir violentamente. Parado na soleira estava o platinado, os olhos marejados, além de estar transtornado.

Ele nunca havia visto seus pais brigarem daquele jeito. Sabia que ambos eram geniosos, e nem sempre entravam em um acordo, mas aquela era a primeira vez que os via daquele jeito. Acusações sendo lançadas de ambas as partes e agora aquilo. Ficando quieto, o jovem Nikiforov controlava a vontade de gritar, e chorar em alto e bom tom, apenas para eles terem a certeza que havia ouvido cada barbárie que ambos estavam a vomitar. Não sabia se sentia culpado ou não, mas saber-se não desejado pela mãe, a mãe que tanto ele temia, mas que mesmo assim ele a amava?

\- Você não me queria? - perguntou Viktor. Lágrimas grossas escorriam por seu rosto. - Não queria que eu nascesse? - insistiu arrasado. Para ele não tinha importância se o pai tramava contra ele, o que mais estava lhe doendo o coração, fora saber dos fatos, do passado dos pais pela metade e tirar conclusões precipitadas. - Eu irei pra lá… 

\- Não, Viktor! Você não irá sair daqui! - Lilia mirava o filho em desespero. - Eu não quero que vá para tão longe de mim! Não faça isso, meu filho! - a ex-musicista mirou enraivecida o marido. Se pudesse o mataria com requintes de crueldade, mas o estrago já havia sido feito, e ela conhecia o filho que tinha. Ele poderia ter um coraçãozinho de ouro, mas talvez nunca a perdoasse pelo que ouvira, mesmo que agora tudo fosse diferente.

\- Sábia decisão, filho! - Yakov sorria vitorioso. - Le Rosey é uma ótima instituição, e toda nossa família se deu muito bem por lá. Formando-se com honras, você terá as portas de ótimas universidades abertas! E a Suíça, é um país…

\- Suíça? - Viktor finalmente acabara por cair em si. Em sua ânsia de ver-se livre dos problemas que começavam a lhe assolar, não havia prestado atenção que o colégio não era em São Petersburgo. Balançando a cabeça, o platinado saiu correndo sem nada dizer, iria procurar refúgio em sua cama.

\- Desmanche esse sorriso, Nikiforov! - certo, Lilia estava fuzilando. Nunca usava o sobrenome da família. Nunca chegara as vias do que iria fazer naquele momento, mas por seu filho, seu único bem, tomaria a decisão mais difícil de sua vida. Esticando o dedo indicador e quase o tocando no nariz do marido, começou. - Viktor não irá para colégio interno nenhum! Ele não saíra de perto de mim, nem desta casa! E se você insistir muito, eu juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado que lhe peço o divórcio, sumo com ele e você não precisará mais fingir que gosta de nossa presença! 

\- Ora, você não teria essa coragem? - sustentou o olhar ferino da mulher que com o tempo, aprendera a amar, um amor torto, sem parâmetros, mas que para ele era a forma dele de amar. 

\- Nunca duvide de mim, meu bem! Nunca! - Lilia endireitou mais o corpo e antes de sair, continuou. - Posso não ter sido uma mãe maravilhosa, posso ter errado e pecado em muitas coisas, mas Viktor é o meu bem maior, e eu só quero o melhor para ele, e eu vejo que mandá-lo para longe desta casa, não é o correto, não agora e nem nunca. Não ouse o tirar daqui, não ouse, ou eu não respondo por mim! - ameaçou, e ao sair bateu violentamente a porta, que se fechou com um estrondo.

**oOoOoOo**

Acordando assustado com o estrondo de um trovão, Viktor olhou rapidamente para a pequena e arredondada janela do avião. Piscando forte algumas vezes, notou ao longe o céu ganhando nuances enegrecidas, e o mau tempo encobrindo a beleza do raiar do dia.

Passando as mãos pelo rosto, buscou em seguida por Makkachin, e o fiel escudeiro continuava largado a seus pés. Viktor não saberia dizer se aquilo era bom ou não, mas na atual situação, uma preocupação a menos para si já era de bom tom!

Suspirando aliviado, tentou entender os motivos de ter tido um pesadelo em forma de lembranças… recordações de um tempo que se para ele fosse possível, gostaria de esquecer para sempre. Deixar soterrado por camadas e mais camadas de novas memórias, e quem sabe mais felizes, mas ele sabia que por tudo que havia passado, o havia moldado para o que ele era hoje. E toda aquela preocupação que o assolava, poderia sim ter desencadeado tudo o que parecia ter revivido em forma de pesadelo.

Quando era pequeno, ele não tinha a altivez de seus pais e antepassados. Gostava das coisas simples, e até mesmo hoje em dia poderia dizer que ainda era assim, com apenas algo de diferente: com o passar dos anos percebera que também possuía o porte de seus antepassados, apenas não gostava de agir e pensar como eles. E claro, por ser tão diferente assim, ainda jovem fora muitas vezes castigado. 

Para Viktor, as mágoas antigas eram difíceis de serem superadas. E não, ele não se importava com os muitos castigos que teve de enfrentar, mas sim com as palavras ditas em várias situações. A última delas sobre seu tio-avô, e sobre o fato de ter arrastado o nome da família pela lama, ao seguir sua vida por amor ao lado de uma ômega!

_“Ômegas, betas, ou mesmo alfas… será que eles não fazem idéia de que quando o fim chega, ele é igual para todos?”_ \- pensou ruminando o quanto seus pais tentaram o moldar da forma que queriam e não conseguiram.

Hoje, com toda a certeza, ele mais uma vez não deixaria os pais falarem de suas escolhas e muito menos de quem ele queria ao seu lado. Sabia que se tudo corresse bem, que ele e seu destinado não voltariam de jeito nenhum para São Petersburgo. E ele irá proteger Yuuri de todo mal e qualquer pessoa, fossem elas seus pais ou não. Ele não o deixaria sofrer mais, o ômega não merecia ter mais sofrimentos em sua vida já um tanto sofrida. Ele havia feito sua mais leal promessa, e nada o faria voltar atrás em sua palavra. Palavra essa que ele fizera bem questão de deixar clara para a mãe e seu pai.

Bem isso o fazia lembrar da última artimanha dos pais, e de uma forma bem sutil, antes mesmo de ir para o Japão em definitivo, Viktor havia conseguido escapar pela segunda ou terceira vez dos planos audaciosos dos velhos. Ele já deixara bem claro que não teria um casamento arranjado fosse com quem fosse, parente ou alguém da nata russa, e a última tentativa, fora dois dias antes de sua partida, com uma beldade romena, que para ele tinha o cheiro de gambá e uma cara de fuinha! De onde tiraram que ela era uma beldade, até hoje ele tentava entender, mas lembrar o deixava com um pouco de bom humor, pois ele deixara a todos com os queixos caídos, quando sumira após dizer que não se casaria sem amar a pessoa.

_“Amor! Uma palavrinha tão curta e que tem um significado e poder tão grandes!”_ \- pensou ao lembrar-se do moreno e de sua pequena Akiko. Ainda não poderia dizer que amava Yuuri, seria indelicado, imaturo e muito leviano de sua parte, mas ah! Akiko, a pequena conquistara seu coração, e ele havia jurado não deixar que nada e nem ninguém fariam algo contra ela. Akiko teria como fazer escolhas independente de seu segundo gênero, não seria podada, seria educada da melhor forma possível, e teria o amor incondicional de seus dois papais! Sim, Viktor já se considerava pai da pequena, mesmo sem ainda desposar a Yuuri. Desposar… Palavra também tão simples, mas com um poder muito forte de unir duas pessoas pelo amor… tudo girava em torno daquele sentimento.

Pensar desta forma, fazia Viktor almejar seu futuro ao lado de seu destinado. Ele sabia que não seria fácil, dentro das circunstâncias, mas jurara a si mesmo que teria toda a paciência do mundo para ter sua família unida e sob sua proteção. A mesma proteção que admirava em ver e sentir vindas de sua mãe. Lilia poderia ter seus demônios, ser firme, mas usara de todos os meios para o livrar da sina que o nome Nikiforov carregava.

_“É mãe… não será com uma alfa pura que me casarei, e estou deveras curioso para saber como irá reagir o seu coração de mãe, pois de papai não espero nada!”_ \- pensou, ao mordiscar levemente o lábio inferior. Não que se importasse tanto com o que iriam dizer, mas sentia que gostaria pelo menos que sua mãe gostasse de Yuuri. Tivera tanto tempo a matriarca ao seu lado, porque não agora também?

Ele sabia dos vigias do pai, mas esperava que depois da última briga a qual resultou no desmembramento da empresa, e a quebra quase de relações entre eles, que Yakov o deixasse em paz. Novamente a força de sua mãe lhe mostrara o quanto ela o amava.

No meio do calor da discussão, onde pai e filho quase estavam se engalfinhando, fora Lilia, usando de sua sabedoria e força, que apelara em favor do filho. Se hoje Viktor continuava na família, devia a sua mãe, claro que não se importava pelo pai o renegar e desertar, mas sabia que sua mãe não aguentaria tal provação, e faria o que havia dito. Viktor era o seu bem mais precioso, uma parte boa que ela ainda tinha, e como bem lembrara, o último a levar o nome Nikiforov e o sangue puro dos lúpus na face da terra. A família principal, e filho único daquela mulher guerreira, que daria sua vida em prol da dele, mais uma vez demonstrara seu amor torto.

Realmente, Lilia Baranovskaya-Nikiforov era a força do casal, talvez, seu pai nunca entenderia, ou melhor, os entenderia. Talvez, agora entendesse sua mãe. Ambos foram criados como ele, para saberem o seu lugar, e rechaçarem o que não era bom para a linhagem: o que realmente é bom? Essa deveria ser a questão toda!

Suspirando pesadamente, volveu os olhos para a janela ao lado, os primeiros pingos de chuva riscavam o vidro, se pudesse gostaria de estar naquele velho parquinho, tomando toda aquela chuva para lavar e levar embora as incertezas e medos - sim medos, pois ele não sabia como seria recebido -, deixando-o limpo e de mente e coração repletos do que Yuuri fosse mais precisar. Ah! E ele estava chegando! Iria mover céus e terras por seu predestinado, estava decidido!

_“Não adianta pensar no que irá acontecer com meus pais! Eles são um caso à parte, você só tem de se preocupar em ajudar Yuuri, e somente a ele, e por fim reunir a família, a família que formaremos!”_ \- pensou Nikiforov, um sorriso bobo a lhe iluminar os lábios. 

A pressão dos dias que os separaram, agora pareciam dissipar, e com as idéias clareando, os temores poderiam ser superados. O platinado sabia que não seria fácil, e até por isso, talvez as recordações de sua infância tenha sido avivadas, mas para tudo se tem um propósito, tudo o lembrou do amor e a proteção de sua mãe. A proteção que nunca viu seu pai dispensar nem a ela e muito menos a ele. E daquele dia em diante ele, Viktor, seria a fortaleza para suas duas pessoas especiais e queridas, Yuuri e Akiko!

O aviso de pouso soou alto, e Viktor sentiu seu coração disparar, em pouco tempo estaria chegando as termas, e se tudo corresse bem, ao seu futuro!

Puxando Makka para seu colo, só o deixou voltar ao chão quando a aeronave já havia parado. Com uma rápida conversa com Georgi, despediu-se do mesmo, aliviado por este imaginar que estava ali a trabalho, e que o mesmo poderia voltar para a Rússia.

Já fora do aeroporto, e um tanto curioso, por fim, Viktor decidiu-se por ir para a pequena Hasetsu de trem. Conseguiu que Makka fosse com ele após muito explicar que era um cão dócil, e que não saíria da caixa transporte. Não o queria em compartimento de bagagens frio e sozinho. Já acomodado, sentou-se sabendo que seu destino estava a poucas horas de si, e esperava de coração estar chegando em uma boa hora.

**oOoOoOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicações e curiosidades:
> 
> * O Instituto Le Rosey, estabelecido em 1880, é o mais antigo internato particular da Suíça, essa instituição foi criada para educar jovens promissores, localizada em Rolle no Cantão de Vaud, é uma das instituições educacionais mais exclusivas do mundo. Oferece educação bilíngue e multicultural com estudos em francês ou em inglês a estudantes (com idade entre 9 a 19 anos) que vêm de diferentes países. Le Rosey recentemente têm oferecido bolsas de estudos e começou a aceitar mais estudantes suíços.  
> Le Rosey é o maior e mais antigo colégio interno no país. Conhecido como a “Escola dos Reis” por educar príncipes e princesas, Le Rosey é o lar dos fazedores da história de diferentes partes do mundo. Então, se algum dia você for para lá, é provável que seus colegas sejam filhos de pessoas muito poderosas. No inverno, a escola muda-se para seu segundo campus, um resort de esqui nos Alpes para “escapar da névoa do inverno que cai na área do lago Léman”. Além do currículo acadêmico, os alunos têm atividades desportivas e de arte todos os dias para melhorar sua experiência de “inteligência múltipla”.  
> Localização: Rolle, Suíça  
> https://www.epochtimes.com.br/conheca-treze-escolas-privadas-extremamente-ricos/
> 
> Cantinho Rosa e Azul:
> 
> Primeiro de tudo gostaríamos de pedir desculpas por mais um atraso, mas como sabem, já não somos mais tão jovenzinhas, e as agruras da vida aqui fora do mundinho das fanfics, por vezes nos cobra um alto preço.
> 
> Esperamos de coração, que apreciem esse capítulo, mas como explicado no início, ele ainda não foi revisado por nossa beta e amiga, LadyCignus! Assim que isso for possível, ele será atualizado e feito as devidas correções.
> 
> Viktor: Yuu… elas demoraram muito dessa vez, não?
> 
> Yuuri: Vitya, pelos céus… *volvendo os olhos na direção das duas amigas*
> 
> Almaro: Coelha, você está ouvindo alguma coisa? *arqueando as sobrancelhas*
> 
> Theka: Não, minha cara! Eu acho que deva ser algum mosquitinho muito do irritante! *riso de troça a iluminar os lábios* Vamos jogar uma baforada de mata moscas para ver se resolve a situação!
> 
> Almaro: Bem pensado!
> 
> Viktor: Ei!!! Não somos mosquinhas não! *exclamou o platinado ao puxar o moreno para longe da mira das duas ficwriters* Melhor irmos ficar no quarto, vai que essas duas diabas fazem algo contra nós!
> 
> Theka: Ora, mas veja só você, lindona!
> 
> Almaro: Pois é, Coelha! *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Vamos aproveitar que estamos sozinhas?
> 
> Theka: Ah! Sim… vamos! *sorrindo*  
> Obrigado para você que não desistiu de nós e muito menos de nosso trabalho! Esperamos de coração que tenham gostado, e se sim, deixem seus comentários, isso nos deixará muito feliz!
> 
> Assim, beijos e até a próxima  
> Almaro & Theka


	13. Capítulo 11 - Especial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e explicações no final do capítulo
> 
> Beta: LadyCygnus, nosso carinho, amizade ever and ever! Dear, obrigado por mais uma vez nos ajudar!

Alguns dias atrás, havia ocorrido desde uma conversa que Mari havia tido com ele e o ômega acha muito pouco ou o que ele conseguiu fazer até aquele momento. De fato, ele sabia que nada seria fácil e que tudo seria um processo lento. Ele for consultado com uma psicologia e apesar de seu pessimismo, tiver concordado com tudo o que for mencionado. Realmente, uma doutora Harada surpreende todas as maneiras. Uma versão beta confiável em todos os sentidos, como o doutor Altin, estava garantido.

A dor da separação, a dor da pequena perda Akiko ainda está em seu peito, mas o Yuuri já não pode ser deixado mais. Haviam como recaídas, mas como a doutora mesmo tinha aqui, no começo essas situações voltam, mas ele precisava ser perseverante! Sempre um passo após o outro, um dia depois do outro.

A insegurança, essa era uma constante para ele e até o mesmo por que motivo o japonês se cobra demais e entra em conflito consigo mesmo, deixando sua ansiedade tomar a conta de todo o seu ser. E não eram poucas coisas, ou pequenas coisas. Por vezes, tudo gira em torno de seus traumas e o medo de seu predestinado é igual a Akira! Yuuri tinha consciência de que não poderia julgar uma pessoa sem direito de se conhecer, mas era maior que ele e por vezes se pegava a prantos em desespero apenas por tentar imaginar como o alfa platinado agiria. Se realmente iria aceitá-lo como ele era.

Quando isso acontece, a Katsuki retorna para pequenas gravações do dia em que Viktor havia surgido em sua vida. Era até o meio do contraditório ou o que sentia e o que era errado era a única pessoa, para seus pais e irmã, que era tratado como uma pessoa merecedora, não ligando para seu segundo sexo. 

Se você selecionar horas em seu relógio de pulso, Yuuri retornará os olhos para o céu límpido e se sentirá ao sentir o vento frio cortando o rosto e o corpo. Estava sentado no banco de madeira aos pés de cerejeira, na área reservada da parte familiar dentro das termas, que naqueles dias também tinham poucas folhas restantes, ganhando toneladas de espaço limitado para amarelados. Com um suspiro pesado, imagine-se em outra época, onde uma árvore frondosa pode ser carregada com suas flores rosadas.

Fechando os olhos, parecia que conseguia ouvir seus pais, Mari e ele, conversando enquanto garotinho não atingia seus sete anos, escalando os galhos mais baixos para buscar colher como flores delicadas que ainda não foram usadas para cair.

Recostando o corpo no banco, Yuuri deixou-se levar pelas emoções contidas nessas gravações. Lembrava perfeitamente bem, como era divertido tentar pegar várias flores de cerejeira, apenas para tentar fazer uma linda coroa com delicadas e pequenas coisinhas cor de rosa.

Naquela época, ele nem sonhava com as preocupações que chegarão após ter se tornado adulto. Seus sonhos eram outros; gosta de brincar de adivinhações e, por vezes, idealizando seu futuro.

Queria ser um alfa, como seu pai, ter uma alma gêmea amorosa e em sua cabecinha, seu par ideal não seria um igual, ou melhor, não seria um japonês.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto para lembrar esse pequeno detalhe. Desse pequeno fragmento de memória. Abraçar o próprio corpo, usar espantar assim um pouco de frio. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez e deixou-se dominar pelos sentimentos nostálgicos ou assolados.

**oOo**

Os finais de semana nas termas costumam ser um pouco mais calmos. E, com temperaturas baixando gradualmente, quase ninguém poderia sair no frio sujeito a pegar a neve que caia lentamente mas pode ser executada. E até por isso, uma família Katsuki encontra-se reunida na sala onde fica como mesas e TV, em um momento típico de descontração. Até o mesmo, Airi, um Shiba-Inu caramelo de seis anos, encontrou uma entrada ao lado de seu pequeno dono.

Haviam terminado de almoçar e depois de um certo tempo, Hiroko levantou-se e, com o auxílio dos filhos, se retirou como coisas da mesa. A tarefa de lavar e enxugar a louça era mais divertida quando os filhos estavam rodeando. Naquela tarde fria, Mari e Hiroko começaram a participar de uma conversa divertida com respeito a Yuuri, que no dia anterior ao atirar seguindo Airi para o quintal havia neve na neve, apenas com as pequenas mãos para os que estavam em branco o que deveria ser o gramado dos fundos de habitação.

O pequeno tinha como bochechas rosadas, estava mais do que envergonhado por ser o motivo da atenção das duas.

\- Eu poderia sair sozinho, Mari-neesan! - respondeu Yuuri ao fazer um leve beicinho de descontentamento.

\- Então, eu deveria ignorar seus apelos gritados de socorro? - perguntou a morena mais velha, ao lado de seu irmão e funcionário Airi, ao mesmo tempo em que dessalinhava os fios ebanos do irmãozinho.

\- Hmm ... não! - Yuuri respondeu a contragosto, ao mesmo tempo que tenta afastar a mão da irmã de sua cabeça. - Nee-san! - aumentou ou tom de voz ao olhar irritado para uma irmã.

\- Okaasan, veja isso! - Mari chamou a atenção da genitora, mas sem tirar agora as mãos do irmão, que estava torturando ou fazendo cócegas. O risco de romper o menor silêncio ou cozinha que está sendo encontrado.

\- Pára, Mari-nee! Páraaa… - Yuuri pedia entre riso, quase engolindo, tendo até mesmo Shiba sobre os dois, os lambendo, como quem também quis participar da brincadeira.

Enquanto brincava com aparência saudável, Hiroko não estava com nada, mas escutava sua câmera, volveu seus olhos na direção dos filhos e se aproximava dos dois, tirando Mari de cima de Yuuri.

\- Okaasan! - Mari no alto de seus doze anos retroceder ao ser longe.

\- Não seja assim, meu bem! - Hiroko ralhou, mas sempre com uma expressão serena. Ninguém poderia dizer que ela e o marido tratavam os filhos com indiferença ou mesmo mal. - Yuuri é muito pequeno para alguns tipos de brincadeiras. - informou ao mirar o pequeno nos olhos.

\- _Nie_ ... num so '! - murmurou Yuuri ao tornar-se sentar e puxar Airi para seus braços. - Eu já tenho seis anos…

\- Ah, sim, e já é um homem feito! - Gracejou Mari ao dar língua. - Um daqueles que é preciso ser salvo no monte de neve! - e gargalhou em deboche.

\- Okaasan! - Yuuri chamou pela mãe a perceber que fato, era a mesma criança e que precisava de auxílio, era para quem era.

Antes mesmo que a mãe pudesse ralhar com ela, Mari mostrou a língua mais uma vez para o irmão e voltou para o pai na sala. Yuuri não era um garotinho mimado, mas era mais sensível e se magoava com muita facilidade.

Hiroko voltou seus olhos mais uma vez para a sua cápsula e sorriu ao vê-lo lançar uma bolinha vermelha para que Airi fosse buscar.

\- Airi ... uma bolinha! - murmurou Yuuri ao perceber que uma companheira desde aquela época de um bebê, não queria ir buscar. - Pega, vai! - instigar, mas uma cachorrinha sentou-se à frente do seu jovem mestre e deitar uma língua rosada para fora da boca, passou um lamber onde conseguiu um rosto reconfigurado pelo dono.

Uma risada divertida de pequenino enchia ou coração de Hiroko de felicidade. Adorava ter filhos tão próximos e mais gostar quando seu canal passava um tempo, mesmo que em seu mundo onde Airi era sua melhor companhia para tudo. Por vezes, ele lembra de incluir a mãe e contar os seus mais mirabolantes sonhos. 

\- Sabe, okaasan! - começou o pequeno a olhar com interesse e a aguardar até que ela a atenção para continuar.

\- Diga meu bem! - pediu para que assim ele continuasse a falar.

\- Eu vou ser um alfa igual ao otousan, né? - começou ainda a voltar os olhos para sua mãe e antes que ela respondesse como sempre, Yuuri disparou a falar, ainda dispensando todo o seu carinho para cachorrinha. - Pois eu serei e assim como okaasan e otousan, terei um… um… sou…

\- Uma alma gêmea? Uma linda ômega como eu? - gracejou ao interrompê-lo. Hiroko na sua juventude e ainda mais velha, sempre para uma mulher linda, não com os padrões que muitos cultuam, mas com os olhos dos seus, ah! Era fenomenal e até mesmo por isso adorava brincar com o filho.

\- Não, ok! - como toda criança inocente, Yuuri não iria enganar sua mãe a respeitar seus sonhos infantis. - Não será como uma senhora! Minha alma, minha alma… 

\- Companheiro!

\- Isso, é aí que okaasan falou. - sorriu em agradecimento, para logo continuar com seu raciocínio. - Vai ser um ômega, terá cabelos brancos e os olhos serão tão lindos! - divagou finalmente olhando para a mulher, que havia parado de fazer o que fazia e olhava espantada para o filho.

\- E que cor são os olhos dele, meu bem? - perguntou Hiroko ao colocar a mão sobre o coração. Somente uma pessoa na família Katsuki também descreveu seu companheiro e era como bisavó do pequeno, ou que ela vivia dizendo ser algo especial. E, de certa forma, para um mesmo, pois ela é uma ômega, conseguiu manter uma família apesar das adversidades que o destino de colocar no caminho deles. Balançando a cabeça para afastar o que realmente havia pensado e chegado à conclusão, pediu carinhosamente. - Como foi que disse, meu bem? - não havia prestado atenção ao que disse.

Ah! Okaasan! Ele terá olhos azuis como os céus, como o oceano daquelas fotos do otousan! - e com um sorriso enorme, tornou-se um olhar para uma mulher que agora é sustentada pelo olhar.

**oOo**

\- Olhos tão azuis ... - murmurou Yuuri ao mirar ou ao céu entre os galhos secos de cerejeira. - Cabelos platinados, sim, estava certo pelo menos em alguma coisa, não? - sorriu, um sorriso triste, pois mesmo aceitando algumas coisas, o mesmo modo que o destino pregou uma peça enorme aos quinze anos, ao revelar o seu segundo gênero.

Mordiscando o lábio com peso, oculto ou oculto entre os braços e os joelhos dobrados. Se não estava enganado, encontrei a mãe sentada ali mesmo sobre a sombra da árvore frondosa, naquele dia fatídico.

**oOo**

Aquele era um dia em que alguns alunos do colégio ao qual Yuuri costumava usar os exames para saber qual era o segundo gênero de adolescentes com idade limite. Seria necessário fazer uma coleta de um pouco de sangue pelo médico escolar e o resultado seria entregue em poucos dias. 

Retirar uma amostra de sangue que não é nem um pouco difícil, uma ansiedade de obter o resultado esperado sim para um pior, pois Yuuri queria ter orgulho de sua família e queria muito continuar os genes de Katsukis, mas novamente seus pais eram tão amáveis, pois não importa ou que seja seu outro gênero, Yuuri sempre seria um orgulho aos olhos de seus genitores. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, eles demonstraram que torciam e queriam que fosse um alfa. 

\- Meu bem - Hiroko acarinhou os cabelos do filho assim que chegará ao colégio no dia seguinte ao exame -, Yuuri… O que foi, meu amor? - com delicadeza fez com que ou cace as mirasse nos olhos. - Você está me preocupando, meu bem! O que aconteceu?

Sem nada dizer, o jovem puxou sua mochila ou um envelope pequeno e também uma outra carta que também estava com uma cartela com poucos comprimidos de supressores.

Um tanto intrigado, um japonês aberto ou envelope pardo e leu, releu e tornou-se um resultado do exame. Sem dizer nada, Hiroko puxou seu bebê para os braços e deixou que o mesmo colocasse para suas frustrações. Em sua cabeça, não sabia como poderia confortar seu filho, um jovem tão solitário e por vezes deixando a timidez do lado para se importar quando era necessário.

\- Shiii ... meu amor! Não chore. - pediu com voz calma, ao acarinhar como costas dele.

\- Era para eu ser um alfa ... - murmurou inconsolável.

\- Não, não importa, Yuuri! Você é amado pelo que é e de algum modo eu ou seu pai vamos deixar de amá-lo por conta disso! - e beijou-a na frente, limpando carinhosamente como lágrimas teimosas que marcaram o rosto bonito.

\- Isso está errado, ok! - choramingou inconsolável. Sabia o que aconteceu com quem não era alfa. - Por favor, okaasan, eu preciso fazer o exame de novo. Devem ter trocado minha amostra sanguínea! - pediu ao segurar fortemente nas roupas que a mãe usa nos termos.

Em silêncio Hiroko abraçou o filho mais uma vez. Não precisava dizer mais nada. Irá sim usar-lo para fazer uma segunda prova, mas em seu coração, sabia que nada adiantaria. Seu precioso filho carrega a mesma sina que ela tem que carregar até ter Toshiya no seu lado.

Sem se preocupar com o outro envelope por hora, uma matrona Katsuki levou o filho para dentro, ou o fez caminhar ainda agarrado a ela e usando acalma-lo fazendo com que bebesse um chá quente.

No dia seguinte, logo bem cedo, ao invés de Katsuki estar seguindo para o colégio, para os pais até o consultório do médico Yamagushi, médico que cuida da saúde de todos eles. Sendo de confiança, este não faria alarde devido ao segundo gênero do jovem. Todo aquele cuidado se dava apenas por conta dos desaparecimentos de vários jovens ômegas, principalmente machos, pois esses eram exemplos típicos de casos raros. As notícias sensacionalistas dizem que houve um comércio ilegal, mas nunca conseguiram provar se era a mesma verdade. E faz poucos dias que alguns jovens de vários distritos e até mesmo a pequena ilha Hasetsu, consomem nas listas de desaparecidos.

Feito uma coleta, o doutor baixado e atarracado, pediu extrema urgência. Ele até pediu para que voltassem mais tarde, mas os Katsukis melhoraram esperar, passando assim ou dia para termas como não causam tempos.

Ao finalmente pegar o resultado e deixar que Toshiya abra o envelope, este baixou os olhos com o peso e não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Abraçando o filho com força, Hiroko puxou-o para o peito. Pensar que ele deve chorar novamente, mas nenhuma lágrima rolou por seu rosto.

\- Yuu, meu anjo, como disse antes, nada vai mudar! 

\- Como não, okaasan? - Yuuri perguntou um tanto alterado. - Vocês não escutam uma carta do médico da escola, não é? - perguntou, e ao ver os pais negarem, continuou sem importar com o doutor Yamagushi. - Para que não revele meu segundo gênero para colegas em hipótese alguma, devido à onda de seqüestro e também para evitar desgastes ... Desgastes futuros? O que será da minha vida? Corro perigo? - murmurou ao tornar a abraçar a mãe. - Serei um recluso?

Oh meu amor! Sua vida seguirá e você será brilhante! - fez uma pausa e antes de ser interrompida continuou. - É um dom precioso ser como você, meu filho, por isso temos que proteger! E assim o faremos. - Mirou-o com convicção tentando passar uma calmaria que estava longe de conseguir naquele momento.

**oOo**

Sim, Yuuri sorriu de lado. Fora a primeira de muitas vezes que a mãe dissera aquilo. E novamente, se você quiser, antes da doença que leva para longe deles e antes do Akira. 

Balançando na cabeça, usando espantar para longe o pensamento que o acometeu. Teria de fazer como psicóloga estava aqui, não se esqueça. E bem, se Yuuri fosse como antigamente, talvez até fosse um tanto mais fácil! Mas nada adiantado pensa em que critérios foram, como se portou, pois sua realidade era outra e como lembranças, eram apenas isso… lembranças.

**oOo**

Como prometido, os pais desenvolvem o bem-estar mais protegido, afastando possíveis alfas que conseguiram sentir o olor de cerejeiras que ainda não aprendem a controlar totalmente. Fora tirado da escola e bons predecessores foram contratados para o término de seus estudos. E seus pais estavam enganados apenas em uma coisa: Yuuri não sentiu falta de estar com os amigos, porque estes não os tinham. Eram apenas pessoas sem importância que ele tinha de conviver. Na realidade, ele nunca for um garoto de um grupo, ou mesmo um único colega mais próximo. Então, por isso mesmo, ele não será deixado de lado.

Quando queria sair, estava sempre acompanhado por alguém da família. Uma única coisa que a entrada de verdade, não era possível seguir para uma universidade e se graduar no curso que gostaria de fazer, seus sonhos eram podados pela raiz, mas sabiam que as regras de se conformar com sua condição e como trabalhar para ômegas eram praticamente inexistentes.

Era difícil ou Ômega Katsuki baixar a cabeça, para ensinado muito bem por sua mãe, que deveria ter orgulho de si mesmo.

**oOoOoOo**

\- Hmm ... - mas você pode exasperar-se, por lembrar-se do seu orgulho a muito perdido. - Orgulho que me foi estilhaçado. - murmurou ao volver os olhos para o lado. - Se mamãe estivesse viva… - parou de falar antes de completar uma frase e, ficou um pouco de pé, deu a volta até perto do que naquele momento também estava como folhas levemente amarronzadas, queimadas pelas baixas temperaturas que já começaram a ficar mais rígidas e constantes. 

Além disso, se você puxar algumas folhas para longe da pequena área de pedra, use apenas para sinalizar onde um Airi for sepultada. 

\- Minha doce amiguinha, promova quem entra, vai prestar como devidas homenagens. - murmurou antes de voltar para o mesmo lugar e tornar-se sentar.

Ao colocar os pés no banco, deixe o rosto novamente para trás entre os braços e os joelhos. Fungando, aspirar ou carregar o próprio feromônio. O olor de cerejeiras quase o afogando. Teria de tomar mais cuidado, ou terminar tendo outro alfa que não seja atraído por termas. Não queria que outros soubessem, como aconteceu com Akira. Só lembre-se disso, ou o ômega sentiu seu corpo todo ao lembrar de medo.

**oOo**

Deveria estar faltando poucas coisas para terminar uma arrumação da parte que tivera que passar por reformas nas termas. A movimentação de pessoas estranhas já havia terminado e Yuuri estava suspirando aliviado, pois pelas suas contas, um novo calor se aproximava. Seu feromônio já começou a vencer como barreiras dos supressores e redutores de cheiro que costumam usar quando era necessário deixar o ciclo de aquecimento.

Estava sentado no seu quarto, a porta aberta saindo de brisa arejar ou cômodo um pouco. Imaginava que apenas sua família estava na residência, mas por um motivo inglês. Equivocara-se e quando sua irmã surgir de nada, fechando a porta mais branca que papel, este será empertigado.

\- O que… - não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, porque Mari descarregou um vidro de spray de neutralizador de cheiro. Preocupado, o jovem nipônico se colocou de pé e segurando a irmã pelos ombros, franziu ou centrou o nariz no processo. Era tarde e pela janela aberta um cheiro acre chegava até suas narinas ou deixando enjoado. Mas mesmo com o sentimento de repulsa, a sensação de se aproximar da janela e ver quem era o dono do cheiro insuportável.

\- Não apareça na janela! - impede Mari ao continuar segurando as mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava para sair da entrada única de um cubículo em que ele está encontrado. - Aquele amigo nojento de otousan sentiu seu cheiro. Okaasan disfarçou dizendo ser nossa cerejeira, mas ao que parece não acreditou muito, visto como justo por esses dias, você não pode encontrar em algum lugar local. Eu disse que ele não tirava os olhos de você desde a última vez que aqui esteve em férias! - a morena parecia muito preocupada.

Colocando a mão sobre o peito, Yuuri mordiscou o lábio inferior. De todas as pessoas que descobriram seu segredo, teve logo de ser aquele velho babão? Claro que o ômega era percebido como investido velado, ele nunca era um bobo como todos eles pensavam que seria. E, como sempre, ele nunca dera atenção a essas investidas. Como sua mãe havia ensinado a usar o orgulho para dar um jeito de negar ou que vinha escondida nas bajulações ou qualquer outra coisa que separa o alfa. Mas ele tinha a mão na palmatória, ainda era jovem e inexperiente, e era um alfa - mesmo sendo conhecido pela família há alguns anos e sócio do pai - era muito preocupante.

\- Mari-nee… - ficou um pouco pensativo antes de colocar a palavra que queria saber - ou o que falar sobre você? - perguntou receoso.

\- Ela não teve tempo. Eu estou correndo para escutar - fazer um comentário absurdo com otousan e já vim com o neutralizador de cheiro. - Mari tentou ocultar a realidade ou o fato de ela também ter ouvido, perceber.

\- O que foi que ele disse? - perguntou um tanto ressuscitado e um tanto errado quanto poderia vir.

Mari não queria contar alguma forma, mas também não poderia deixar o irmão nas sombras e, quem sabe, correr ou correr o risco de cair em uma arma que causa ser ladino ou pai costuma usar o amigo.

\- Shimizu-san disse ao otousan que se você fosse um ômega, que ele gostaria de cortar-lo adequadamente, pois é um belíssimo exemplo! - parou de falar ao ver o irmão perdendo um cor. - Mas calma - pediu, tentando que ele acalmasse -, disse que você além de não ter idade para isso, que você é um beta. - e baixou os olhos. - Otousan não gostou nem um pouco e deixou bem entender que ele tem a idade para ser seu pai!

\- Entendo ... mas ele não acreditou, não é? - perguntou mais para ter certeza de que havia conseguido entender escrito nas entrelinhas.

**oOoOoOo**

\- Não apenas não acreditei, como passei a ser uma visita constante nas termas! - Yuuri murmurou para si mesmo. Todos sabiam que não havia necessidade, mas o Akira sempre apareceu até conseguir o que queria. Parecia até que o mesmo havia feito algo para a doença cruel que ceifara Hiroko do alívio com sua família, para o alfa atrevido quem fez.

Fechando os punhos com força, o ômega impede a presença de alfa que teve como consequência o marido. Se quando era criança, achava que seu futuro seria promissor, agora já não poderia dizer isso com convicção.

Como gostaria de voltar no tempo! Mas ele sabia que era impossível; agora Yuuri tinha se contentado com que a vida estava no ponto inicial. Quem sabe uma segunda chance…

Em meio a todas essas desvantagens e o pequeno mal estar que acomoda, levou um susto a dar um pulo sobre o banco de madeira. Algo gelado toque sua pele para logo em seguida ou deslize algo quente e molhado. Levantando o rosto ou o mais rápido que podia, sorria ao reparar no grande cão marrom a encará-lo.

\- Olá amiguinho! - saudar-se ao acariciar pela cabeça do animal, que eufórico respondeu-o com um latido como se estivesse mesmo a responder-lo. - Ora, mas como você veio parar aqui? - perguntou ao afagar como orelhas caídas do poodle e receber entre os braços. 

Enterrando o rosto na pelagem fofa, um odor que para Yuuri já era um tanto conhecido e até mesmo um saudosista. Curioso, você pode procurar uma identificação de coleira e quando é detectado pelos indivíduos macios e encaracolados, puxar um pouco para ver o nome do cão, que estava escrito em inglês e algo que não lembra ao mesmo tempo, ou algo que está escrito em russo.

Arregalando os olhos, abraçando novamente o cão, com um leve sorriso abobalhado. Não seria possível, ou seria? Como ele foi encontrado? Bem, talvez seja melhor deixar como preocupações para lembrar e tudo o que vinha buscando com seu tratamento. Não deveria desconfiar e nem julgar antes de deixar o alfa recém-chegado mostrado quem realmente era! 

\- Seja bem vindo, Makkachin! - Yuuri desejou, já imaginando como seria ou reencontrar ambos, mas era melhor não começar um sonhar acordado, para não levar um tombo ao desapontar. E também, por mais que houvesse ser encontrado, também queria o inverso. Sentimentos muito adversos e conflitantes, mas que ele sabia, devido a sessões com psicologia, que critérios de vitória para poder dar uma chance. - Onde está seu dono, hein? - perguntou ao levantar para voltar para o seu quarto. Não queria que o platinado ou visse desse jeito. Eles podem esperar mais um pouco para encontrar e Yuuri gostaria muito de outro ou não fazer o mesmo que estava, usando um jinbei verde musgo sem graça! Bem, e verdade fosse dita, estava pedindo para ficar doente,

**oOoOoOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicações:
> 
> Jinbei ou Hippari é um conjunto de happi com shorts ou calças, usado como uma espécie de pijama no verão. Todos podem usá-lo, tanto homens, como mulheres e crianças. Como é uma roupa para o verão, ele é feito com tecidos leves, geralmente algodão.
> 
> Pesquisa: Kimonos Arisa’s Art http://kimonosarisasart.blogspot.com/2015/03/jinbei-o-que-e.html
> 
> Cantinho Rosa e Azul:
> 
> Viktor: Finalmente um novo capítulo no ar! *mirando sobre o ombro da Coelha o capítulo que esta está a arrumar para colocar no ar*
> 
> Yuuri: Vitya, se eu fosse você, eu não diria mais nada! *mirando o olhar decidido da loira, e a troca de olhares entre as duas ficwriters*
> 
> Almaro: Coelha amiguinha, talvez fosse melhor em um dos próximos capítulos separarmos de vez certo casal, o que me diz? *riso traquina*
> 
> Theka: Lindona, acho que seria muito interessante e digo mais…
> 
> Viktor: Epa! Pera lá! Sem essa de digo mai… Yuuu *parando de falar ao ser puxando para longe pelo moreno*
> 
> Yuuri: Não sei quanto a você, seu toupeira, mas eu não quero deixar essas duas irritadas. Estou sabendo que a Coelha não anda com seu emocional muito bom, e vai que ela tem uma recaída e pra piorar a situação queira não mais escrever fics conosco? *fazendo o platinado ficar calado e pensativo* Então, vamos para lá, não irrita quem gosta da gente!
> 
> Theka: Lindona, alguém com bom senso!
> 
> Almaro: Amo isso nesse japinha!
> 
> É… e quem não ama? ^^  
> Bom, cá estamos com mais um capítulo fresquinho. Esperamos que todos apreciem um pouquinho mais, e ainda mais por sabermos mais um pouco desse nosso xodozinho! Se chegaram até aqui, e gostaram, deixe-nos saber! Nos contem o que acharam, para que assim possamos continuar com nosso trabalho.
> 
> Almaro e eu, Theka, desejamos a todos um Bom Ano, e para quem escreve como nós, que tenham muita inspiração!
> 
> Beijos


	14. Capítulo 12 - Aflição

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e explicações no final do capítulo
> 
> Capítulo ainda sem verificação de nossa Beta. Assim que possível, faremos a substituição pelo betado.
> 
> Qualquer erro, será corrigido depois!

Os primeiros raios de sol anunciavam no horizonte, que um dia de céu azul e ensolarado - apesar da baixa temperatura -, os brindaria. Pela pequena fresta das grossas cortinas, se o homem esparramado sobre o colchão entre lençóis e cobertores desgrenhados quisesse, poderia ver as parcas nuvens esbranquiçadas deslizando no azul límpido. Todavia, este preferia cobrir a cabeça, pois o clima lá fora, em nada condizia consigo, destoando totalmente do humor terrível que o alfa sul-coreano se encontrava.

Se o mesmo tivesse conseguido conciliar o sono pelo menos umas míseras horas ininterruptas, talvez estaria um tanto melhor, mas apenas conseguiria imaginar que deveria estar um perfeito bagaço. Somente o rascunho do que era, e ele não poderia culpar a ninguém por tudo o que estava acontecendo.

A preocupação, e o fato da pequena Akiko ter estranhado e sentido a falta do ômega, também em nada ajudaram. Quando achava que poderia relaxar, nova onda de choro sem sentido era ouvida por intermédio da babá eletrônica.

Bufando, o moreno rolou na cama de casal, puxando para si o travesseiro que Phichit usava, o abraçou forte enterrando o rosto, e inalando em puxadas fortes de ar, o olor floral característico do companheiro. Definitivamente, não era a mesma coisa que tê-lo ali com ele, mas já conseguia dar-lhe uma apaziguada.

_“Como é difícil!”_ \- pensou ao abrir levemente os olhos, e divisar enfim entre a penumbra o objeto ovalado sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama onde seu homem gostava de deitar. Um pequeno mas certeiro facho de luz passando pelas grossas cortinas acertara o aparelho, e naquele mesmo instante escutou o começo de nova onda de choro.

Rosnando resignado, e quase que em automático, Seung pulou da cama, lançando cobertas e travesseiros para o lado. Num piscar de olhos estava ao lado do bercinho, já alçando a pequenina com sua estrelinha de pelúcia nos braços.

\- Oh! Akiko… - começou a balançar o corpo tentando acalmá-la. Ao mirar lhe seu rostinho de bochechas rechonchudas levemente avermelhadas, algo estalou dentro de si. A preocupação batendo forte em seu íntimo. Deixando que seu rosto se aproximasse da testa da filhota, tentou sentir se esta estava com febre, mas não, sua temperatura estava normal. Começava ali, a busca incessante do alfa para saber o que estava irritando sua bebê. E parecendo estar na presença de seu marido, sua voz parecia pedir-lhe para checar a fraldinha, mesmo não estando ali com eles.

Tocando por sobre a roupa de dormir cheia de coelhinhos - presente de Nikiforov - fechou os olhos já prevendo o que teria de enfrentar. Não que não soubesse fazer o básico, não, isso ele tirava de letra, mas o que ainda mexia com seu entendimento, era tentar desvendar como um serzinho daqueles conseguia encher a fralda de um “presente tão cheiroso” e mole!

\- Akiko, minha estrelinha… - revirou os olhos ao ser bombardeado pelo característico cheiro. - Princesinha, papai não sabe onde termina sua caca e onde começa você! - gracejou Seung ao tentar prender a respiração o máximo possível ao tirar-lhe o objeto premiado, descartando-a no lixo ao lado e o tampando. - Como pode tanta caca assim? - perguntou para logo suspirar. 

Munido de lenços umedecidos, limpou o mais que pode e com um estalo, abriu o registro da banheira, temperando a água deixando-a em uma temperatura agradável. O advogado sabia que era muito cedo, mas um banho para ambos seria ótimo, e quem sabe assim todas as agruras daquelas horas passadas desde o momento que seu homem havia sido hospitalizado fossem levadas pelas águas, não?

Com Akiko já sem sua roupinha de dormir, despiu-se rapidamente também, e a tomando nos braços mais uma vez, caminhou um pouco pelo corredor parando a frente do quarto do casal. O aquecimento central deixando a temperatura agradável dentro da casa. Não pode deixar de pensar em Phichit sozinho naquele quarto do hospital. Podia sentir que este estava razoavelmente bem, pois o elo que tinham era forte, e para o advogado, o motorista não parecia estar incomodado. Talvez a medicação estivesse ajudando e fazendo com que este tivesse uma boa noite de sono. E não havia como esconder como Akiko e ele haviam sentido a falta do tailandês. Nunca havia imaginado que ficaria perdido sem a presença dele próxima a si. E se alguém lhe perguntasse, talvez também não soubesse dizer por que sentira tanto. 

Na realidade, Seung-Gil Lee, vinha de uma família humilde, mas que seguia piamente as leis instituídas para alfas, ômegas e betas. Uma família tradicional se assim pudéssemos dizer. E desde muito cedo, fora lhe ensinado que alfas são fortes e não devem se abalar por nada. Bem, mas da mesma forma que isso lhe fora incutido desde tenra idade, e principalmente quando seu segundo gênero fora apresentado, sua mãe por outro lado, lhe mostrava carinhosamente que haveriam momentos em que de nada valeria ser forte, e não demonstrar seus sentimentos, e o principal, não prestar atenção ao ômega que seria o ou a sua eleita. Então, ele poderia sim ser forte, mas nunca ter medo de demonstrar seus sentimentos, e que a história que alfas masculinos não choram, não deveria ser levado em conta.

Talvez, hoje, se sua mãe pudesse vê-lo, saberia que todos os ensinamentos dela e seu pai, haviam surtido efeito, e quem sabe, teriam orgulho de si, pois o sisudo alfa, não tivera vergonha de admitir que sem Phichit, sua vida se tornava vazia! E ele havia relutado por demais em ter de deixá-lo sozinho, sem um acompanhante estando em tão especial estado. Beijara-o tanto, e a seu ventre distendido que até mesmo a pequena Akiko havia achado graça e seu riso enchera o quarto de vida.

Não conseguia mais represar seus sentimentos, e ao deixar novas lágrimas banhar-lhe a face, sorriu entre elas ao sentir a pequena em seus braços deitar a cabeça em seu ombro e ali ficar, fungando bem próximo a junção de seu pescoço com o ombro bem próximo a sua glândula de cheiro.

\- Mama vai voltar, minha estrelinha! - murmurou Seung tentando acalmá-la e a si mesmo. - Phichit vai voltar, e nós vamos tratá-lo como um rei! - sorriu enternecido. De seus olhos mais lágrimas sentidas deslizavam, e ao mirar a pequena, acarinhou suas costinhas, pois esta parecia não só entender o que lhe era dito, como estava apertando as mãozinhas em seu rosto. - O que? - perguntou ao voltar para o banheiro, estava sorrindo entre as lágrimas. Achou graça os barulhinhos e grunhidos que ela fazia. Sua risada cristalina… Se até então ainda se questionava por que Nikiforov havia caído de amores pelo pequeno ser em seus braços, ali estava o motivo. Bem, o sentimento do chefe pela japonesinha não era novidade. Suspirando, deixou Akiko repousar entre seus braços na água quente da banheira.

Tinha noção que ainda era muito cedo para saírem às pressas para o hospital. Também era consciente que da forma que estava poderia causar um acidente. Não havia dormido direito, e nunca imaginara que uma noite longe de seu marido, o mundo, ou melhor que seu mundo viraria de ponta cabeça.

Seung-Gil sabia que seu homem teria várias alterações em seu temperamento, sabia que sua teimosia e seu perfeccionismo seriam elevados a oitava potência, mas sempre se imaginou sendo um bom marido, sendo tolerante, mas fracassara terrivelmente. E a prova estava ali, nua e crua: Akiko havia se rebelado a noite inteira, e por mais racional e pé no chão que o sul-coreano fosse, talvez tudo seria diferente se tivesse sido mais tolerante, e quando tinha um momento de sossego, em que a filhota adormecia cansada de chorar, era ele quem se recriminava, ao lembrar que também havia contribuído para o descontrole de seu querido ômega. E para piorar a situação, todos os acontecimentos daquela sexta feira fatídica pareciam lhe passar como um filme dramático diante de si... 

**oOo**

Phichit desceu do carro apressado tentando ser o mais ágil possível por conta da sua barriga. Pegou Akiko da cadeirinha e olhou para o parceiro que evitava o encarar nos olhos e por isso deixou um suspiro escapar. Estava atrasado para a consulta com o ginecologista. 

O moreno lembrou-se que na época que agendou a consulta do pediatra e a do seu médico para o mesmo dia, Seung o questionou se daria tempo. E ele prontamente respondeu que sim. Não queria dar mais trabalho ao companheiro em ter que sair duas vezes por mês para cumprir essa rotina de visitar os respectivos médicos, sabendo que o advogado por estar afastado da empresa, agora fazia seu serviço em casa e por estar mais presente, estava sempre a ajudar o ômega com alguma tarefa doméstica. 

Outro suspiro.

\- Seung... - Mas o sul-coreano não lhe retribuía o olhar, apenas continuava imóvel sentado no banco do motorista. O fato de estarem atrasados não era o problema propriamente dito, o que estava causando todo aquele mal estar, é que Phichit havia prometido para o marido que não se alongaria nas perguntas, não faria um extenso questionário ao senhor simpático que assistia Akiko desde que se mudaram com ela, e não ficaria relatando tudo que ocorreu nas semanas anteriores para sanar todas as dúvidas que por ventura ainda existissem com os cuidados exatos que dava para a pequena. Tudo era muito minucioso e faziam parte do relatório que enviava mensalmente para o russo platinado, mas no momento nada parecia fazer a mínima diferença. Tentou mais uma vez. - Seung?

O marido virou a cabeça, estava sério demais e tentando se controlar pela corrida desenfreada que fez para tentar chegar no horário marcado. 

\- Phichit - fez uma pausa controlando a entonação de sua voz para não parecer bravo, o que de nada adiantava perante seu semblante fechado e sisudo -, você já está atrasado o suficiente, vai entrando que vou parar no estacionamento e levo a bolsa da Akiko. - pediu tentando suavizar sua expressão.

Mas o tailandês não se deu por vencido e falou o que precisava dizer mesmo com o alfa o apressando.

\- Seung... me desculpe! - os dois se encaravam e o sul-coreano só assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a dirigir. Bom, não tinha muito mais o que fazer no momento, por isso o ômega deu de ombros. 

Assim que o veículo parou próximo à entrada do local, Phichit saiu cuidadosamente do carro, pegando a pequena de sua cadeirinha, adentrando na clínica carregando uma Akiko tão zangado quanto o motorista alfa. 

\- Por que esse bico minha pequena? - parou no balcão da recepção. - Tenho um horário com o doutor Miyazaki. - um sorriso envergonhado a brindar nos lábios finos.

A moça o olhou com cara de poucos amigos e virou para a tela do computador em um gesto automático e frio.

\- Seu nome completo e plano de saúde por favor. - pediu, sem esforço algum em ser uma pessoa calorosa e receptiva. O ômega passou os dados solicitados enquanto brincava com a bebê nos seus braços. - Senhor Chulanont... – e o mirou com ar de superioridade - o senhor está atrasado, muito atrasado! 

Phichit focou sua atenção na moça sorrindo, mas ao ver a feição de desagrado que ela continuava ostentando, deixou o sorriso se apagar do seu rosto. 

\- Eu sei, e perdão por essa minha falta, mas tive consulta no pediatra também, e... - parou com tudo, os olhos arregalados na direção da mulher que muito provável seria uma beta e ressentida com algum episódio passado. Está o mirava com desdém arqueando uma sobrancelha. 

\- Seria mais fácil se simplesmente parassem de se reproduzir como animais irracionais! - pontuou a última parte do que dizia ao mirá-lo com mais ressentimento. 

Phic deu um passo para trás, e no automático envolveu Akiko nos seus braços para protegê-la melhor, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e não encontrou sua voz para responder à altura a mulher. Outro passo para trás e o tailandês bateu em alguém que o amparou com carinho. 

\- Tudo bem, Phic? - o alfa sentiu medo, raiva e mais algum sentimento que não deu muita importância. Virou o parceiro nos braços e o apertou um pouco mais. - O que aconteceu? Me fale Phichit, por favor! - pediu ao sentir o desespero vir em ondas de seu parceiro. 

O ômega negou com a cabeça e pediu baixinho. 

\- Só... só vamos embora, por favor! - Lágrimas sentidas riscavam as bochechas mais em evidência devido ao ganho de peso na gravidez.

Seung então percebeu as lágrimas e secou algumas, mas o seu parceiro não parava de chorar e ele precisava entender o que havia acontecido, o estado fragilizado não seria porque perdeu a consulta, não podia ser? Levantou a cabeça e encarou as pessoas próximas em um questionamento mudo de tentar entender o que havia se passado, só que as pessoas o olhavam com pena, ou nem coragem para isso tinham, até que seus olhos pararam na secretaria que mantinha um sorriso sínico mal disfarçado no rosto. 

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou dando indícios de seu lado mais obscuro, e o qual só usava quando necessário. O que foram raras às vezes.

\- Informei ao senhor Chulanont que ele está muito atrasado. - disse abrindo um encantador sorriso, que foi se apagando conforme uma voz infantil falava de forma inocente e em alto som. 

\- Papai... pai... o que é um animal i-i-ilacional? - perguntou mal conseguindo reproduzir o que havia escutado. Um sonoro “shhh” foi feito pela mãe gestante que sentava-se ao lado do menininho curioso. - Pul que me mandou ficá quieto, eu quelo sabe, o moço está choiando... é pul isso? Ou ele feiz tlaquinagem qui nem qui eu fizi? 

Seung virou a cabeça na direção da família e depois para a secretaria, sentia ainda nos braços o seu companheiro balançar de leve por causa do choro sentido e travou o maxilar. Estava sendo colocado à prova, só isso para explicar o que havia acontecido desde que acordou. 

\- Gostaria de conversar com o seu superior. - conseguiu dizer entre os dentes. 

\- Senhor? - tentou chamar-lhe a atenção, mas o máximo que a atendente havia conseguido, era direcionar mais uma vez a atenção raivosa do alfa sobre si. Decidida a continuar e tentar livrar sua cara, continuou a verbalizar. - Eu preciso do meu emprego e o que comentei foi apenas uma realidade, vocês estão com um filho pequeno e estão no aguardo de outro. - a moça falava com uma voz triste. - Tanta mulher querendo um, e vocês tendo aos montes, mas não dão conta nem de suas responsabilidades. - extravasou o resto do que estava entalado em sua garganta. 

A mão do coreano bateu com força sobre a pedra fria do balcão à frente da mulher a fazendo ficar muda. O alfa sustentou-lhe um olhar mais frio ainda e todos no recinto seguraram suas respirações. 

\- Exijo falar com o seu chefe agora, me entendeu? E se tiver um pouco de decência não me dirija sua palavra novamente, sim? - exigiu o alfa. Seung-Gil Lee era tido como um homem que não se irritava com facilidade, não tinha destemperos, mas aquela havia sido a gota para transbordar o dique. Ninguém mexia com sua família, ninguém! O olor a alfa irritado invadia a recepção do local, alarmando a todos. 

Phichit não sabia se foi pelo tom de voz ou pela atitude do marido, mas Akiko começou a chorar e ele não estava se sentindo bem. Nem mesmo com os feromônios de seu alfa os rodeando o pequeno ômega se sentia bem. Normalmente isso o acalmaria, mas não naquele momento. Ele podia sentir a raiva, o descontentamento de seu par, e não podia fazer nada estando debilitado como estava.

\- Lee vamos embora, não estou me sentindo bem. - pediu ao perceber tudo começar a girar. Mas o sul-coreano nem ligou para seu pedido e nem para o choro da bebê. - Seung? - tentou novamente, mas nada. O marido estava irreconhecível e parecia sim um bicho irracional como a mulher havia comentado minutos antes. Por fim com os hormônios a flor da pele, elevou a voz. - Seung-Gil Lee?! - odiava chamar a atenção de qualquer pessoa que fosse ainda mais quando se tratava do marido, mas precisava fazer alguma coisa, pois fora destratado porque estava atrasado e isso era somente culpa sua e de mais ninguém. - Vamos embora agora, não estou me sentindo bem! - passou a pequena para os braços do alfa e secou o rosto com força.

Chega de dar show! Phichit estava decidido, e se o marido não o acompanhasse, não saberia como tudo iria terminar. Voltou-se para a porta e partiu decidido a ignorar todo mundo, mas antes de alcançar a saída foi interpelado pela voz de uma médica que acompanhou parte da discussão. 

\- Venha comigo, por favor! - pediu, e antes que o ômega se dignasse a responder, já foi o encaminhando para onde queria. - Vamos medir sua pressão e o senhor precisa se acalmar um pouco. - olhou na direção do alfa em pé, sem titubear. Já havia enfrentado outros tipos de situação, e aquela ainda lhe parecia tranquila, mesmo não a sendo. - Acho que todos precisam se acalmar! - ponderou, e com jeito guiou o ômega até sua sala e o sentou na maca. - Deite-se por favor! - a mulher não esperou Seung entrar ou se sentar com a bebê e passou a examinar o ômega que continuava chorando calado. A pressão estava alterada. - O senhor tem pressão alta? - viu Phichit apertar os olhos e negar com a cabeça. - Quem é seu médico? - Só que o tailandês não respondeu e a médica se virou para o marido e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Phic, se acalme por favor! - pediu arrependido de ter se deixado levar por seus impulsos mais primitivos; o de defender os seus não medindo esforços para isso. - Você precisa... - mas isso só serviu para fazer o ômega explodir em um pranto dolorido. 

\- Você está bravo comigo… - parou para respirar - eu sei que me atrasei... eu sei... eu sei que foi culpa minha! - Phic fungava entre as palavras e a médica passava a mão nos seus cabelos. - Ela foi grossa, mas… - nova parada para fungar e recuperar o fôlego - se eu não tivesse me atrasado, você não estaria mais bravo e não teria agido daquela forma! Eu sei... - o ômega abriu os olhos e estavam carregados de tristeza. - Outro dia, já faz um tempo… -pensou um pouco antes de colocar para fora toda sua amargura - tive desejo de um sorvete, e eu sei que ele ficou bravo... ficou bravo por causa do meu desejo pelo sorvete!

\- Phic?! - o sul-coreano se levantou indignado enquanto chacoalhava Akiko nos braços e a médica fez sinal para que ele ficasse no lugar. Mesmo com ganas de avançar e se aproximar de seu homem, Seung controlou seu temperamento e esperou como lhe fora indicado. 

\- Eu sei que você está vivendo uma fase difícil, mas também maravilhosa. - a mulher riu suave ao perceber que o ômega a mirava com interesse. - A maternidade é assim mesmo, só que você não pode ficar desse jeito, não vai fazer bem pra você e muito menos para o bebezinho que aqui está! - a mão da médica desceu até a barriga avantajada para enfatizar o que estava a dizer. - Peço que se acalme um pouco, pode ser? - pediu e ao vê-lo concordar, se virou para o alfa que exalava seu cheiro pela sala toda em uma ajuda desesperada. - Vou medicá-lo, a pressão está alta demais e não é um bom sinal. - seu semblante se fechou um pouco mais quando continuou. - Vou conversar com a Tomoko sobre o ocorrido, e você fale com seu marido, mas se eu ouvir um gritinho ou uma palavra mais alta, coloco você para fora sem pestanejar! - ameaçou o moreno alto antes de sair sem fazer barulho. 

Seung olhou para Phichit que tinha se virado na maca lhe dando as costas. Revirou os olhos, eram pais de primeira viagem, sim, eram, mas ele não conseguia entender por que tudo ultimamente tinha que ser tão dramático. E vivia se perguntando sobre isso. 

O alfa estava fazendo seu melhor, mas parecia se deparar sempre com as constantes variações de humor do seu ômega gestante. Ficou bravo sim, e de mal humor também, e fora por conta do atraso durante a consulta do pediatra - a qual sabia que aconteceria -, que tudo aconteceu! Ele havia premeditado isso, e até havia questionado o marido ômega, mas quando se tratava da pequena estrelinha que lhes iluminava todo dia, parecia que as promessas se tornavam vagas. Até mesmo ele teria de dar mão à palmatória, pois também sofria do mesmo mal, mesmo tentando ser objetivo. Todavia, em hipótese alguma iria descontar no seu amor, mas queria que ele o escutasse algumas vezes e sobre a situação que viveram a pouco na recepção da clínica, tinha perdido a cabeça com certeza. Se aproximou devagar do ômega e tocou seus cabelos. 

\- Phic? - não obteve uma resposta para seu chamado, mas podia senti-lo magoado e como isso o machucava. - Não estou bravo com você! - e quase que simultaneamente ouviu um sorriso nasalado. - Talvez só um pouquinho, mas não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido, e tudo que aconteceu não é culpa e nem dá o direito de uma pessoa maltratar você. - a criança em seus braços começou a se jogar para o moreno deitado que deliberadamente ignorava os dois e sem mais consegui-la manter no colo, Seung a colocou na maca. 

A bebê escalou as costas do ômega e para não deixá-la cair, Phichit a pegou e pôs a sua frente, e mais uma vez a pequena quando se viu com o ômega frente a frente, fez um biquinho gigante que serviu para arrancar-lhe uma risada baixa. Realmente, a pequena Akiko era a estrelinha luminosa que deixava os dias e noites do casal bem melhores.

\- Me desculpe! - pediu sem mirar o parceiro. - Não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido, não queria atrapalhar mais seu serviço, eu... eu... só quis diminuir seu trabalho com a gente e… - parou ao ver o rosto do alfa se suavizar mesmo sabendo que ele estava contrariado.

\- Você não é um trabalho, Phichit! - respondeu Seung prontamente. - E nem Akiko! Eu não sei de onde você tirou tudo isso, e não me importa, não mesmo! - falou com convicção para prosseguir em seguida com um leve sorriso nos lábios, o qual ele sabia que seu ômega entenderia que eram somente para eles. - Vocês são a minha família e meu maior tesouro! - o alfa se abaixou beijando os cabelos negros do seu ômega, e depois manteve os lábios repousados perto da orelha. - Não vivo sem você, mato e morro por você e não quero mais te ver chorar... por favor, Phic! - murmurou arrependido da forma como não havia lhe dado atenção. - Prometo que vou ser mais paciente com tudo, até com seus desejos de comer algo que esteja fora da época. - sorriu enquanto o moreno se ajeitava novamente na maca com a pequena nos braços.

Phichit continuava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas quando se conectou com o seu alfa, mas no momento um sentimento bom aquecia seu peito. O advogado se apoiou na ponta da maca e sentou-se da forma que deu, e curvou-se para selar os lábios. Conseguira fazer o seu parceiro se acalmar e isso o deixava tranquilo. Só que essa tranquilidade durou pouco, minutos depois de se reconciliarem, a porta se abriu e a médica voltou acompanhada do ginecologista do ômega que depois dos cumprimentos rápidos, passou a examiná-lo. Phichit tentou passar Akiko para Seung, mas o doutor o deteve e sem perder tempo, mediu a pressão mais duas vezes e levantou a blusa para ver a barriga, observou, mediu o tamanho e no fim colocou o aparelho para ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do feto. O homem estava sério e muito diferente das outras consultas onde dava trela para o falatório do seu paciente. 

\- Senhor Chulanont, sei que vocês se mudaram faz pouco tempo e que não tem família aqui na cidade, mas vou precisar internar você. - passou os dedos pela cabecinha da menina que chupava o dedo e virou-se para o alfa. - É mais por uma prevenção, a pressão subiu e quero monitorar de perto, ok? - olhou para o ômega de novo e sorriu para reconforta-lo. - Minha colega vai medicá-lo e vou com seu marido na recepção dar entrada na papelada para a internação, não precisa ficar assim... - mas Phichit começou a chorar novamente e tornou a se virar na maca dando as costas para todos. 

_“Haja paciência!”_ – pensou o alfa não demonstrando o que lhe ia pela alma. 

**oOo**

Paciência, aquela mesma que ele sempre fora lembrado por a ter quase sem limites, e que realmente naqueles dois dias havia sumido de seu vasto acervo linguístico, e era o que o moreno mais queria recuperar.

Preocupado como estava, e com razões para tanto, pois mesmo ele ouvindo do médico que acompanhava o ômega, que era apenas uma medida de segurança, o sul-coreano sabia que havia muito em jogo. Já havia visto casos, que advogados conhecidos, moviam ações contra órgãos da saúde por não terem detectado o começo de eclampsia. E por mais que Seung não quisesse ficar pensando sobre, e lembrando que até ali o casal havia sido abençoado, era impossível não ficar lembrando dos e “ses”!

O alfa pensara que assim que deixara Phichit no hospital, já acomodado em seu quarto, que conseguiria reaver sua calma e até mesmo sua paciência, mas ele não havia previsto a grande tormenta que aquela separação imposta renderia. E muito menos que se sentiria impotente, apenas por não conseguir fazer nada a mais do que já estava fazendo!

Mirando Akiko, sorriu ao ver quando a neném deixou suas mãozinhas baterem sobre a água. Riu divertido ao observar com interesse as gotas voando longe enquanto a pequena se divertia.

Com um suspiro resignado, Seung-Gil mirou de soslaio as horas em seu relógio, deixado estrategicamente sobre a tampa da bacia. Voltando sua atenção para sua filha, deixou que um breve sorriso lhe ilumina-se as feições carregadas que marcavam seu rosto até aquele momento.

\- Vamos terminar nosso banho, Akiko? - perguntou enquanto se ajeitava melhor, e começava a esfregar gentilmente a esponja macia sobre a pele delicada da bebê. Riu enternecido ao notar os muitos biquinhos que a pequena fazia. A danadinha parecia entender o que seu pai alfa estava a fazer. Parecia que ela com seus estalidos de língua queria reclamar, pois a olhos vistos a pequena dava mostras de querer ali ficar por muito tempo. - Não, estrelinha! Eu sei que você gosta de ficar na água e brincar, mas não faça esse beicinho! - pediu ao acariciar a bochecha rechonchuda. - Nós vamos daqui a pouco saber se podemos trazer a mama para casa - e ao escutar o que Seung havia dito, a pequena endireitou-se como podia, e deixou que o alfa terminasse logo o banho de ambos.

Quando o moreno tornou a mirar agora o relógio de parede na cozinha, ele e a filha já estavam prontos para deixarem a casa. Akiko novamente o fizera experimentar o restinho de paciência que havia lhe restado, apenas por ter evitado comer o seu café da manhã. Tudo que ele tentava fazê-la comer, ela cuspia fora. Todavia, Seung sabia que iria rir horrores contagiado por seu homem, tão logo o colocasse a par de tudo que havia ocorrido em sua falta, por isso mesmo, o alfa tentava relevar as birras da pequenina!

Balançando a cabeça, tentou afastar as lembranças ruins que voltavam a lhe bombardear, mas era impossível não querer soluções imediatas. Ainda mais quando seria inevitável, quem sabe, encontrar a jovem beta do dia seguinte. Lembrar daquele fato, lhe embrulhava o estômago.

Bufando contrariado, Seung-Gil acomodou Akiko no bebê conforto, e saiu devagar com o carro. Não precisavam passar por mais desventuras devido a uma desatenção sua. Suspirou, e buscou pela filhota a mirando pelo espelho retrovisor. Ela segurava o coelhinho branco enquanto sua estrelinha de pelúcia repousava sobre suas pernas.

Cantarolando baixinho uma música a qual sabia a pequena parecia gostar, seguiu até o hospital. Ao finalmente estacionar o carro em uma das vagas, saiu levando a bebê no carrinho, pois se precisasse, estaria precavido.

Ao se aproximar da entrada, conteve sua respiração. Estava disposto a mover céus e terras para que a atendente fosse punida, e quem sabe retirada de seu posto, afinal não poderia tratar assim os clientes que ali chegavam em estado tão ou mais delicado. Phichit, seu marido, a luz de seus olhos, fora apenas, quem sabe, a pontinha do iceberg, e faria tudo pelo seu bem estar. Mas também o ouviria, pois tinha certeza que mesmo tendo passado por toda aquela tormenta, sabia que seu coração grande não deixaria que a pobre recepcionista tivesse um fim compatível com o que ela merecia.

Bem, para seu alívio, algo parecia ter sido feito, e deixando isso para lá, pois não queria se estressar, queria estar plácido e sereno para reencontrar seu marido, balançou a cabeça evitando qualquer situação que seu alfa não deixasse passar batido. Aquele não era o momento para novo destempero. Até mesmo por isso, passou batido, dirigindo-se aos elevadores que o levariam para o andar desejado. Em questão de minutos estava à frente do quarto almejado. Prendendo a respiração mais uma vez, sentiu-se um perfeito idiota temeroso. Estava apreensivo de como seria recebido, e em uma prece rápida, pediu ao ser supremo que o iluminasse, e se possível seu gênio terrível fosse controlado. Phichit, a família não precisava passar por mais provações!

Abrindo a porta lentamente, entrou de uma vez. Olhos arregalados e brilhantes o saudaram no silêncio daquele quarto hospitalar.

\- Phic… - parou de falar de chofre ao ver o tailandês balançar a cabeça e apenas estender os braços na direção deles. Engolindo em seco, tirou Akiko do carrinho. A pequena balbuciava entre gritinhos felizes e se jogava para frente querendo logo alcançar o pai ômega. Sem nada dizer, passou a bebê para os braços do marido, e ficou onde estava. Era a primeira vez que não sabia como agir. Quando fora embora no dia anterior, saíra com o coração apertado, pois ambos sentiram o estremecimento, e a relação de ambos sendo posto à prova.

Raros eram os momentos de desentendimento, não que não existissem, mas naquele dia fora avivado e alimentado por tudo o que o ômega achava ser os problemas, que não existiam, não nas proporções que o mesmo dizia.

A voz baixa, o riso fácil. As bochechas levemente rosadas, Seung não saberia dizer por que exatamente não se aproximara. Não poderia fraquejar! Ali, bem a sua frente, estava a sua família! Recostando na lateral da cama alta, acariciou as espaldas da neném, aproveitando para lentamente tocar a mão do ômega, que não rejeitou seu carinho, como havia feito no outro dia um pouco antes de o deixar.

\- Akiko, e eu… - murmurou ao sustentar-lhe o olhar - nós sentimos a sua falta! - continuou ao fazer círculos com o polegar nas costas da mão do outro.

\- Seung, eu… - Phichit murmurou em resposta. - Me desculpe, eu sinto muito!

\- Shhh… - tentou acalmá-lo. - Você não tem do que se desculpar, meu amor! - e mirou-o com carinho. - São situações novas, e estamos vivendo-as uma após a outra, e sabíamos que nem tudo seriam flores… - mirou-o com admiração e enamorado. - E eu lhe prometo de agora em diante, ser mais tolerante, compreensivo, e... - fez uma leve pausa ao perceber o olhar descrente a si direcionado - Não me olhe assim! - pediu ao finalmente fraquejar e o abraçar, tomando o cuidado de não apertar muito, pois Akiko estava entre eles.

\- Eu sei que não tem sido fácil, Seung… - suspirou Phichit. - Sei também que não tenho facilitado para certas coisas, principalmente por ontem ter pedido para ficar comigo, sabendo que não poderia... 

\- Não… - atalhou-o. - Não precisa, eu entendo, sei que não queria ficar sozinho, era inevitável, ainda mais tendo nossa estrelinha, mas agora, nós vamos para casa tão logo você seja liberado, e eu prometo que daqui para frente, enfrentaremos as agruras juntos. - e aproveitou para acariciar o ventre distendido. - Sei que não é o momento, mas temos de decidir se vamos fazer algo contra a atendente de ontem e… - ao mirar os olhos arregalados do ômega, não precisou ser dito mais nada. No fundo, o tailandês tinha mesmo um coração de ouro, mas uma advertência e o remanejamento da mesma para outra área, estava de bom tom!

Após muitas recomendações do doutor Miyazaki, que estivera o acompanhando desde sempre, e não deixara que Chulanont a contar de que ali havia chegado, ficasse sobre os cuidados de outrem, mirando o paciente com interesse, revolver fazer nova checagem sobre o olhar atento do advogado. Miyazaki Endo, era um médico sisudo, mas um tanto mais compreensivo que o outro alfa. Assim sendo, após mais recomendações, finalmente estavam voltando para casa.

\- Seung… - Phichit chamou-lhe a atenção tão logo foi ajudado a se acomodar no espaçoso e fofo sofá da sala. Sem muito esperar, prosseguiu ao ter a atenção do marido. - Não enviamos nada de Akiko para Viktor, e nem ele se comunicou conosco. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? - preocupou-se.

\- Não, não deve ter acontecido nada, e sempre poderemos enviar tudo a respeito de Akiko na segunda-feira… - tentou apaziguar com calma.

\- Mas é estranho que ele não tenha se preocupado… - parou ao checar seu celular, e não encontrar nenhuma nova mensagem do platinado.

\- Apenas não se preocupe, meu amor! - pediu Lee. - Talvez ele tenha viajado… - ficou pensativo por um momento. - Não é normal que ele esqueça da pequena, mas talvez seja algo especial… - e sorriu ao acariciar-lhe o rosto. - Vamos pensar em seu bem estar primeiro, Phic, e depois podemos sempre nos redimir. - sorriu confiante ao sustentar-lhe o olhar.

\- É… talvez… - fez uma pausa para dar maior ênfase ao que viria. - Por falar em talvez… - sorriu sapeca - talvez eu queira um doce!

\- Talvez? - perguntou o alfa ao arregalar os olhos.

\- Não… eu quero um Moti! Um não, eu quero vários, possíveis e imagináveis! - riu divertido.

\- É… com certeza absoluta, algumas coisas não mudam! - o advogado sorriu resignado. - Vou buscar para você e por favor, Phic, se quiser mais alguma coisa, peça! - e dando um beijo estalado no rosto do marido, saiu apressado. E de nada valeria não ir atrás do que o tailandês queria! Mas que certas coisas não mudavam, ah! Isso nunca iriam mudar!

**oOoOoOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e avisos:
> 
> Moti/Mochi: Na culinária japonesa, mochi ou mais comumente no Brasil, moti (em japonês: 餅; em chinês: 麻糬), é um bolinho feito de arroz glutinoso moído em pasta e depois moldado. Embora seja consumido durante o ano todo, é comido tradicionalmente no Shogatsu (Ano Novo) e em ocasiões especiais como nos nascimentos e casamentos.  
> By: Wikipédia - https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mochi
> 
> Cantinho Rosa e Azul:
> 
> Theka: E cá estamos nós mais uma vez!
> 
> Viktor: Atrasadas, mais uma vez!
> 
> Almaro: Ah! Mas é muito desaforado, não amiga Coelha?
> 
> Theka: Eu já nem ligo mais, Almaro! *olhando de lado e vendo que Yuuri parece estar ouvindo música usando fones de ouvido* Então, é difícil ser tranquilo e light como o Yuu? Ou pelo menos não aparentar que está ansioso?
> 
> Almaro: Sim, pq podemos pensar que talvez o Yuu esteja apenas disfarçando, não é?
> 
> Viktor: Claro que ele está! Vocês duas demoraram demais, e...
> 
> Theka: Almaro, vou mudar todinho o final da fic! Esse raparigo acha que é fácil o mundo aqui fora!
> 
> Almaro: Sim, Coelha! Mas sabe o que é melhor, idealizarmos essa mudança de rumo, e deixarmos esse platinado bobão, pra lá!
> 
> *ignorando o russo*
> 
> Agradecemos muito a quem nos aguardou até hoje, e pedimos humildes desculpas, mas aconteceram tantas coisas que acabaram por nos atrapalhar um pouco. Sem delongas, enjoy!
> 
> Beijos  
> Almaro e Theka


	15. Capítulo 13 - Revelações

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e explicações no final do capítulo
> 
> Capítulo ainda sem verificação de nossa Beta. Assim que possível, faremos a substituição pelo betado.
> 
> Qualquer erro, será corrigido depois!

Observando melhor a sala onde estava - o que parecia ser um hall de entrada -, o platinado mordiscando o lábio inferior, buscou por sua calma, calma esta a qual havia perdido tão logo conseguira chegar a pequena cidade praiana. Não se atentara a nada, e nem ninguém, apenas queria logo chegar às termas da família Katsuki, e finalmente se reencontrar com o ômega que havia se encantado, e pelo qual sofrera o imprint.

Havia sonhado quase que todas as noites que já o tinha em seus braços, ao seu lado, por tantas outras vezes sonhava com o reencontro, e por vezes acordava aos prantos com a incerteza do que o futuro lhes reservava. Tinha consciência de que tudo não se resolveria em um piscar de olhos, mas também nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que teria uma conversa séria com Mari.

Viktor havia sido prevenido. Seus amigos cansaram de o alertar, que teria de ter muita calma, e naquele momento, em sua mente, mesmo prestando atenção em tudo, e até mesmo nos pequenos detalhes, sentia que estava fraquejando, e que seu mantra, repetido mentalmente várias vezes, não estava ajudando.

Mari, o encarava calada há uns minutos, encostada no batente da porta com os braços cruzados, e com o semblante carregado, apenas o regulava como se procurasse as palavras certas para dizer o que gostaria, ou simplesmente calculava onde seria melhor chutá-lo para assim expulsar de vez da casa e da vida do irmão ômega. Sim, chutá-lo, pois mesmo sabendo que o platinado havia feito alguma coisa para ajudar ao irmão, ainda não conseguia deixar de se preocupar. As marcas do outro alfa, não haviam atingido apenas o irmão. A desconfiança para a beta, era uma constante, e não seria agora que deixaria tudo correr como se não houvesse alguém a se preocupar pelo bem estar do Katsuki mais novo.

O silêncio começava a se tornar estarrecedor! Até mesmo Viktor pensou em dar o primeiro passo para iniciar um diálogo no mínimo saudável, e quebrar o gelo, mas se esquecerá como deveria ser feito e conhecendo o mal gênio da irmã japonesa e sua postura protetora em relação ao irmão, sabia que a mesma odiava rodeios e meias palavras, e os únicos assuntos seguros que pipocavam em sua mente eram sobre Yuuri e Akiko. Todavia, continuava na mesma e quando, finalmente, abriu a boca para dizer algo inteligente e fazer um cumprimento decente, foi surpreendido por Mari. 

\- Você demorou mais do que pensei, mas enfim chegou aqui. - ela se curvou em uma reverência. - Seja bem-vindo senhor Nikiforov!

\- Obrigada senhorita Katsuki! - o alfa respondeu no automático e de forma cordial, talvez não expressasse o real alívio de ser bem recebido por ela. Em sua cabeça, era metade do caminho percorrido, a outra metade dependia do ômega o aceitar como par e também sua corte. - Por que acha que demorei? - havia se esquecido como era conversar com ela.

A mulher sorriu pequeno, havia conseguido desconcertar o alfa mais do que já estava. E aquilo era uma façanha, afinal, Mari sendo uma beta, estava começando a se especializar em conter e desconcertar homens de casta maior que a qual ela pertencia. 

\- Controle seu cheiro - ordenou sem nem pestanejar, e sustentar o olhar a ela destinado pelo platinado -, meu irmão está por perto e precisamos conversar antes de vocês se encontrarem. - o rosto voltando a ficar sério e levemente carregado. A preocupação já era uma constante na vida da morena. - Descobri algo que acho que é importante para você. É apenas uma desconfiança, mas que eu creio que você terá meios de descobrir se o que vou lhe contar tem algum fundamento. - com isso, virou-se de costas e por cima do ombro chamou pelo russo, fazendo com que a acompanhasse até a cozinha. - Sente-se, vamos tomar um chá! - convidou.

Viktor obedeceu, sentou-se na cadeira e ficou observando a mulher mexer no fogão, conseguia captar ao longe o cheiro adocicado de Yuuri e por segundos, fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, queria tanto abraçá-lo, sentir seu calor e dizer que “ele” agora seria seu. Balançou a cabeça em uma tentativa de sair do seu devaneio, não poderia se impor ao ômega como o marido dele fazia, pelo menos era isso que deduzia. 

\- Mari... - chamou suave a beta usando seu primeiro nome. Esta parou de mexer as mãos por um instante, mas não se voltou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Ela está bem? - perguntou, e somente nesse momento, sua voz pareceu sair um tanto insegura. - Só me responda, sim ou... não. - Mari não saberia o que fazer se ele, por um acaso, dissesse que a sobrinha não estava mais entre os vivos. Passaram alguns meses e a recém nascida já estaria crescida, mas como o alfa lúpus demorou para entrar em contato, na cabeça da mulher a resposta mais óbvia e a explicação pela ausência, seria por que a criança havia morrido e o russo levou um tempo para se preparar para enfim relatar isso a família.

\- Ela está crescendo muito rápido! - Viktor sorria pequeno enquanto falava de sua estrelinha. - Não está comigo, mas está sob meus cuidados constantes e com pessoas boas. - as costas da japonesa balançavam de leve, e ele podia jurar que Mari chorava. - Tenho fotos dela aqui comigo, vídeos que chegaram ainda ontem. Quer ver?! Ela está cada vez mais parecida com Yuuri. - ofereceu.

\- Não! - a beta se virou com o rosto riscado pelas lágrimas. - Não, Viktor, eu acredito em você e confio na sua palavra, mas não posso e não quero ver... não agora. 

O alfa que desbloqueava o celular, apoiou o aparelho sobre a mesa com a tela virada para baixo. Entendia o conflito que ela vivia e a respeitava muito por justamente entender a força que ela tinha que ter para cuidar do irmão. 

Mari dispôs uma xícara fumegante na frente do platinado e finalmente sentou-se segurando um par idêntico da xícara em suas mãos. Antes de começar a falar, mirou-o com intensidade, buscava achar algo, alguma coisa que o delatasse, mas realmente, as íris cerúleas, cristalinas como duas pedras preciosas, ou mesmo como o mais bonito e infinito mar azul, passavam apenas coisas boas. Bem o dizia sua mãe, que os olhos são os espelhos d’alma. E para a Katsuki mais velha, os desse homem em si, não lembravam em nada tudo o que ela via nos do alfa marido do irmão.

\- Meu irmão está fazendo tratamento psicológico, foi traumático tudo que aconteceu... - sua voz não passava de um sussurro. - Teve horas que imaginei que ele fosse desistir. Teve momentos que pensei que sozinha eu não iria dar conta de toda a situação, e que meu irmão não iria nunca mais voltar a se animar, voltar a ser o que era antes. - deixou suas palavras carregadas de emoção deslizarem por seus lábios. Gostaria que o russo soubesse de tudo, mas temia não ter o tempo suficiente para o colocar a par de todas as coisas que ela achava relevante para ele.

O russo absorvia o impacto das duras palavras e isso fazia seu lobo interno se debater com violência, nunca poderia permitir que o seu ômega desistisse da vida. A vida que eles teriam juntos, que iriam construir dando um passo de cada vez. Com isso em mente, Viktor apertou o maxilar e a xícara em suas mãos. 

\- O que posso fazer para ajudá-lo? Posso falar com ele? - pediu um tanto esperançoso, pois não imaginava o que mais a morena poderia querer lhe dizer. Também tinha o fato de que ela ainda não havia lhe dito o que queria, e a angústia de estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo não poder ir logo ao encontro de Yuuri, começava a calar fundo em sua alma.

Eles se olharam mais uma vez, a incerteza de Mari estampada em sua face, ela temia que o irmão tivesse uma recaída e simplesmente não suportaria vê-lo de novo no chão como esteve. Mas também tinha plena certeza, que não conseguiria manter o russo longe dele, ainda mais com os dois sob o mesmo teto. 

\- Vamos conversar antes! - pediu a morena, e ao ver Viktor assentir com a cabeça e aguardar, prosseguiu. - Você lembra que meu irmão é casado pela lei, um casamento mal arranjado. - Mari parou de falar assustada com a reação do alfa.

Viktor tentava se controlar, mas seus instintos mesmo com medicação, começavam a dominá-lo devagar, e escutar sobre o casamento do seu ômega com outro não era fácil. Fechou os olhos apertado, mas não conseguiu segurar a ação de suas mãos quando as duas se contraíram em forma de punhos bem fechados sobre a mesa. 

\- Mari... onde o seu cunhado está? - se por um acaso, o alfa rival estivesse na cidade, poderia se considerar morto. O lúpus em seu peito parecia rosnar a cada segundo, apenas por ouvir falar do outro homem, que não merecia ter o direito e muito menos a licença para tocar em Yuuri.

\- Longe daqui, mas não sei mais quanto tempo conseguirei mantê-lo afastado do meu irmão! - a confissão fez o lúpus abrir os olhos alarmados, e lá estava o vermelho que o fazia superior a todos os demais de sua raça. - Se controle, se meu irmão o ver assim, vai se assustar e garanto que você não quer isso, não é mesmo? - ela suspirou. - Preciso falar sobre o Akira, mas só falo se você prometer que não vai fazer nada, muito menos surtar! Não duvide de mim, pois sou capaz de socar você para proteger Yuuri.

Viktor não duvidava disso, mas sabia que Mari sozinha não seria suficiente para detê-lo, afinal um tempo atrás, Christophe não dera conta mesmo sendo um alfa, e temia pelo bem estar dos dois Katsuki’s. Claro, não que fosse fazer algo, mas era como os seus haviam lhe avisado, não poderia dar deixa para um ataque desenfreado, como havia sofrido no hospital.

\- Prometo que vou tentar. - e para mostrar sua boa vontade colocou sobre a mesa um pequeno estojo. - Calmantes para alfa, não pense, só haja e injete todo o líquido da seringa em mim de uma vez, se precisar. - pediu, pois não estava no direito de ordenar. Não queria assustar a morena, que apenas queria o bem estar de seu irmão.

A mulher assentiu e puxou para perto de si o pequeno estojo preto. Olhou para a janela e observou o jardim do lado de fora, sabia que o irmão estava por lá em algum canto, muito provável, embaixo da “sua” árvore. 

\- Yuuri sempre foi um menino adorável, mas sozinho também, nunca foi muito de se socializar, e depois que seu segundo gênero se confirmou, viveu seus dias aqui dentro. - ela sorriu, um sorriso triste e até mesmo saudosista, parecendo estar em outro local, com lembranças que aos olhos do lúpus, pareciam ser agradáveis. - Isso não foi um problema, mas aí tudo aconteceu e o Akira apareceu. Ele sempre foi um péssimo marido para o meu irmãozinho e por outro lado, Yuuri sabendo o seu valor e com a criação que teve… - fazendo uma pausa, ela respirou fundo e se levantou, andando até a pia, se encostou. - Akira é um alfa ruim, Viktor! - mirou-o nos olhos e sem esperar reação, continuou. - Ele nunca amou o meu irmão e justamente por isso não o marcou. - comentou ao lembrar de como encontrou o irmão após a noite de núpcias, a qual eles passaram em um dos quartos daquela pousada.

O russo arregalou os olhos, tinha uma vaga lembrança de ter visto uma coleira no hospital, mas não podia dar muitos créditos as suas memórias daquele dia.

\- Por que nunca o mordeu? Yuuri é um ômega e… 

Ela riu com desgosto quando interrompeu o russo. 

\- Isso mesmo, é apenas um ômega macho, e Akira um alfa com um ego enorme. - deixou no ar o que aquela informação significava na atual sociedade que eles viviam. - Outro dia, Yuuri me disse que sempre andava um passo atrás dele, nem mais ou menos. - Mari riu de nervoso dessa vez. - Meu irmão não foi educado para isso e nem dessa forma. - fez um gesto com a mão para que ele ficasse quieto. - Viktor, alguns alfas como aquele traste do Akira, se acham melhor que outras pessoas e se você for um “alguém” assim pode ir embora agora! Não vou permitir que mais um abuse dele, nem que o machuque com violência ou…

A mão platinada desceu com força sobre a mesa, a respiração descompassada dizia que o lobo estava vencendo a disputa e dominando-o por completo. Mari mais que depressa foi em busca do estojo. 

\- Não precisa... não precisa… - Viktor pediu com rapidez antes de que ela fizesse o que ele pediu.

\- Mas você me disse que…

Ele levantou a cabeça, dessa vez mirou-a com os olhos completamente vermelhos, e sorriu, um sorriso que se Mari Katsuki o conhecesse a mais tempo, como Christophe e Yurio, poderia afirmar com todas as letras que o mesmo era um sorriso demoníaco. 

\- Só se preocupe se seu amado cunhado entrar por aquela porta! - apontou na direção da entrada. A cada nova mínima coisa que descobria a respeito daquele ignóbil ser, Viktor sentia que não poderia responder por seus atos se este cruzasse o seu caminho.

Mari olhou para a entrada e depois seus olhos voltaram para o platinado que continuava respirando de forma estranha. Precisava contar o que havia descoberto.

\- Depois que Akiko foi embora, e Akira estava de volta, a vida de Yuuri se tornou um inferno, aquele traste só conseguia pensar em cio, acasalar e ter um filho homem. - Mari tomou fôlego e sentou-se novamente. - Não desgrudei do Yuuri, pois lidar com o luto e o marido ao mesmo tempo seria muito para ele. - ela parou e considerou o homem que via a sua frente. - Posso continuar? - perguntou ao notá-lo mais uma vez um tanto agitado.

\- Deve, por favor! - o russo pediu, e mentalmente também implorava ao seu lobo interior que se acalmasse, algo lhe dizia que a japonesa possuía uma informação preciosa. 

A mulher respirou profundamente antes de continuar. 

\- Foram dias difíceis, Akira não falava de outra coisa e não dava uma trégua, Yuuri por sua vez, era dominado pela tristeza e apatia, o que resultou em falta de reação despertando a ira do marido que só não o matou porque o enfrentei. - agora era a vez dela de apertar a xícara em suas mãos com as lembranças amargas daqueles dias. - Consegui fazê-lo enxergar que o Yuu precisava de sossego para melhorar e o traste tomou seu caminho para longe. - um meio sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. - Como ele já havia expulsado o primo tarado, ficamos só eu e meu irmão no apartamento…

\- Primo tarado? - rosnou Viktor ao mirá-la com interesse.

\- Você talvez não o tenha visto, mas é o primo capacho que Akira tem. Seu nome é Kenjirou Minami, mas por hora, Viktor, creio que seja melhor nos atentarmos ao que tenho a lhe contar. - Mari falou com segurança. - Eu prometo que conto a respeito desse outro traste quando terminarmos, ok? - e sustentou os olhos do empresário que a fitavam com desconfiança.

Meneando a cabeça positivamente, o platinado esperou pelo que viria.

\- Como ia dizendo, ficamos sozinhos no apartamento, e procurando pelos documentos de meu irmão, acabei por encontrar o _Koseki Tohon_ da família Shimizu. - Mari conteve um tanto a respiração antes de voltar a falar, pois sabia que talvez teria de explicar, mesmo que por cima, para o _gaijin_ a sua frente o que aquilo queria dizer. - Até então, quero que você entenda, nem mesmo Yuuri tinha acesso a esse documento. - parou novamente observando o homem à sua frente. - Akira, nunca deixou que alguém visse o documento em si.

\- Como isso, Mari? - Viktor perguntou um tanto alarmado. - E o que vem a ser esse _Koseki Tohon_? - questionou. Seu coração batia descompassado no peito. Ele tentava entender o que tudo aquilo tinha a ver com todas as coisas que ela ainda iria lhe dizer. O platinado a olhou de lado, sentia raiva por tudo que ouvira sobre seu predestinado, mas seu lado lógico questionava sobre o que a mulher havia encontrado. Precisava que ela fosse objetiva, mas não poderia atropelar a forma que ela vinha conduzindo as coisas.

\- Viktor, o _Koseki Tohon_ é o nome que se dá ao registro familiar aqui no Japão. - informou a morena, pensando em como poderia resumir o que aquele documento tão importante para seu povo, significava. - Diferente dos documentos ocidentais, nós japoneses temos esse registro familiar, onde o responsável pela família registra uniões, filhos, divórcios, adoções e é um documento muito importante por constar e fazer valer todas as situações neles contidas. Sem constar nesse documento, não há a legitimação de uniões, filhos nascidos entre outras coisas. - fez nova pausa, apenas para bebericar um pouco do chá que havia preparado, e tentar acalmar seu coração agitado. A informação que estava prestes a passar para o russo, poderia mudar em muito a vida de seu irmão caçula, e esperava que ele pudesse ajudá-la a afastar o mais novo do jugo a que fora submetido por imposição de um destino cruel.

\- Entendi… - comentou Viktor mais pensativo. Ele queria que a mulher a sua frente fosse direto ao ponto, sua ansiedade estava beirando as raias da loucura, e sua mente brilhante, a todo momento lhe fazia pensar e repensar que alguma coisa ali, o ajudaria e imediatamente também deixaria o ômega livre da opressão que sofria. Estava pronto para fazer nova pergunta, quando a japonesa voltou à carga.

\- Como o pai de Akira já é falecido, o mesmo, sendo filho único, assumiu o lugar de chefe da família. E quando há um casamento, o ômega masculino, ou feminino, leva o nome que corresponde ao chefe desta, devendo o mesmo constar no Koseki para que a união também tenha validade. - parou de falar e mirou o platinado que parecia a devorar com os olhos. - O que quero dizer, Viktor, é que no Koseki familiar de Akira, após a morte de seu pai, Kaoru-san, não houve mudanças. Pelas tradições, Akira teria sua ascensão ao local mais alto no Koseki, mas o mesmo não aconteceu, e não há registro nenhum de união! O nome de meu adorado irmão, não consta naquele documento. O que impossibilita muitas coisas, e nos explica outras tantas, tais como ele não usar o sobrenome do alfa. E como lhe disse anteriormente, desconfio que nem na prefeitura daqui conste a união deles. - ao ver o alfa ranger os dentes, levantou a mão apressadamente, o impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa inapropriada para o momento. - Por favor, estou a te contar isso, porque sei que irá ajudar muito a vocês dois! - Mari parou e soltou o ar que prendia no peito de uma vez. Não era burra e por isso conhecia a importância do papel que acabou por tirar uma foto e o deixar no escritório do cunhado, no mesmo lugar que havia o achado. Dentro de uma pasta de couro, sobre a mesa do escritório do mesmo. Ela só não entendia o porquê de Akira não ter feito o registro do casamento com o irmão, ou talvez ela até soubesse, e não queria sequer pensar no assunto, mas agora era o momento e tinha com quem compartilhar. 

\- Você está me dizendo que, tem em suas mãos um documento que de certa forma anula o casamento do seu irmão? Ou que de fato, o casamento nunca foi registrado? - Viktor pulou da cadeira, havia achado uma forma para ter Yuuri só para si. E ao vê-la apenas confirmar com um meneio de cabeça, arregalou os olhos. - Onde está esse papel? Me dê agora! - exigiu quase não se contendo ali naquele local. Muitas coisas agora faziam sentido. Ali estava o porquê a justiça não conseguia mover a ação e ir atrás daquela alfa prepotente. O casamento nunca fora registrado, e ele precisava avisar a Christophe e Seung para que parassem então com a ação, para não despertar suspeitas naquele homem ordinário. 

A mão estendida na direção da mulher ficou no ar parada e ignorada. Mari olhou para os dedos do platinado e depois subiu até chegar aos olhos avermelhados que a encaravam. 

\- Eu não tenho o documento comigo! - respondeu ao voltar os olhos para o próprio celular, que agora jazia à sua frente sobre a mesa. - Apenas tirei uma foto com meu celular, e nem mesmo Yuu-chan sabe dessa minha descoberta. - Mari murmurou pensativa. - Fiquei com medo dele cometer algum deslize, e ter aquele louco atrás de si mais do que já fica. - mirou o platinado que parecia ter se aquietado na cadeira. Ele parecia um tanto desapontado. - Me diga, senhor gaijin… - fez uma pausa ao ter os olhos sobre si mais uma vez. - Como saberei que você não será outro Akira na vida do Yuuri? Como saberei que seu amor não o machucará? Como saberei que ele o aceitará? - eram muitas perguntas, que a morena sabia não ter o dom de poder responder, ela tinha consciência disso, mas depois de anos de sofrimento, não queria mais que seu irmão passasse por novas provações. E para isso deveria ser taxativa, e até mesmo repetitiva com algumas coisas.

\- Você acredita que eu possa fazer isso com quem amo? - a voz ofendida do platinado estava carregada de uma raiva mal disfarçada.

\- Já vi muitas loucuras e crueldades em nome do amor, Viktor. Meu irmão é a prova viva disso! - ela suspirou e se levantou. - Mas vou permitir que se aproxime de Yuuri, por isso não faça nada de errado, não o magoe, não o force a nada. Dê a ele todo o tempo que precisar e se ele realmente é sua alma gêmea e te aceitar, eu também aceitarei. - estendeu a mão na direção do lúpus. - Chegamos a um acordo?

Viktor era um homem de negócios, considerado um ser audacioso para o mundo do dinheiro, mas o que muitos não sabiam, é que ele raramente entrava numa disputa se não tivesse a certeza do ganho e do lucro. Yuuri estava muito acima de cifras, de bolsa de valores e rendimentos, Yuuri era sua vida e seu amor. Por ele, poderia cometer os crimes mais absurdos, apenas para o ver feliz. E ele não havia envolvido seus melhores amigos e a si próprio naquele rapto, apenas por um capricho.

\- Vou respeitá-lo, e vou conquistar seu amor e sua confiança! - o alfa finalmente apertou a mão da mulher, os dois estavam sérios demais para o momento. - Mas quero que saiba, daria o mundo para o seu irmão se ele me pedisse! - comentou solenemente.

Ela, então, sorriu. 

\- Ele nunca pediria algo assim, senhor Nikiforov! - gracejou ao desfazer o contato, e virou-se para a pia novamente, mas antes de começar a trabalhar, tornou a encará-lo. - O senhor terá muito trabalho para desvendar o Yuuri, mas ele é um homem de gostos simples e tímido. Outra coisa, não ofereça “o seu mundo” a ele, isso não o agradaria, mas se oferecer o seu coração… Ah! Ai sim poderá sonhar com tê-lo ao seu lado!

O russo piscou os olhos tentando entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas no mesmo instante, seu olfato apurado se encheu com o cheiro do ômega e Viktor girou no próprio eixo a procura de quem mais queria ver. Só que ao invés do japonês, o que viu foi seu cachorro forçando a entrada pela porta da cozinha. 

Mari abriu um lindo sorriso, e se abaixou para afagar as orelhas de Makkachin tão logo esse conseguiu acesso ao local. No fim o dono fez o mesmo, e um pouco mais ao afundar o nariz no pelo do animal. Os dois nem haviam percebido quando e como o mascote os havia deixado. Mas talvez, tenha sido em algum momento entre ser recebido pela morena, e seguir até a cozinha, mas já não importava. O danado, havia conseguido, o que seu mestre ainda almejava; estar na presença do moreno.

\- Yuuri! - Viktor sussurrou ao continuar acariciando os pelos do magnífico animal.

\- Yuu-chan também teve uma mascote quando pequeno - Mari mirou novamente o jardim antes de continuar falando -, Airi era uma Shiba Inu caramelo. - voltando a se aproximar do recém chegado, a morena voltou a tocar Makkachin. Os dedos dos dois se tocaram entre os pelos macios e isso fez com que eles voltassem a se olhar. - Assim como você, meu irmão também ama animais, mas não pode os ter por conta do insuportável que diz ser seu marido. - bufou exasperada antes de voltar a mirar o céu pela pequena janela da cozinha. - Yuuri ainda deve estar no jardim! - e com um leve sorriso mirou o platinado mais uma vez com redobrada atenção. - E Viktor - chamou-o pelo nome antes que este se levantasse da cadeira -, espero que você não conte ao meu irmão o que acabei de lhe contar! Tenho medo do que ele pode tentar fazer, e não quero que ele desafie o marido desnecessariamente!

Amarrando a cara mais uma vez, Nikiforov mirou-a com certa irritação. Bem, mas Mari não sabia que ele não era uma pessoa imprudente. Sabia muito bem que o que ela lhe contou, seria como um estopim para o ômega, e aquele não era o momento para que este ficasse sabendo, ou talvez quem sabe fosse algo bom, mas como ele não o conhecia direito, e tendo uma pessoa que vivera desde sempre com o nipônico solicitando o sigilo, o empresário deveria mesmo guardar segredo daquela conversa por hora.

\- Não se preocupe, Mari! - Viktor mirou-a com intensidade. - Nunca irei dizer sobre o que conversamos hoje aqui, a não ser que seja necessário! - afagando os pelos encaracolados do poodle, desviou a atenção para o mascote, que parecia feliz por ter toda atenção para si, alheio as sensações que pairavam pelo local. - Devo dizer que não me agrada em nada esconder as coisas de Yuuri, mas sei que tudo é para o seu bem, e quando chegar o momento certo, creio que ele deva saber toda a verdade, mas como dito, por hora é melhor que ele fique como está! - ponderou o alfa lúpus.

\- Agradeço! - murmurou a beta ao lhe fazer uma pequena reverência, levantar e dar-lhe as costas para observar o jardim traseiro do olsen. 

\- Não me agradeça ainda! - pediu ao mirá-la de soslaio. Viktor não havia feito muito, só se sentiria bem, quando tudo tivesse sido resolvido, e que Yuuri e Akiko estivessem com ele, formando a família que ambos mereciam. Balançando a cabeça, voltou a mirar a futura cunhada. - Agora, e sobre esse tal Minami? - o alfa questionou. Por mais que quisesse ir ter com o ômega, ele sentia que precisava saber de tudo, e todos que poderiam vir a se tornarem estorvos para a união dele com seu destinado.

Um tanto pensativa, a Katsuki volveu o corpo um tanto, e observando com atenção a porta lateral que dava acesso a cozinha, e novamente o quintal, com um leve suspiro tornou a voltar para seu lugar, sentando-se à frente do russo.

\- Minami pode ser definido como um capacho, muito atirado, de seu primo Akira! - começou Mari ao mordiscar o canto da boca em um tique nervoso. Ela não sabia qual poderia ser a reação do alfa a sua frente, mas sabia que não deveria esconder nada dele. - Quando mais novo, poderíamos dizer que era um doce, um garotinho muito respeitoso, e um alfa com maneiras impecáveis! Dizia - sorriu ao fazer uma pausa -, que um dia gostaria de encontrar um ômega como Yuuri! - mirou o platinado que parecia rosnar baixinho. - Quando completou dezessete anos, Akira o colocou na empresa, sendo algo como um aprendiz próximo ao alfa mais velho. Desde então, Minami mudou drasticamente, e não sei por que seu interesse sobre meu irmão passou da adoração, para a cobiça. - a voz em um tom baixo e que demonstrava o tanto de repulsa que a beta sentia. - Minami chegou ao desplante de se achar no direito de se candidatar a ser o alfa de Yuuri quando o primo quiser se livrar dele! - disparou desapontada. - Creio que tudo isso pode ter se dado, pelo fato deste cruel jovem, ter entregado as várias e muitas tentativas de fuga que meu irmão já tentou. - Mari ponderou um tanto pensativa. - E eu te juro, até hoje não sabemos como este conhecia os planos. Talvez quem sabe sorte, ou estar no local na hora que não deveria… - o rosnado enfurecido chamou a atenção da beta, que parou de falar rapidamente.

\- Viktor, se não se acalmar, serei forçada a fazer o que me pediu! - aclarou ao sustentar os rubros olhos que a miravam com um brilho incontido.

\- Continue… por favor! - Viktor solicitou ao respirar pausadamente, tentando aplacar a ira que seu lúpus sentia naquele momento. - E esse tal projeto de alfa? - questionou tão logo se sentiu mais calmo.

\- Minami é um sádico, penso eu, e se tornou pior que seu primo! Galanteava, e se insinuava para Yuuri longe dos olhos de Akira, e quando estava com este, tinha outro tipo de atitude. - suspirando a beta rolou os olhos. - Mas com tudo o que nos aconteceu, e a insistência de Akira para que Yuuri lhe desse um filho alfa, não tive escolhas - fez nova pausa apenas para poder aclarar as ideias. Agora que havia começado, Mari sabia que tinha de falar tudo -, sabia que poderia estar prejudicando a meu irmão, mas ainda bem que o parvo que se diz marido dele, não é tão estúpido, e pude usar seu ciúmes ao meu favor! - completou.

Viktor sentia no fundo de seu ser, que deveria ter tentado ser mais presente naquele fatídico dia no hospital, mas também lhe era humanamente impossível. Prestando atenção o que a beta dizia, com seu raciocínio rápido, pode ligar os fatos ao que conseguia se lembrar do dia em questão. Devido ao uso do tranquilizante, muita coisa parecia ter ficado um tanto nublado, mas agora ele poderia confirmar, então, que não havia sonhado. Seus instintos aguçados, diziam que estava certo a respeito do projeto de alfa que vira sair do quarto de seu homem!

\- Então, esse abusado está proibido de se aproximar de seu irmão? - perguntou tão logo Mari terminou seu relato de como conseguira afastar o tal Minami.

\- Sim, ele não pode se aproximar, e se eu relatar algo a esse respeito, não sei o que Akira possa fazer contra seu parente. - Mari respondeu. - E se ele tentasse nos localizar aqui, não seria possível, pois os registros do nosso hotel de águas termais, não se encontra nem sobre a alcunha de meus pais, como muito menos pelo nome fantasia do estabelecimento. - a morena fez uma pequena pausa. - Meu bisavô, na época fez o registro como M. & M.. - e ao notar o olhar curioso a si direcionado, explicou. - Masashi e Mei, e desde então, o hotel utiliza seu nome fantasia Yu-topia, mas tem como registro M. & M. Hotel Pousada de Águas Termais. - sorriu.

\- Entendi! - Viktor abriu um pequeno sorriso. Os bisavós Katsuki’s, sem querer haviam ajudado e muito aqueles dois descendentes sem saber. - Sem nenhum sobrenome ligando a família, não há o que se achar! - ponderou o platinado. 

\- Isso mesmo! - concordou Mari com um leve sorriso. 

\- E eu creio que vocês não sejam o último hotel aqui, não? - ao ver Mari negar com um leve meneio de cabeça, se preocupou um pouco. - Ele pode… - parou de falar ao perceber novamente a negativa.

\- Akira nunca contou aos parentes o que fez, e por qual motivo se associou a meu pai. Então, eu acredito que Minami nunca chegará até nosso paradeiro. - a morena fez nova pausa apenas para mirar a própria xícara, e ao voltar a mirar o homem a sua frente continuou. - E mesmo que ele venha a buscar qualquer informação sobre, nenhuma é passada para pessoas que não sejam autorizadas. - completou Mari. 

\- O que já ajuda muito! - Viktor murmurou pensativo. - Pelo que estou entendendo, esse tal Minami nunca esteve por aqui? - perguntou apenas para ter certeza do ele já parecia saber.

\- Nunca! - baixando a mirada por uns instantes, a japonesa pensou se devia ou não terminar todo seu relato. Respirando fundo, voltou a encarar o alfa com um olhar decidido. Havia tomado sua decisão. - Viktor, eu sempre me perguntei por que nunca o nome da empresa foi alterado, mas hoje me ocorreu que mesmo Akira tendo se associado a meu pai, nada foi alterado, e eu duvido que encontremos algo nos documentos que tenho guardado.

\- Se quiser, posso tentar ajudar, tenho excelentes advogados, e garanto que eles conseguirão o que por ventura não conseguirmos. - o alfa sorriu mais uma vez, já com ideias a lhe fervilhar.

\- Agradeço, mas vou tentar primeiro como herdeira descobrir algo na prefeitura, se não conseguir nada, aceitarei de bom grado a intervenção dos advogados, mas gostaria de pagar os custos! - orgulhosa… sim, uma característica da família Katsuki.

\- Podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde! - Viktor pediu, e ao vê-la concordar, abriu um pequeno sorriso. Estava voltando a conseguir sorrir sem ao menos reparar, e talvez tudo isso fosse ao fato de estar perto de quem realmente queria. E além do mais, estava disposto a ajudar a família de Yuuri, e não mediria esforços para isso, e aquilo lhe fazia muito, mas muito bem.

\- Creio que você já queira ir ter com o Yuu, não? - perguntou a morena apenas para ter certeza de que já havia retido o mesmo por demais.

\- Teremos tempo para nos aproximar, Mari, mas não nego que quero vê-lo! - confirmou o platinado ao sentir suas bochechas levemente quentes.

\- Então vá! E Viktor… - fez uma pausa ao ver que o homem já de pé voltava para mirá-la nos olhos. - Vá devagar, lembre-se do que eu te disse! 

Balançando a cabeça, o lúpus por fim saiu da cozinha, sendo acompanhado por seu fiel escudeiro, que latindo e abanando o rabo, parecia o guiar pelo quintal.

O cheiro adocicado, um tanto mais forte que podia se lembrar, o abalou quando se aproximou da árvore com o banco logo abaixo desta. Observando melhor a neve rala, notou passos em direção contrária a que viera, e em seu ser desejou seguir atrás deles, mas não seria o correto, talvez devesse esperar mais um pouco. Viktor não queria estragar tudo.

Sentando-se no mesmo lugar que minutos antes o ômega estivera, volveu seu olhos para todos os lados, observando, guardando para si lembranças do lugar que seu destinado passara o melhor de sua vida. Nikiforov pode até imaginar como seu Yuuri se divertira correndo por aquele local. Gostaria ele de poder ficar ali com seu ômega, ver seus pequenos filhotes que teriam, correndo e brincando com Makka, ou quais animais de estimação quisessem.

Com um leve suspiro, recostou-se melhor no banco, elevando os olhos para o topo da árvore ressequida de cerejeira, sentiu como se estivesse sendo observado, e tornando a olhar para todos os lados, reparou na janela do segundo andar da construção. O leve balançar da cortina delatava ao alfa que alguém realmente o observara dali. Sorrindo de lado, voltou sua atenção para seu mascote que tinha recostado sua cabeça sobre seu joelho. Sabia o que ele queria, e não se fez de rogado, atendendo a ele e esfregando as mãos nos macios fios encaracolados. Sem perceber, deixou que seus feromônios tomassem o lugar, inconscientemente queria poder acalmar o ômega, que tinha certeza, estivera o mirando a pouco.

Pescando seu eletrônico do bolso do casaco, discou o número do loiro advogado, e só lembrou que este poderia estar dormindo, quando ouvi a voz rouca do outro lado da linha.

\- Bom dia, _solnechnyy svet_ (brilho do sol)! - gracejou o lúpus.

\- Viktor, eu espero que seja um caso de vida ou morte para me derrubar da cama ainda de madrugada! - rosnou Chris sem ligar para os gracejos do amigo.

\- É mais de dez horas, belo adormecido! E essa é minha desforra pelas vezes que faz o mesmo comigo! - riu divertido ao regozijar-se por ter conseguido pegar o advogado com a guarda baixa.

\- Ok! Ok! A que devo ilustre ligação em pleno sábado pela manhã? - Christophe questionou, para logo se preocupar. - Você já está em Hasetsu? - a voz subiu uma oitava ao fazer essa pergunta.

\- Sim, já estou e… - foi atalhado por novo questionamento.

\- Meteu a pata? Estragou tudo? Ah! Mon ami! Eu avisei e…

\- Chris…

\- Eu te avisei tanto… quer que eu vá…

\- Christophe! - chamou pela segunda vez. Ao escutar apenas a respiração agitada do amigo, continuou. - Não precisa vir para cá! - respondeu rapidamente. - Quero que você e Lee suspendam os documentos no cartório!

\- Como é? Viktor, o que mudou? - perguntou o suíço um tanto atordoado. 

\- A história é longa, e terei de ser o mais rápido possível, pois prometi a Mari que não iria contar nada a seu irmão! - Viktor se levantou, caminhando para outro lado daquele quintal. Ele queria com isso se afastar o máximo possível daquela janela.

\- Mais uma mentira, Viktor? - Chris perguntou não acreditando em como seu amigo poderia sair dessa situação. 

\- Não, Chris! - grunhiu o lúpus ao torcer os lábios. - Não será uma mentira, apenas uma omissão dos fatos! - escutando o amigo suspirar do outro lado, prosseguiu contando tudo o que acabara de ouvir, e as suspeitas que isso acarretavam.

\- Então, descobrimos por que nossa solicitação nunca ia para frente! - Chris refletiu uns minutos após desabafar. - Segunda pela manhã, eu mesmo vou me encarregar de parar a petição, e também já solicitar uma pesquisa sobre a união deles apenas para desencargo de consciência! E meu amigo, talvez fosse interessante colocar um detetive nessa história. Existe algo de podre, e não é o cheiro horrível que você diz que aquele alfa tem! - o advogado estava enojado, ele não era um especialista em criminalista, mas Seung e ele, conheciam um muito bom, e talvez fossem precisar de seus préstimos! 

\- Não sei, Chris! Tenho receio do que possamos descobrir! - Viktor queria livrar seu homem daquele ser desprezível. Gostaria de acabar com sua raça, mas temia por Yuuri, e talvez melhor fosse buscar por soluções que não precisassem chegar ao extremo. Mas Nikiforov tinha para si que aquele ser vil e prepotente, não iria aceitar as coisas sem querer dificultar ou mesmo brigar!

Suspirando voltou a caminhar.

\- Viktor… apenas pense seriamente nessa possibilidade! - solicitou o amigo de longa data.

\- Pensarei, Chris! Até meu retorno, e me mantenham informado! - pediu antes de desligar e ouvindo o gracejo do suíço.

\- Até, e não me volte com a notícia de que o mordeu! - e antes de ter resposta para sua brincadeira, Christophe desligou.

Rindo baixinho, chamou por Makkachin, e retornou pelo mesmo caminho que havia feito antes.

Reencontrando-se com Mari, está o convenceu a seguir para os banhos termais, para poder relaxar um pouco da viagem, antes do almoço, e aproveitando também para lhe mostrar o local que iria ficar.

Após deixar suas malas, e organizar algumas poucas coisas, seguiu para o local que havia sido indicado. A água quente o recebeu. Estava sozinho, e para não enlouquecer, pensava em tudo que teria de fazer, e até mesmo pedir aos céus, ao ser supremo, que não fizesse nada que prejudicasse a relação que ele gostaria de construir com o Katsuki.

Fechando os olhos, espreguiçou-se lentamente. Estava na hora de enfrentar o que estava por vir!

**oOoOoOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e Explicações:
> 
> Quando estava idealizando esse capítulo juntamente a Almaro, tive uma grande ajuda da LadyCygnus (muito obrigado!), que me lembrou sobre as sinetas (carimbos usados para assinar os dodumentos) e com isso, ela acabou por me mostrar vários links com o que eu precisava e até mesmo poder achar sobre o Koseki Tohon!
> 
> Foi uma pesquisa por vezes muito esclarecedora, e que por deveras, ajudou e muito em algumas coisas. Tomamos a liberdade, pois não conhecemos as leis do Japão a fundo, de ir moldando este que é um documento muito importante para essa nação. Se quiserem ler o que descobrimos, esse site e até mesmo de nossa embaixada no Japão, nos ajudou muito com termos, e até mesmo a descobrir que realmente, não há uma certidão de casamento, mas sim um registro de casamento, ao qual só tem valor se também registrado no Koseki Tohan. https://www.japaoemfoco.com/koseki-sistema-de-registro-familiar-japones/
> 
> Cantinho Rosa e Azul:
> 
> Theka: Então, mais uma vez pedimos desculpas pela demora. Muita coisa acontecendo no mundo, e por mais que eu tente não deixar minha ansiedade influenciar muitas coisas, elas acabam acontecendo, e eu devo agradecer muito a paciência da Almaro, e todos que nos acompanham, deixando seu carinho e nos apoiando.
> 
> Viktor: Tudo isso para pedir desculpas?
> 
> Yuuri: Ah! Eu não acredito, Viktor!!
> 
> Almaro: Coelha, melhore nem prestar atenção ao platinado, creio que ele anda muito saídinho, e querendo brincar com fogo! *olhar de esguelha para o casal*
> 
> Theka: Sim, ele não sabe que eu ando em um total estado de calamidade… até mesmo por isso, que ele se cale, ou não tem capítulos novos depois desse!
> 
> Viktor: *olhos arregalados* Como é que é?
> 
> Yuuri: Vem cá, Vitya… *puxando o platinado para longe* Você nunca ouviu a história do Kit Fic que Kardia e Bunny vivem falando? *e ao ver o noivo negar, continua* Pois devia… então…
> 
> Almaro: *rindo divertida* Acho que agora nosso platinado vai pensar um pouquinho mais antes de nos aporrinhar!
> 
> Theka: Com certeza, amiga! *risos* Ele precisa entender que as donas do Kit fic somos nós, e que se pá, sem capítulos, ou ele vai ficar mais tempo na geladeira sem poder fazer você sabe o que! *mais risos*
> 
> Almaro: *gargalhando* Isso é ser muito cruel, mas esse lúpus metido está merecendo!
> 
> Deixando os dois para lá, e as agruras da vida, esperamos que nos perdoem pelo novo atraso, e que gostem do que fizemos nesse capítulo. Deixem comentários, o apoio de vocês nós faz muito bem!
> 
> Beijos  
> Almaro e Theka


	16. Capítulo 14 - Reencontro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e explicações no final do capítulo.
> 
> Capítulo ainda sem verificação de nossa Beta. Assim que possível, faremos a substituição pelo betado.
> 
> Qualquer erro, será corrigido depois!

Yuuri havia seguido o caminho inverso ao que o mascote do russo desaparecera. Não gostara nem um pouco por ter enganado o belo poodle, mas não queria ser visto estando vestido de qualquer jeito. Não se achava preparado para ter com o recém chegado, e também havia o fato de estar a tanto tempo fora com roupas inadequadas, que gostaria de evitar um confronto com a irmã. Realmente, ela iria lhe perguntar coisas, que nem mesmo ele poderia responder, tais como: o que estava pensando ao sair daquele jeito para o frio quintal?

Deixando os pensamentos sobre o que havia feito de lado. Tornou a lembrar de seu encontro com o mascote do alfa que ali chegara. Seu coração batia descompassado no peito quando finalmente adentrara pela porta principal, evitando assim passar pela cozinha, pois ele tinha absoluta certeza, que Mari estaria interrogando o Nikiforov ali. Conhecia muito bem a irmã, e compreendia o fato dela agir daquela forma. Talvez se a situação fosse inversa, ele também teria a mesma postura. E bem, aproveitando-se disso, entrara em silêncio, sem se deter por nada, seguindo para seu antigo quarto, onde algumas coisas suas se encontravam guardadas.

Fechando a porta lentamente, trancou-a, e se aproximando de sua velha mesa de estudos, buscou por uma caixa quadrada de tamanho razoável, onde se encontrava aquele feio e rude objeto opressor. Com um suspiro desanimado, deixou a caixa onde estava, e sem pensar, aproximou-se da janela. Afastando a cortina lentamente, Yuuri tentou ver o pátio traseiro, mas para seu desgosto, ou até mesmo alívio, o local se encontrava vazio.

Voltando sua atenção para outra coisa, mirou os antigos porta-retratos, que se encontravam espalhados pela mesa de estudos, e até na mesinha de cabeceira. Pegando um em questão, observou a família feliz que eram há uns anos atrás. Um saudosismo apoderou-se do moreno, e pensamentos de como teria sido se sua mãe não tivesse adoecido lhe assolaram a alma. Balançando a cabeça, Yuuri tentou afastar os pensamentos tristes, e tornou a olhar para a caixa de mogno, e ao abri-la, revelar a coleira de couro escura, resistente para a colocar em seu pescoço. Sabia que não seria necessário usá-la, mas aquele ato já era tão automático a se fazer, ainda mais na presença de um alfa, mesmo esse sendo seu destinado. Ele sentia que com o alfa russo tudo seria diferente, e ele tinha de se apegar a esse sentimento, pois se assim não o fizesse, tinha medo de dar o próximo passo!

Precisava voltar para o quarto maior o qual estava utilizando. Recolocando o quadro em seu devido lugar, ficou em pé, mas não seguiu o que tinha em mente. Seus pés seguiram para outro local, preferindo dar mais uma olhada pela janela. Contendo a respiração, o Katsuki por fim o avistou. O russo estava sentado no mesmo lugar em que estivera até a pouco. Uma quentura gostosa se apossou de todo o seu ser. Queria poder ver-lhe a face bonita, as íris cerúleas a mirá-lo com intensidade. Sentir o delicioso e refrescante olor de pinheiro. Se imaginar longe de todos seus problemas, e envolvido naquela calmaria, a qual o feromônio de seu destinado lhe remetia. Com um suspiro, farejou o ar instintivamente, buscando, tentando sentir aquela deliciosa fragrância, mas apenas o que lhe enchera as narinas e os pulmões fora o ar carregado de seu próprio odor.

Baixando um tanto os olhos, mirou as mãos sobre o próprio ventre já liso. Balançando a cabeça, lançou para longe os pensamentos tristes. Ao tornar a mirar o platinado, só teve tempo de deslizar rapidamente para o lado, fugindo assim do olhar alheio.

Sentia o coração bater desenfreado no peito. Já não era mais um adolescente, e não podia dar-se ao luxo de passar por aquilo, mas tudo era tão novo! Nunca pode experimentar o que os jovens diziam sentir quando apaixonados, e agora achava que tudo que ouvira da mãe e irmã, seria algo de pouca importância, mas Yuuri sentia o rosto em chamas, o coração em batidas fortes e alucinado no peito. Com um sorriso bobo, espalmou as mãos sobre o peito na altura de seu coração.

\- Katsuki Yuuri, contenha-se! - murmurou para si mesmo. - Primeiro conheça as intenções deste alfa! - ruminou antes de mais uma vez espiar pela janela, e para surpresa do moreno, o alfa estava de costas para ele, em pé e parecia estar falando em seu eletrônico. Observando melhor o corpo do platinado, mordiscando o lábio inferior, forçou-se a sair de onde estava. Precisava estar apresentável para quando finalmente se encontrassem.

Levando consigo a caixa de madeira, ao chegar no quarto espaçoso, separou algo confortável para usar, e saindo apressado, seguiu para a ala particular a qual era reservada para a família. Podia ter usado o banheiro de seu quarto, mas Yuuri queria poder relaxar, e quem sabe, idealizar como iria reagir e se portar perante esse homem que mesmo sem o conhecer direito, sentia que deveria, e poderia confiar.

Após deixar suas roupas e mudas limpas em um dos armários, seguiu até a ducha, e por fim entrou lentamente deixando as águas termais lhe envolver o corpo. Com um suspiro satisfeito, recostou-se sentado próximo as pedras, colocando uma pequena toalha ocultando seus olhos. Quando começava a notar seu corpo mais leve, sentiu aquele olor que tanto almejara. Ressabiado, retirou rapidamente a peça clara dos olhos, volvendo-os em todas as direções. Fixando as íris chocolates na parede de tábuas de bambus a sua frente. Sabia que do outro lado daquela divisão, os banhos termais para hóspedes se encontravam, e parecia estar sendo usado por uma única pessoa em específico.

A floresta calma e cheirando a pinheiros parecia o engolir, envolvendo-o totalmente.

_“Será que… não, não é possível…”_ \- pensou Yuuri. Uma louca vontade de poder estar ao lado do russo, poder inebriar-se naquele cheiro e ser impregnado por ele, deixando seus feromônios se mesclarem.

Fechando os olhos com força, travou uma luta interna, sua insegurança parecia estar tomando o controle mais uma vez. Pensamentos escusos, e que não faziam sentido o tomavam. Cravando as unhas bem cortadas em suas palmas, buscou por sua paz. Tinha de continuar perene! Tinha de lembrar do que estava o motivando, lembrar da terapia, e que deveria de ver e sentir com o coração livre dos fantasmas do passado.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, o Katsuki deslizou lentamente sobre as pedras deixando seu corpo todo afundar nas águas que o faziam relaxar. Ficou embaixo d’água o tempo que conseguia prender a respiração. E quando finalmente resolveu que já era hora de voltar para seu quarto, e se preparar para o almoço, o fez tão rápido e automaticamente, que não percebera que deitado ao lado da entrada das termas se encontrava o grande poodle marrom, que ao avistá-lo, levantou rapidamente. Agitando a cauda felpuda, acompanhou o ômega passar, e o seguiu pateando alegremente.

Distraído como estava, Yuuri só reparou no cachorro, quando este virou-se ao fechar a porta, e o viu sobre sua cama. A cauda agitada, a língua para fora, e os olhos fixos em sua direção.

\- Ora, como… - Yuuri começou. Ao se aproximar do mascote, afagou-lhe as orelhas, o abraçando logo em seguida. - Seu dono vai ficar preocupado com você se começar a desaparecer assim, Makkachin! - comentou ao mirar o cão diretamente nos olhinhos cor de carvão.

Recebendo uma lambida no rosto, deixou que uma gargalhada fácil quebrasse o silêncio do cômodo. Colocando ambas as mãos sobre os próprios lábios, Yuuri se conteve. Não conseguia se lembrar há quanto tempo não ouvia a própria risada, mas não conseguia ficar assim por muito tempo, pois o animado mascote havia se lançado sobre ele, exigindo mimos e sua atenção.

\- Quem é um bom menino? - perguntou ao abraçar mais uma vez o poodle. - Hmmm... quem é? - Yuuri deixou-se ser lambido mais algumas vezes pelo peludo, e o afastando, mirou as horas no relógio de cabeceira. Assustando-se um tanto, constatou que muito em breve, Mari já estaria o chamando no início do corredor para que fosse almoçar.

Abrindo a porta lentamente, deixou que o mascote passasse primeiro, e o seguiu com passos decididos. Yuuri abriu mais os olhos ao perceber que Makkachin havia se esgueirado para dentro de um dos quartos. Preocupado que este atrapalhasse, ou mesmo assustasse alguém, se aproximou rapidamente da porta.

Contendo a respiração, mirou atônito e ao mesmo tempo curioso, o corpo do platinado desnudo. Os ombros largos, musculatura definida e torneada, e nádegas perfeitas. Ele parecia ralhar com o cão, mas de uma forma calma e fraternal, e por mais que Yuuri não quisesse ficar ali, ele não conseguia concentrar-se no que o platinado estava dizendo ao mascote, que com a língua para fora, parecia não ligar nem um pouco para seu dono. Com um leve sorriso, tornou a mirar o russo - que tão compenetrado, ainda não havia notado que estava sendo observado.

Até aquele devido momento, o Katsuki nunca havia sequer imaginado como seria o corpo de seu destinado. Talvez, quem sabe por não ter podido prestar melhor atenção, e apenas ter fixado seu interesse no rosto bonito, não poderia mesmo imaginá-lo. Mas agora, com aquela oportunidade, não poderia deixar de pensar que só sentia asco ao ver o marido desnudo… já com o platinado, sentia uma quentura percorrer todo o corpo, e era inevitável sentir-se mais atraído e ao mesmo tempo temeroso. Sabia que teria de enfrentar seus medos e receios, era bem consciente disso, todavia tinha noção do que estava fazendo ser errado, não poderia ficar espionando o homem daquela forma. Balançando a cabeça, Yuuri tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos para conseguir sair dali com dignidade, e dar ao alfa o respeito que este merecia, mas o ômega não contava com o que viria a seguir. Makkachin em um rompante de alegria por tê-lo avistado, pulou da cama correndo na direção do japonês. De olhos arregalados, saiu de seu torpor ao escutar o latido forte e feliz, e ao ter as íris azul-celestes sobre si. Olhos chocolates perdidos naquela imensidão azul!

\- Yuu-ri… - Viktor mirou-o com saudosismo. Quando pensou em seguir atrás dele, lembrou-se do inevitável: estava nu!

Em choque, finalmente o moreno reagiu. Dando uns passos para trás, sentiu a parede de madeira chocar-se com suas costas. Sentindo o rosto em chamas, sabia que estava terrivelmente com as bochechas rubras. Desviando o olhar, e com o coração batendo forte como um tambor, saiu disparado corredor a fora, deixando o platinado um tanto surpreso, e até mesmo preocupado com o que seu destinado estaria pensando sobre ele naquele exato momento.

**oOoOoOo**

Ao ser deixado sozinho, Viktor mirou o vazio corredor. Sabia que deveria ter fechado a porta com a chave, mais nunca imaginou que seu fiel escudeiro iria deslizar a porta de correr, e que acabasse por fazer uma exibição gratuita para o moreno.

_“Há quanto tempo Yuuri estaria me observando?”_ \- pensou o platinado ao finalmente se mover e ainda nu, ir fechar a porta, percebendo enfim que a mesma era simples e não havia fechadura.

Puxando o ar profundamente, sentiu com maior intensidade o perfume característico a cerejeiras que Yuuri havia liberado talvez sem ter notado. O alfa interior, seu lúpus uivou em protesto. Claro que pela cabeça de Viktor havia passado a vontade de puxar o outro homem para seus braços, poder enterrar seu nariz na glândula de cheiro do Katsuki, e o marcar. Não queria que mais ninguém o tocasse, mas Nikiforov tinha consciência de que não poderia fazer tudo como bem queria! De nada adiantaria tentar ser territorialista, possessivo e superprotetor, se isso fizesse com que seu amado ômega o rechaçasse. Iria ser um belo desafio para o Lúpus controlar seu temperamento em prol de um bem maior, mas o russo estava decidido: e se fosse necessário, até pediria desculpas pela exposição que havia feito o japonês passar.

Em outros tempo, Viktor nem pensaria muito no que acontecera, mas agora… Ah! Agora tudo estava diferente!

_“Ah! Se eu soubesse que tudo seria assim! Não acreditei quando me disseram, e agora comprovo a duras penas que todos tinham razão!”_ \- E com esse pensamento, começou a se vestir, e a pensar em como abordaria o assunto, e explicaria ao moreno que não fora algo premeditado o que havia passado. - _“Pense, Nikiforov! Você não é uma ameba!”_ \- mirando-se no espelho, o empresário tentava exigir de si mesmo uma solução para aquele dilema, mas tudo o que lhe vinha à mente, não parecia agradar.

Talvez pudesse deixar as coisas acontecerem, e seguirem seu curso, mas não seria o certo. Já haviam muitas inverdades obscurecendo o que buscava ter com seu destinado, e não gostaria de ter mais uma que por um equívoco de sua parte, pudesse de alguma forma vir a atrapalhar o enlace dos dois.

Fixando o olhar em uma única direção, acabou perdendo-se em seus pensamentos, dos quais foi despertado, ao sentir o focinho gelado de Makkachin ao lhe tocar o rosto.

\- Não, Makka! - ralhou Viktor entre o riso. Quando o cão queria, o enchia de lambidas, exigindo que fosse acariciado, ou mesmo abraçado por seu dono. O que este já estava fazendo. O cheiro de sakuras impregnado no costado peludo, fazendo com que o platinado preferisse ter o ômega ali, e não seu fiel escudeiro!

Nesse mesmo instante, algo lhe passou pela cabeça, e ele já sabia o que fazer. Talvez, quiçá não fosse algo esperado, mas teria de servir. E assim, com um sorriso decidido, deixou seu quarto, voltando pelo mesmo caminho até o salão onde acabou por encontrar com os dois irmãos.

**oOoOoOo**

\- O que aconteceu, Yuuri? - Mari questionou tão logo percebera que não se encontrava mais sozinha na cozinha.

\- Não foi nada! - Yuuri tratou de responder o mais pronto possível. Ainda sentia seu rosto em chamas, mas não havia lembrado que sua irmã notaria sua agitação. Agora já não tinha muita coisa a se falar, e de nada valeria chorar pelo que ele mesmo havia inconscientemente procurado. O leve olor a sakuras tomando o lugar, como se ele quisesse se fazer notado.

\- Porque será que não consigo acreditar no que diz? - a mais velha lhe questionou ao cruzar os braços e se recostar na pia, parando o que estivera até a pouco fazendo.

\- Mari-nee… - resmungou Yuuri ao sentar-se à mesa, e tentar se ver livre de ter que responder ao que ela queria. Não teria coragem de contar que acabara de invadir a privacidade daquele homem maravilhoso. Apenas por lembrar-se do que a pouco passara, sentiu que suas bochechas se esquentavam mais uma vez. Conhecendo a irmã como conhecia, já sabia que não teria escapatória, e teria de contar tudo, tim-tim por tim-tim.

Ao voltar os olhos na direção da mais velha, que até então estava evitando, percebera tarde demais que estava onde ela queria, e antes mesmo de conseguir falar alguma coisa, ela tomou a frente.

\- Você já o viu, não é? - perguntou com o semblante sério, mas com ganas de rir. O irmão mais novo estava acanhado, a fazendo relembrar de quando este era apenas um garotinho e havia aprontado alguma coisa, e envergonhado, não sabia como começar a falar. - Sabe, você não mudou nada de quando ainda era pequenino e ficava morrendo de vergonha de contar o que havia feito! - Mari sorriu ao sustentar os olhos castanhos avermelhados.

\- Não aconteceu nada, Mari-nee! - Yuuri tentou soar convincente, mas sua voz levemente falha havia chamado mais a atenção da japonesa mais velha.

\- Vocês se viram sim! - era uma afirmação, pois a beta conseguia sentir o adocicado cheiro de cerejeiras em flor. - Como foi? - questionou ao se aproximar do irmão e sentar a seu lado na cadeira vaga.

Yuuri mordiscou o lábio inferior antes de começar a falar. Não sabia exatamente quanto tempo teria até que o platinado aparecesse para se juntar a eles, por isso não queria enrolar para confessar a irmã o que havia acontecido, mas claro, que se pudesse omitir o fato do outro estar desnudo, ah! Isso com certeza o faria!

\- Não foi algo planejado! - começou o ômega tomando o cuidado com as palavras que estava usando. - Makkachin estava comigo, e adentrou em um dos quartos próximos ao meu. Não sabia se tratar do quarto de… - fez uma pausa ao sentir que mais uma vez estava envergonhado - o quarto dele! - murmurou sem conseguir dizer o nome do alfa sem deixar de sentir o calor que o dominava. - Fiquei tão envergonhado, que não consegui dizer nada, e o deixei sozinho!

\- Yuu-chan! - Mari mirou desconfiada ao segurar-lhe carinhosamente a mão que este tinha sobre o tampo da mesa. - Isso não foi tudo, não é? - questionou ao sentir-se um tanto preocupada. Não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse bem debaixo de seu nariz.

\- Foi apenas isso, Mari! - Yuuri apressou-se em dizer. - Viktor apenas me chamou quando me viu, mas estava tão envergonhado por observá-lo sem que soubesse, que deixei meus medos assumirem meu ser, e saí correndo. - baixando a cabeça, escondeu o rosto entre os braços.

\- Ah! Meu irmão! - acarinhou os fios negros tentando confortá-lo. - Você não deve se deixar abater. Sei que o novo lhe deixa amedrontado, mas lembre-se… - parou de falar ao ver que o mais novo voltava seu olhar levemente avermelhado para si. - Lembre do que a psicóloga lhe disse: não julgue o livro pela capa!

\- Eu sei, nee-san, mas é tão difícil! Eu o quero perto, mas ao mesmo tempo temo por nosso destino, e que algo de ruim nos aconteça. - algumas lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto do Katsuki, as quais foram amparadas pela beta.

\- Não, por favor, não chore, Yuu! Lembre-se que sua felicidade está bem ao seu lado, e só vai depender de você para que possa senti-la, e se deixar completar por sua alma gêmea. Por seu parceiro para o resto de sua vida! - Mari o lembrou. - Vamos lá, Katsuki Yuuri! Levante essa cabeça, enxugue as lágrimas, e tente ser você mesmo perante Viktor! - e sorriu ao ver o irmão concordar consigo. - E tenha sempre em mente, você sempre soube quem seria seu soulmate! - declarou. A beta conhecia o segredo de Yuuri e Hiroko. A matriarca da família, havia lhe contado um pouco antes da doença que a acometia, piorar. A ômega contara, na esperança de que algo pudesse acontecer e interferir no futuro de seu filho.

Mirando a irmã um tanto surpreso, Yuuri quis perguntar-lhe como a morena sabia daquele pormenor, mas não pode fazer nada, pois a entrada festiva do poodle marrom, lhes chamou a atenção, e logo em seguida, o platinado e o olor a pinheiro se fizera presente.

Observando os dois, a beta até fez menção de sair de perto deles para lhes dar, quem sabe, um pouco de privacidade, mas o olhar dos dois em sua direção, dizia o contrário fazendo-a ficar por ali.

\- Konnichiwa! (Boa tarde!) - saudou o russo ao fazer uma leve reverência. Por mais que Viktor sentia seu coração descompassar ao fixar o olhar nos do ômega, e que tinha ganas de o estreitar entre os braços, controlou-se, esperando pela reação do mesmo.

\- Konnichiwa! - as vozes dos irmãos em uníssono acabaram por desconcertar um pouco o alfa.

Este gostaria muito de ouvir a voz de seu destinado, somente a dele, para matar as saudades e sentir o prazer de ter sua atenção. Sorrindo abobalhado, Nikiforov fez nova reverência quando os dois irmãos o saudaram imitando seus movimentos, e respeitando os bons costumes.

\- Há quanto tempo, Katsuki Yuuri! - Viktor tentou modular a voz, fazendo um coquete ao lembrar a apresentação que ambos fizeram meses atrás no hospital. Queria que não soasse sensual, apenas para não desagradar ao ômega, e antes que esse lhe desse qualquer resposta, continuou. - Espero que esteja bem, apesar do que aconteceu contigo. Sinto muito por sua perda. - terminou a frase, e só então percebeu que poderia ter colocado o dedo no meio da ferida ainda aberta no peito do moreno.

Pigarreando, Mari cutucou levemente o irmão quando este demorou um tanto a responder ao russo. Dando-lhe um leve cutucão embaixo da mesa, mirou-o seriamente. O recém chegado não merecia ser tratado com indiferença devido a insegurança do moreno mais novo.

\- Sim… - Yuuri começou, a voz levemente fraca, um tanto tímido. Talvez até estivesse se sentindo desconcertado por tudo o que o alfa lhe falou. Bem, mas era de se esperar que ele soubesse de tudo. O ômega havia o sentido enquanto estava em desespero, mas precisava viver o dia de hoje, por isso, tornou a focar-se no que deveria. - Realmente, faz algum tempo, senhor Nikiforov!

\- Viktor… - pediu o platinado ao sustentar-lhe o olhar.

\- Agradeço seus votos de pesar, senhor Nikiforov! - Yuuri continuou a falar, evitando fazer o que o platinado queria. Não poderia ser descortês, e somente ousaria usar chamá-lo por seu nome próprio, se assim chegassem a ser muito próximos. Com o marido havia sido daquela forma, então por que teria de ser diferente? Na cabeça do japonês estava agindo com coerência, e como sempre fora instruído e obrigado a fazer por Akira.

Mari não conseguia entender o que estava se passando com Yuuri. Ela o sentia distante, temeroso. De certo o novo o faria agir assim, mas havia imaginado que talvez ambos fossem mais receptivos. Podia sentir os feromônios de ambos bem fraco e para ela parecia que os dois nem haviam sofrido o imprint!

Tinha consciência que Viktor estava a base de supressores e calmante, bem como seu irmão poderia ter também assumido essa postura, ainda mais que se encontrava usando aquele incômodo objeto ao redor do pescoço. Sustentando o olhar de ambos, a beta resolveu quebrar aquela barreira que ambos estavam erguendo entre si.

\- Nikiforov-san, espero que tenha desfrutado das termas. - Mari levantou-se para ir até o fogão, mas não sem antes fuzilar o irmão com a mirada.

\- Sim, foi relaxante e muito bom! - Viktor respondeu prontamente. - Ouso até em dizer que foi como um bálsamo, me ajudando a desestressar, e o olor a cerejeiras me deixou mais tranquilo. - revelou ao mirar com intensidade ao moreno a sua frente.

Yuuri ficou rubro de vergonha, havia sentido o cheiro de pinheiro também, e assim como o alfa, havia se tranquilizado um pouco, e desejado muitas coisas, mas não colocaria em palavras nem por decreto. Havia aprendido a duras penas que só deveria falar na presença de um alfa quando este lhe deixasse, ou se dirigisse a ele. Assim não expressou nenhuma palavra.

Achando aquilo estranho, Viktor voltou os olhos de um irmão para o outro. Não conseguia entender o que estava se passando ali, por isso mesmo resolveu observar o que aconteceria a seguir para não meter mais uma vez o dedo sobre a ferida, e acabar se complicando mais.

\- Yuuri, vá com Viktor para a sala de jantar, já está tudo pronto, e por favor ajeite as coisas, sim! - pediu Mari acabando com o silêncio constrangedor.

Com um aceno de cabeça, o ômega levantou de onde estivera sentado, e pegando algumas coisas, deixou que o alfa lhe ajudasse ao levar as pequenas peças de porcelana.

O platinado seguia os movimentos do moreno, e assim que tudo estava pronto e em seu devido lugar, sentou-se à frente do japonês na pequena mesa de tampo escuro. Mirando o moreno com intensidade, não aguentou muito tempo e proferiu:

\- Eu gostaria… - Viktor parou de falar, pois o ômega havia dito o mesmo que ele praticamente juntos. Quem sabe se houvessem combinado, aquela situação não haveria de dar certo.

\- Desculpe, pode falar primeiro. - Yuuri cedeu sua vez ao se colocar em seu lugar. O ômega submisso que havia se tornado falando mais alto que seu primeiro gênero.

Estranhando um pouco o gesto, o platinado arqueou um tanto suas sobrancelhas, ele queria entender aquele baixar de olhos, e aguardar, uma postura muito submissa aos olhos do lúpus. Para o russo, aquilo era novo e constrangedor, pois havia aprendido com sua mãe que nem mesmo uma alfa deveria baixar a cabeça perante a opressão de alguns alfas decrépitos. Ele nunca vira sua mãe agir como estava vendo o seu ômega. Conhecia poucos ômegas que agiam daquela forma, e aí lembrou-se do que Mari lhe contara. Quis rosnar enraivecido, mas sua ira não deveria ser descontada em seu destinado, por isso controlou-se. Se pudesse, faria aquele alfa prepotente pagar por cada humilhação que este tinha impingido em seu destinado. 

\- Eu gostaria de me desculpar com você por hoje um pouco mais cedo. - Viktor deixou que um leve sorriso um tanto sem graça surgisse em seus lábios. 

Yuuri levantou a cabeça incrédulo. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo não ouvia um pedido de desculpas, ainda mais vindo de alguém como o alfa. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, voltou finalmente os olhos, sustentando as íris cerúleas do alfa.

\- Não, não, Nikiforov-san, sou eu quem tenho que me desculpar com você! - Yuuri correu em dizer. - Eu não deveria ter ficado te observando, eu… eu… eu não poderia imaginar que era seu quarto, e…

\- Não, não se desculpe! - pediu o platinado. - Eu não deveria estar desnudo por tanto tempo e…

\- Como é que é? - a beta questionou ao colocar o almoço disposto sob o tampo da mesa. - O que foi que aconteceu? - e olhou ferozmente do alfa para o ômega. O silêncio persistiu e percebendo que o irmão havia abaixado a cabeça enquanto mordia os lábios e que nada confessaria, Mari focou toda sua atenção no alfa. - É melhor começar a se explicar senhor Nikiforov! – pediu sem alterar a entonação de sua voz. - Permiti que entrasse em meu lar, que falasse com meu irmão e preciso saber se posso confiar em você como me disse mais cedo. – sustentou o olhar do alfa lúpus a mesa sem em nenhum momento baixar a guarda.

Viktor odiava se sentir acuado e sabia que havia cometido um erro mesmo sem querer, e que a irmã do seu destinado não deixaria por menos quando descobrisse.

\- Mari, não foi de propósito, eu... eu... - a irmã japonesa não arredava os olhos furiosos do russo, e essa atitude muito o lembrou do próprio pai alfa e chefe da família Nikiforov. - Eu estava no quarto... – fez uma leve pausa apenas para pensar melhor em quais palavras poderia usar sem cometer um belo deslize - não imaginei que Makkachin fosse abrir a porta e... – parou de falar ao mirar o ômega com preocupação. Não queria expô-lo a nenhum tipo de constrangimento, mas parecia que não iria dar certo.

Yuuri levantou o rosto vermelho de vergonha, não eram crianças para serem tratados daquela forma. E ele entendia o porquê de sua irmã estar agindo tão protetoramente, mas aquilo já estava indo um pouco longe demais para o gosto do ômega.

\- Mari nee-san... – chamou-lhe a atenção - pare, por favor! - seus olhos não se voltavam para o alfa, mas encontraram com os da irmã. - Não aconteceu nada demais, foi apenas um... encontro casual?! - tornou a morder os lábios indeciso com suas palavras, afinal não era uma mentira, mas também não era uma verdade. - Prometo que serei mais cuidadoso! - no fundo queria que a irmã parasse e que suavizasse o olhar, mas conhecia bem demais a beta a sua frente e por isso completou. - Não aconteceu nada demais... – e se enchendo de valor continuou - não brigue com o Nikiforov! – sussurrou sua vontade.

Mari levantou a mão e acariciou os cabelos negros do irmão, fazia anos que não o via daquele jeito, mesmo que estivesse ainda muito fragilizado e quebrado, tentava não responsabilizar o alfa a sua frente. Diferente do que sempre presenciava quando Yuuri estava com Akira e assumia toda a culpa por principalmente sentir medo do marido. Agora Yuuri, timidamente, havia defendido e poupado Viktor do ataque de ira que sabia ir na direção dele. Sorriu pequeno e mesmo contrariada, a japonesa confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem meu pequeno! Vou atender seu pedido, só porque você pediu! – frisou as últimas palavras ao dar maior ênfase nestas. Virando-se, olhou na direção da cozinha. - Você poderia pegar o tonkatsu, eu deixei a travessa em cima da bancada! – pediu ao sustentar os olhos levemente avermelhados do irmão.

O alfa platinado se viu mais uma vez observado pelos olhos da mulher beta e soube de antemão que a comida esquecida fora um mero artifício para tirar o ômega do recinto. Sendo assim, aguardou - não por muito tempo - o que ela queria com aquilo.

\- Na primeira oportunidade, você tinha que se exibir como um pavão? - o dedo em riste na cara do russo o acusando sem medo algum. - Você escutou algo do que conversamos mais cedo? – questionou sem deixar chances que o lúpus pudesse falar alguma coisa. - Você por um acaso considerou que está em uma casa de família, e com um ômega casado e de luto, e que por sinal é meu irmão?! - Mari falava rápido e sem baixar o dedo ou os olhos.

\- Mari me ouça – pediu tentando acalmar os batimentos de seu coração que pulsava descompassado -, eu não fiz de propósito! - Viktor passou às mãos pelos cabelos. - Meu erro foi ficar sonhando acordado e disso você pode me culpar, e também de esquecer de vestir o mínimo de roupas, por assim dizer, mas lhe garanto, não chamei o Makka ou imaginei que o Yuuri ficaria me olhando... – parou de falar de chofre ao escutar a voz da morena. Ela parecia incrédula.

\- Ele ficou... o Yuuri?? – Mari respirou fundo. - Quer dizer que meu irmão o espiou?

\- Sim! – Viktor respondeu calmamente, para o que pareceu para ele como surpresa para a beta, que arregalou os olhos. - Quero dizer... não! – o Lúpus não sabia mais o que dizer, e o que deveria realmente falar. Abrindo a boca mais uma vez, antes mesmo de conseguir se fazer ouvir, parou prestando atenção. A voz doce do ômega chegara até eles, e seu alfa interior pareceu estremecer apenas por poder escutar seu prometido.

\- Nee-san...

Os três se olharam e Mari antes de voltar-se muda, ainda deu uma encarada no russo em um aviso mudo de “estou de olho em você”. Os três se sentaram calados para almoçarem e Viktor tentava saborear a comida e evitar os olhos da irmã japonesa. Mari por sua vez, fazia questão de delimitar o território do estrangeiro, seguia com os olhos todos os movimentos que ele fazia. Confiava nele e torcia para que salvasse seu irmão, mas não poderia descuidar, pois tinha medo que se o russo fosse com muita sede ao pote, e fizesse o moreno sofrer mais que tudo, por isso todo cuidado era pouco.

Já Yuuri, assim como a irmã, observava discretamente o alfa a sua frente. O jeito refinado dos movimentos denotava sua educação, a delicadeza dos dedos ao pegar os hashis, e a atenção aos mínimos detalhes da etiqueta revelavam a atenção que teve em sua criação, a postura dizia que estava de frente para um alfa que conhecia seu lugar na hierarquia, mas aquela delicadeza e cuidado com tudo a sua volta, eram diferentes para o moreno. Só que o mais marcante para o japonês, com certeza, era o cheiro de pinheiros que envolvia a pequena sala onde se encontravam.

Por um instante, Yuuri fechou os olhos, a comida no meio do caminho para a boca ficara suspensa, respirou fundo e segurou o ar, queria guardar essa lembrança para sempre: a floresta de pinheiros. Quando reabriu os olhos deu com a cara de interrogação da irmã e com a face brilhante do russo, ficou sem graça e voltou a comer sem mais olhar para frente.

Onde estava com a cabeça para fazer o que acabara de fazer? Imagens do russo nu voltaram a sua mente e Yuuri tremeu com a figura forte e definida que guardara na memória. Balançou a cabeça para os lados tentando recuperar o mínimo do raciocínio a mesa e voltou a analisar o alfa que o destino lhe trouxe. Queria que estivessem em outros tempos para ter o poder de conhecê-lo sem medos ou meios termos. Na verdade, queria ter todas as chances do mundo para mudar sua vida e apagar o erro que era Akira, mas... suspirou triste e se deixou abater por sua realidade. Viktor era um destino distante e talvez impossível, e não adiantava desejar o impossível. Suspirou outra vez e foi quando sentiu uma quentura no peito, o cheiro do alfa havia mudado sutilmente e ocupava mais o espaço, o russo sentirá a sua tristeza e fazia de tudo para confortá-lo. Yuuri levantou os olhos de sua tigela e mergulhou nos azuis cristalinos que o observavam carinhosamente. Viktor era seu destino e a sua melhor parte também.

**oOoOoOo**

Viktor ajudou a retirar toda a louça da mesa do almoço e depois ficou sem jeito de como agir ou o que fazer, no fim apenas sentou-se na cadeira e ficou observando Yuuri lavar todos os utensílios na pia. O ambiente ficou estranho, alfa e ômega estavam cientes um da presença do outro, mas não trocavam nenhuma palavra.

Yuuri sentia-se aflito, pois sabia ser observado e ainda não tinha se decidido se era bom ou ruim ter a atenção do platinado. E de tão concentrado que estava, deu um pulo no lugar quando ouviu a voz do russo do seu lado e deixou o prato ensaboado escorregar por seus dedos, que acabou espatifado no fundo da pia.

\- Quer ajuda? – perguntou o platinado ao mostrar interesse. - Eu posso fazer algo... – insistiu deixando no ar sua vontade de se fazer prestativo.

O japonês o encarou assustado, não pelo prato, mas sim pela atitude do alfa. Era estranho para o moreno ter alguém tão prestativo, e este alguém ser do gênero dominante. Se bem que Toshiya, seu pai, era tão prestativo... Balançando a cabeça tornou a mirar o homem ao seu lado com surpresa.

\- Alfas, como você... – fez uma pausa buscando pelas palavras corretas - não fazem trabalhos domésticos! – a voz de Yuuri não passava de um sussurro, e seus olhos incrédulos vasculhavam o rosto do russo a procura de alguma emoção sarcástica, mas ficara mais surpreso ainda, quando viu o imponente alfa pegar o pano de prato em cima da mesa.

\- Não sou igual aos outros alfas que você conhece! - Viktor passou a secar a louça conforme o japonês lavava, e embora não tivessem mais trocado nenhuma palavra, o clima melhorou dentro da cozinha. E foi assim até que Makkachin entrou correndo. - Oi menino! Você deve estar com fome, não? – questionou o russo ao mirar o mascote com interesse.

Yuuri parou de lavar a louça e virou-se para ver o grande poodle marrom do russo que rodava aos seus pés para chamar a atenção do seu dono. Sorriu, amava cachorros, e ter um por perto seria especial, ainda mais esse sendo do estrangeiro que cheira a pinheiros. Ficou parado olhando o homem enquanto ele mexia em uma frasqueira que estava em cima da mesa, e que o moreno não tinha reparado até então. Deveria ser as coisas do animal, pois o cão estava mais agitado do que antes, e agora latia feliz enquanto pulava somente nas patas traseiras, mas Yuuri, também, aproveitou a oportunidade de observar o russo que carinhosamente falava com o animal de estimação em seu idioma natal, provavelmente pedindo para o cachorro não latir e o alertando sobre o escândalo que fazia.

O alfa platinado voltou-se para a pia novamente com um pacote e uma lata nas mãos, Makkachin ao seu redor pulando e latindo. Tudo aconteceu de forma rápida, o grande cão pulou nas costas do seu dono, o fazendo perder o equilíbrio. Viktor tombou para frente e só não caiu porque se apoiou em Yuuri, o prensado contra a pia com o peso do seu corpo, na verdade os dois ficaram colados um ao outro. Yuuri segurou o alfa, mesmo molhando um pouco a roupa dos dois, mas não deixou-o cair. Viktor era uma muralha de músculos, mesmo sob as roupas pode sentir a firmeza do que seus olhos viram horas antes. Para o ômega, o cheiro do alfa mais de perto era melhor ainda e a quentura que sentira antes, também apareceu para reconforta-lo.

Viktor não sabia o que fazer e onde colocar as mãos. Sua vontade era se aproveitar da situação e abraçá-lo, mas algo lhe dizia que não deveria fazer isso, não depois de aparecer pelado para o ômega, afinal poderia ser mal interpretado mais uma vez se deixasse se levar por seus instintos. Encarou o nipônico e viu o rosto deste se tingir de vermelho aos poucos, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração ofegante. E então, o russo fechou os próprios olhos e puxou o ar com força, o cheiro mais doce da sua infância o capturou e ele queria degustar muito e sentir aquele sabor, mas tornou a abrir os olhos e viu a expressão de susto no rosto do ômega. Se recompôs como pode.

\- Seu cheiro... – fez uma breve pausa, apenas para poder aspirar longamente mais uma vez aquele olor a flores - é o melhor de todos. - e nesse momento, Viktor notou a coleira que até então não tinha sequer percebido no pescoço alvo. - Me desculpe... – começou a tentar se retratar, mas parou abruptamente ao ser atalhado.

\- Eu não acredito! - a voz uma oitava mais alta do que deveria da irmã beta do japonês encheu a cozinha. - Não posso deixá-los um minuto sozinhos que você já está em cima do meu irmão! - Mari puxou o russo pela blusa e o girou para ficar de frente para ela, mas não teve tempo de falar mais nada ao estrangeiro, pois um Yuuri muito corado passou correndo pelos dois em direção as escadas e foi seguido pelo cachorro.

Viktor piscou os olhos um par de vezes depois de ver a saída tempestiva do japonês e do seu cachorro, voltou o olhar devagar na direção da beta que ainda o segurava. Mari, era muito mais baixa que o alfa e na organização social em que viviam, ela deveria ser mais obediente a ele, um alfa lúpus incrustado no topo da cadeia hierárquica. Mas pelo visto a mulher japonesa cagava para certas convenções.

\- Mari... você acreditaria em mim, se eu dissesse que foi sem querer mais uma vez? – Viktor perguntou um tanto sem graça. Ele tinha certeza que ela nunca iria confiar piamente em si. E aquilo não ajudaria muito, pois ela poderia até mesmo tentar influenciar o irmão contra a sua presença ali. O lúpus sabia que não poderia pensar daquela forma, também compreendia que a irmã era a proteção do ômega até aquele momento, por isso mesmo, Nikiforov sabia que teria de ter jogo de cintura para lidar com aquela mulher batalhadora.

A japonesa o encarou com cara enfezada e respirou fundo, não o respondeu e virou-se em direção a escadaria.

\- Vou falar com meu irmão! – e sem mais nada dizer, saiu da cozinha, deixando um homem pra lá de confuso com tudo que aconteceu. Mari, nunca fora de meias palavras, ou alguém que precisasse mandar recado, e até mesmo por isso, naquele momento, preferira seguir seu caminho, e deixar o platinado sem uma resposta.

Balançando a cabeça para espantar suas preocupações, subiu devagar e caminhou mais lento ainda até chegar a porta do quarto do irmão. No fundo, ela se preparava mentalmente para encontrá-lo se lastimando por ter mais um alfa tarado atrás de si, mas para sua surpresa, Yuuri estava conversando com o cachorro de maneira agradável. A voz baixa, contava um episódio que vivera na infância ao lado do sua fiel amiga peluda, e era uma daquelas histórias que deixam suas marcas de saudades, com muitos risos e lágrimas nos olhos. Mari, por um minuto, antes de abrir a porta, encostou a cabeça no batente e ficou ouvindo o irmão divagar com o animal, havia algum barulho mais baixo que ela não conseguia identificar o que seria, mas preferiu se fixar na voz gentil do irmão. Suspirando aguardou até o momento para poder se fazer presente.

Quando finalmente entrou no cômodo, estava mais calma! O que quer que tivesse acontecido na cozinha entre os dois, não havia destruído mais o psicológico do seu irmão.

\- Está tudo bem? – Mari perguntou antes de aproximar-se da cama do irmão.

O ômega encarou a irmã e o cão fez o mesmo, na forma como estavam deitados, só dava para ver o topo da cabeça de fios morenos e os olhos, o restante era um emaranhado de pelos marrons.

\- Eu estou bem, mas acho... - a voz de Yuuri morreu sem terminar a frase e não conseguir olhar mais para a irmã.

\- O que foi que ele fez, Yuu? - Mari estava agora em pé no meio do quarto com as mãos na cintura. Parecia possuir uma aura carregada, e não notar o que estava se descortinando bem à frente de seus olhos. - Ele não pode chegar aqui e...

\- Viktor não fez nada! – o moreno mais novo a cortou não deixando que está terminasse de formular o que queria dizer. - Ele não me ofendeu ou tentou outra coisa, pelo contrário... ele é diferente! - Yuuri baixou o rosto e se escondeu atrás do cachorro outra vez. Sentia seu corpo começando a arder em febre, e precisava dizer tudo o que queria antes de ser consumido. Se valendo de coragem, voltou a falar. - E pare de pegar no pé delem, por favor! – pediu abrandando um pouco a voz. Não havia percebido quando elevara o tom e simplesmente enfrentara a irmã, como há muito não fazia.

A beta arregalou os olhos, era a segunda vez que o irmão, ao modo dele, defendia o alfa, e ele a havia enfrentado? Sim, havia! Sem perceber um sorriso de satisfação surgiu em seus lábios. Como havia sentido falta daqueles rompantes que Yuuri tinha, de como ele gostava das coisas ao seu modo. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, resolveu pôr fim ao lhe perguntar:

\- O que você sente quando ele está por perto? É bom? Seu coração chega a palpitar, não é?

A vermelhidão tomou conta do rosto do moreno que mesmo oculto pelo cachorro não escondeu o fato.

\- Nee-san... - Yuuri respirou fundo e puxou mais o animal para perto de si. - Mari, meu cio... adiantou!

A confissão foi feita em um fio de voz e fez a beta começar a ligar os pontos do que via. O fato de estar deitado em sua cama em meio a um ninho feito mesmo que com suas roupas as quais deveriam estar guardadas, a vermelhidão de sua pele tão clara, o calor que ela tinha certeza que o irmão estaria sentindo, e o que culminava como se fosse a cereja coroando tudo: a maneira como Yuuri se agarrava ao mascote do russo. Tudo, agora fazia sentindo. Só que ela tinha um grande problema, um enorme alfa lúpus para banir de sua casa o mais rápido possível.

\- Vou mandá-lo embora agora...

\- Não... – Yuuri mais uma vez a atalhou. Sua voz enérgica, em hipótese alguma lembrando a usada anteriormente. Ambos trocaram olhares espantados, mas o ômega piscou várias vezes para logo em seguida continuar – Não faça isso, eu... eu...

Mari virou-se para o irmão e o encarou incrédula.

\- Não é o que você está pensando! Apenas, quero sentir... o cheiro de pinheiros. - e dito isso, Yuuri afundou mais uma vez o rosto nos pelos do animal.

Mari sentiu pena do irmão, seria um período difícil e não sabia se poderia cumprir o pedido de não mandar embora o estrangeiro. Se aproximou da cama e com jeito se sentou na ponta ouvindo um leve rosnado, o qual pensou ser de Makkachin, mas estava enganada. Havia se esquecido de como Yuuri ficava um tanto territorialista quando entrava no cio. Balançando a cabeça, esticou levemente a mão e encostou os dedos no focinho gelado do cachorro.

\- Yuuri, você não pode...

O barulho estridente chamou-lhes a atenção, parado no limiar da porta aberta estava Viktor, seus olhos presos na cena que via, suas mãos tremiam levemente, e ele fazia um esforço enorme para não deixar seus instintos o dominarem e pular em cima do ômega que estava na cama. Com um rápido olhar percebeu o ninho, e seu alfa lúpus interior uivou sedento. Ele sentiu, quando estavam na cozinha, ele capturou algo diferente vindo do cheiro do seu par, mas não podia considerar que fosse um cio, não era hora para isso. Mas estava redondamente enganado, e Yuuri estar no centro de sua cama rodeado por peças que não eram as suas havia mexido com seus instintos mais primitivos.

\- Ouvi tudo, estava escutando atrás da porta! - confessou a queima roupa. Viu Yuuri se encolher mais na cama e a irmã se pôr de pé a sua frente. Por mais que seus instintos mandavam colocar aquela beta para fora do quarto, a razão ainda o controlava, e entredentes grunhiu para esta. - Mari, depois você briga comigo, mas preciso dos meus calmantes, agora! – exigiu sem esconder seu incômodo.

A mulher remexeu no bolso do avental que ainda usava e retirou o estojo preto. Abriu e pegou uma das seringas.

\- Você vai conseguir andar até o quarto ou vou ter que te arrastar até lá? – a mulher baixinha questionou ao mirar as íris cerúleas com intensidade.

Viktor tentou sorrir, mas foi obrigado a mordiscar o lábio inferior controlando o que já começava a se tornar insuportável. Sentia seu corpo doer, e uma parte de sua anatomia querer criar vida própria, o que não seria nada bonito ou mesmo agradável.

\- Me dê aqui, eu mesmo aplico! – pediu ao estender a mão na direção da morena. - Só peço que confira se tomei a dose toda é importante que tenha certeza! – solicitou com os olhos brilhantes.

Mari colocou nas mãos do lúpus a seringa e ficou parada a frente dele. Escutava a respiração ruidosa que o mesmo tinha, e conseguia divisar as pupilas levemente avermelhadas e dilatadas.

\- Venha Makka! - Viktor por fim, chamou o animal de estimação, não queria ficar ali, não queria demostrar o quão débil poderia ser, mas Yuuri o segurou com sua voz, a voz que somente o ômega destinado possuí e a mesma que faz com que seu alfa mova céus e terras para lhe agradar.

\- Não!

Viktor parou de chofre, os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiando. Se aquilo era uma provação, ele estava prestes a fraquejar.

\- Por favor, deixe o ficar! - disse baixinho com medo que o dono do animal tivesse uma explosão de raiva por causa do seu jeito.

Viktor se virou para olhá-lo nos olhos pronto para dizer que ele poderia ficar com o animal se quisesse, mas o dono também ficaria.

\- É por conta do cheiro, senhor Nikiforov. - Mari explicou ao mostrar o leito. - Yuuri está montando o ninho e... – fez uma pausa tentando buscar pelas palavras certas a serem usadas, sem que desenfreasse a ira do lúpus - bom, seu cachorro tem seu odor impregnado nele. Não brigue com Yuuri, por favor! Tente entender...

O alfa suspirou e arregaçou a manga da própria blusa e na frente dos dois irmãos, aplicou a injeção. No fim soltou todo o ar que prendia nos pulmões. Deu um passo meio bambo e se apoiou na japonesa, depois deu mais um e caiu de joelhos próximo a cama onde o ômega estava deitado. Sorriu de forma débil.

\- Se você me pedisse qualquer coisa... eu faria, te daria... tudo... – Viktor passou a mão sob os pelos de seu mascote evitando a vontade que tinha de esticar um pouquinho mais seu braço e tocar ao moreno. - Mas ele vai te dar trabalho... e, e... - de repente a mente do alfa pareceu clarear por um segundo. - Você gosta do meu cheiro? - e abriu mais o sorriso bobo quando viu o ômega confirmar com um movimento leve da cabeça. - Então... - Nikiforov começou a puxar sua blusa de mangas compridas pelo alto de sua cabeça, mas por já sentir o efeito do calmante correndo pelas suas veias, acabou todo enrolado e Yuuri o ajudou a finalizar o processo quando se sentou na cama. - Fique com a blusa!

Yuuri segurou com força a peça doada e depois levou em direção do nariz enquanto fechava os olhos e respirava fundo. Na sequência sorriu tentando esconder a alegria pelo alfa tentar lhe dar o mínimo de conforto.

\- Obrigado! - e permitiu que Viktor vislumbra-se seu pequeno sorriso, mas o russo já estava muito alterado pela medicação e nunca saberia, de verdade, se Yuuri havia mesmo sorrido para ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e explicações:
> 
> Fizemos várias pesquisas, acabamos lendo muitas fanfics e inclusive regras de alguns jogos de RPG sobre verse, e o que realmente chegamos à conclusão é que:
> 
> O livre arbítrio ainda prevalece muito entre as autoras e autores de jogos e fanfics com essa temática. Então, até mesmo por isso, tomamos a liberdade de não deixar, a princípio, ômegas e alfas descontrolados. Claro, não que isso não possa acontecer, mas pensamos muito, e para esse nosso trabalho, gostaríamos de dar nossa visão deste vasto universo. Esperamos com isso, não deixar ninguém chateado conosco.
> 
> Cantinho Rosa e Azul:
> 
> *arrumando o capítulo para colocá-lo no ar. Nickelback ao fundo, sem nenhuma intromissão*
> 
> Theka: Almaro, creio que hoje seremos só você, os leitores e...
> 
> Viktor: Ah! Elas nos deixaram finalmente estarmos juntos em um capítulo! *sorriso de orelha a orelha*
> 
> Yuuri: Viktor, não começa a amolar as duas!
> 
> Almaro: Amiga Coelha, creio que você falou muito cedo! Olha lá!
> 
> Theka: Ah! Mas vou cortar esse mal pela raiz já, já! *olhar de esguelha* Sabe aquele capítulo todinho que tínhamos bolado para certo casal?
> 
> Almaro: *entrando na brincadeira* Sei, aquele lá que é mais quente?
> 
> Theka: O próprio! ^^ então, se certo platinado vier com graça, vou deletar tudo que já está escrito, e mudar os rumos da história toda...
> 
> Almaro: É, é uma boa pedida!
> 
> *barulho alto*
> 
> Yuuri: Viktor!!!
> 
> Almaro: Desmaiou...
> 
> Theka: Morreeeuuuu??? *rindo* Aff... fraquinho! Achou que eu seria louca? Mas toma, papudo!
> 
> Almaro: É... acho que agora ele aprende a não nos atormentar!
> 
> Bem, olá para todos que até aqui chegaram, esperamos de coração que estejam gostando da fic, e que esse novo capítulo lhes agrade. Também esperamos que todos vocês estejam bem nessa quarentena!  
> Contamos com o apoio de vocês, e até nosso próximo surto!
> 
> Beijos
> 
> Almaro & Theka


End file.
